Learning A New Dance
by Trinity108
Summary: Sequel to It's Like Breathing. Lorelai and Luke are married and expecting a baby as life continues to unfold in the Gilmore Danes household. Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1 Where Did the Night Go?

A/N Thanks to all who have been supportive of this sequel. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. If you haven't read It's Like Breathing this will seem very odd. If you have a chance to at least skim it you might get a better understanding of what's going on.

**I own nothing**

Ch 1 Where did the night go?

Lorelai barely got to the bathroom in time. Luke had been great the first month getting up with her as soon as she bolted out of bed. Now he slept through the morning sickness although he stayed with her when the evening round happened.

Jess and Rory were weirded out by all the times Lorelai ran for the bathroom. They spent more and more time at the library in Stars Hollow studying since she seemed to get sick during prime time television. Lorelai also blamed this on Luke's child.

Luke was still so excited about this baby that he went around town all day with a smile on his face. Many regulars checked their food before eating just to make sure that it wasn't tampered with. They were so shocked that Luke was smiling they automatically assumed that he was up to something. Luke and Lorelai hadn't told the town about the baby yet. Lorelai wanted to wait until she was farther along incase something happened to it. Luke couldn't go there, he knew his baby was going to be great and strong and very healthy.

Lorelai was in her ninth week and the doctor said three to four more weeks of morning sickness and she should be through the worst. Dr. Hayward wasn't pleased with Lorelai's last check-up. She'd actually lost two more pounds and Dr. Hayward said she should be gaining by now. She hadn't told Luke, he wasn't able to make this appointment because he had to be in New York for a board meeting. He'd just get upset and it really wasn't anything major, she just needed to concentrate on eating more.

This baby though was not cooperating. She'd never had this much difficulty keeping food down with Rory. However if she heard her doctor utter the phrase, 'each pregnancy is different' one more time she was going to take someone out. She felt Luke pull her hair away from her face as she retched once again.

They were going to court today for the final paperwork on April so Lorelai figured that Luke couldn't sleep. Well it was nice to have company while she turned her stomach inside out even if she couldn't communicate with him. It was nice to not feel alone. Damn, Lorelai felt tears at her eyes and knew she was going to have a crying jag in addition to throwing up. What was the reason she wanted to get pregnant? She felt her stomach calm and Luke gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out with. He pulled her towards him as they both sat on the floor in front of the tub. Luke's back was to the tub and Lorelai was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. He held her as she sobbed.

Luke was feeling helpless. He had woken up to find Lorelai gone and he heard her retching in the bathroom. He'd thought she was through with the early morning sickness since he didn't hear her get up anymore. He wondered if he was just sleeping through and allowing her to deal with this by herself. He was home most nights when she was getting sick and he held her then, but if she was also sick in the morning and he'd been sleeping through it he mentally kicked himself.

He'd stop asking if anything was wrong when she'd start crying, usually she'd just shake her head no as she continued to wail. It still tore through his heart to see her go through this and they had seven more months until baby. He held her in his arms and he noticed how thin she was. He made a mental note to call the doctor to make sure it was normal. She hadn't put any weight on at all; in fact some townspeople had asked him if she was ill. Her sobs were lessening and he held her tightly. She leaned her head against his chest and hiccupped as she tried to catch her breath.

Luke kissed her temple and rubbed her arms. "You feel cold. Maybe we need to get you to bed. You feel like you're ready to go back?"

Lorelai nodded her head as Luke scooped her up and carried her back. He wanted to gauge if she felt lighter and to his dismay she did. He started to think about things he'd made for his dad when he was sick and started to lose weight. He knew she craved milk so he'd bought whole milk, and she seemed to be able to keep that down. She'd stopped coming to the diner in the morning or later in the evening because that was when the smell of food would trigger the morning sickness. So something that didn't have a strong smell would be good.

"Hey, you in the mood for some eggnog or maybe ice cream?" Luke smoothed her hair off her face as she smiled back at him wanly.

"You're voluntarily offering me ice cream at five in the morning?" At least she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"This is a limited time offer obviously caused by sleep deprivation." Luke smiled at her. He didn't want her to know how worried he was.

"Actually the eggnog or ice cream sounds great. Do we have any?" Lorelai was not fooled by Luke she knew he was concerned, the crease between his eyebrows deepened considerably.

"We have chocolate and vanilla ice cream, from Ashley's so very pure ingredients and I can have eggnog ready for you by lunch. Would you like some ice cream right now?"

Luke wanted to get some weight back on her and he'd have made the damn eggnog right then even though it'd take five hours to cool. He also thought about making her a cheesecake, she liked cheesecake right?

"Chocolate sounds really good. Your baby seems to like Ashley's ice cream. At least it let's me keep it down."

"You realize that by having it in your body it's your baby too." Luke chuckled.

"Oh, no bucko, this kid's dietary influence is all you. For the past two months I haven't been able to have coffee, burgers, chili fries or chocolate chip pancakes. And don't even talk to me about syrup, on the blueberry or banana pancakes I _can_ have there has to be fruit on top, no syrupy goodness at all." Lorelai stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"Maybe _my baby_ wants its mother to be healthy and live a nice long time, like its father wants her to."

"Yeah, well obviously _your baby_ has no idea about what a pain in the ass its mother can be when she doesn't get any coffee. It isn't going to want mommy to live a nice long time."

Lorelai was actually feeling better just being able to spend time with Luke and she realized that they hadn't had a lot of alone time since they'd found out about April.

"Hey Luke, do you think you could take the whole day off? After court we could just come home and hang out. We really haven't done that all summer and I miss being with you."

She didn't want it to, but she felt her eyes fill up with tears and one escaped down her cheek. Luke wrapped her in his arms and rocked her as he whispered, "Sure Lorelai. I'll let Caesar know and we can just hang out maybe sit out on the porch and watch the world go by. How's that sound? I'll make us some lunch and we'll just spend time together."

He felt her physically relax and his heart soared. Maybe part of the problem she was having was because they were spending too much time apart these days. The end of July caused a huge influx of last minute tourists who wanted to vacation in a quaint New England town.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still having morning sickness?" They were sitting in bed, Lorelai had a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her and she was devouring it. She paused mid spoonful and looked thoughtfully at the spoon.

"When I wake up I can barely get to the bathroom in time so I can't wake you to tell you I'm going to throw up now. I figured if you knew you'd feel bad because you didn't wake up too. So I guess I didn't tell you because you'd feel bad about something that you didn't need to feel bad about."

Luke grinned because he did feel bad about not waking up.

"I just feel like you're going through this pregnancy by yourself even though we're married and I hate that you are. I was thinking that you'd gotten over most of the morning sickness and here it's just that I can sleep through a marching band." Luke cuddled her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears again and she nodded.

"I feel that too and I know it's not true, but we don't see each other much and we don't have anytime to ourselves lately, not that I'm sad that Rory's out of school, it's been nice to have time with her, but it's almost like a trade off that I lose time alone with you."

Luke held her and exhaled quickly. "Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I've been so preoccupied with the lawyers and getting everything settled that I think I've let us go a bit. I've counted on you being there and I messed up. I love you so much and I haven't paid as much attention to that as I should."

Lorelai started to cry silently, it was as though she couldn't stop the flow of tears that were cascading down her face. "Do you know that the last time you told me you loved me was last week after the last time we'd made love? I hate I'm that girl Luke, but I need to hear it a little more. I know you love me, but sometimes I need to hear it."

What shocked Luke as much as her telling him he'd last told her he loved her after they'd made love was that it had been a week since he'd last made love to his wife. How the hell had he let her get to this? What kind of self involved jackass had he become?

"Lorelai, don't ever apologize for telling me when I've been a schmuck. If I've let my beautiful wife alone for a week when I could have made love to her everyday then I'm a schmuck. If I've let my gorgeous, vivacious, sexy, every man's fantasy wife go more than twelve hours not hearing me say how much I love her, then I'm a schmuck. Please don't ever hesitate to tell me this because unfortunately I'll probably get inside my head again sometime in the future and be a schmuck again."

As Luke was ranting he was kissing Lorelai's neck, her collarbone, and proceeding farther south as he removed pieces of her clothing. She was giggling and when he got south of her bellybutton she moaned. Luke stopped for just a second when he realized that he could see her ribs. Tears filled his eyes but he pushed them away as he continued to make love to her.

They laid in bed together afterwards and Luke held her close. Lorelai felt more content and at peace then she had for some time. Luke realized that his life had changed drastically and he was failing to keep up.

Before Lorelai and Rory were an intimate part of his life, before Jess was here, before April and before the new baby; he grinned at that thought. Before all of this he waltzed through life. His life was like a slow dance, very predictable. Now it felt like when his mom tried to teach him the Lindy Hop when he was in grade school. He never figured out where he was supposed to be and the steps seemed too far out there for him to grasp. He worried that his life had gotten so complicated that he'd never learn the steps.

"Lorelai, I need to ask you to help me."

"Sure babe, what is it?" Lorelai looked at him full of concern.

"I'm learning a new dance and I can't seem to get the steps right." Luke was making circles on her stomach as he talked with her.

"I'm not following Luke." Lorelai was trying to sort out what he was saying and Luke grinned as he looked at her.

"You have to know that I love our life. I love being married to you." Luke kissed her deeply. "I love our new house; that Rory and Jess are doing well at Chilton. I'm so happy about the new baby that I can't keep this stupid smile off my face and half the town thinks I need to be committed. I'm anxious and excited about meeting April. But I feel at sea right now. It's like when my mom tried to teach me to dance as a kid."

"The slow dance I got quickly, it was methodical and I could see where I was going. But she tried to teach me swing dancing and I never felt comfortable with it. I want to learn this new dance, I know it's going to give me more pleasure then I deserve. But right now I'm not sure what the moves are and I'm stepping on your toes as I try and learn. I need you to let me know when I've done that, even if you think it might hurt my feelings, because if you don't then I'm afraid that we'll never learn this dance together and I can't do it without you."

Lorelai hugged him tightly and whispered, "You got it dude."

She was so happy, it finally felt like Luke had realized that he had been drifting along side her, but not in the same boat with her. Or to use his metaphor, it felt like they were dancing to different songs. Luke wrapped his arms around her and he felt her relaxing back to sleep. When he thought she was asleep he did what he'd done every night since he learned she was pregnant, he talked to his child. While she slept he put his mouth close to her stomach and whispered to the baby.

"Hey baby, this is Dad. You're giving your mom a hard time right now and I'd like you to ease up. Let her eat some of that crap she wants, she needs to get some meat back on her bones. You'll need her to gain weight too. I'm really excited about seeing you so I want you to grow big and strong. Today we're going to sign the final papers to be able to set up a time to see your big sister. We've talked about meeting her for the first time somewhere neutral and when I got your mom the ice cream I thought maybe we could meet at Ashley's I mean all kids like ice cream right?"

"I can't wait until you're ready to come out, but stay in there the full nine months, ok? But when you come out I'll show you everything I know. I'll teach you how to cook, how to throw a ball and how to hit the ball. I'll take you fishing, camping and even teach you to dance. You're mom's parents will be your only grandparents because my mom and dad are in heaven, maybe you saw them before you came here? Well, the Gilmore's are good people and they already love you like your mom and I do. Your other sister loves you too and so does your cousin, although he doesn't show it all the time he's really excited about being here when you arrive."

"I'll also keep you from being attacked by the nuts in Stars Hollow, although they mean well and they'll only be attacking you because they'll love you too. Miss Patty and Babette are the two you need to watch out for. They'll pinch your cheek until it's raw, but I'll keep them away from you. Kirk is harmless but stay away from him anyway. If you could cry each time Taylor comes by you'd do your dad proud."

"Wow, dad. I'm your dad. I can't believe that I never thought I'd be a dad and here I am twice in a year. The difference that you'll experience from all the other kids is that your mom and I will raise you together and we'll always be there for you as a united front. Sometimes that will suck for you, because the answer will be no, but you'll always know that we loved each other so much that we wanted to have an expression of that love and that's you. I'm going to catch a couple more hours of sleep too but I want you to know I'm here and I love you. 'Night baby."

Luke kissed Lorelai's stomach and then sat up and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night baby. I love you too."

Luke laid back down and felt himself drift off to sleep with Lorelai wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 My Life Is Great

A/N Thank you all for your support and reviews. I have had a few meetings which took away from writing. Darn real life. Hope you enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Ch 2 My life is great!

Later that morning Jess came downstairs to find Luke making custard.

"I know this is going to be a stupid question, but what're you doing?"

Luke looked up a little startled, he'd forgotten that the kids were out of school still and he realized that he was usually gone before they got up.

"Lorelai is having trouble eating lately so I'm making her some eggnog for later today."

"I thought eggnog was made with raw eggs. Why are you cooking it?" Jess was looking in the pot as Luke stirred.

"Since she's pregnant we have to be careful about raw eggs, so this recipe has custard as the base, the eggs cooked, no hazard." Luke was watching the custard congeal and took it off the stove to continue the recipe.

"Make sure you and Rory don't drink this before Lorelai sees if she can keep it down. She's losing too much weight which isn't good,"

"Yeah, Rory and I were wondering about that. Her clothes are hanging on her and she doesn't seem like she enjoys food anymore, which for Lorelai is almost a death sentence."

Jess was watching Luke preparing the rest of the eggnog or he would have seen Luke cringe.

"Jeez, why is it that the man who's supposed to love her more than life itself is the one person who ignored all of these signs? She still has early morning sickness and I've been sleeping through it. How the hell did I become that guy, the idiot who misses all the clues who can't see past his own crap?" Luke was ranting to himself but Jess jumped right in.

"Must be a gift." Jess deadpanned and Luke shot him a dirty look. "Seriously Uncle Luke, what good is it going to do Lorelai for you to beat yourself up about this? Now you're aware you're helping her gain weight. As far as the morning stuff maybe I can help out for a bit. You're working two shifts these days because of the tourists, why don't I pick up some of the openings and that way you're able to be home with Lorelai and make sure she gets something to eat in the morning."

"Yeah Luke, I can help out too." Rory stepped into the kitchen at this point.

"Crap, Rory. How much did you hear, cause your mom's going to kill me if you start worrying about her." Luke could just see how this was going to add to Lorelai's stress level.

"It's not so much what I heard you say as it is what I've seen these past few weeks. Mom's not been herself and she is losing weight so anything I can do to make her feel better I want to do. Besides, when you two started dating you told me you'd watch out for her, so I don't worry so much. " Rory was standing in the doorway looking so much like her mother when she's made up her mind Luke chuckled.

Holding his hands up he said, "Ok, I give up. I'd love to have you two help out at the diner. But only until the week before school starts or if Lorelai feels better before then, all right?"

Rory smiled and nodded her head. Luke had finished the eggnog and started to get blueberry pancakes together.

"Do you guys want to have some breakfast? I'm making blueberry pancakes."

"Gosh Luke, I'd love to, but they're best with syrup and mom can't eat that so I feel bad eating it in front of her." Rory was torn because Luke made the best pancakes but they really needed syrup to put them over the top.

"Tell you what, leave that to me today, I think you and your mom will enjoy what I'm making." Luke grinned and Rory eyed him suspiciously.

Just then Lorelai came downstairs smiling for the first time in a few weeks. She walked behind Luke at the stove and wrapped her arms around him. Wearing her pink fuzzy bathrobe from the honeymoon she leaned her head against his back as Luke used one of his hands to cover hers.

"Morning husband." Luke grinned remembering the first morning they woke as husband and wife when she said the same thing.

He turned and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Morning wife."

Lorelai squeezed him and turned to the kids. "Morning daughter, morning nephew." She smiled at them.

Jess snorted. "So we're getting rid of the tiresome names and referring to each other by relationship? Then morning aunt."

Lorelai felt like her old self for the first time in a few weeks so she chuckled and continued. "We'd better hope that this one is a boy or else we'd be up to daughter number three. Hey husband, what smells crazy good? Your baby is very hungry this morning. That bowl of ice cream is long gone."

Rory looked at Lorelai as if she were crazy. "What ice cream mom?"

"Well, Luke was sweet enough to offer me ice cream at five this morning and it was just what baby wanted. I was even able to keep it down." She had a huge grin on her face and Luke cringed knowing what was coming.

"Wait, Luke, our health nut Luke gave you ice cream at five in the morning? Has the world come to an end?" Rory was looking at Luke as if he had grown three heads.

"Your mom wasn't feeling well and I thought she could keep ice cream down and she did. Simple as that, plus it was Ashley's so I know it was as healthy as ice cream can be."

Luke had finished the pancakes and set them in front of Lorelai, Rory and Jess. Rory went to get the syrup when Luke stopped her and gave her a small pitcher with warm blueberry syrup in it. Lorelai looked at her plate and sighed. She started to eat her pancakes without any syrup when Luke poured a small amount of blueberry syrup over part of her pancakes. Lorelai looked up at him confused.

"Try this, it's not real syrup from a bottle, it's blueberries that I reduced down with a little bit of apple juice for sweetness."

Lorelai looked at him warily and took a bite. "Oh, wow! These are the best pancakes I've ever had Luke! They taste amazing! I think we need to create an award for these pancakes, maybe a sonnet. Hey you brains, you could write a sonnet for these pancakes can't you?" She looked at all of them with a mile wide grin.

Rory thought she heard Luke audibly sigh. She knew how he felt, Lorelai Gilmore not being able to enjoy eating is a sad Lorelai indeed.

Lorelai started to sing a made up version of a song that Luke recognized the tune from that musical about the bird character, or maybe it was a baby bird that was going some where.

"I love my pancakes they'er berry blue, I love the syrup on the-em to-oo, if you love your pancake shout yahoo! Oh pancakes I love you!" Lorelai grinned widely as she shoved a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

Rory shook her head and smiled. "So we're going with a tune from 'Bye Bye Birdie' Mom? Anyway you're right this syrup is awesome. I hope you're able to eat it, cause that means we get it more often."

"Such an altruistic daughter I've raised. You make mommy proud. But I think I can keep this down, I usually know by the first bite if baby's gonna reject it. But I think it likes this.

Luke walked over and gave his wife a hug and whispered, "I love you crazy lady."

Lorelai grabbed the front of his flannel and pulled him in for a blueberry kiss.

Around eleven o'clock Luke and Lorelai were going out the door to the courthouse in Hartford. Luke was wearing a summer suit that Lorelai had bought for him for the Friday night dinners that would start up again this week. Emily and Richard had traveled to Japan for Richard's business and Emily went along because he needed to be there for three weeks.

They got into the Cherokee and started towards Hartford. Luke's navy suit and white shirt were powerful enough by themselves, but Lorelai paired it with her favorite red tie and Luke looked like a high powered executive from New York, which he was, but rarely looked the part.

Lorelai was in a simple pink sundress that hung a little too much, but Luke thought that they were on the right track to get her weight going in the right direction. She'd been able to keep the pancakes down and he was planning the menu for the rest of the week as they drove. He was aware that she was more relaxed than he'd seen her in recent weeks.

Lorelai thought he was anxious because he was so silent. "Are you worried babe?" She looked at him with a crease in her forehead.

Luke took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it.

"A little but not about the negotiations, those are all done and all we are doing today is formally signing papers. I'm not looking forward to seeing Anna, but I'm really just planning the menu for the week and trying to come up with tasty food that _our_ baby will let you eat."

Luke looked at her and smiled on the emphasis of 'our' since she had proclaimed the baby 'his' when she wasn't able to eat food she liked.

Lorelai started to tear up and she held onto his hand. "Luke, thank you for that; I can't tell you how much I've missed food these past few weeks and those pancakes this morning were Ah-mazing!"

She smiled up at him and he nodded quickly, letting go of the fact he should have been more alert and swearing to be aware from now on.

They arrived at the court house and Luke's lawyer Charlotte Brown was already in the hallway checking with the bailiff. She smiled at Luke when she saw him and then at Lorelai.

"Good morning Mr. Danes, today is a very good day for you I'd imagine. And you must be Mrs. Danes? I'm Charlotte Brown, your attorney."

Charlotte stuck her hand out to Lorelai and shook it. She liked this woman who appeared to be a little older than her but had very warm eyes and a nice big diamond engagement ring and wedding band.

"An interesting turn of events today, the court is going to ask you to set a date to meet April before we leave and then they're checking up on making sure this happens." Charlotte looked uncomfortable with having to explain this and Lorelai wondered why.

"This is unusual isn't it? I've never heard of a request for follow up before."

Luke also looked concerned and Charlotte explained.

"Mr. Danes, I want you to be prepared. Miss Nardini has been very reticent to accept the authority of the court in regards to April. You know she turned down child support and any claim for back support but the court is more concerned for the interest of the child so we have her school trust-fund set up. What we are most concerned about is that she will develop excuses to prohibit you from seeing April. So we are anticipating this by telling her that the court wants to have witness of how Mr. Danes and April interact."

"What threw her the most was at the last meeting I had with her and her lawyer she mentioned that April wouldn't have her own bedroom. She was under the assumption that you were still single and living above a diner. She had a bit of a fit when she found out that wasn't the case. That's when I petitioned the judge to put a tighter reign on her. If she wants to take April out of state she needs written permission from you and an itinerary of where she would be taking her."

Luke was taking this all in when he asked, "Why is she doing this? Does she think I'm such a terrible person that I don't deserve to be a father?" Lorelai took his hand and squeezed it.

"Mr. Danes, I don't think it's about you at all. From my dealings with Miss Nardini it seems to be more about control and less about the welfare of April. She's a very angry person and I'm not sure what triggered it. Does she know Mrs. Danes?"

Lorelai looked a bit shocked. "No, I met her in passing when Luke and I went out for our first date, but that was it."

"Well when she found out that you were married it wasn't a problem, but when Mrs. Danes' full name was read into the record it seemed to be a trigger for her."

Luke looked down at his hands and swallowed before he spoke. "When I first met Lorelai I was attracted to her, and we became friends, but nothing more because I was with Anna. Anna noticed my feelings for Lorelai were more then friends and I think it contributed to her leaving and probably keeping the pregnancy hidden. Lorelai and I didn't actually get together until last year."

Charlotte nodded and gently said, "Anna will be here today. Do you want to have Mrs. Danes in the room or we could have her wait outside. I only suggest this because I know tempers flair with custody cases that are emotionally charged."

Lorelai was about to agree to wait outside when Luke spoke up.

"Thank you for your concern Charlotte, but I need to have Lorelai with me to help keep me balanced. If it wasn't for her I'd have sued Anna for full custody. Lorelai was the one to make me look pass the anger I had at Anna and to think of April. It was because of her that I called you and left James Sharp."

Charlotte was surprised at Luke. She'd known him to be a thoughtful and detailed person, but she was thinking more about Anna flying off the handle not so much her client. The fact Luke had hired James Sharp surprised her and let her know how close Anna had come to losing April completely.

"All right then. I can see how Mrs. Danes' presence will be an asset to us at least. I warn you Mr. Danes, Anna will probably say things to stir you up. She quite possibly will attack Mrs. Danes and you will have to take it. Do you understand?"

Luke was about to argue when Lorelai tugged on his hand and nodded. Luke sighed and said, "Yes. I understand. First we need to consider April before our own feelings."

Charlotte grinned widely. "Which is why I'm representing you and not Miss Nardini. Mrs. Danes does appear to be a wonderful influence."

Luke grinned and hugged Lorelai to him. He whispered in her ear, "I'd never get through this without you."

The three of them went into the chambers where the final paperwork would be signed. As they sat down the door opened and Anna and her lawyer came in. She appeared to get ready to say something when her lawyer sat her down quickly.

The judge came in and Lorelai was surprised to see it was Harland Sky who visited the Independence Inn at least twice a year with his family. He recognized her as well.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here? Were discussing a custody case with Danes vs. Nardini, are you in the wrong room?" Harland was a very nice family man who had known Lorelai and by extension Rory since Lorelai was a maid.

"Hey Judge Sky, actually I'm a Danes now. Luke and I were married in March." Lorelai smiled at the judge.

Harland smiled at Luke and said, "Well congratulations Mr. Danes. You have quite a wife there, my family has known Lorelai and Rory for over ten years."

He looked at Lorelai again and addressed her. "My wife was disappointed that you weren't there the last time, I assume you were on your honeymoon?"

Anna couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Oh come on. How can I get a fair shake since this guy knows the home-wrecker!"

Judge Sky looked sternly at Anna. "Miss Nardini, I'm going to give you one warning and if your lawyer cannot contain you I will eject you from these proceedings. Is that clear?"

Anna nodded dejectedly. Judge Sky looked over the agreement and then looked up at Luke surprised. "Mr. Danes, it says that you've set up a school tuition fund with ten thousand dollars to be added per year, is that right?"

"Yes sir." Luke was holding onto Lorelai's hand for dear life.

"That's quite generous considering Miss Nardini is refusing support for April. We also have a third party who will oversee this trust-fund and you're asking for joint custody and visitation. Is this correct Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes your honor, we also would petition the court that April's birth certificate reflect Mr. Danes as the father. You'll find the DNA results included in our petition."

Judge Sky nodded. "Miss Nardini could you tell the court what possible argument you present for a father wanting to get to know his daughter?"

"Luke doesn't like kids." Anna started out. "He's lived a loner's life and it now looks like he got married to that woman just to take my kid away. She had a kid when she was sixteen, what kind of role model is she gonna be to my daughter. I don't want her to be around April, she's not the sort of person I'd let baby sit for my daughter why would I want her to have influence over her."

Judge Sky looked seriously at Anna. "Miss Nardini, if your making allegations of this nature in court it is the court's duty to look into them for the sake of April. Unfortunately for you I am acquainted with Miss Gilm, I mean Mrs. Danes and her daughter. I've seen the dedication that she has for her daughter and how she sacrificed for her. Now if she is the other adult who would be supervising April I have no concern for her well being. I also have depositions from over twenty people of Stars Hollow proclaiming the goodness of Mr. Danes. Miss Nardini, I find no reason for us to be in disagreement over this custody hearing and if I see you drag Mr. Danes back in here it will not bode well for you. Do you and your lawyer understand what I am saying to you?"

"But April's my kid, not Luke's I shouldn't have to let him have her just because he's a sperm donor. He didn't even care she was alive for five years."

Luke was ready to jump out of his seat when Lorelai pulled him back and he lost his balance and sat down hard. He turned to Lorelai with his eyes blazing and she shook her head. He regained enough composure to put his head in his hands and Lorelai put her hand on his back.

Judge Sky saw this and he smiled. Then he turned to Anna and laid into her. "Miss Nardini, having a child without informing the father does not prohibit the father from having rights. This court has serious concerns that many actions you have taken have not been for the benefit of the child but simply because you were having a temper tantrum. Be happy we did not suggest the father to petition for full custody. With the right lawyer he could have had a very strong case. For your sake and for the child's he has simply asked for joint custody and visitation. He's even realized that for the first few meetings April should have someone she knows with her and it be in a neutral surrounding. These are not the actions of an uninvolved father Miss Nardini."

"Let the record show that all negotiations plus added petitions have been approved in the case of Danes v. Nardini. Have the parties set a time for the first meeting? I notice here that Mr. Danes has suggested that Miss. Rebecca Nardini be the responsible guardian at the initial meetings. Has the respondent contacted her sister?" He looked at Anna's lawyer.

"She's been contacted your honor and she has agreed to the request. We have three suggestions for initial times for the meeting and we'll confirm with the court when that is set."

"Thank you counselor, make sure it's set before you leave today or your client will be in contempt. Well people, I think we're done here. Mr. Danes it was good to meet you, make sure you take good care of both your children now that you're married to Lorelai. Rory is one special young lady." Judge Sky smiled.

Luke stood and offered his hand. "Thank you sir, I promise to take care of all my children. I know how special Rory is and I considerate a privilege to be her step-father."

Lorelai was smiling and Judge Sky extended his hand to her as well. "Again congratulations Lorelai, I'll let Elizabeth know that you're married I'm sure she'll want to send you her congratulations as well. Will you continue on at the Inn?'

"Thank you Judge Sky, yes I couldn't imagine not working and I love the inn. I may be taking a bit of a break when Luke and I have children, but not anything long term."

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's back as she was talking to Harland and he couldn't help the smile he got on his face when she talked about kids.

Harland noticed this and he dropped his voice as he asked, "Would this break be sooner than later?"

Lorelai blushed and looked at Luke. Harland said, "Never mind, I can only assume if it is you're not ready to let the cat out of the bag, but I know any children you have will be loved. I've never seen a mother so devoted to her child as Lorelai."

"Thank you sir," Luke said. Anna and her lawyer were arguing in the corner and finally Anna left without saying a word. The lawyer came over to Luke and gave him a list of three possible times to meet. Luke showed it to Lorelai and she studied it.

"Luke, I think the best time on this list seems to be around three on Monday. The weekend ones will be difficult for you to get away from and later then three will give you a very tired five year old."

Luke nodded his head and turned to Anna's lawyer. "Let's set up a meeting at three on Monday at Ashley's Ice cream shop. Rebecca knows where it is."

Lorelai was amazed that Luke was picking the ice cream shop and he noticed her expression and he smiled.

"All kids like ice cream, right?" He hugged her to him and whispered, "Let's go home and get some lunch."

Later they sat on the porch-swing and Luke held Lorelai in his arms. She was drinking the eggnog he'd made earlier as they waited for the pasta water to boil. Lorelai was really enjoying the drink when the timer went off and Luke got up to put the pasta in the boiling water. She joined him and as he cut up vegetables and dumped the pasta she was filled with a sense of calm. She felt happier then she had for some time, as if their life was right on track and she enjoyed seeing him in his element.

Luke looked up and smiled at her. "How's the eggnog?"

"Wonderful. I feel like my life has been given back to me and I'm so enjoying the sensations." She smiled widely at him.

"Hmm, good, but not song worthy."

"Well, those pancakes were especially good this morning. This is wonderful, but the first time is always more amazing." She grinned wickedly.

Luke grinned as he continued to work. "Yep, memories of the first time are seared in my brain."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking today off. I really needed to spend this time with you." Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table and Luke recognized the beginning of the mood swing. He put down his knife and went over to the table. Drawing Lorelai to her feet he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lorelai there isn't anywhere I'd rather be today then with you. It's because of you I didn't take Anna out which may have hurt my chances of seeing April." Luke joked. "But without you in my life I'd still be living in a diner and I'd be terrified about spending time alone with a five year old girl. What the hell do you do with a five year old?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Setting up the first meeting at Ashley's is a good start. Luke, you'd do great with or without me there, but I'm glad it's with."

"Me too." Luke kissed her and whispered, "I don't know if I can tell you how much I love you and that I'm looking forward to our baby joining our family. So now I'm going to finish lunch so our baby can grow big and strong. How about after lunch we take a nap?"

Lorelai smiled and laughed. "This is the perfect day! I get pancakes with syrup, eggnog, ice cream, pasta and a nap with my husband! My life is great!"

Luke silently exhaled and hugged her tightly. Yep, life was pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3 Swings

A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed. I hope you continue to like the direction the story is going. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 3 Swings

Friday morning Rory and Jess headed out to the diner at five fifteen in the morning. Jess actually headed out, Rory mumbled and moaned her way to the car and only perked up when Jess placed a cup of coffee under her nose at the counter.

"Ah, nectar of the gods!" Rory inhaled her first cup and looked at Jess expectantly.

"Are you nuts? You spend the first fifteen minutes here in a catatonic state and now you expect me to wait on you as well? We're supposed to be helping out Luke and Lorelai remember?"

Jess tried Luke's scowl on Rory who used her mother's pout on him. Being of the Dane's bloodline he of course caved and sighed as he refilled her cup.

"I don't know why you even try to fight it Mariano, it's a lost cause." Rory smiled at him.

Jess sighed, shook his head and said under his breath. "God help me if you learn all your mother's tricks."

Rory smiled to herself and decided that she and her mother were going to have to have some one on one bonding time. After her second cup she sat up and started to put the chairs down. Jess went into the back to prep before Caesar got in.

Rory was putting the salt and pepper shakers out when the door opened and Kirk walked in hesitantly.

"Kirk, we're not open yet you need to wait outside until six." Rory started gently.

"But it's almost six o'clock and the door was open." Kirk whined.

"It's only five-forty-five Kirk. You need to wait outside until six when the sign is turned from closed to open. Then you may come through the door."

"But I don't want to wait outside." Kirk was getting a little bold since it was only Rory and she realized this.

"Kirk, do you want me to tell my step-father that you wouldn't listen to me?"

Kirk was looking at Rory and she could see the wheels turning.

"Your step-father; that would be Luke, right?"

Rory had to stifle a laugh. "Yes Kirk that would be Luke. As in Luke Danes who is the owner of this establishment where you would like to eat everyday. If I tell Luke that you didn't listen to me what do you think he's going to do to you?"

Rory gave Kirk the Bambi eyes and he must have seen the outcome.

"He'll never let me eat here again, will he?" Kirk actually started to tremble.

"I'd say that would probably be the answer I'd come up with. But if you stay outside for an extra ten minutes I promise I won't tell him about this oversight. OK?"

"You promise?" Kirk looked very scared and Rory solemnly nodded her head. Kirk backed out the door just as Jess was coming out of the kitchen. He walked over to Rory and watched Kirk's exit.

"He does know that he's going outside right?" Jess said without taking his eyes off Kirk.

"Yep, he's afraid that Luke will find out he came in at a quarter till and won't let him eat here anymore."

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Jess asked still never taking his eyes off Kirk who now had his nose pressed up against the glass watching the clock. Rory grinned and was also looking at Kirk.

"Learned from the best." Then she turned and went to the storage room for the sweetener for each table.

Jess just shook his head and muttered. "They think she's so sweet, little do they know."

Then he smiled to himself as he went back to the kitchen.

Back at the Danes' household Lorelai was sitting on the bathroom floor with Luke holding her against him. She had slept in until five-thirty when the baby decided mommy needed to be emptying her stomach. Luke felt the bed move and heard her race for the bathroom. He'd been able to wake up with her this past week and while he hated to see her get sick, at least he was able to be moral support.

Her ribs were no longer showing so he figured that she was putting some weight back on. They were going to have a busy week next week. First they were meeting April for the first time on Monday and Tuesday they had a doctor appointment.

But today they had to get through this evening. He'd called the Gilmore's on Thursday and they were coming to their house for Friday night dinner. Since he'd gotten Lorelai eating he didn't want to risk her missing a meal because the cook wouldn't make something she'd eat.

They were having chicken and dumplings, very high in calories but still healthy with the chicken and vegetables. Then he was making cheesecake for dessert.

Lorelai had gotten some color back and he suggested they return to bed. She just nodded and he pulled her off the floor.

While the Gilmore's were giddy with excitement about the baby, they didn't know about April yet and tonight they were going to find out. Luke was concerned that Richard was going to think less of him. He felt like he was going to tell his own father about it. He sighed as they laid back down.

Lorelai looked at him and her brow creased. "Are you ok babe?"

He exhaled loudly. "I'm dreading telling your dad about April. I feel like I let him down. He thinks I'm this great guy and here I'm such a loser I didn't even know I had a daughter."

Lorelai snuggled next to him. "Aw Luke, you're not a loser. You didn't know about April because Anna hid her from you. I do know what you mean, I felt the same way when I had to tell them about Rory, but look on the bright side, you didn't get _his_ daughter pregnant out of wedlock."

She grinned widely at him. "And you will give him a grandchild in the most conventional way. Plus we waited two months after the wedding to get pregnant so no one could even suggest it was because I was pregnant."

Luke shook his head and smiled. He was really excited about their baby and he was sure that Richard would realize that it wasn't his intention to impregnate Anna or was it to ignore April for five years.

Later that morning he went to the diner to send Rory home. Jess and Rory were delivering food and Caesar was in the back cooking. Luke picked up the coffee pot and started to make the rounds.

As he passed Rory he stopped her and said, "Go home, your mother wants to go shopping and I'm pretty sure it's for things I have no interest in."

Rory grinned at him. "I remember her saying something about going to pick out new make-up so I think you're right."

"Thanks for pitching in this week Rory, it's been a big help." Luke gave her an awkward hug and she smiled up at him.

"Not a prob Luke. It's really been fun once I get coffee in me. If you and mom think it's OK I'd like to help out on weekends too." Rory had really enjoyed working with Jess the most.

"We'll see. Even Jess will cut back to one shift a week when school starts. We can talk to your mom later. Oh, we're having your grandparents over and dinner will start at six thirty so your mom can keep some of her food down. They're getting there at six o'clock and I'm going to tell them about April tonight so you and Jess might want to be out of the house until dinner."

Luke looked like he was going to a funeral as he was telling her this. Rory felt really bad for him. I'd been a shock for her and Jess when they learned about April and right after that her mom told her about the baby. So they had quite a summer this year, but she knew Luke was concerned about telling her grandfather. Grandpa really loved Luke and he felt really bad when he thought he'd let him down.

Before Rory left Luke stopped her. "Rory, did Kirk do something this morning?"

Rory looked at him with the Bambi eyes and smiled. "Why no Luke, why would you ask that?"

Luke narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "I know enough that when you give me that look that something happened. However since Kirk, you and my diner seem to be fine I'm going to let it slide. If I need to have anymore information I trust that you'd make sure I got it right?"

"Luke, I'd never let you twist in the wind. If it was important you'd know. OK?" Rory smiled widely at him. He took a moment as he looked at her, nodded sharply and went back to filling coffees.

Rory left the diner grinning to herself. This had been the best day, she really felt like she had a family for the first time in her life. Luke was not really a parent, but he was definitely someone who loved her and cared about her well being. She was surprised that she never felt that with her own father. While she probably would never think of Jess as a cousin or a brother, he would always be a part of her life and that thought comforted her.

This baby was the icing on the cake. In some ways she was going to miss being her mom's only child. But in other ways it was good to know that her mom's gift for raising children was going to have more beneficiaries. Although April would also benefit Rory didn't imagine Anna was going to be too happy about her mom's input from what they had said.

She got back to the house to find Lorelai sitting in front of the coffee table looking at the mass collection of make up she owned. "Hey Mom!"

"Nothing I have suits me anymore. I'm going to be a mom and all these colors just make me look old!" She held up a lipstick in front of Rory. "Maybe I need a new haircut? Or new color?"

"Mom, you may buy new make-up, but under no circumstances will I allow you to cut or color your hair." Rory put her hand on her hip and stared sternly at her mother.

"But why? I need a hair cut or some change. I look old and I'm gonna look fat!" Lorelai was swiftly moving into a new mood swing.

Rory sat near her mom and stroked her hair. "Mom, if you want to know why you don't want to cut your hair let's revisit the pictures of you when you were pregnant with me. You looked like a bad Billy Ray Cyrus impersonation. And because of the baby you shouldn't be near unnecessary chemicals which would include hair dye."

Lorelai started to tear up. "This is all Luke's fault! I'm gonna look like a parade float and you won't even let me cut my hair."

"No, but I will let you buy all new make-up and think how much fun that will be?" Rory was trying to move this out of the house and into shopping therapy.

"Ok! But I get to buy anything I want and you can't tell me it looks too much like Scary Spice!"

Lorelai's mood swung the other way and she was responding like a hyper two year old. Rory knew this was going to be a very interesting expedition.

At the mall she watched as her mom created a very large pile of make-up and happily looked for more. Rory got her cell phone from her and unobtrusively called the diner.

"Luke's," the owner answered.

"Hey Luke, it's Rory. I'm with mom at the mall and she is going a little crazy."

Luke was concerned as he asked, "Is Lorelai OK?"

"Physically, yes, but she's buying out the make-up department and I don't know what to do with her."

"Any idea on what she's spending?"

"It looks like it's running close to three hundred dollars. She's never spent that much on make-up in my life!"

Rory was watching as Lorelai ran from case to case pointing and oohing.

Luke chuckled. "Actually she apparently did this with shoes when she was pregnant with you. Richard said she came home with ten pairs of shoes she wasn't able to wear for six months and then her feet had grown so half of them never got worn at all."

"Wow, I never knew about that. Does she remember this?"

"I'm not sure if she doesn't remember or if she was so embarrassed that she refuses to talk about it," Luke chuckled. "As long as she stays under a thousand I'm fine. Did you talk her out of a hair cut?"

"I think we're fine with under a grand she'd have to really work to get there, she's staying with the midrange prices. You knew about the haircut?"

"Yeah, Richard warned me about that as well. Then when she said she wanted to go shopping with you she was looking in the mirror and tugging on her hair. I figured it would come up."

"Yeah, I think we're good oh, she's looking at me so I need to go. Bye Luke."

Rory hung up the phone as Lorelai's haul was being rung up.

"So did he say he didn't want me to buy all this?" Lorelai's tone was defensive.

"Nope as a matter of fact he said it was your money and you could spend it as you wished. But that he loves you without make-up as well." Rory blatantly lied to her mother.

Lorelai got teary and Rory saw another mood swing hit, poor Luke she thought.

"You know Rory, I married the best man. I'm so sorry that I took him cause now no one else will ever experience such a wonderfully thoughtful man."

Rory mentally rolled her eyes and outwardly nodded. "But I'm so happy that you found him Mom. Luke loves you almost as much as I do."

Lorelai squeezed Rory around the neck to where she was concerned about her ability to breathe.

"I don't know how I deserved such a wonderful husband and daughter. I'm so lucky."

She was now openly crying and Rory just hugged her the best she could.

That evening Luke had finished the dumplings and they were now cooking. He wanted to be able to be in the living room when Emily and Richard got there. Lorelai was sitting on the couch almost napping. Her excursion with Rory had taken more out of her than she realized. Just then the doorbell rang and Lorelai sat up. She looked at Luke and they shared a look of resignation.

Luke opened the door and Emily and Richard were all smiles. Richard was the first to speak.

"Luke m'boy! Congratulations! This is wonderful news!"

Emily also echoed his sentiment. "Yes we're so happy for you both! Lorelai congratulations!"

Lorelai had wandered into the foyer and was taking her parents coats. For a few minutes Luke allowed himself to remember how happy he was about his baby with Lorelai and the smile that had graced his face for the past month came back. Lorelai saw this and she was pleased that he was able to enjoy this small moment.

Emily stopped in the hallway and really looked at Lorelai for a second. "Lorelai, you look a bit under the weather, and you look like you've lost a considerable amount of weight. Are you doing all right?"

Luke looked at Lorelai, he had been seeing how well she was doing comparatively but Richard and Emily hadn't seen her since she had started with the morning sickness. He could see that she still had a ways to go.

"I'm doing better Mom, this little one hasn't allowed me to eat what I normally like. No red meat, no junk food and absolutely no coffee. But Luke has been making healthy things for me that actually taste like they're junk food and both baby and I are satisfied. Add to that morning sickness in the morning and at night, well I guess I've lost eight pounds since the beginning of July. But I think we're on the right track. I'm eating a lot more than I have been."

Luke's head shot up when she said that about the weight. He knew she'd lost six pounds at the last doctor's visit, but he didn't know she'd lost two more after that. He hoped that she'd have a weight gain when they went next week.

Emily was watching them and she was sure there was more to this but she didn't know what. Then Luke looked at both of them and cleared his throat.

"Emily, Richard, Lorelai and I have to tell you something that we found out last month and I want to let you know that I'm truly sorry."

Richard felt a cold chill run up his spine and he was very concerned about what Luke was going to tell them.

"Last month Tom Rhodes came to our home to tell me that the Wall Street Journal had called the office to get a reaction to the story they were going to run. It seems a private detective fed them information that the owner of B-D had a five year old girl that he'd not taken care of or supported during her lifetime."

Richard spat out, "The heathens, smearing your good name like that! Did you sue the bastards?"

"Richard!" Emily was shocked at his language.

Luke hung his head. "No Richard, apparently it is true, the part they didn't have was that the woman never told me she'd had a child and I had no idea since we broke up right after or right before she found out. I have to tell you I feel like I've let you down and I'm so sorry about this."

Richard was quiet and Emily was watching both him and Luke. It amazed her how Richard had taken to Luke and she knew he respected his father-in-law as well.

"So, have you met her Luke?"

"No, Lorelai and I have joint custody now, and we'll have our first visitation on Monday afternoon. We're meeting her with her aunt for the first few times. I'm not even sure she knows that she has a father. Her mother isn't my biggest fan."

"So you've established legal rights and responsibilities?" Richard looked thoughtfully at Luke.

"Yes, we signed the formal papers just this week. And I've set up a trust fund for April, that's her name" Richard nodded at Luke and Emily suddenly came to life.

"Did you have DNA run? How do you know she's your daughter? Maybe this woman just wants your money!"

Luke looked at Emily knowing that she'd react in this manner. "Emily, we had tests run and she's mine. I don't think her mother wants my money, she really has no idea that I own a corporation, so she doesn't know about anything but my diner. She doesn't want any child support but we're setting up school finds that a third party will take care of. I'm sorry Emily, but it's true."

"Luke do you know who gave the Journal this information?" Richard had a good idea but he wanted to confirm it.

"We're not completely sure, but the private detective is someone who Straub has frequently used, so either him or Christopher since Straub thinks I fired him." Luke was waiting for the real shoe to drop and he was watching Richard carefully. Lorelai was holding onto his hand and felt like she was at a tennis match.

Richard nodded and seemed to make up his mind. He looked at Luke and smiled. "Well, it's certainly not the ideal way to find out you're a father is it?"

Luke shook his head and waited.

"However, a child is a gift. Lorelai showed us that with Rory and now with this little one on the way. So we will welcome April you said? We welcome her with open arms. How is Rory taking all of this?"

"A little like us I guess, a bit shocked and sad that April's been five years without a father. Rory's a bit more sensitive to that than most I guess, since Christopher was absent for most of her life. But she seems to be happy to meet her soon." Lorelai answered her father and was happy that they seemed to be taking this so well. She saw Luke visibly relax when he realized that Richard wasn't as upset as he'd feared.

The kids came home shortly after this and they all sat down to dinner. Lorelai picked at her dinner and Luke realized that she was not going to make it until her parents left before she was going to need to dash to the bathroom. He stood up to get the dessert and he asked Emily to help him. She looked more than a little shocked but followed him anyway.

"Thank you Emily, I just want to give you a heads up that Lorelai is probably going to get sick shortly, it's about that time of night and I think the added stress is catching up. I just want you to know because when she gets sick I'll be up there with her and I don't want you and Richard to think we're being rude, I just can't let her go through this alone."

Emily was about to say something when they heard Rory call out, "Mom you ok?"

Luke rushed out to see Lorelai run up the stairs and he went after her without a look back. Rory looked at her grandparents and said, "How about we go to town and get some dessert at Weston's? Mom and Luke usually head to bed after she feels better."

Emily was looking concerned and she turned to Richard. "Should she be this sick Richard? I don't remember her being this sick with Rory."

Richard put his arm around her and said, "Emily, Luke is doing a wonderful job of looking after her. From the way he ran up the stairs I'd say this isn't the first time he's taken care of her. I trust him to look after her. Let's take the children to get some pie, what do you say?"

She nodded silently, still worried. Rory looked at her and smiled.

"Mom's doctor tells her that each pregnancy is different so if you're thinking bout mentioning this to her, remember the mood swings from me. They're nothing like the ones she's having this time from what I understand."

Emily looked startled as she remembered the ones Lorelai had with Rory. "Oh, my."

Upstairs Lorelai's stomach had calmed down and Luke was holding her as they sat on the floor of the bathroom. "Good call on having dinner here."

He just nodded his head. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Your dad wasn't thrilled, but I think he might still like me."

"Yep, cause you got his daughter knocked up in the proper order. I think it's going to be ok babe. Now how about we go to bed? I'm going to be starved in about an hour you realize?" He walked her into the room and they laid down.

"When I saw how little you were eating I put a plate away in the fridge ready to get heated up when the baby lets you eat." Luke held her against him as she started to doze.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Your Father

A/N I want to thank all who are reviewing this. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know that you enjoy the story. I had fun with this one so I hope it pleases you. Thanks again for your time and input.

**I own nothing**

Ch 4 I'm Your Father

Lorelai woke Saturday morning and it was seven o'clock. She had a moment of happiness to have slept in so long before the familiar nausea hit and she raced to the bathroom. Luke stumbled in shortly afterwards. As he held her hair he talked to her.

"Hey, you made it until seven. That has to be the first step in the right direction right?"

Lorelai was waiting for the second wave of nausea to hit, but instead her stomach calmed down. She sat back on the floor and Luke handed her a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth out and sighed.

"We may be looking at the other side of this morning sickness." Lorelai leaned against Luke who held her tightly.

He was so happy that his wife may soon be able to sleep through the night again. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it as she stood up slowly.

"You know I actually am starved this morning." Lorelai smiled widely, she usually had to wait a few hours before she was able to feel like eating. Luke kissed her temple and sighed deeply as he held her.

After breakfast Lorelai went to the inn and was behind the front desk when Sookie came up and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Lorelai are you mad at me?" Sookie looked like she was ready to cry. Lorelai was startled at the suggestion.

"No Sookie, why would you even think that?" She was very confused at Sookie's assumption.

"You haven't been into the kitchen to talk to me in a month. Whenever I want to talk to you I have to come find you and it's always here behind your desk. You never eat lunch in my dining room anymore." Sookie was working hard to keep from crying and Lorelai realized she was going to have to tell her friend.

"Sookie, come into my office and let me talk to you." Lorelai ushered her into her office and had her sit down.

"Sooks, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone and I stress anyone meaning Jackson too. Can you promise me that?"

"Gee Lorelai, I want to, but you know that Jackson and I are real close now. We're almost living together. If this is really big I don't want to tell him, but it might be really difficult to keep it from him." Sookie was waffling between wanting to hear Lorelai's news and knowing that she probably was going to tell Jackson.

"Sookie, it won't be forever, just a couple more weeks. Could you do that for me?"

"I guess I could keep something from Jackson for a couple of weeks if there's a really good reason to keep this from him." Sookie was hedging her bets.

"Ok, there's something I want to tell you and it's exciting if it happens. But if for some reason it doesn't happen then for me to have to deal with the town would be really, really hard and I'm not sure I could go through that. Is that a good enough reason to keep it from Jackson?"

Sookie nodded her head slowly. "You know if it's going to hurt you Lorelai my loyalty is always with you."

"Well, the exciting part is that Luke and I are expecting a baby."

Lorelai had never put it in those words before even when she told her parents she'd let Luke spill the beans and the news to Rory followed the April news. So this was the first time she had just said to someone that she was pregnant. Lorelai got a little giddy thinking that this would actually be ok. Sookie on the other hand squealed very loudly.

"Oh, m'gosh Lorelai! That's great! Why don't you want anyone to know about this?" Sookie was bouncing up and down and Lorelai calmed her down.

"Sweetie, I'm still not through the early phase of pregnancy where something could go wrong so we're waiting until the doctor says we're through the first trimester to tell anyone. No one in town knows about this. I've been having a really hard time with nausea and that's why I haven't been in the kitchen. While I usually love your cooking, the strong aromas just send me to the bathroom. This kid's also got me off coffee completely."

"It's so Luke's kid." Sookie nodded solemnly.

"That's what I told him." Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"So do you think something's wrong Lorelai?" Sookie asked tentatively because she wasn't sure what was really going on with her friend.

"I don't know Sookie, I told you about April and we found out about the baby the same week. I guess I'm afraid that Luke's already got a kid, I've got a kid, what happens if this one doesn't survive? It's not like the world is paying Luke back with a kid anymore for all the good he's done. If we have one it's just one more. You know even voicing it out loud it sounds stupid. But that's how I've been feeling."

"Oh Lorelai, Luke loves you. If anyone deserves a child as an expression of love it's you two. It doesn't matter if you two were the Brady Bunch, you still deserve a child together."

"Thanks Hon. I've just been a little scared because the morning sickness, which actually happens in the middle of the night and in the evening has been intense. But this morning it's been better. Plus Luke's been real good about making me food that the baby will let me eat. I have to get used to the idea that it'll be another seven months before I get a hamburger."

"Let me know if there are any dishes that I can make for you. I'll even have them served to you in your office until you can stand to be in the same room with food again. Oh, Lorelai I'm so happy for you and Luke. I know he… I mean she… what do you want, has Luke shown any preference?"

"I think right now we just want a healthy baby. He She or hermaphrodite." Lorelai giggled.

"Oh Lorelai, it's going to be one or the other not genderless." Sookie joined her friend in her giggles.

"Thanks Sookie, it was good to just talk to someone else about this. It helps me see that maybe I'm worrying for nothing." Lorelai felt more relaxed and now wanted some mashed potatoes.

"Hey Sook, how would you feel about making me some plain mashed potatoes? Maybe some real butter and cheddar cheese on the side?"

"Lorelai, it's ten thirty in the morning…" Sookie stopped and rethought what her friend had just told her. She realized at that second how thin Lorelai was getting. She'd just thought she was getting some extra exercise at the new house. Sookie giggled as she thought 'dirty.'

"I'd love to make you mashed potatoes Lorelai. I'll even have John bring them to your office. Do you want anything to drink?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Would you mind calling Luke and getting the recipe for the eggnog he makes? He cooks the eggs first so I don't have to worry about salmonella. It's amazing and I can keep it down all day."

"You got it chief! I'll give him a call first thing. Thanks for telling me Lorelai. I promise not to tell anyone including Jackson until you give me the all clear. After all, you let me tell Patty that you and Luke were an item." Sookie smiled widely and hugged Lorelai.

Lorelai was in her office later when she looked up to see Luke in her doorway. "Luke! What a great surprise what are you doing here?"

Lorelai threw her arms around her husband and kissed him deeply. She realized how long it'd been since they had done that and her desire for him was immediate. Luke returned her desire as he held her tightly against him.

"Sookie called to ask about the eggnog for you and it takes about five hours so I gave her the recipe but swung by the house to bring you some that I made last night. You seem more yourself today. Feeling better?"

"So much so. I'm really hoping that we're on the upswing of this pregnancy and maybe the worst is behind us." Lorelai was playing with the hair by the back of his neck when Luke extricated himself from her grasp.

"Lorelai, as much as I want you and you know I want you, Jess is the only cook at the diner this morning. Caesar is off but I wanted to make sure my beautiful wife and mother of my unborn child was taken car of."

Luke was holding Lorelai's hands and she was looking very unhappy until he said the last line and she giggled.

"Taken care of. Dirty."

"Yep, walked right into that one. Well, you all set for now?" Luke gently kissed Lorelai on the lips and she quickly went to deepen it.

Luke stepped back and whispered, "I'm really looking forward towards finishing this up at home. I love you and I love you too baby." He leaned forward to kiss her stomach as he was getting ready to leave.

Lorelai was pouting as he got ready to leave. "While that does continue to work on me, today I'm very busy and I'll see you at home early. Unless I stay here and then Jess won't close for me because I left him alone for too long."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise. I really have missed our alone time that doesn't center around a porcelain fixture."

Lorelai stood with her hands on her hips and Luke laughed. He was so happy that she seemed back on the road that it took all he had to leave her there.

"Yes, but someday soon we'll miss our special tile time. Oh, I assume you told Sookie since she asked for the eggnog?" Luke remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah, she thought I was mad at her because I can't go into the kitchen anymore. But I asked her not to say anything for a couple of weeks, just until we get into the second trimester."

Luke grinned and nodded. He had suspicions from the way Lorelai was acting that they were very close to the second trimester. His book for new daddies which she would have mocked unmercifully warned him about what was coming next. Or to look at it another way, gave him something to look forward to. He thought that it was nature's nice repayment for the mood swings, morning sickness and worry of the first trimester.

He went back to work with a good anticipation of what was going to follow that evening. His amorous wife would be making a reappearance for at least three months and maybe longer. He grinned as he flipped burgers and filled orders throughout the afternoon. He was making a cold pasta salad for dinner and he'd already assembled most of it the night before.

When Luke got home around four he looked for Lorelai in the living room but she was nowhere on the first floor. He went to their bedroom and found her lying under the covers with the shades half drawn. The room was nice and cool after the heat of the day.

"Hey. I'm surprised you're in bed. Are you feeling ok?" Luke was concerned that she had a relapse after he left her in the morning.

Lorelai purred, "I'm good." She giggled. He suddenly realized what was going on. He looked at her as she languorously stretched in bed and the covers shifted to expose her breasts. Luke sharply inhaled and felt himself grow hard with want.

"Lorelai, I really need to shower. I'm sweaty and I smell like hamburger and grease. Before I get near you, I'm going to wash at least most of this off. I'll be right back."

Luke was backing towards the bathroom door and when his hand hit the frame he threw his clothes off his back and jumped into the shower. Using the hottest water he could stand he scrubbed off as much of the smell as he could. In his mind he saw them at a very critical point when his baby would make her sick from the smell of the diner so he wanted to lessen that possibility. He finally rinsed all the soap off his body and toweled dried in the shower.

As he stepped out of the shower area he almost ran into Lorelai who was standing before him completely naked. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss and he took her there the first time, standing in the bathroom with one of her feet on the tub and her back against the sliding shower door. As they finished Luke was a bit ashamed of his lack of control. He kissed her and ran his hands through her hair.

Lorelai looked at him with her eyes shining as she giggled. "Well, that certainly is a new bathroom memory to add to our others these past few weeks."

Luke laughed and held her tight to him. He then gently picked her up and carried her to the bed where he continued to make love to her until it was almost seven. He went downstairs to get the salad together. His hair still wet from his second shower of the evening, this one not alone. Lorelai had wanted to fully commit to this one as well, but he was concerned that if she fell the baby would be in danger so they compromised. He smiled at the thought. That's what makes a great marriage right? Compromise.

Rory walked quietly into the kitchen and watched Luke work. He was so at home in the kitchen, his movements were sure and economical as he prepared their food. She could see him also thinking of other things as he worked. When she saw his smile it made her feel like she was intruding on his private thoughts so she cleared her throat and he started a bit.

"Hey Rory, I made a cold salad for dinner tonight. How's that sound? Your mom's still upstairs I think she's changing into pajamas or sweats for dinner."

"Hey Luke, sounds great. It seems like mom is feeling better doesn't it?"

Luke smiled that smile again and Rory wondered if it was because her mom was feeling better and he worried less now.

"I think she's starting to Rory. She didn't get up until seven today and she had mashed potatoes for lunch which she's kept down all day. So I hope things are on the upswing." Luke grinned and continued to prepare dinner.

Monday morning found Lorelai back in the bathroom at five o'clock. She knew part of this was nerves about meeting April for the first time. Luke was holding her hair and she felt guilty since he needed his sleep as well. They went back to bed but neither was able to go back to sleep. Luke just held Lorelai in his arms and she stroked his cheek.

"I probably should shave before we meet her." Luke was thinking about what if his little girl wasn't used to seeing men in beards. He might frighten her.

"Well, I like you scruffy, but April might not have experience with men with beards," Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded and kept wondering what the day was going to bring. He'd decided to not go into work today, the sudden mood shift would get the town speculating and he couldn't deal with Kirk or Taylor without yelling and throwing one or the other out of the diner. Lorelai also stayed home and they straightened the house and Luke cut the grass with his new riding lawnmower. The first time he'd tried to do all ten acres without one but after the first three acres he gave in and bought a riding mower.

Rory and Jess had decided to wait to meet April until the second or third meeting so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. They were working a the diner during the morning and early afternoon shift.

At ten til three Lorelai and Luke arrived at Ashley's Ice Cream Parlor and went inside. They sat at a booth with Luke and Lorelai on one side facing the door. At five after Rebecca entered with a small girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. Rebecca smiled at Luke and led April over to the booth. The slid into the other side and Luke smiled at this little girl who looked so serious.

Luke introduced Lorelai to Rebecca first and then Rebecca spoke. "It's nice to meet you Lorelai. I'd like to introduce you to April. April, this is Luke and Lorelai Danes."

April looked at both of them and said, "Hello."

She then looked directly at Luke. "Are you my father?"

Luke started a bit, he wasn't sure how to answer that so he figured straight forward was best. "Yes, April. I'm your father."

Lorelai started to giggle and she knew she was on the verge of a laughing jag so she excused herself as best she could as Luke glared at her. All she could hear in her head was "I'm your father, Luke." Or like Star Wars, "Luke, I'm your father." She knew she had to get a hold of herself but she was having real difficulty.

Rebecca excused herself as well and followed Lorelai outside. Lorelai was now laughing full blown and Rebecca was looking at her concerned. "Are you all right?"

Lorelai nodded her head as she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Hormones," was as much as she could get out of her mouth before tearing another laughing streak.

Rebecca sharply inhaled. "You're pregnant." She said it more as a statement then a question. By this time Lorelai got her self under control.

She nodded and said, "Just barely. Four days after we found out about April I found out I was pregnant. I'm really sorry, it's just that there are times when I have absolutely no control of my emotions and unfortunately this was one of them. Oh my God we left those two alone in there!"

Rebecca smiled, "I'm sure they're doing fine. April has a lot of questions about Luke and his life. I didn't know she was going to get a half brother or sister so soon. Does Anna know?"

Lorelai looked uncomfortable, "Probably not. We haven't told the town yet, I'm not even out of my first trimester so we're keeping it quiet or trying to. I'm sure Luke will want to tell April if that's all right. If it wasn't for my inability to keep my emotions in check right now you wouldn't have known. Could you not tell April please? Let Luke tell her when we know the baby will be safe."

"Is there a concern?" Rebecca thought Lorelai looked healthy enough.

"I've had a difficult pregnancy so far with morning and evening sickness so we have another appointment with the doctor tomorrow and she should be able to tell us how things are going."

Rebecca nodded slowly and said, "I'll let Luke tell April when he feels everything is moving along. I probably shouldn't tell Anna at this time either, after all you said if there are complications why get April's emotions involved in that right?" Rebecca smiled at Lorelai who felt so much better.

While Lorelai and Rebecca were outside April was grilling Luke inside.

"My friend Susie's dad doesn't live with her and her mom." Luke nodded and wasn't sure what he should say.

"Susie's dad lives in another city and she goes to see him a lot. Will I see you a lot?" She was still very serious and Luke felt like he wished Lorelai would get back in there.

"You can see me as much as you want April. Your mom and I talked about that last week."

"Will we see you here or will we go to your house?"

"Well, as long as you want to meet here or in a park we can do that. Then when you want to we can meet at our house in Stars Hollow." Luke could feel the sweat start to build up in his chest and in his palms. Where the hell was Lorelai.

April nodded at his last statement. "Will mommy come to your house?"

"I don't think so April. You have a room at your mom's house and you can have a room at Lorelai's and my house as well. But your mom will stay at her house and Lorelai and I will stay at our house. Then when you come over there will always be a place for you."

April seemed to be processing this. Just then Lorelai and Rebecca came back in and Luke exhaled audibly. Lorelai took his hand and apologized.

"April, I'm so sorry to have left like that. I was so looking forward to meeting you and then something happened and I have a hard time controlling my laughter at times. I bet you don't have any difficulty with that do you?"

April looked at her solemnly and shook her head.

"You're very much like your dad that way. Luke doesn't have problems with losing control of his laughter either." Lorelai smiled at him and he squeezed her hand realizing the hormones had taken over.

April nodded her head seeming to ponder Lorelai's words.

"Do you like to read?" April was addressing Luke.

"Sometimes I like to read. I like stories about people who are good and win over people who are ev… I mean not good. Do you like to read?"

April again nodded. "I like 'Harold and the Purple Crayon.' That's my favorite book."

At that moment the ice cream got there and Luke sighed as they all relaxed to eat a bit. Lorelai grinned as she saw that April had ordered strawberry just like Luke.

"So April, do you go to kindergarten?" Lorelai decided to enter the fray.

April shook her head. "No, I'm going into second grade this year."

"Really? Are you looking forward to that?" Lorelai was a bit surprised because she knew April wasn't seven yet, she wasn't sure she was six yet.

"Sort of. I like to read but some of the kids don't like to play with me because I'm younger than them." April was toying with her ice cream and didn't want to look up.

Lorelai nodded her head. "When I was young like you all the other kids liked to do things I didn't. It was hard to find kids I called my friends. But when I got older I got the best friend I ever thought I'd find."

April looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Really? Are you still friends?"

"Yep. My best friend in the world is your dad." Lorelai smiled at her and April looked at Luke with new eyes and smiled at him.

Luke squeezed her hand under the table and smiled back at her.

April looked at him and asked, "Is Lorelai your best friend too?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yep, has been for five years now."

"Huh." April had finished her ice cream and she looked at Rebecca. "Are we going to go to Luke's house next time?"

Rebecca was surprised and nodded slowly. "If you'd like to we could go there."

Luke spoke up, "Lorelai has a daughter too April and your cousin Jess lives with us right now so if you want you could meet them next time too. You can see our house and Stars Hollow and my diner. Or we can do this again. What ever you want to do you just name it."

April looked at him and Lorelai. "I think I want to see your house ok?"

Luke smiled and said, "Absolutely."

"Ok. When can we do this? Tomorrow?" April was standing getting ready to go.

Luke looked at Rebecca and said, "Well tomorrow Lorelai has an appointment in the morning but we're free in the afternoon or we can do this Wednesday. But why don't you and your mom and aunt talk this over and your aunt can call me to tell me when the best time is for her. OK?"

April nodded and stuck out her hand. "It was nice meeting you Luke. I think I'm going to like having you as my dad."

Luke tried hard not to smile as he took her hand in a shake and said, "April, I know I'm happy you're my daughter."

He smiled warmly at her as she and Rebecca turned to leave. Luke called out, "Rebecca?"

She turned to look at him.

"Thanks." She nodded in return.

They went out the door and he could see them get into a car. Luke crumpled in the booth shaking. Lorelai held him and crooned soft words of encouragement to him.

After a while he began to breathe easier and he drew her into an embrace. He kissed her gently and asked. "What set off the laughter?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "When you said 'I'm your father'."

Luke looked out at the parking lot thinking and then nodded his head as he looked at her.

"Star Wars?"

She nodded as she bit her bottom lip grinning.

He chuckled and then did a Darth Vader impression by breathing heavily into her ear.

She laughed out loud and several patrons turned to look at them.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiding

A/N A difficult but necessary trip to the doctor's office .I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thanks to those who have reviewed and continue to read.

**I own nothing**

Ch 5 Hiding

Tuesday morning they were able to sleep in until six when Lorelai made her dash to the bathroom. After breakfast Luke and Lorelai started for Hartford and her doctor's appointment.

When they got to the doctor's office Luke got out of the Cherokee and opened Lorelai's door. He walked with her into the office his hand on the small of her back and she felt the warmth of his palm radiate through her thin sundress. She felt so complete with him beside her.

Luke was surprised to see all the children in various life stages in the office. He remembered that Lorelai said that this was also Rory's doctor growing up as well. The nurse called her to get weighed and then sent her back to the waiting room.

After about half an hour a nurse took them back into an examination room. Lorelai changed into a gown and she sat on the table as Luke paced the small room.

"Luke relax please, you're making me nervous." Lorelai snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I'm just concerned about what the doctor will say." Luke still couldn't sit still. As he sat in his chair his leg bounced nervously.

Just then Dr. Hayward stepped into the room. "Well good news Lorelai. You've gained a pound since your check up last week."

She smiled big at Luke and Lorelai.

Luke exhaled and felt a wave of relief wash over him until he completely heard what she said.

"You mean last month."

Dr. Hayward looked at Luke and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Lorelai has gained a pound since her check-up last month, not last week. We weren't able to make last week's appointment because I had a board meeting in New York. So we rescheduled for today."

Luke was concerned that Dr. Hayward was mixing Lorelai up with another patient.

Dr. Hayward looked at Lorelai and then back at Luke. Lorelai had her head down and Dr. Hayward recognized that she hadn't informed Luke about her appointment last week.

"I'm sorry Luke, but Lorelai was here last Tuesday and I told her that she'd lost two more pounds from the previous month. That's why I wanted to see her again this week. If she hadn't gained any weight we were going to start medication. But since she did, we'll hold off for another week to make sure that she continues to gain."

Luke was sitting there clenching and unclenching his jaw. Lorelai watched him as a myriad of emotions passed over his features. Dr. Hayward was either choosing to ignore this or was really oblivious to how Luke was feeling because she continued with the examination.

"Luke, I'm going to do a pelvic exam if you wish to stay here you may or you can wait outside. It won't be but ten minutes."

Luke nodded and stood. Lorelai felt herself tear up and she wanted to talk to Luke.

"Luke please don't go. I'm so sorry. Please stay."

"Lorelai, is this my baby?" Luke looked at her with eyes blazing and Lorelai was taken aback.

"Luke you know that it is, how can you even ask me such a question?" Lorelai was openly crying now and Dr. Hayward was looking at the two confused.

"Because you've been acting as though I don't have a part in this child's life. First you don't tell me that for three weeks you've been getting up in the middle of the night getting sick, then you go to an appointment I thought we'd cancelled without telling me and at this appointment you're told that the doctor is concerned about your weight loss. You didn't tell me anything about it."

"You work too hard and too long but when I mention it I'm dismissed. You'd eat junk food and drink coffee throughout the pregnancy if this baby would let you. You hold all the cards here Lorelai. I have no say in anything to do with this baby so it leads me to wonder why I'm even here."

Luke was into full blown rant mode and Lorelai was trying to understand why he was so upset.

"Luke you know this is your baby. We wanted it for so long. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, that's all."

Lorelai was off the table and tried to hold onto Luke's arm. He was still ranting and paced around the room.

"That's not how a marriage works Lorelai! We're partners. You're not my mother and I don't need to be protected damn it! If there's something wrong I need to know. If you'd told me this earlier I could've been making you things the baby will let you eat and we wouldn't have had this scare. Instead you're acting like it's your own damn business and I have no part. If this is my baby then I have rights too!"

Luke was yelling as Dr. Hayward watched Lorelai's eyes get large.

"Fine, what do you want to do then? Sue for full custody? You want to take this baby away too?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Lorelai regretted it. She went too far, she saw how she'd wounded Luke and he visibly recoiled.

"Luke I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please forgive me. Please?"

Luke took the car keys out of his pocket and placed them on the exam table.

"I have some errands to run in Hartford. Here's the car. I'll meet you at home."

"Luke please don't leave. I didn't mean it really. Please stay."

Luke kept his head down and started to leave. He turned back momentarily and softly said, "I'll see you at home tonight. I just need some space right now. I'm not leaving you Lorelai, but I'm not ready to talk to you. At this moment I really don't like you very much."

Luke turned and walked out of the doctor's office. He thought about hailing a cab to take him back to Star's Hollow, something he'd never done before. He really didn't want to talk to anyone so instead he walked over to the bus stop to transfer to a bus that the kids took during the school year.

He wasn't sure what to do. Lorelai had lied to him, she had lied to him for an entire week or longer if he thought about how long she'd had morning sickness. Then she made the comment about suing for custody of their child. He wanted to stop thinking for a while but he didn't know how to stop.

Back at the doctor's office Dr. Hayward finished the pelvic and Lorelai had not stopped crying since Luke left. As she was getting dressed the doctor looked at Lorelai and handed her a box of tissues.

"Care to tell me what's going on Lorelai? This stress level isn't good for the baby and may be a contributing factor for your acute nausea."

Lorelai continued to weep as she told Dr. Hayward about Luke sleeping through most of her mornings and that she'd not told him about the last check-up.

"I just didn't want to worry him and now he's so upset. I really don't know why he's so upset."

"You know Lorelai, you raised Rory all on your own. You made all the decisions, you worried about how to pay the bills, how to give her a good home. You worried about her when she was sick and when her father wouldn't pay attention to her. You were both mother and father to her."

Lorelai looked at Dr. Hayward and nodded.

"But Luke's right. You're married now and he's here fulltime, a hands-on husband and soon to be dad. You however are not letting him be a partner."

She hurriedly added as she saw Lorelai start to react. "Not because you don't want him to be, but you've never learned how to share the load. You're still behaving as though you're a single mom, not as though you're a wife in a solid marriage."

Lorelai shut her mouth that had been ready to argue with the doctor.

"Crap."

Dr. Hayward chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that would say it all. Lorelai you are so lucky. You have a man who wants to be an active part of this child's life from conception. It takes many men a while to realize their wife is carrying a child but Luke is right there with you and you're acting like you're still on your own. You two need to have better communication and let him know when you're feeling like crap. He isn't growing the child, but he still has a vital role to play in its development even while the baby is still in you."

"Yeah, he's actually the cook in the family. For five years he's fed Rory and me." Lorelai was feeling like crap right then and she wished she knew where Luke had gone.

"Lorelai, is Luke the man from the diner, the one who brought Rory her mashed potatoes when she had chicken pox?"

Dr. Hayward suddenly put two and two together and remembered all the stories Rory had told her when they'd have office visits.

Lorelai was a bit shocked until she realized that yes, Luke had been the hero in many Gilmore tales of wonder at both her parents home and the doctor's office. Jeez she was so stupid. Luke had been a partner with her long before he'd kissed her that day by the lake. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

Dr. Hayward shook her head and gently touched Lorelai's hand.

"You'll work this out Lorelai. Luke loves you and you love him. What you two need to do is talk to each other. I'm going to ask you both to come back next Tuesday for another appointment. I don't want this stress to cause you to lose the ground you've gained."

Lorelai nodded and slowly picked up her keys and left.

Lorelai went to the inn where she stayed in her office for the rest of the day. Luke never called or stopped by and it was early evening before left work. She drove the Cherokee home hoping to find him there so she could apologize. Rory was in the kitchen watching Jess make pasta, but Luke didn't appear to be home. Lorelai tentatively asked about his whereabouts.

"Hey guys, did Luke call?"

"Yeah Mom, he said he had some things to do at the diner and he'd be late for dinner. That's why Jess is cooking and I'm supervising." Rory grinned at Jess who rolled his eyes. Lorelai nodded and smiled wanly.

"Well, I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'm not really hungry right now, I may eat later when Luke gets home."

Lorelai's stomach was tied up in knots. She wanted to make this right with Luke. The baby made itself known as she rushed to the bathroom and she realized how much she missed Luke's presence as she turned her stomach inside out and then sat on the bathroom floor alone. She changed into sweats, laid down on the bed and curled up with his pillow.

Sometime later she woke with a start and realized how late it was. The clock on her nightstand said twelve thirty. She rolled over and saw Luke's silhouette lying on the bed with his back to her. She was still in her sweats and on top of the covers, someone had put a blanket over her and she wanted to believe it was Luke.

Two tears escaped from her eyes and she couldn't believe how bad she felt for shutting Luke out of her life without even intending to.

"I'm so sorry Luke." She whispered to her sleeping husband's back willing him to turn over and talk to her.

Luke closed his eyes tighter and forced his breathing to stay even. He was still unsure of what he was going to say to her. Maybe they rushed into things, maybe she really wasn't ready for a husband and a family. He knew he couldn't live without her but right at this moment he didn't see how he could live with her either.

Lorelai felt the change in his breathing and knew he was probably awake. She took a chance and started to talk to him in a whisper.

"Luke, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't realize that I was shutting you out of our baby's life. When I was pregnant with Rory there wasn't anyone who cared about my morning sickness or how I was taking care of myself. Chris didn't even want to be at the hospital when she was born and probably wouldn't have been if it wasn't for his parents and mine. The most important thing to the people around me was that I not be seen in public."

Luke still had his back to her but he hadn't left so she continued.

"Rory was my responsibility not anyone else's. I took care of her and fed her and made sure she got the best care. I thought I never learned to lean on anyone because I saw myself as the primary care person, and I was."

She heard Luke sigh so she hurried her words.

"But I wasn't raising her alone. I thought I was but there were so many people who I relied on without realizing it. I couldn't have gotten through the first five years without Mia. Sookie made sure we were fed for a large chunk of it. This town had a large part in keeping her on the straight and narrow. But you Luke, I never realized what a large part of her development you played until today."

He still had his back to her and he wasn't sure which part she meant and which part she was saying because she was scared. But he continued to listen because he didn't really want to quit.

"Dr. Hayward pointed it out to me, I mean sometimes I can be sucha dope, ya know? She realized that you were the guy from the diner that brought Rory mashed potatoes when she had chicken pox and couldn't eat anything. That memory reminded me of all the times you came to the house to fix things and how you saved me when I thought I couldn't pay my mortgage and fix my roof or the thousand other things that were falling apart at the house. Or how you cooked for us all those years when I couldn't even boil water. Luke you've been my partner all this time, I just never realized it until today. I didn't know I was shutting you out because you'd been there and it was so natural I didn't even see it."

Luke was conflicted, he loved Lorelai more than his own life but he wanted it all, not a poor excuse for a relationship. Until she realized one very important point he knew it wasn't going to survive.

She couldn't hear a change in his breathing but she continued on in case he was awake and listening.

"I love you Luke and I want you to be here with me. I'm better with you and I want to learn to lean on you. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. Please tell me you love me and that you're not giving up on us? Please?"

Lorelai had tears streaming down her face by this time. She just wanted to hear Luke tell her he was still with her and he wasn't going to leave. He sighed and rolled on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I do love you Lorelai. I'm angry and frustrated because you still haven't realized one important fact."

He rolled on his side and looked her straight in the eyes. The intensity of his gaze took her breath away. She'd never seen him so intense and it frightened her.

"Lorelai, I'm not Christopher. I won't let you raise this baby alone, even if we don't make it."

Lorelai felt her stomach clench and she knew she was going to be sick. She jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom just making it in time. Luke got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom kicking himself. He knew that this was probably the result of his last statement, but he couldn't let this go for another seven months or they wouldn't address it at all.

As soon as he held her hair back he was toast. He could convince himself that he would be able to live without her if he had to; until he touched her. Then the physical need overcame everything else, he needed her in his life or he was barely human. He knew they'd be connected forever with this baby, but even more so he knew he didn't have a life without her. He sighed as she continued to throw up and when she seemed to be done he handed her a glass of water. She rinsed out her mouth and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair and exhaled loudly.

"Damn it Lorelai. I love you more than any man should love a woman. I need you to realize that you're treating me like I don't matter in this marriage. I'm not going to run, I'm not going to abdicate my responsibility to you and I'm not going to be an absentee father. When we were in New York in December you told me that you didn't feel like we had a real partnership because I was taking care of you too much. Well now I feel the same way because you're shutting me out. I need you to tell me what's going on with you and the baby because I'm not able to read you when you hide things from me."

Lorelai had gradually relaxed into Luke's arms and now she was fully engulfed in his embrace and her sobs had lessened.

"I am sorry Luke. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but now I'm aware of what I was doing I promise I'll try to tell you how I feel and if you want to go to every doctor's appointment I'll reschedule any you can't make. I'm pretty sure Dr. Hayward won't let me in the door without you now."

Luke chuckled and held her tighter.

"I really didn't mean to shut you out Luke. You believe me don't you?" Lorelai turned to look at him and he placed his forehead against hers and nodded.

He sighed and started to get off the floor. "Lorelai, your grandmother asked me once what my Achilles Heel was and I didn't tell her, but it's you. I know that we still haven't worked this out and I'm afraid it's going to come back and bite us in the butt, but I love you more than breath itself and I just don't know how to live without you."

Lorelai clung to him and said, "Please don't ever learn how. I promise I'll work on communication with you and being more of a partner. I love you Luke."

He led her back to bed and they curled up together under the covers. He knew they still had a long way to go but he was pleased that she realized it too.


	6. Chapter 6 Discoveries

A/N Thank you all for your support and reviews. Fun stuff today. Hope you enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Ch 6 Discoveries

Lorelai was asleep and Luke held her in his arms. He knew they still had a ways to go, hell, they'd probably always fight, it's what happens when you bring two passionate people together. He was pleased though that they continued to talk.

He saw that Lorelai was sleeping so he gently disentangled himself and inched down to her stomach.

"Hey baby, it's dad. I'm really sorry that your mom and I fought yesterday. We're both trying to learn how to live as a married couple, but you're the most important thing for both of us. I want you to know that I love your mom more than I ever thought I could love another person, until she told me you were on the way. You also have a couple of older sisters. Rory, who is your mom's daughter with another guy. I've told you a bit about her, but her dad isn't around a lot. I think he likes the idea of having a daughter but he never was strong enough for your mom. She's incredibly self sufficient and can really take care of herself, but since we're married she's having to learn how to let me help her. Rory's dad didn't help in that arena. I don't know if she feels sorry for him, or what but she cuts him a lot of slack that I can't imagine. Rory is amazing. She's smart as a whip and really sweet, she cares so much about your mom and all the nut cases in Stars Hollow that I've told you about."

"I also have a daughter with another woman. I didn't know about her until just recently. By the time you get here I'm sure I'll love her as much as you. Right now I don't really know her and it's hard to connect with her. She seems really intense, but sweet too. I don't know if her mom is pushing her or if being a grade ahead is good for her. But I can't do anything about that right now. You however I will take care of from the first day, I'll never let you wonder if I love you or if I'm coming home. I'll see you every morning and tuck you in every night. I'll show you how much I love you each and every day."

"The stuff with your mom and me, I know part of our difficulty is that we got married quickly after we've lived on our own for fifteen plus years. It's difficult to change course when you've gone one direction for so long. I promise you though that I'll continue to work with your mom to have the amazing relationship I know we can have. Sometimes I think that I demand so much from her because it would be so easy to settle. We have a wonderful relationship right now. If we just let it stagnate it would still be better then half of the relationships out there. But if we work on it no one will have a relationship half as amazing as we can have. So I'm sorry if we fight on occasion, I promise I'll try and be a great husband and a good dad. You and the rest of our family are the most important things for me. Good night baby, I love you."

Luke kissed her stomach through her shirt and inched back up to take her in his arms. He whispered, "Good night baby, I love you too."

He kissed her cheek and realized that there was a tear rolling down her face. 'Crap' he thought. He sighed and smiled weakly.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" he asked sheepishly.

Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'd just started to drift off to sleep when I felt you move. I was afraid you were going to sleep downstairs."

Luke sighed and dropped his head. "Then, all of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You do that a lot?" She reached up to stroke his cheek.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "A little."

Lorelai smiled widely. "Every night?"

Luke gave a sharp nod. "Since you told me about the baby."

Lorelai started to tear up, she was so overwhelmed by the love she had for her husband.

"Oh, Luke. That is the most touching thing I've ever found out about you. I love you so much and I never think I could love you more and then something like this makes me..."

Lorelai collapsed into his arms weeping. Luke held her and muttered, "Aw jeez."

"I'm so sorry that I've been the lone ranger when it comes to the baby. I really never had a partner and I know how to do this on my own but I promise I'll try and be a great wife too." Luke was holding on to her and he kissed her to shut her up.

She looked up at him and he whispered, "Lorelai, I meant what I said to the baby. We're fine as we are, if we never worked on our relationship another second we'd survive, but I want to be better than that. I want to have a true partnership with you and to have you know how it feels to be fully supported."

He kissed her deeply and she responded feeling more alive and free then she could remember. She never had felt so loved and she was amazed at how their relationship seemed to strengthen after these tests like tungsten steel. He reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head as he kissed her deeply. Lorelai tore at his sweats as if they were on fire. She clung to him as he took her over the cliff and joined with her.

They lay together after and Luke couldn't imagine that he'd ever thought he could live without her for even a second. It wasn't just the physical aspect of their lovemaking that sated him, it was also knowing how much she loved him. Each time it became more then a physical release, it came close to being a spiritual experience. He thought about Rev. Hackett's words when he married them and how true they still held today. 'Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone.' That's what he wanted for them. To truly be partners and he knew they had a ways to go, but at least they were headed in the right direction.

Lorelai was watching him and knew he was processing, but she wasn't sure what.

"I'd offer you a penny for your thoughts, but with your bank account that seems so paltry." She smiled up at him.

He kissed her and said, "A penny from you would be worth millions from others and don't forget, it's our bank account now. I was thinking about our wedding and what Rev. Hackett said. When was the last time you watched that video?"

He was running his hand up and down her back and she was on the verge of falling to sleep as she answered him.

"Hmm last time? Probably Friday afternoon."

Luke was surprised, he hadn't seen it since maybe May. They'd watched it when they went away for the day after Memorial Day which was such a relaxing time. He was surprised that she'd seen it again.

"What made you watch it on Friday?" He was drawing designs on her back and she was well on her way to sleep. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"Ummm, cause I like to see you looking so pretty. It's a magical day umm, night. I love seeing us together. Pretty."

Luke smiled and shook his head. She wasn't really connecting sentences but he got the idea.

"Yep, everyday is magical. I love you Lorelai."

"Baby," she smiled, her eyes closed.

"Yep, I love the baby too." Luke chuckled at her inability to get a thought together.

"No, love you me baby. Special f'me. Never call me before."

Luke smiled and realized that he really never called her anything but Lorelai before the baby and the small reference to her as baby was always when she was asleep.

"Like that huh?" Lorelai just smiled and nodded her head and then she was out. Luke felt complete and sighed as he let himself drift off to sleep as well.

The next morning Lorelai and Luke walked into the diner hand in hand as Rory and Jess were handling the breakfast rush. There were more people then normal so Luke sat Lorelai at a table and went to help them out. Caesar was cooking and Luke was taking orders as he filled coffee. Rory brought out Lorelai's special blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate and she sat to eat with her for a bit.

"Both Luke and you look great this morning mom, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" Lorelai was watching Luke across the room and he must have felt her watching him because he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him as he went back to work she whispered to Rory.

"Luke talks to the baby at night." She giggled as Rory looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rory was whispering too because the town still had not heard that their favorite couple were expecting.

Lorelai watched to make sure that no one was around and she lowered her voice even more.

"Luke has been talking to the baby when I've fallen asleep. He has long conversations with it, telling it all about the life out here, he apologized for the fight we had…"

"Whoa, what fight you had?" Rory intensified her whisper as she leaned forward.

Lorelai looked at her hands as she said, "When we were at the doctor's Luke learned that I'd been there the week before and Dr. Hayward was concerned about my weight loss. So he was rightly upset that I'd kept this from him. We made up and everything is fine. I'm working on letting him in on this pregnancy and he's working on not protecting me too much. See, big adult type conversations."

She looked at her daughter with a big smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. Rory narrowed hers and took a long look at her mother.

"Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

Lorelai put her head in her hands and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Rory as she said, "I screwed up Rory. I don't know how to be a partner and Luke's going to find out and he's going to be angry. Your dad never wanted to be involved with the pregnancy or your birth. Hell, he barely wanted to be involved in your life, sorry Hon."

Rory nodded. "I know Mom, dad was not really interested in being a dad and so he left both of us alone. But Luke wants to be a dad and he'll be a great dad. All you have to learn to do is to talk to him. He just wants to know what's going on Mom. When he found out you were having trouble eating he didn't get upset about you being sick, he found food you could keep down and he made it taste great too. He doesn't want to control you, he just wants to share the load. Remember what Rev. Haskett said at the wedding about sharing the load?"

"Hackett."

"What?"

"His name was Rev. Hackett, not Haskett and yes I remember what he said. I just think sometimes it's easier said then done."

"If you try then that's all I ask." Luke had come up behind them with coffee for Rory and more hot chocolate for Lorelai. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Lorelai buried her head in her hands and blushed. "I'm sorry babe, you deserve a much better wife than you got."

"Probably, but you're the wife I want." Luke grinned at her to lighten the mood, he hugged her to him and Lorelai leaned her head against his chest.

"Man I suck. But I promise I'll try to be a real partner."

"Lorelai you don't suck, you're learning how to be in a marriage just like I am. Sometimes it's more difficult than others but all I ask is that you keep trying like I will. You guys going to go shopping today or is it strictly a work day?" Luke rubbed her back.

"I think we need to get more school uniform shirts, tell Jess we'll pick up some for him too. I can't believe that they go back to school in two weeks." Luke nodded as well and went to fill coffee at the next table over.

Lorelai and Rory finished up breakfast and Rory went over to get her purse from behind the counter. Lorelai stood up and felt the earth give out under her feet.

She was able to get out, "Luke!"

He looked over at her and the only other thing she could say before she started to collapse was, "Wooz…."

Luke was by her side before she hit the ground, however the coffee pot didn't fare as well and there was a huge crash as it splintered into a thousand pieces. Luke scooped Lorelai up and started out the door before Rory reacted.

"Rory, sit in the back with your mom. Keep her lying down and her feet up." He slammed the Cherokee's door as he raced to the driver's side. Rory climbed in looking as white as a sheet. He was concerned that she was going to faint as well.

He raced towards the hospital and about halfway there Lorelai started to gain consciousness. "Keep her on her back Rory."

"Luke? What happened?" Lorelai was suddenly looking at the roof of the Cherokee.

"I don't know baby, we're on the way to the hospital so just stay on your back until we get there OK? You fainted and you've been out for awhile." Luke was concentrating on driving fast but safely.

Lorelai smiled at him calling her baby. She knew he was worried and he was trying to keep her from worrying too. She didn't feel any stress on the baby so she was able to relax a bit.

At the hospital the intern on call drew blood and took her pressure. They told her that Lorelai was pregnant and when she took her pressure she did the tsking thing. She looked up at Lorelai and back down at the blood pressure cuff.

"Mrs. Danes you have low blood pressure. Has your regular doctor talked to you about this before?"

"No, I was just at the doctor's yesterday and she didn't mention anything about my blood pressure." Lorelai looked at Luke and she was now very concerned. Luke held onto her hand.

Just then the lab tech came in with the blood work and the internist nodded. "Well, this explains it. Are you having multiples Mrs. Danes?"

"What! No!" Lorelai almost shrieked. Luke looked at her concerned.

"Lorelai, calm down. Doctor, Lorelai is only at the end of her first trimester and our doctor never mentioned the possibility of multiples. Why would you ask this?"

"Well, there is the low BP and her HCG is really high. That plus Mrs. Dane's age…"

"Hey!" Lorelai looked indignantly at the doctor who looked like she just graduated and then glared at her.

"Women over the age of thirty will have a higher chance of multiples then women in their twenties. I'd suggest that we do an ultrasound to see if we can hear two or more heartbeats." This woman is looking like she was talking about the weather when Lorelai's life may be careening out of control.

"Luke, I don't know how to deal with more than one baby at a time." Lorelai looked stricken as she held onto Luke's hand. He knelt beside her and talked softly to her.

"Lorelai, we'll handle this. No matter if it's one baby or two we'll handle this together. Remember me? I'm all in. I'm here with you and our child or children forever. It's Ok, you'll see." Luke was freaking out in his own mind as well, but it was important to be strong for Lorelai. She'd just fainted and he figured that trumped his freak-out.

The internist was unable to get a clear ultrasound and while there was definitely one heartbeat, they were still unsure about the second one.

"Well, all indications are there that you may have two. Probably not more than that, since we were only able to hear one clear heartbeat. But in the next two to three weeks you should get a good ultrasound picture. Watch out when you stand up, you may experience dizziness and fainting for a while, your BP isn't dangerously low, it's probably due to the developing fetus or fetuses and should level off again in a couple of weeks. The good news is if you've been having nausea it should be lessening now. The other thing you'll want to watch out for is getting out of bed in the morning. The next few weeks will probably have low BP in the morning especially so make sure your husband or someone is there when you get up first thing."

Luke and Lorelai were nodding as she talked to them, neither one able to fully grasp the possibility that they may have twins. As Lorelai was discharged and they were waiting for the paperwork Luke looked at Lorelai and took her hand. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, you always were master of the understatement."

Lorelai started to tear up. "We can do this right?"

"Oh yeah baby, we can do this together." Luke cupped her face in his hand and gently kissed her. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm holding you to this." She smiled wanly at him her mind going a hundred miles and hour.

"Do you want to hold off telling Rory about the possibility of twins until we get confirmation from Dr Hayward?" Lorelai nodded and sighed.

"Why don't we tell her I fainted because I have low blood pressure do to the baby growing, at least that's not a lie and we don't know anything else really." Luke nodded and then chuckled. Lorelai looked at him as though he had two heads.

"After your spectacular exit we're going to have to tell the town you're expecting or else you'll have every weird disease known to man and many Kirk will make up." Lorelai snorted and nodded her head.

"Ok, then. Today baby makes its first official announcement. I'm going to have to disappoint Sookie, but we can call her on the way home so she can tell Jackson before the rest of the town knows."

Luke hugged her and sighed. "I don't think I'll mention to baby how the town reacts or he she or they will never want to make an appearance."

Lorelai threw back her head and laughed for the first time in a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7 And Not a Drop To Drink

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting, although I'm not sure how many are still reading I hope those who are reading are still enjoying it. Thanks to those who took time to review. It does help to know.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 7 And not a drop to drink

As Rory, Luke and Lorelai were exiting the hospital Luke stopped just outside the door. Lorelai looked at his worried face and reached up to touch his cheek.

"What's up babe? You look concerned."

Luke sighed and took her hand in his. "I am concerned and I want you to hear me out before you answer, ok?"

Lorelai nodded and watched his face. "Since we're already in Hartford and not too far away from Dr. Hayward could we stop by and just confirm with her what the internist said? Not that I don't trust the internist or think she couldn't hit a homerun, but I just have an uneasy feeling that we're missing something and I'd like to cover all our bases."

Luke was concerned that Lorelai was going to fight him on this one and it was really important to him. He felt like there was a piece that was missing, Lorelai had just been at the doctor's the day before and he couldn't see why she would suddenly have developed low blood pressure. Unknown to him Lorelai was having similar doubts, but she felt silly mentioning them to him. When he proposed this she smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Love the sports metaphors Hon. I think that's a great idea. I can't imagine Dr. Hayward missing something this big in twenty-four hours."

Luke exhaled the breath he'd been holding and wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you," he whispered.

They called Dr. Hayward's office and told their story to the nurse who relayed it to the doctor. Dr. Hayward told them to come in right away and they ended up only waiting ten minutes. Rory chose to stay in the waiting room since there was the possibility of some sort of exam.

Dr. Hayward sat across from Lorelai and Luke looking at the information the hospital had faxed over.

"While we'll talk about multiples later, what concerns me right now is the drastic change in blood pressure from yesterday. Lorelai, it says here that your blood pressure was ninety over fifty at the hospital. Let's take a look at it now shall we?"

Dr. Hayward put the BP cuff on Lorelai and built the pressure up and let it fall. She looked concerned as the pressure released and checked her notes from the previous day.

"Lorelai, what did you eat yesterday when you left here?"

Lorelai thought back to the previous twenty-four hours and told her doctor. "I had mashed potatoes for lunch with some hot chocolate."

Her doctor waited for her to continue but Lorelai realized that she hadn't eaten any dinner since Luke and she were still fighting then she went to bed and forgot about it when they'd made up.

"Umm, that's it. I got evening sickness when I got home and fell asleep. I didn't get back up to eat until this morning."

Luke looked panicked. He realized that she'd also thrown up when he got home and they argued more. He didn't even think about her not eating after that. Things had gotten more intimate and he'd forgotten about food.

"Lorelai, you also got sick later as well. After I got home, remember?"

Lorelai slowly nodded. Dr. Hayward was actually smiling and the couple hadn't a clue as to why.

"So Lorelai, after both of these lovely visits to the bathroom, how many glasses of water did you drink?"

"Umm, none. I wasn't awake long enough after the bouts for my stomach to calm down long enough to drink anything." Lorelai was wondering why the doctor was smiling.

The doctor was nodding at Lorelai's answers. "Ok, so this morning, how much did you have to drink before you got out of bed? Or since then?"

"Uh, I guess we just got dressed and went to the diner. I had a couple of hot chocolates and some blueberry pancakes for breakfast." Lorelai and Luke were both confused.

Dr. Hayward just shook her head.

"Lorelai, I don't give out advice just because I like to hear myself talk. When you vomit you become dehydrated. Add to that the constant exertion your body is going through growing a child and you're using up a great deal of protein and fluid. The reason your blood pressure is so low is because you're dehydrated and the reason you fainted is that your blood pressure is low. Here, drink this and sit for a few minutes while we talk about multiples."

Dr. Hayward handed Lorelai a bottle of water. Luke smacked his forehead, he should have recognized the symptoms, it was what his track coach had drummed into his head for years. When you're dehydrated your body works harder in all things. One of the habits Lorelai laughed at Luke about was his need to hydrate in the middle of the night or when he first got up. Damn he was stupid. Dr. Hayward almost read his mind.

"Luke, when we're in the throws of a crisis our first thoughts are for those we love, seeing Lorelai heading for the diner floor shocked you. Yet you knew enough to get her to the hospital and also to make sure you got her here after the crisis was dealt with. So cut yourself some slack."

Luke sheepishly smiled at her.

Dr. Hayward smiled at Lorelai who was already feeling much better from that one bottle of water. The doctor handed her another as she continued to talk.

"Now, since that nice internist probably scared the heck out of you let's rewind a bit shall we?"

Lorelai laughed and responded, "Yes, let's shall." Dr. Hayward and Luke shook their heads.

"First of all yes your hCG count is high and has been, but it's not abnormally high. Could be we got the conception date wrong or yes it could be twins. Now, none of our ultrasounds have shown twins, the hospital ultrasound doesn't show twins and only one heartbeat was heard."

Luke and Lorelai visibly relaxed until her next statement. "However."

Luke felt his chest tighten.

"We're still dealing with a very early pregnancy. You may very well have a baby that is hiding from our view. I really don't know and we won't be able to tell for some time. I'd like you to get comfortable with the fact that you have _one_ healthy baby right now with a very strong heartbeat. Pay attention to the changes that will occur by just adding one new life into your mix. If you end up having another as well it's much easier to adjust to the additional one after you've come to terms with the first. At this point in time I imagine that you've been concentrating on Lorelai's health and less on what a baby is going to do to your life as you know it."

Dr. Hayward smiled at Luke and Lorelai as they exchanged knowing glances.

"It's understandable and completely normal. However now I'm going to say something that I need you to hear. While I really like both of you and find you to be delightful people, this baby is my patient. Lorelai, you're the person who will nurture and grow this child, but the baby is still my primary patient so I hope you will both understand when I tell you that I need you to stop behaving like children yourselves and think about this baby first."

Luke and Lorelai were taken aback. Dr. Hayward was not letting them have a word as she continued.

"Lorelai you made good strides this week in gaining weight that the baby desperately needs. I don't want your fights creating an environment that causes you to lose ground. You could lose so much weight that you will put the baby at risk. I know you don't want to do that, but Lorelai is so emotional right now she vomits when she gets upset. Now Lorelai, I don't want to give you carte blanch to run over Luke's rights and feelings in this partnership, but you two need to be more aware of what you're doing to the baby as you work out your differences. Is there anyway that you can call a timeout or not let these fights escalate in the first place?"

Dr. Hayward was being very stern but gentle with the couple. She wanted them to realize the severity of the situation while she didn't want to upset Lorelai too much.

Luke sighed and reached for Lorelai's hand. "I'm so sorry Lorelai, I didn't mean to get you so upset. I thought it was a good thing to talk about where we are in this relationship but I should have waited."

Dr. Hayward surprised both of them by her saying, "No Luke, it's important that Lorelai know how you feel and you address the issues but without the atomic explosions. Is there anyway that can occur?"

Lorelai and Luke slowly nodded their heads. Dr. Hayward wanted to find out how everything else was going with the baby.

"Have you found some food that Lorelai is able to keep down?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Luke's been making me healthy food that the baby will allow me to eat but he makes it taste as though it's junk food. When I was pregnant with Rory she had my cravings, and very little of her father. With this one it's mainly Luke with just a little bit of me. I can't even sit at the counter right now because the smell of coffee sends me to the bathroom."

Luke smiled at this, he'd kept one table open for whenever she came into the diner since she wasn't able to sit at the counter anymore. Kirk had started to complain because for some reason he needed to sit at the table he'd saved for her. Suddenly he realized that Dr. Hayward was talking again.

"I just want to make sure that you two keep this baby in the forefront of all arguments you have. Lorelai did you vomit when you got up this morning?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke when she realized that she hadn't. "No, this is the first morning in a while I haven't. In fact I don't even have the low level nausea that I usually do during the day."

Dr. Hayward smiled and nodded her head. "Good, let's see if you can get through the day without any morning sickness. I still want to see you next Tuesday and I want you to have gained at least a pound. All right?"

Lorelai was feeling really good now so she saluted and said, "Yes ma'me."

Luke just rolled his eyes and smiled at her, happy that she was feeling better.

Lorelai thought of something and she wanted to talk to the doctor. "Dr. Hayward, the internist also mentioned something about my age and that it may contribute to the number of babies."

Lorelai didn't want to admit that she was concerned about this, she hadn't thought of herself as old, but maybe in pregnancy terms she was.

Dr. Hayward sighed. "Lorelai, you're only thirty-two, while the studies show that women over the age of thirty have a higher incident of multiples, it usually means closer to forty not having just turned thirty. If you're having twins and I'm not saying you are, but if you are it's more likely that it's because you're recently off your birth-control for the first time in ten years. You didn't have time to regulate your cycle and there is the possibility if you have twins and that's a very big if, that more than one egg was released. I don't consider you a high risk pregnancy and you've been taking prenatal vitamins for almost eight months now. I'm more concerned about your weight and not your age. Does that help matters?"

Dr. Hayward smiled at Lorelai who nodded. Luke took her hand and squeezed. He knew she was concerned that if there was something wrong with the baby it'd be her fault. But he didn't think like that. he knew that everything was going to be ok.

Luke and Lorelai went outside to collect Rory and tell her the good news that Lorelai was just dehydrated. They found her on Lorelai's phone and as she saw them approach she hung up.

"Hey Mom!" Rory hugged her mom tightly. They'd been in there for so long she was getting worried.

"Hey kid. Don't worry, everything is much better than we thought. Your fuzzy mother forgot to drink her water and the dehydration caused the low blood pressure that made me faint. Dr. Hayward gave me water and scolded Luke and me and now everything's great."

Lorelai was hugging Rory as she told her this and finally she felt Rory lessen her grip.

"I was so worried Mom. I called Jess to talk to him while you guys were in there. The whole town is concerned. They're already making up stories about what sickness you have that made you faint. Funny part is no one is suggesting you're pregnant."

Lorelai snorted. The one thing that town would drool over is what was happening yet that's the one thing they don't suggest is going on. Luke chuckled as well.

Rory was still holding onto Lorelai when she looked at Luke and said, "Jess said to remind you to pick up another coffee pot, he found the extra but now that means you don't have a back-up."

Luke nodded as Lorelai's eyes got huge. "What happened to the coffee pot, my beloved who I can't even sit next to because of your baby?"

Luke chuckled, "Well it was let you or the coffee pot hit the floor and I chose the coffee pot."

"My coffee pot is broken? Smashed to smithereens and left on the floor writhing in pain? Oh woe is me! What funeral we must have for my beloved!"

Lorelai was hugging Rory tighter and Rory was giggling happy to have her mother back.

Luke was also happy that Lorelai was acting more like her old self. He sighed deeply hoping that the worst was behind them. They decided to let Sookie tell the town about the baby and they headed home.

Later that night Jess came home and was talking about the response of the town to the news. He was sitting at the kitchen table when he was relating this information.

"They're nuts the lot of them. Babette is taking bets on if it's a girl or boy, Kirk is taking bets on when it's going to be born and Miss Patty is taking bets on where it was conceived."

Luke was making dinner and he made a face as he responded, "Aw jeez!"

Lorelai giggled and Rory snorted. "Please don't let me know if they ever figure it out ok? I really don't want to know."

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "As far as you're concerned the stork is bringing your little sibling."

Rory grinned, "Good, let's keep it that way."

"Or we found it out under a cabbage leaf."

"Even better."

"Or it was that last time when we were at that little inn after Memorial Day when we…"

"Lorelai!"

Luke was turning ten shades of red at the same time Rory was putting her hands over her ears and Jess responded with his own, "Aw Jeez."

Lorelai picked up her hot chocolate and smiled seductively. Luke shook his head as he went back to the dinner. "The death of me I swear."

Later that night Luke and Lorelai were in bed drifting off to sleep. Luke was lazily running his hand up and down her back.

"I have to open tomorrow."

"Where's Jess?" Lorelai wanted to put a complete sentence together but his hand was relaxing her. She giggled and thought 'dirty.'

Luke realized she was only half there and ignored the giggle. "Jess closed tonight and Caesar wanted to close tomorrow night, so I'm going in with Ray. You and Rory should come in for breakfast so I can make something for you that the baby will keep down."

Lorelai snorted, "Chicken. Whole town will know, you just want company."

Luke chuckled, "You got that right. You know I was thinking that after the baby's born I want to be home more than I am currently."

Lorelai was drifting and she mumbled, "Uh huh."

"I think I might hire someone to help out and maybe give Caesar more responsibility so I can be home with you and the baby during your maternity leave. Then after you return to work I'd have more flexibility so we wouldn't have to have a stranger watch our baby. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai frowned and Luke was concerned.

"Is something wrong Lorelai?"

"She called me old." Lorelai pouted while she still kept her eyes closed. Luke chuckled.

"She was a pup who didn't think to ask you if you were dehydrated. How much stock are you going to put in her opinion? Dr. Hayward even knows that you're a vibrant young woman who is in perfect health."

Luke kissed her gently and Lorelai's pout turned into a smile.

"You going to talk to it tonight?" Lorelai smiled with her eyes closed. Luke sighed.

"Lorelai, that's my private time with the baby. The definition of private means no one else. So no, I'm not going to talk to the baby while you're awake. So go to sleep and don't worry about it."

Luke still wanted to talk to his child, but he didn't want Lorelai to make fun of him and he felt funny doing it in front of an audience. Lorelai struggled to stay awake to listen to him but Luke actually fell asleep before she did. She was kind of sorry that she'd ruined his alone time with their child, but it was so cute she couldn't help that she wanted to hear what he'd say to baby. Finally she fell asleep.

Luke had to get up at four thirty to open the diner. Leaving his pregnant wife and baby was getting more and more difficult. He removed his arm from under her and she rolled over on her back. Luke smiled as he leaned over to talk to his child.

"Morning little bit of Lorelai. Your mom thinks you have more of me in you, and if it turns out you get my eating habits that's not bad. But I think you'll enjoy the world better if you get more of your mom's love of life. She's crazy, but I love that about her, I expect that if you get that from her I'm going to love that in you as well, although I'll have to grouse at you like I do your mom."

"I think I'm going to advertise for some diner help this week, I really don't want to hire Kirk cause he's just a pain in my a… I mean he drives me nuts. I'll need to find a tactful way to tell him that he can't work for me. But I want to be here with you more and to make sure your mom eats well. I'll probably need to get someone who can work open and close, so no high school students. I don't know anyone here who wants to work in a diner, maybe I'll need to put it in the Hartford paper. Well I need to get to said diner to open. I'll be thinking about you until your mom and you get there for breakfast. Thanks for letting her keep her food down. I'm sure it's going to help you as well."

"Bye little bit. I love you." Luke kissed Lorelai's pajama covered stomach and then reached up to kiss her forehead.

"Bye baby, I love you too." Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear and she smiled in her sleep.

Luke picked up his boots, work clothes and his baseball cap and carried them into the bathroom to take his shower. Ten minutes later he headed down the stairs fully dressed. He quietly walked out the door to get into his truck and drove towards his diner.


	8. Chapter 8 Thursday Morning

A/N Thank you for your patience, real life comes barreling through the door. Thank you for all your words of support, it really helps to know if it's being read. Thanks for those who had reviewed and read the stories. Hope you enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Ch 8 Thursday Morning

Luke was driving his truck towards the diner when he saw a small crowd of five or six waiting outside his diner door. He shook his head and muttered, "Unbelievable."

He then drove around the building to go in the back way. He came into the diner and avoided direct eye contact with all the people who had pressed their noses against the glass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Patty, Babette, Eastside Tillie, Gypsy and Kirk. Methodically he took the chairs off the tables and went into the storeroom to get the salt and pepper shakers. Luke had just finished wiping down the tables when Ray got there and opened the front door to enter. Suddenly the small crowd surged through the front door and went towards Luke. He ducked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

He'd trained them well enough that no one would enter his sacred space so he started to do breakfast prep when Ray came in the back with orders. Luke looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Ray what are those?" Luke pointed at the papers Ray was about to mount on the order frame.

"Um, breakfast orders boss?" Ray was confused as to what Luke was actually asking him.

"Ray, did I suddenly hit my head and become unconscious for half an hour?"

Ray looked at him completely lost.

"Uh, no boss?"

"Then why in the hell do I have people in my diner a half an hour before we open?"

Luke was really steamed that Ray didn't have a clue. More so because he knew that he could never leave Ray in charge or even alone so he was going to have to hire more help if he was going to be able to spend more time with his baby.

"Uh, sorry boss. Do you want me to ask them to leave and come back later?"

Ray was not looking forward to that because these people were really wanting to talk to Luke and frankly they were intimidating.

Luke had hit his limit with both Ray and the town and he exploded loud enough for the entire diner to hear.

"Uh, no Ray! I want you to go out there and tell these people that just because something has happened in my family does not entitle them to disrupt my business. If they want to come back and eat here in half an hour when I've opened for the day they are welcome. If they simply want to hang out and try and get information that is none of their business I'd rather they go to Weston's. Permanently! Do you think you could go out there and tell them that? Do you Ray?!"

Luke was in full rant mode now and Ray could do nothing but back out into the dinning area. When he turned around the only one that was still there was Kirk sitting at the table Luke always reserved for Lorelai. Ray tentatively approached Kirk and said very softly.

"Kirk, Luke's in a bit of a mood right now, could you go away and come back later?"

Kirk was a little embolden since he was the only one who had stayed at the diner so he challenged Ray.

"I don't want to leave Ray. I was here when the door was open and now I want to be served."

Kirk was setting up his place with his silverware and napkin as Luke almost launched himself from behind the counter.

"Kirk I swear that if you don't get out of here right now you're gonna be a grandfather before you get the privilege of eating here again! You got that!?"

Luke's neck was straining and his eyes were on fire as Kirk started to slide out of his chair and inch towards the door.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'll come back when you've opened and get breakfast. OK?"

Luke nodded as Kirk backed his way out the door and Luke turned the lock keeping out anyone else who wanted to enter until the appointed time.

Luke looked at Ray and snorted as he went back into the kitchen. Ray continued to roll silverware and stocked the napkin dispensers on the tables. He knew Luke was really upset at him, but he didn't think he'd get fired for this, at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Luke was trying to gain his composure and get back into a balanced frame of mind. He knew that part of him being an early riser was because he wasn't a morning person. He needed his quiet time to gather his thoughts and prepare to deal with people who constantly wanted things from him. This ruckus this morning was difficult to overcome.

He thought about how he lived in contradiction. He wanted to take care of Lorelai and Rory and Jess, but at the same time the thing he loved the most about Lorelai is that she wouldn't let him take over. She was constantly fighting him for control, she watched out for him as much as he watched out for her, just in different ways.

Anyone who looked at their relationship would think that he did most of the giving and in some ways that was true. He did consistent things, cooking, basic repairs, dishwashing, shopping for groceries.

But Lorelai kept him sane, she was the only one who could quiet him with a few words and a gentle touch on his arm or back.

He snorted as he thought about the last time he'd seen her use that technique it was on a horse at riding stables they went to. Lorelai loved horses and when the baby came they'd get one or two for their house. So they were looking at one the stable wanted to sell when a young kid got frightened on the horse she was on. Lorelai saw the look in the animal's eye and stepped up to hold the reins and talked softly to it. She stroked the horse's neck and her soft tones along with the gentle rhythm calmed the big beast.

The horse quieted enough for Lorelai to suggest to the young girl to get off it so they could find one that was waiting for that girl to ride her. Lorelai told her that this horse was looking for a big strong man like her husband to ride it. Luke shook his head at that remark, but he was amazed that Lorelai could talk the horse down like that.

It wasn't until this second he'd realized that she also talked him down as well. He chuckled as he realized that he had a lot in common with the horse and in his head he heard Lorelai's voice saying 'dirty.' Luke smiled as he continued to prep for lunch since most of breakfast was done except the ordering. He decided that he'd stay in back and cook until Lorelai came in even though Jess was expected at nine o'clock. He just didn't want to face the townies and all their questions without Lorelai there with him.

Ray knew enough to steer clear of Luke until the diner officially opened and then he kept it to submitting orders and pick-ups. The town quickly filled the diner as soon as Ray opened the door but Luke remained in the back.

Ray was running ragged when the bells jingled at eight-forty five and Luke looked up in anticipation. When he saw the time he supposed he must be wrong until he heard the uproar in the diner and he knew without a doubt that Lorelai had indeed entered the premises. He was torn with wanting to greet his bride and talk with her, but there wasn't anyone to take over the cooking until Jess got there.

Lorelai and Rory were stunned by the response they received upon entering the diner. Miss Patty, Babette and Eastside Tillie were all trying to get Lorelai to sit with them.

"Lorelai, darling you must sit down, I've heard you've had a bit of difficulty with the baby, mustn't stand too long." Patty purred at her.

"Hey doll, if youse had still been livin' in your old house I'd have known there was somethin' goin' on. So spill doll. Boy, girl what?" Babette was pulling out a chair and trying to get Lorelai to sit in it.

"Oh come on Lorelai, give me a small tidbit, something to give me an edge on the competition." Eastside was inclining her head to indicate Patty and Babette.

Lorelai was dumbfounded, she couldn't answer one townie before another was vying for her attention. Suddenly she was feeling very claustrophobic when she heard her wonderful husband bellow.

"All Right! That's enough out of all of you! Sit down shut up or I'm closing my diner and throwing you all out! Got it?!"

He was standing next to her and then he had her behind him as if he was her shield. He was standing between her and Hello! magazine.

"Look, ladies, I know you're excited about our baby…"

The women squealed, really squealed.

"_Our_ baby," Luke continued. "But Lorelai needs her air and you're sucking it out of the entire diner. If you sit at your table and allow Lorelai to get some breakfast, when Jess gets here I'll come out and we'll both answer any questions that are appropriate and non invasive. If you don't like that idea I'll throw the lot of you out. Ok!?"

The ladies retreated and nodded as they looked longingly at Lorelai like a dieter looks at a chocolate cake. Lorelai hugged him and whispered, "Thank you! I thought they were going to rip me apart."

Luke gently kissed her and the diner cheered. He rolled his eyes and whispered back, "I've been in the kitchen all morning. A crowd was waiting for me when I got here at five fifteen. I thought Jess would be here before you or I would never have left you out here alone."

Lorelai chuckled and hugged him tighter. "I woke up as you went out the door and I couldn't get back to sleep. I missed you in bed and so I thought if I couldn't get you to stay with me I'd go to the place you were."

Luke kissed her forehead and untangled himself. "I'm glad you did but I still need to prepare Rory's and your breakfast. Pancakes today?"

Rory nodded vigorously, "Chocolate chip and lots of coffee please Luke. Do you need some help out here?"

Rory really wanted to eat but she knew how busy a normal breakfast rush was, but this was the premier of baby Danes and it would continue on this way as long as Luke and Lorelai were in the diner.

"No, actually Rory you'd do me more good making sure these barracuda don't come near your mom while I'm in the back. I worry about them overwhelming her. So how about this, if they start to crowd her you come in the kitchen and get me, ok?"

Rory nodded her head solemnly taking his trust in her seriously.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Well, your baby is wanting pears and scrambled eggs. I might try some toast with a little of that awful fruit spread you use but the idea of butter is not sitting well, add some hot chocolate and that's about it."

Luke squeezed her shoulder and nodded. "I'll get right on that. I know this isn't your idea of good food, but it's really good for our baby."

Lorelai sighed and nodded her head. Rory looked at Luke and said, "Luke, I could have the same thing mom is having. I hate to eat pancakes in front of her when she can't have any."

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's arm.

"Don't worry about it sweets, get your pancakes. But just wait until mid March when I get this kid out of me, I'm going to go junk food heaven and your step-father better not say a word!" She shot Luke a dirty look and he just chuckled.

"Once the baby isn't dependant on you for nutrition you get one month complaint free. Then I go back to nagging you."

Lorelai realized that was his subtle way of saying that if she was breast feeding he was still going to monitor her diet. She stuck her bottom lip out as he turned to start their order.

"Not working, I know the baby would trump me anyway." Luke chuckled at how it really would have worked, but she wouldn't have been able to eat regular pancakes even if he made them for her.

Luke was going back to the kitchen and he smiled at Rory's offer, she was such a selfless kid, always thinking of others. He shuddered to think of the real world chewing her up and spitting her out. He wanted her to stay this sweet and young forever. Then he thought about his new baby and how fast the years were going to pass. This caused him to remember that Rebecca and April were coming to the house today and he smacked his forehead.

With all the excitement of the past few days he forgot they were meeting at their house at three. He had coverage so that was good, but she may not get to meet Jess since he was working until five. Speaking of Jess he heard him enter the diner and greet Lorelai and Rory, then he hurried back into the kitchen to take over for Luke.

Luke gathered up Lorelai and Rory's breakfast and went out to sit with them. He realized that he hadn't gotten any breakfast as well so he ducked back into the kitchen to serve himself a bowl of oatmeal.

As they sat at the table they answered questions from the town. Babette started the ball rolling.

"So dolls, when did you find out about Luke knockin' ya up?" Luke turned ten shades of red and Lorelai chuckled as Rory almost choked.

"We found out the end of June, but we wanted to wait to make sure nothing was wrong before we shared the news."

"Aw, doll, I thought ya looked like crap for a few weeks there. Ya gat much bette' colla now. Ya feelin' less like ya gonna lose it doll?"

Luke started to get pissed and he felt Lorelai's hand on his arm and he chuckled remembering the horse. Lorelai shot him a strange look before she responded to her neighbor.

"Yes Babette, I feel much better. I imagine I did look green at the gills most of the time. This one is just a little bit of me and mostly Luke when it comes to eating."

She smiled at Luke who whispered, "You always looked beautiful, I don't know what you're talking about."

Lorelai shook her head as she smiled at her husband.

"Are we getting a boy or a girl resident at Stars Hollow?" Eastside started to pepper Lorelai and Luke when Patty cut in.

"Soooo Lorelai," Patty purred. "Where was the deed done?"

Luke stood up and faced the trio. "Ok! That's it interrogation is over! You all need to leave! This is not only information you don't need, but Lorelai's daughter is sitting right here incase you didn't notice!"

The three stood up and cowered under the intensity of Luke's glare. Lorelai could see Babette and Eastside complaining to Patty as they went down the street. Luke continued to stand with his hands on his hips watching them go. The rest of the diner was stunned into silence as they stared at him. When he glared at the rest of them they resumed eating.

He sat back down with Rory and Lorelai who were having a difficult time keeping a straight face. He just shook his head and changed the subject.

"I forgot today was Thursday. April and Rebecca are coming over at three o'clock. Are you able to be there?"

He was looking at both of them making sure they were going to be able to help him deal with both a five year old and her aunt. Lorelai looked down at her plate and pushed her eggs around, Luke knew that wasn't a good sign. He sighed and waited for the shoe to drop, and it did with a vengeance.

"Since I had to go to the hospital yesterday I need to get payroll done today. I'll go in right after we're done here, but I need to get it to the data processor so they can cut the payroll checks. If all goes without a hitch I should be done by one thirty if I skip lunch. But you know that there have been weeks that I've been there until five-thirty trying to untangle a huge snarl."

She looked at Luke who was torn because he knew she was right, it wasn't like they'd planned on her taking a day off, but he really wanted her at the house the first time they brought April in.

"If you get done I'll be extremely grateful, but if you can't get it uploaded I'll understand, you have responsibility to your people and they want to get paid for the work they do," Luke smiled gently.

"You're not skipping lunch though, I'm not going to have Dr. Hayward yell at me on Tuesday when she asks how we did. I'll bring you something by that I'm sure both you and the baby will enjoy."

Lorelai stood to leave and hugged him tightly. He kissed her gently and sighed.

"Have a good morning Lorelai, I'll see you about twelve." He leaned slightly and touched her stomach. "Bye little bit, don't give your mom a hard time."

Lorelai put her hand on her stomach, cocked her head and smiled at him. "Little bit?"

Luke chuckled because he didn't realize he'd said anything but baby.

He shrugged, "You say it's only a little bit of you, but I think it's the best part of the baby."

Lorelai started to tear up and Luke realized that she was going to start crying very soon.

He looked at Rory for help who looked at her mother and said, "Oy with the poodles already!"

Lorelai started to laugh and Luke sighed knowing he'd dodged a bullet that time.

"Ok crazy lady, go pay your people so someone will be working there when we take maternity leave."

Luke smiled and steered her towards the door as he heard her chuckling.

"Oy with the poodles already." She was almost laughing out loud as she walked to the inn.

Luke turned to Rory and said, "Have I ever told you you're my favorite step-daughter?"

She smiled back at him. "Happy to help. I don't use that one often, but this looked like we were heading to Three Mile Island."

"Yep, thought we were toast myself. Nice save." He winked at her as he went back to the kitchen to relieve Jess. He turned around to look at Rory again.

"Want a few extra hours today?" He knew Lorelai didn't want her working too much but he really liked having Rory at the diner, she had a way of bringing a good balance to his gruff manner. Plus he knew she liked to work when Jess was there which by the smile that suddenly lit up her face meant she wanted to stay.

"Sure Luke! Thanks for the offer. I can always use the extra cash." Rory was excited about getting to hang out with Jess as well. Luke nodded and indicated the kitchen.

"After all this excitement I think I'm going to take the kitchen and send Jess out to help you, OK?" Rory nodded as he disappeared behind the wall.

Jess exited the kitchen and chuckled as he saw Rory standing behind the counter. "Luke wanted you to stay so he could hide out in the kitchen, huh?"

Rory grinned as her stomach did a flip. "Yep, Hello! magazine was a bit too much for him today. Patty went right for her bet."

Jess shuddered, "They how and where?"

Rory nodded and they both gave a large shudder as they tried to forget that there had to be an act before a baby.

The two got into a steady rhythm as the crowd ebbed and flowed. The regulars were gone by ten and the tourists were starting to come in by eleven thirty. Luke came out of the kitchen about then carrying a take-out bag and he looked at Jess.

"Can you take the kitchen for a bit? Caesar should be here by Noon and I want to make sure Lorelai is eating. I think she'll like this, it's chicken but I made the bar-b-q sauce from scratch with some healthy ingredients. There's some more if you and Rory want to try it." Luke nodded towards the kitchen and Jess smiled at him.

"Thanks Luke, it sounds great, Rory you want to try some too?" Jess looked at Rory who nodded and smiled at Luke.

"Thanks Luke, it smells great and I think if mom can keep it down she's going to love it." Luke looked pleased as he left the two and headed towards the Inn.

Rory sighed and Jess looked at her confused.

"That was a big sigh, what's up?"

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have what they have. Luke takes care of mom, but I know he would die if he didn't have her. What I'm amazed about is that even though they rely on each other so much they keep themselves as well. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that. With Dean I almost lost myself and I didn't even love him."

Rory was watching Luke's retreating figure and she didn't even realize what she'd revealed to Jess. He smiled as he watched her worry.

"I think that if you have their kind of friendship to begin with it's easier to maintain your identity since you know the other person knows you warts and all to begin with."

"We've got a good start at it don't you think?" He winked at her as he retreated to the kitchen to start filling orders.

Rory felt her heart melt and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Two more years, how the hell am I going to get through one more month?" she whispered. She picked up a cloth and began wiping down the counter.


	9. Chapter 9 New Memories

Ch 9 New Memories

Luke took his truck to the inn and was smiling as he ascended the stairs to the lobby. Even the sight of Michel in front of him didn't deter his good mood. He felt that everything was back on track with the baby, and he was going to see his beautiful wife. What could be better than that? Luke breezed past Michel and into Lorelai's office looking to find her behind her desk working on payroll. What he found was an empty chair and mounds of paper covering her desk. He sighed knowing from the looks of it she wasn't getting done anytime soon.

Luke set the bag on her desk and went back out into the inn to look for her. He saw her talking to a very good looking man in what he assumed was a very expensive suit. He slowly walked over to her when he heard her telling the suit about places to eat in Hartford. Luke stood just off her shoulder and the suit turned to look at him. He had an odd look about him and Lorelai turned to notice Luke for the first time.

"Hey you. I'm so glad to see you," she purred and leaned in to give him a short kiss.

She kept her attention on Luke for a bit when she said, "Your baby is hungry and won't eat anything Sookie is preparing."

He loved when she smiled large like that to the point he had to return the smile himself. Suddenly he had a thought that disturbed him and his brow furrowed.

"Were you sick?" He hoped that she didn't lose the ground they'd worked so hard to gain.

Lorelai shook her head and whispered, "Nope, nauseous but not sick."

She smiled brightly at him and he sighed with relief.

"I brought you some lunch incase you hadn't eaten yet. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He indicated the gentleman who had been standing by listening to their whole conversation.

"Oh, sorry Jack, this is my husband, Luke. Jack is staying with us for a week and he's looking for some good places to eat in Hartford. He has a lot of meetings this week in Hartford and they work the afternoon until late into the evening. Something you'd know about huh babe?"

Lorelai grinned at Luke remembering the long meetings Tom and he had when they met last month. It wasn't a normal meeting, some of the outlying plants in Turkey were having rumblings of discord. The management from the U.S. were concerned that civil war might break out so Luke and Tom had nonstop meetings a couple days last month.

Luke nodded and looked at Jack with sympathy. "I think the hardest is being away from family for an extended period of time. I wish I could suggest some places but I'm sure Lorelai has given you excellent advice."

Jack was standing there wondering how this man in the flannel and baseball cap could possibly understand the trials of being on the road. He was surprised as well that this man could marry a woman like Lorelai. He'd stayed at the inn a few years back and he'd been married or he would have asked her out. Since he was now divorced he'd just about invited her to the place she'd suggested when this man showed up. From what he could tell it sounded like she'd had a baby with this man. Pity things were out of synch with them. He smiled politely and inclined his head.

"Yes, Lorelai has been very helpful. I'll suggest the Independence Inn to all my friends who have business in Hartford." Jack excused himself and went to the dinning area to have lunch.

Luke walked Lorelai back to her office with his hand on her lower back. They went into her office and closed the door. Luke took her in his arms and gently kissed her. Lorelai smiled and kissed him back. They continued this for a while never escalating but thoroughly enjoying their time together. Finally Lorelai pulled back and smiled up at Luke.

"Hey you. What brought this on?"

Luke shrugged and kissed her forehead.

"I guess it's becoming real and possible, we've told the town and now you seem to be doing better. I'm just happy." He grinned at her and Lorelai nodded.

"I know what you mean. When Dr. Hayward said that about us focusing on me being sick and not about having the baby I thought she was nuts, but she isn't. I realized today that I didn't even have any thoughts about what to name our baby, like I couldn't make it real until we were sure it was going to survive."

Luke frowned and nodded as well. "I hate that I know how you feel. I've lived with the possibility of not having this become real for so long I couldn't imagine what it's going to be like when we get to bring our baby home."

Lorelai sighed and then she smelled the chicken Luke had brought.

"Oh, my gosh, something is making baby very hungry! What did you bring?"

Lorelai giggled and Luke smiled at her enthusiasm. She tore open the bag he brought and started to moan with delight at the taste.

"I made some skinless bar-b-Q chicken with homemade sauce. I reduced some pear juice down to help with the sweetening. How does baby like it?"

Luke was enjoying watching her devour the chicken. He loved watching her enjoy herself, whether it was food, sex or those crazy town events. When she hadn't been able to eat at the diner he realized how much he missed that part of her company.

"Your baby is in love with this and wouldn't mind having more. Is this all you brought?"

Lorelai had finished the portion that Luke had brought and was licking the inside of the container. Luke shook his head and laughed at her.

"I wasn't sure it was something the baby would let you eat so I kept it to a normal portion. I'll go back to the diner and bring over a Lorelai sized portion. How's that sound?"

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Add a side of mashed potatoes to it and we've got a deal."

Luke chuckled. "You've got it. That will also give me an excuse to see you once more today. I guessed by the pile of paper on your desk that you're not going to be at the house this afternoon?"

Luke was disappointed, but he wanted her to get what she needed to be done.

"Actually I may get through it. I've inputted most of the data and I'm just going over ten discrepancies which I should have completed by two. One-thirty if my favorite husband brings me the rest of my lunch."

She gave him a very wide smile and he shook his head in return.

"Well let me know if he doesn't bring you any lunch, then I'll make sure to stop by."

He leaned in to kiss her and sucked some sauce off her upper lip as well.

Lorelai giggled and whispered, "I want to be there for you just like you're always here for me."

"You're always there for me Lorelai. You keep me out of jail for not killing Taylor on a consistent basis. You're the only thing in this world that keeps me sane. I'd love to have you there when April visits, but I know this is important too."

Lorelai nodded and stood to hug him good-bye.

"I'll be back within the hour with the rest of your lunch."

"Remember if you see my other husband…"

"I'll make sure I'll let him know he's your favorite and to run over with the rest of your lunch." She laughed as he left her office.

Luke was at the house at twenty until three and he was nervous. Rory had come home so she would get to meet April, but Lorelai still wasn't home. She'd called at two fifteen saying she was wrapping up and would be out the door at two-forty at the latest. She'd suggested that Luke show April how to make sugar cookies, since all little girls like cookies. He'd gotten the ingredients and found plastic mixing bowls incase something fell.

Just as Luke was finishing assembling the ingredients the doorbell rang. He felt a chill run down his spine as he held his breath and went to get the door. There stood Rebecca and next to her was April She still had this serious look on her face and Luke wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully Rory had heard the doorbell as well and came up behind Luke.

"Hey Luke, is this my little sister?" Rory looked at April and smiled. April returned a small smile as well and then hid behind Rebecca shyly.

Rebecca was a bit taken aback and looked at Luke. "Her sister?"

Rebecca knew Lorelai had a daughter, she just didn't realize that her daughter was able to drive a car.

Luke looked confused at Rebecca's comment and he nodded his head.

"Rory is Lorelai's daughter. She goes to Chilton High School in Hartford. So April is her step-sister. Do you want to come in? Rory, this is April's aunt Rebecca."

"It's nice to meet you." Rory shook Rebecca's hand and then kneeled down to shake April's hand as well. April looked at Rory with awe.

"Are you really my sister?" April was still trying to believe that she got a daddy and a sister at the same time.

"Uh huh, you remember Lorelai who had ice cream with you and your dad on Monday?"

April nodded her head solemnly.

"Well, that's my mom and she married your dad so you and I are step-sisters." Rory smiled at her and April smiled back.

After some maneuvering they all went into the living room where they sat for a bit when suddenly the door swung open and Hurricane Lorelai made her entrance.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was just on my way out when Michel gave me three more timesheets that he 'forgot' were at the front desk. I think it was punishment for leaving him alone yesterday. Hello Rebecca, hey April, pretty shirt you have on there. Did you pick that out?"

April was dressed in purple from head to toe and Luke kicked himself for not noticing before. April nodded and got a big grin on her face.

"Purple is my favorite color. My favorite book is _Harold and the Purple Crayon_. Mommy reads it to me all the time." 

Lorelai started to tear up and she smiled at April. Luke saw the tears and went over to greet his wife. He kissed her on her temple and whispered, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and was able to collect herself before she answered April.

"I remember you told us that at the ice cream shop. I loved that he created his own world with just one crayon. Have you seen your room yet? You get to choose how you want to decorate it you could even paint the walls purple."

April's eyes lit up and Luke was looking at Lorelai warily, he wasn't sure about letting a six year old decorate her room but he trusted Lorelai.

They all took a tour of the house and when they got to the room next to Rory's Luke looked at April.

"April, right here is Rory's room and there is a room next to hers that you could have if you want or there is a smaller room next to Lorelai's and my bedroom."

April looked at Rory's room covered in Harvard pennants, Harvard posters and lined in books. Then she looked at her dad and said, "I want the one next to Rory. Ok?"

Luke nodded slowly amused that his daughter was so enamored of Lorelai's daughter. Lorelai was smiling and Rebecca was still overwhelmed at the size of the house.

"April, your daddy was going to make sugar cookies, would you like to help him?"

Lorelai had noticed the ingredients that Luke had set out when she had come into the house. April smiled as she had a sharp intake of breath and jumped up and down.

"I love to help make cookies! Can I help measure the flour and everything?"

Luke was about to say no when Lorelai interrupted.

"Of course you can help him sweetie. That's part of the fun for little kids in cooking right? When Rory was small she'd help Sookie bake cookies every Christmas and then they'd let me help decorate them."

Lorelai was smiling at April's enthusiasm. Luke felt bad because he was about to stop his daughter from engaging in the reason Lorelai had him set the cookies out to begin with. He felt Lorelai's hand on his arm and he chuckled at her ability to read his mind. April had a concerned look on her face as she talked with Lorelai.

"What's a Sookie? And why wouldn't they let you measure stuff?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Sookie is the name of my best friend and they didn't let me measure for the same reason your daddy won't let me measure. They want people to actually eat the cookies. If I measure I tend to put too much in or forget to put an important ingredient in so it is either too hard or it doesn't taste good."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and April imitated her and answered her in all seriousness.

"Then maybe it's good that you don't help in the making of the cookies. But you can help ice them right?"

"Absolutely! I'm a master at that, later I'll be able to eat them, but right now I'll only be able to help decorate them."

April looked seriously at her with her head tilted.

"Are you sick?"

"Sort of. I just can't eat everything I normally can. But I still can decorate."

April nodded and Luke felt that this might be a good time to let her know about the baby as well.

"April. It's going to be fun having Rory as a big sister isn't it?" Luke started to ease down the road about the expanding family and April nodded with a big grin on her face.

Luke took a deep breath and continued. "Well, part of the reason Lorelai isn't feeling well is that she and I are going to have another baby that will have you and Rory as big sisters. So you'll get the chance to be a big sister to this baby and you'll have Rory as your big sister. So what do you think?"

April looked at Luke and considered his words very carefully. She looked at Lorelai and then at Luke.

"I think that's great as long as it's a baby sister."

Luke looked at Lorelai wide eyed, what if it turned out to be a boy?

Lorelai chuckled. "You know April, it might be a baby sister, or it might be a baby brother. We kinda have to take what we get. Do you want us to return it if all we get is a boy?"

April regarded this seriously. "I guess not. Cynthia has a baby brother and he's kind of cute. I guess a boy would be ok as well. But really try and get them to give you a girl ok?"

Lorelai looked very seriously at April and nodded.

"Got it, any choice in the matter and we get a girl, ok?"

April smiled and Luke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Why don't we go make cookies?" Luke suggested as April and Rory cheered. Lorelai just chuckled.

Lorelai headed out to the living room to sit down as the crowd moved into the kitchen. Rebecca joined her in the living room sitting across from the sofa. Luke ducked in with a bottle of water for Lorelai and was surprised to see Rebecca in the room.

He addressed her as he said, "You know, Lorelai has problems with the aroma right now, but you're welcome to join us Rebecca."

She nodded and replied, "Thanks Luke, but April seems to be at ease for now. If she gets anxious come and get me, but right now I think it's good she gets to know you by herself."

Luke nodded and looked at Lorelai. "You got everything you need? Would you like more to eat or another water? Rebecca, would you like anything?"

Rebecca shook her head and Lorelai reached up for his hand.

"I'm good babe, go in there and concentrate on baking cookies that the kids will like but I'm not tempted to eat."

Luke looked at her once more, smiled, kissed her gently and went back into the kitchen. Rebecca watched the little display and smiled tightly.

"I'm really glad that Luke is happy Lorelai. I know it may seem odd since Anna is my sister, but I never felt right about keeping April from him. I have to say though that I had no idea you had a teenage daughter. Did you adopt her?"

Lorelai sighed inwardly. She was wondering if this was going to come up with Rebecca. Anna knew about Rory and the situation, but she apparently didn't tell her sister.

"No, Rory was a wonderful gift from a stupid drunken night. I was sixteen and had been told that you couldn't get pregnant your first time. Four months later I found out that was wrong." Lorelai smiled thinly.

Rebecca nodded. "Since Luke's told April I'm going to have to tell Anna about the new baby. I imagine it'll be on Aprils' top ten list concerning this visit."

Lorelai nodded as well. "I hope that Anna will come to a point where she doesn't see this as a horrid situation. I'd be over the moon if Rory's dad wanted to be involved in her life."

Rebecca looked at Lorelai and marveled at how little this woman had in common with her sister. Anna had nothing but vile things to say about Luke and Lorelai. She was really angry about April wanting to come over to the house and if she saw this mammoth house she would be filled with envy.

Yet here was this woman who's child's father didn't want to be involved in her daughter's life and she had not said anything negative about him. She wasn't sure if she liked Lorelai or if she didn't trust her.

Just then Luke came into the living room.

"I'm going to put the cooked cookies in the dining room so you're away from most of the cookie smell. We've finished the first batch and I'm cooling them now. Both the girls have flour all over them." Luke was grinning and Lorelai laughed at his delight.

"Well, it sounds like it was a successful baking day then. Let me go change out of my work clothes and into some sweats and I'll help decorate."

Rebecca stood too. "I think I'll take a walk around the yard since it seems that April is doing so well by herself."

Luke looked at her not wanting to make her feel unwelcome. "You know Rebecca, you're welcome to help decorate."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks, but I really think I need to let you guys have this alone time."

Luke smiled and headed back into the kitchen as Rebecca went outside and Lorelai went to change.

Later that evening Lorelai and Luke were cuddling in bed. Luke was going over the day's events as Lorelai was drifting off to sleep. Luke hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for today."

"Hmm?" Lorelai was drifting and she couldn't make a complete sentence.

"The suggestion about baking cookies, it was perfect. April and Rory were very serious with the task of measuring until April's hand slipped and she got flour all over the table and a little on Rory. April looked like she was about to cry until Rory took a handful of the flour and threw it at April and then laughed. That broke the tension and April threw some at Rory and it was all I could do to keep from stopping it. All the food wasted."

Lorelai with her eyes still closed smiled at his rant and interrupted him. "No waste. Created a good memory for April, Rory and you. Well worth it."

Luke smiled and softly agreed with her. "Yep our first family memory."

He leaned to her stomach.

"Night little bit I love you." He kissed her through her pajamas and then gently kissed her temple.

"Night baby I love you too." Lorelai smiled and he wasn't sure she was still awake.

He snuggled with her and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the time when they'd bring their own child into the mix.


	10. Chapter 10 Balls

A/N Thanks for all who are reading this and reviewing. It always helps to know what you're thinking.

**I own nothing**

Ch 10 Balls

Friday afternoon Lorelai had called Rory to let her know that she was running late and could Rory stop by with a dress for her for dinner. They were going to try and make it through the Gilmore's for dinner. Luke had talked to cook to let him know exactly what would be acceptable for dinner down to removing scented candles from the living room and dinning room. But Friday at the Inn was overwhelming.

There was a huge convention of Civil War Reenactors who were checking out on Friday and a wedding checking in. Somehow the Reenactors didn't get the memo that they were to be out by noon so the rooms could be cleaned for the wedding party that was coming in at four. The Reenactors had their big bash Thursday night and Friday morning half of them were still under the table.

So Lorelai had spent the day calming down the wedding party and offering them drinks and free hors d'oeuvres until the rooms were cleaned. She made Michel check all the Reenactors out since the smell of them was making her nauseous.

Just about the time Rory was supposed to bring her dress that man Jack something from New York who had the Hartford meetings came up to her. She plastered her 'I'm really happy to see you and how soon are you leaving' smile on her face and turned to greet him.

"Jack, I hear you're getting your reprieve today. I hope you had a pleasant stay this time?"

Jack had been watching her and he still had no idea how she could be married to that yokel. He smiled back at her a bit more genuinely and nodded.

"It was almost everything I was hoping for."

Lorelai was a bit preoccupied or she would have watched out how she answered his last comment. However she was concentrating on getting out of there so her mother wouldn't have one more thing to criticize her for and she missed the opening.

"Almost, huh? Well what would have made your stay perfect?"

Lorelai smiled up at him and then she was surprised to see him so close. He lifted her hand and held onto it as he looked into her eyes.

"If you had dinner with me. I've been thinking about you since the last time I was here. I know that I was married at the time but I hoped you were still free. Silly of me to not expect you to settle for some man, but really Lorelai, I could show you the world. What can that lumberjack give you?"

Jack had leaned into her and Lorelai was backing up as far as she could go. She reclaimed her hand and slowly wrapped her arms around her body closing herself off from him. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she desperately tried to think of something to say.

Luke had come striding into the lobby of the inn carrying Lorelai's dress and makeup case Rory had put together. He had already changed into the navy blue summer suit that Lorelai liked so much. He was a bit irked that Lorelai was running so late. She knew that her mother took it as a personal affront whenever they were late.

He stopped short as he saw that jerk in the suit standing in front of Lorelai grab her hand. He saw her reaction and started to get his ire up. He calmed down when he realized that this is Lorelai's business and she got hit on repeatedly. Taking a deep breath he quietly walked over just in time to hear this jerk proposition his wife. He saw Lorelai react and before she could say anything Luke interrupted.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we only have half an hour before we have to leave for your parents and you know how your mother gets when we're late. I'm sorry for taking my wife away Jack wasn't it? But we have a standing appointment with her parents each Friday and my life is much easier if the mother-in-law is happy. You understand don't you?"

Luke smiled at him with the steel smile Lorelai had seen him use with Headmaster Charleston. It never reached his eyes. Jack looked over to see not the lumberjack of the previous day, but a business man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Of course, I didn't mean to keep her. You look awfully familiar, I know we met yesterday, but haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Jack was sure he'd seen this man and he got an uneasy feeling with that thought. Luke figured the guy probably had some dealings with B-D but he wasn't going to help out.

"I don't remember meeting you before. Sorry." Turning to Lorelai he held out her dress and bag.

"Lorelai, we need to get moving. Are you changing in one of the rooms?"

Lorelai wasn't sure that Luke wasn't angry with her and she wanted to talk to him about this. She nodded in answer to his question and then reached for his hand.

"I'm in 102 Luke. Do you want to go with me?"

Luke saw she was concerned, but he still wanted to deal with this idiot. He shook his head and smiled genuinely at her.

"You know we do better with you getting dressed alone. I'll be having some male bonding time with Jack here so hurry back. OK?"

Lorelai nodded at him and took her clothes to her room. Luke watched her walk away while Jack was considering scooting out the back. Luke turned back to him smiling again without it reaching his eyes.

"So, Jack. Where is it you work actually?"

Luke had a feeling if Jack thought he knew him, he might work for him.

"I work for Clark in New York. I'm in acquisitions."

Jack was starting to wonder if he was going to get out alive. Luke nodded his head slowly. Clark wasn't part of B-D but he'd met with the owner a couple of times when they'd been buying out the last two companies. Clark had been the one to unearth the information on Williams being a bad investment who then told his advisors.

"So, Chuck Owens still own Clark?" Luke asked casually.

Jack visibly balked. If this guy knew Chuck, there was a good possibility that he'd lose his job for trying to pick up his wife. Jack was unable to form any words but he nodded slowly. Luke smiled at Jack and then leaned in and lowered his voice.

"Let me give you some friendly advice Jack. If I were to ask my wife if you propositioned her and then called Chuck to give him that answer, I'm going to guess that you'd be looking for a new job by morning. So do yourself a favor and don't ever make a pass at my wife again. Got it?"

Jack nodded and started to back away from Luke. Luke turned and strode purposefully towards room 102. He knocked on the door and Lorelai answered from inside.

"Who is it?"

Luke smiled and said, "Your husband."

Lorelai slowly opened the door and let him in. He could tell she'd been crying and he took her into his arms and rocked her.

"I'm so sorry Luke, I didn't realize that he was trying to pick me up, I was so focused on getting to dinner I didn't even listen to the first part of what he was saying. I should have realized that he wanted to go out, I use to see it clearly. Now with so much to lose I missed the signs. I'm so sorry."

Lorelai was crying again and Luke was soothing her.

"Aw baby, don't worry it wasn't your fault, I know that your business relies on you being welcoming and open to all the guests, this idiot just took it a little too far. He won't try it again I promise."

Lorelai was sniffling and got a concerned look on her face.

"Why didja hit him?"

Luke laughed and shook his head.

"No, he works for a guy I know who is also concerned with morality of his employees and I'm sure he wants to keep a good business relationship going with me so if I tell him about this guy he'd fire him or move him to the west coast."

Lorelai snuggled into Luke's embrace and he felt her relax in his arms.

Downstairs in the lobby Jack cautiously approached Tobin who had taken over for Michel for the night.

"Hey, I just saw the husband of Lorelai Gilmore and he looked really familiar. Do you know who he is?"

Tobin didn't look up when he replied, "Danes."

Jack was confused. "I'm sorry what?"

Tobin looked at this guy one of many who had tried to get information about Lorelai out of him. He was very protective of his employer so he sighed and looked at Jack.

"Her name is Lorelai Danes, not Gilmore. It hasn't been Gilmore for five months."

Tobin closed the registry and walked away from Jack. Jack thought back to what Lorelai called that man and he thought it was an 'L' name. Something L Danes. Oh, shit! Lucas Danes? The owner of B-D Corporation? Surely not. Man if he called Chuck, Jack's ass was grass.

He called to Tobin, "Could you get my bill ready, I'm leaving this evening."

Tobin actually smiled at him. "It'll be my pleasure sir."

Luke had calmed Lorelai down and she was getting ready. He looked at the time and knew she wasn't going to make it. He sighed and called Jess at the house.

"Yeah?"

"Nice way to answer the phone Jess. Especially with the chance it was going to be Emily." Luke shook his head wondering why everyone made this so difficult.

He could feel Jess grin on the other end of the phone.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Luke, I'll work on my manners and make sure I properly answer the phone the next time."

Luke snorted, "Yeah, stop chafing my ass and listen up nephew. I need you and Rory to take the truck to Hartford and Lorelai and I will meet you there shortly. She's not finished getting ready yet and we're going to be late. If you and Rory get there on time at least Emily won't have such a hissy fit."

"Yeah, sure thing Luke. Is Lorelai feeling ok?" They'd all become very protective of her health since they found out it could affect the baby.

"She had a run in with one of the guests who threw her a bit. It took a while to get her calmed down but we're good now. Do not share that info with Emily. I'll call and let them know we're running late but that you two will be there. And Jess, thanks."

Luke was really grateful that Jess was living with them. He'd stepped up to the plate and Luke could really count on him.

"Sure Luke, just don't take too long, Emily looks at me like a piece of prime roast that she can't wait to share with her friends."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, the problem is you have Buech blood in your veins and she wants to show that off to society. We'll get there as soon as possible."

Luke hung up and started to call Emily. The maid answered and he asked for his mother-in-law. He could hear her in the background as the maid forgot to ask who was calling.

"Oh for heaven's sake, God forbid I actually know who is calling me before I talk to them. Hello, this is Emily Gilmore."

"Good evening Emily, it's Luke. I wanted to let you know that Lorelai and I will be a bit late but the kids are on their way and should be on time."

"Oh, Luke, thank you for calling. Is Lorelai feeling well?" Emily was concerned since Lorelai had such a rough go of the pregnancy.

"She's having a bit of a mood swing that just put us behind. She's feeling better and I think we'll make dinner without any problem but I think we're going to miss drinks."

Luke waited to see which side of the pendulum Emily was going to land on. Fortunately she seemed more concerned for Lorelai's health.

"Well thank God it's just mood swings; has she been able to put any weight back on?"

Luke realized that they hadn't talked to the elder Gilmore's since last Friday and he cringed as he was going to have to tell them about Wednesday's excitement.

"Oh, God, Emily, I'm so sorry for not calling you this week. We've had a bit of an eventful time around here. Lorelai went to the doctor's on Tuesday and she did gain a pound, but she got dehydrated on Wednesday and fainted so we rushed her to emergency and they released her the same day or we would have called."

Luke waited for the inevitable and it came but not as hard as he expected. Emily paused before she spoke and when she did it was tinged with irritation.

"I'm so glad that nothing serious had happened Luke. But you're right, I'd like to be kept informed about what's going on with my daughter. I should be happy that I learned this information only two days later. If it'd been up to Lorelai I probably wouldn't have heard about it at all. Thank you for letting us know Luke. We'll look forward to seeing you and your wife here shortly."

Emily hung up with out further discussion and Luke cringed as he hoped that the worst would blow over before they got to the house. At that moment Lorelai walked out of the bathroom wearing the dress that Rory had picked out.

Luke grinned at her as he noticed the dress was a bit tight across her breasts. He walked over and ran his hand across the front of her dress gently teasing the bottom of her breasts. Lorelai gasped and looked up into his eyes, dark with want.

"You're not wearing this dress after tonight. At least until after the baby is born," Luke growled.

Lorelai looked at the front and realized that it was snugger than before. She smiled widely too.

"My clothes are starting to not fit! That means I'll be showing soon!"

Luke kissed her gently and nodded. He felt wonderful, the baby would be growing and Lorelai was doing much better.

When they arrived at the mansion they received a huge surprise. There in the middle of the living room floor was Lorelai's old cotillion dress in all it's cotton ball glory.

"What the hell is that doing out?!"

Lorelai hadn't even said hello and Luke could feel this was going to escalate. Rory ran up to her mother and started to talk her down. Luke was amazed that she could do this to her as Lorelai could do it to him. Maybe it was in the Gilmore genes.

"Mom, Grandma said that there is a Debutant Ball at the beginning of October and we were talking about your cotillions and Grandma brought out your dress to show us."

Lorelai was looking at Emily warily as her mother was dreamily fingering the cotton puff.

"This was my favorite dress of yours, I'm so sorry you couldn't wear it to that last ball."

"Yeah, they didn't want pregnant Debs giving the horse trading a bad name." Lorelai snorted.

"Now Lorelai, you enjoyed some of those parties; you and Christopher made a handsome couple."

Emily slipped on that one and tried to cover her tracks. Lorelai started to move towards her mother when Luke grabbed her hand and held her tightly against his side.

"Of course he never grew up so it was a good thing you never got married. You and Luke are perfect for each other."

Emily smiled brightly at both of them. Just then Leisle came in to announce dinner.

The rest of dinner was quiet and polite. Richard asked Luke how business was and Emily asked Lorelai how her health was and both asked Rory and Jess if they were looking forward to going back to school in two weeks.

Lorelai fought to keep her dinner down. It was pasta primavera with a garden salad and rolls for everyone else. It suited the baby's taste very well; Luke had given strict instructions on how to prepare it. The dinner wasn't the problem. The problem was that she knew her mother was talking Rory into attending the debutant ball and she knew what that entailed. Finally she couldn't remain polite any more.

"Do you realize that Christopher will be asked to present his daughter at the ball mother?" Lorelai exploded.

Emily was taken aback and Richard frowned.

"Emily, is this correct? Will Christopher be called upon to present his daughter?" Richard knew that it would place Luke in an awkward position if it was true.

"Well Richard, it is customary for the father of the debutant to present her, but I'm sure Luke would make a wonderful stand in."

Emily smiled at Luke who was choking on his pasta. Luke looked desperately at Rory and then at Lorelai. He was caught between wanting to scream 'NO' and wanting to please his step-daughter. Emily had found a way to parade him in front of all her friends and he was unable to come up with a way out of it. Lorelai though had no such problem.

"Mother, you knew at the time Luke and I got married that he didn't want to be lead like some show pony in front of your society friends, the very people who said his father wasn't good enough. While I don't want to ask Christopher to do this, if Rory wants to attend cotillion I think we need to ask him first. Then if he bails then we can discuss who will present her at a different time. Even Dad could do it, he did a great job presenting me the three times I actually went."

Emily frowned. "Fine, ask Christopher if he wants to present Rory, but if he doesn't then would Luke even consider it?"

"No, mother. You know that Luke isn't comfortable with this sort of event and yet you put him into a position that he would be.."

Luke covered Lorelai's hand with his own and spoke up, "Lorelai, while I believe that Christopher should present Rory for this thing I would be happy to step up to help out if he's a no show. If it's important to Rory then I know it's important to me."

Luke smiled gently at Lorelai who saw once again how he sacrificed for his family. She knew that having people find out he was a Buech would be very uncomfortable for him, yet he was willing to put this aside to help Rory out.

Emily looked as though she was the cat that ate the canary. Dinner quickly wrapped up and Lorelai and Luke were driving home as the kids took Luke's truck. In the truck Rory was trying to read some of the rules of the debutant ball. She had gotten to step four when she gasped and Jess looked at her sideways.

"Ok, you can't do that and remain silent. What's the catch?"

Rory's hand was shaking as she read from the booklet. "All debutants will be escorted by a proper gentleman of suitable age. He will be dressed in black tails, white cummerbunds and white gloves. They will engage in the second dance of the evening. Where am I going to get some guy to escort me to this thing? It's bad enough that the Chilton guys hardly look at me, now I have to get some guy who I've never dated to make a fool out of himself in front of all those people."

Rory let her head drop into her hands and sighed. Jess cleared his throat not wanting to mention that the reason all those guys had stayed clear of Rory was that he'd threatened each one of them with bodily harm if they so much as approached her. He smiled to himself that the New York school system did teach him a thing or two, at least about how to intimidate your opponent.

"Well, if you can't dig someone up I could be your escort. I mean I think I'm of a suitable age and if Luke can suck it up for you, so can I."

Jess was actually looking forward to holding Rory in his arms at the dance. Rory however only saw doom and destruction if that happened. She didn't want to completely turn Jess down, but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to spend five minutes in Jess' arms if she wasn't going to be able to do it regularly.

"Uh, thththanks Jess. I'll let you know soon. I'd love you to do that, but I know how Luke reacted that time you just comforted me. Let's turn over a few rocks before we make that decision, ok?"

Jess clenched his jaw and nodded quickly. Rory had been around Luke long enough to know that Jess was not just upset, he was pissed. She couldn't risk losing him now by starting a relationship with him, but she longed to console him. She sighed and looked out the window at the trees passing by.

Lorelai was having her own thoughts on the ride home. How could she ask Luke to do this? Her mother never thought ahead, she always just looked right in front of her. She wanted Rory to be presented, never thinking about the problems that brought to the surface. Suddenly she gasped and Luke nearly rolled the Cherokee.

"Lorelai are you all right!?!" Luke was franticly trying to pull the car over and Lorelai felt really bad for scaring him.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I just realized that in addition to her father presenting her Rory has to dance with a boy of her own age and she hasn't had a date since she broke up with Dean. I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Luke put his head on the steering wheel and sighed deeply.

"Lorelai please don't ever do that again. I thought there was something wrong with the baby. If I have to get a mail clerk from New York to help out. Rory will have a young man to escort her to this dog and pony show. You know I'll do anything for her."

Lorelai reached over and stroked his cheek. She leaned in and gently kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss and when they broke apart breathless he kept his forehead against hers. Lorelai sighed.

"Do you know how much I love you for saying that? The fact you love her as much as I do amazes me and makes me happy that we're going to raise this little one together. I'm really sorry mom got you into this and I'm pretty sure Rory's just doing this for her. So thank you for being willing to expose yourself to all of Hartford society."

"You're welcome and dirty." Lorelai giggled as Luke straightened up and put the jeep back into drive.

"Now I want to get home and take that dress off you. Then after cleaning it's heading to the back of the closet." Luke leered at her as he pulled back out onto the road.


	11. A Rose By Any Other Name

A/N Thanks for all who are reviewing and continue to read this story. I hope you're enjoying it.

**I own nothing**

Ch 11 A Rose By Any Other Name

Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen Monday morning enjoying the last two weeks before the kids were back in school. Luke was reading the Sunday edition of the _Hartford Courant_ and looking at his ad that he'd placed for short order cook / wait staff. He'd already gotten two calls for the position and he was reading it to see if they'd messed up.

"Luke many people want to take some time and do something different."

Lorelai was looking through a baby name book. They'd started to go through some initial thoughts and neither one was agreeing on any of them.

"Lorelai the guy was an architect. Why would he want to flip hamburgers and pass plates? You go to school for a long time to become an architect, all that schooling would seem to set you up for a better life than short order cook."

Luke was confused about this last guy, he seemed real nice, he just didn't fit Luke's idea of an employee.

"Well meet him and then you can ask why he wants to flip burgers instead of build buildings. Oooh! How about Barton?"

"Like Bart Simpson? How about no? I'm going to meet with the guy, I'm just confused that's all. The other person is a single mom. How will that work with getting her kid to school?"

"Well I was a single mom and I worked weird hours. How about Charles or Harry?"

Lorelai was bouncing in her seat and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but Rory was always with you or Mia. If we're going to name him after a prince how about Valiant?"

Luke looked pointedly at her. Lorelai put the book down and pouted.

"You're not into this are you?"

"Yes, I'd love to come up with an actual name that would suit our child. Why are you focusing on boy's names and ones that are sure to get our kid beaten up to boot?"

"I'm looking at boy's names because you've kinda already given him his middle name right? So all we need to look at is the first name."

Lorelai picked the book up again as Luke slowly nodded.

"Because Gilmore Danes, right?"

He was recalling the conversation they'd had early on in their relationship when he'd explained his middle name was his mother's maiden name.

"Yep, I have to say it's grown on me. I like the idea that our son would carry that piece of tradition with him. I can see why your mom would do that too."

Luke gave a sharp nod and picked up the dishes to carry them to the sink. Lorelai could tell from his demeanor that he was thinking about his mom. He'd get real quiet and then look for some action to occupy his mind.

"Ok, how about some girl names? Marissa is pretty, it means sea."

Lorelai had turned to the front of the book where the girls names are. Luke rinsed off a plate and thought for a moment.

"It is pretty, I'm just not wild about it. I'd like her to get a name that has some tradition too. Hey, I had an aunt that I really liked when I was a little kid."

Lorelai brightened noticeably. "Good what was her name?"

"Hazel." Luke was remembering what a wonderful time they'd had when he was growing up.

Lorelai frowned. "Tell you what, why don't we call her Brazil if you want to name her after a nut."

Luke whipped around and glared at her.

"My aunt was not a nut! She was a good and decent person who was a lot of fun."

"Yes, but how many kids will know we named out daughter after your aunt? To them Hazel will be one of those weird nuts nobody eats until they're an adult."

Luke sighed and shook his head. He had no idea that choosing a name for their child was going to be this difficult.

"Hey!" Lorelai wanted to give him one to shoot down. "You like tea right?"

Luke looked at her sideways, she'd changed subjects quickly but he had a feeling that this wasn't really changed.

"Yes. You know I like tea."

"Well, since you like tea we could name her Jasmine after your favorite tea!"

Lorelai knew he was going to shoot this one down and Luke saw she was waiting for that so he hid his smile and seemed to think for a second.

"Yes, Jasmine. I like it. Ok, we've got a girls name."

Luke turned back to the dishes to hide his smile while Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"Bu…bu…but Luke, I was just kidding about Jasmine. If you really like it then we could go with that, I guess."

Lorelai's bottom lip was quivering and Luke turned to see one tear rolling down her cheek. He dried off his hands as he turned to wrap her in his arms. He kissed the tear away and whispered to her.

"Lorelai, I do think Jasmine is a beautiful name but I don't think it's our baby's name. We'll know it when we come across it. Right now we have three weeks before we could find out whether it's a boy or girl. Then we have another five months after that before this little bit makes an appearance. I was just kidding you because I knew you weren't serious about the name. I'm sorry."

Lorelai smacked his arm and buried her head in his chest. Luke loved these mornings where they could spend quiet time together like real newlyweds. Not that he wanted Rory and Jess out of the house any sooner then they were headed, but he liked having alone time with Lorelai.

Just then the phone rang and Lorelai disengaged to answer it. Luke went back to doing the dishes. He heard her in the hallway as her tone change from delight to one of concern. She came back into the kitchen with a frown on her face.

"That was Mia. She's supposed to come out next month to go over the books but John's wife isn't dong well with a toddler and being seven months pregnant so Mia needs to stay in San Francisco."

Luke nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure John is grateful for her being there though."

Lorelai picked at the pages of the name book and nodded distractedly. Luke saw this and stopped washing dishes waiting for what was to follow.

"We still need to go over the financials and long term planning before October 1st though. Since Mia can't come out here she's asked me to fly out in three weeks."

Luke's stomach turned over and before he could stop himself he cried out, "No!"

Lorelai looked up surprised.

"Luke, I have to. It's my job and it'll only be three days. I'll fly out on a Tuesday and I'll be back late Thursday. Maybe not even three days."

Lorelai walked over to Luke and placed her hand on his cheek as he continued to look stricken. She felt him shaking and she looked at his face but he averted his eyes.

"Luke?"

Lorelai was concerned. Luke had never reacted this way before and she wanted to try and figure out where this was coming from. She figured part of it was the talk about his mom earlier.

"I don't want to lose you."

Luke finally was able to rasp out that short thought. Lorelai hugged him and he held onto her for dear life.

"Babe, you won't. I'll go to California and be home before you know I'm gone."

Lorelai smiled up at him and he nodded.

"I know you need to go I'm just so concerned with the travel and you being away from home. What if you're unable to eat while you're there? If you get sick in an airport and I won't be there to help you. I know that Mia wants to be near her pregnant daughter-in-law, but I want to be near my pregnant wife."

"Oh, babe. I know it's going to be difficult, but I'll try and find non-stop flights that will get me there and back quickly, ok? And I'm sure your baby will be in heaven with all the health food nuts that live in California that eating won't be a problem."

Lorelai was gently rubbing his back as she talked soothingly to him but this time he still had that fear in the pit of his stomach. He pushed it aside as he smiled at her and gently kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity and he could feel his desperation rising to the surface.

Luke had never felt such a need to envelop Lorelai before, he needed. He needed her, he needed to feel secure, he needed to be able to breathe. He felt like the life was being drained from him and he couldn't breathe. He broke off from her and fell to his knees. Lorelai knelt next to him her anxiety also escalating.

"Luke! Luke are you all right? Please talk to me Luke can you breathe? Is it your heart? Oh God Luke. Please talk to me!"

Luke felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. Something in Lorelai's brain flicked on and she grabbed one of the small paper sacks Luke used to ripen fruit in. She held it out to him.

"Here Luke, try breathing slowly into the bag babe. I think you're hyperventilating and this will help. If it doesn't help in a couple of minutes we'll go to the hospital ok?"

Luke took the bag and nodded as he started to breathe slowly in and out of the bag. Within a couple of minutes the tightness in his chest started to ease. When he felt himself able to breathe normally he took the bag away. He felt like a fool.

"Lorelai I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I've never done that before and I know you need to take care of the business with Mia. I just thought of all the things that could go wrong and the idea of you being sick and losing the baby is too overwhelming to even think of."

Lorelai was sitting on the floor with him and she nodded.

"It'll be fine babe I promise. I'll check with Dr. Hayward and if she thinks I shouldn't go I won't. I need to talk to Mia though. One of the things she said in our conversation is that she may be selling in the next couple of years. If she does I don't know what to do, that inn is my home, I grew up there, Rory grew up there. We got married there and I had hoped that it would be an option for Rory when she got married."

Luke sighed and held her tighter. He knew she needed to go and if the doctor said it was fine then who was he to argue?

Later that day Lorelai had gone to the inn and Luke was going to interview Hank Perry for the position of fry cook and waiter. Luke still couldn't understand what would make a guy want to leave the prestigious job of architect in Hartford for Stars Hollow. Luke was delivering plates when a very distinguished gentleman walked in the door. He looked about ten years older then Luke.

Luke walked up to him and said, "Sit anywhere."

The man looked at Luke and smiled. "I'm really looking for the owner, Luke Danes?"

"Ah, are you Hank?" Luke couldn't help but feel funny interviewing this man. He looked like he'd be more comfortable in the New York offices.

"Yes I am. Are you Luke?" Hank held out his hand for Luke who took it.

Luke felt that Hank had a good grip and he noticed a bit of insecurity rising up as he consciously fought to not try and one up the man by having a tighter grip. Luke smiled and nodded towards the curtain that hid the stairs.

"Give me a second to let Caesar know I'm going off the floor and then we'll go up to my office." Luke turned his head and yelled, "Caesar you've got the floor."

From the kitchen Hank heard, "You got it boss."

Luke nodded sharply and Hank followed him. He liked Luke, liked the no nonsense way he dealt with the crowd and then after yelling at Caesar he just led the way.

They entered Luke's office and sat at the old kitchen table. Hank actually brought a resume for Luke who was taken aback with it. He pretended to look at it but all the time thinking what the hell was this guy doing here? Finally Luke put the resume down and looked at Hank.

"So, Hank. I hope you don't mind me being blunt, I'm not above giving people a chance, but I'm wondering why you want to go from a very high paying job that you went to school for to flipping burgers and dealing with the nuts that are part of this town?"

"Wow, that is blunt." Hank smiled at the direct way Luke spoke. "Nope, I don't mind telling you although if I get the job I'd appreciate keeping it quiet."

Luke smiled at the idea that he'd tell 'Hello' magazine anything. "I'm good with confidences."

Hank smiled, "Yeah, I got that impression. Last year I was working non-stop on four buildings in three countries and it got to the point that I couldn't remember what my own bed felt like."

Luke was nodding his head, he knew what a rat race the business world could be. Hank continued but looked at his hands as he spoke.

"Last January I was on my way home from Ohio when I got a call that my wife had been in a car accident."

Luke could feel his own heart start to race as he anticipated Hank's next sentence.

"By the time I got there she was in a coma and she died three days later. I haven't had an idea for a building since then. It took me three months to just be able to feed myself. I never thought that I'd be a widower at forty three. I still think she's there when I wake up in the morning. Just that first bit of time when you aren't quite awake but still not asleep?"

Luke nodded his head and felt the elephant starting to return. He paid attention to how he was breathing and tried to slow his down.

"I just want something that will exhaust me at the end of the day and let me feel like I've accomplished something. I don't want a big city and Stars Hollow has always appealed to me. I'd drive through it on my way to Woodbridge when I was building a shopping mall. The area reminds me of the small town I grew up in out west."

Luke was hardly listening to what Hank was saying from the point where he told Luke that his wife had died. Luke felt guilty that he wanted coverage because his own wife was pregnant and he wanted to spend more time with her. Luke's voice was ragged as he spoke to Hank.

"Hank, I can't tell you how sorry I am you went through that. I feel guilty that the reason I'm looking for someone is that my wife is pregnant and I want to make sure I can spend the time with them. There are a lot of late evenings and early openings that this place calls for. If everything works out that means you may be driving home fairly late at night or extremely early in the morning."

Hank nodded. "Truthfully Luke, if I get this job I'll probably move to Stars Hollow. I really do like the town. As far as your wife is concerned, I admire you for recognizing the importance of spending time with them before it's too late."

Luke nodded and stood. Hank figured that the interview was over but Luke said, "Let's go downstairs and see what you can do with the grill and then take a few orders, shall we?"

Hank looked at him confused.

"I can't offer you the job until I meet with the other person who called, but I need to see if you can handle the cooking and the idiots who live here. Your resume doesn't tell me that."

Luke smiled at Hank for the first time and Hank really hoped he didn't screw this up. This job might be what saved him. He liked the town and he was really starting to like Luke and his straight forward no-nonsense way.

As Luke led him back down the stairs Hank saw a beautiful woman with a gorgeous smile sitting at a table by the window. He saw Luke smiling back at her and he became concerned. He needed to believe in his employer and if this guy who had a pregnant wife was making time with this beautiful woman he couldn't work for him.

Luke stopped and turned to Hank. He lowered his voice and said, "Hank, I'd like to introduce you to the most important customer I have and also the only other person with whom I'd share your story."

Hank was taken aback as Luke walked up to the beautiful woman and gently kissed her. She caressed his cheek and the diner cheered. Hank was surprised as Luke introduced them.

"Hank, this is Lorelai. My wife."

Hank felt a great sigh of relief go through his body and then confusion. He looked at Luke with a confused frown. Luke chuckled.

"She's only entering her fourth month. Trust me she's pregnant."

Lorelai smacked him with the back of her hand.

"Hey Hank, it's good to meet you. My wonderful husband is really more supportive than he lets on. By the way husband, your baby is hungry and Sookie wants to make it things I want but your child doesn't."

Lorelai was pouting and Luke chuckled. He looked at Hank and grinned. Hank was amazed at the transformation that had occurred in Luke from the time he saw Lorelai in the diner.

"Ok, Hank. Trial by fire. This is the most discerning customer I have as well as the most important. Let's go into the kitchen and you can make her order. If she eats it you have the inside track, if it's not acceptable, well we'll have to see"

Hank was surprised by what Luke had him make. Most people wouldn't have eaten half a chicken and two cups of mashed potatoes plus a side salad and hot chocolate. But Lorelai ate all of it along with two glasses of water. He was amazed at her appetite.

Hank looked at Luke, "Isn't the doctor concerned about her appetite?"

Luke nodded, "She was, but since Lorelai got it back she's pleased, For a while there we were concerned about how much she was losing."

Hank was surprised and he looked at Luke. "She eats like this all the time and is this thin?"

Luke grinned, "One of the things that first attracted me after her beauty was her passion for food."

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "Yep, perfect match."

Luke smiled back, "Perfect match."

Luke turned to Hank and said, "I have one more interview tomorrow afternoon but I should know shortly after that. I have your phone number on your resume right?"

Hank nodded. "Thanks Luke, it was great meeting you and your lovely wife. I've enjoyed my stay here and I look forward to hearing from you. Congratulations Lorelai, take care of that baby."

Hank smiled at Lorelai who returned his smile. Then she slipped her hand into Luke's as she saw him thinking again. As Hank left Lorelai tugged on Luke's hand and he leaned down to kiss her.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered.

Luke gave a sharp nod and went to take a new customer's order.


	12. Chapter 12 It's Really Going To Happen

A/N It's been a bit since the last update, for those of you who were wanting more, thank you and I'm sorry it took so long. Reality impedes. Hope you enjoy this one, more to follow soon. Thanks to those who have read and continue to review.

May 2008 be filled with peace, hope and love.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 12 It's Really Going To Happen

That afternoon Anna brought April to the diner and Luke was visibly surprised. Anna quickly looked around for any townies who would recognize her. Luck was with her in that only tourists were eating this late. April was wide-eyed with awe at the diner, she looked at Luke and smiled.

"Hi." April still was not calling him anything, not dad, not Luke, she seemed to be unsure as to what to call him so she steered clear of any noun.

Luke smiled gently at April and was amazed at how his affection for this little girl had grown in such a short amount of time. "Hey April, I'm glad you're able to be here. Are you ready to see where I work?"

April nodded vigorously. Luke's gaze shifted to look questionably at Anna. She had the good grace to look as uncomfortable as he did. She cleared her throat and motioned to a table by the window.

"April, why don't you sit at that table over there while I talk to Luke?" April glanced at both her parents and slowly nodded. She sat quietly at the table and watched the people in the square preparing for the Cider Mill festival.

Anna sat at the counter and lowered her voice while she talked to Luke. "April told me she was getting a new baby sister Luke."

Luke smiled at April and turned to answer Anna. "Actually we don't know if it's going to be a girl or boy yet. Lorelai's just coming out of her first trimester and it wouldn't show up on the ultrasound. So she could be getting a baby brother."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Don't you think this is just a bit of bad timing? Here you fight to get visitation with my daughter and soon you'll be too busy to give her the attention she needs and deserves. Maybe we should just stop these visits before she gets too attached and you get too busy to see her."

Luke's back went ramrod straight and his temper threatened to erupt all over this she-devil in front of him, but he remembered that April was within earshot so he lowered his voice, his tone sharp enough to slice through chain-link fence like butter.

"In case you forgot your biology Anna, she's my daughter too. And while Lorelai and I will be busy with a new baby it won't be here for at least five months and I'd never ignore April or her needs. She already has a step-sister and Rory loves April as much as Lorelai and I do. I think, no I know that April is excited about being a big sister and having a baby sister or brother. I swear to you that if you try anything that goes against the court order I'll drag your ass back into court so fast you'll have rug burns."

Luke glared at Anna and she cowered on the stool. She stood up and managed to pull together one last bit of control.

"Fine, April looks forward to her Monday and Thursday visits. As long as these continue consistently I won't force the issue. However if you become too busy to see my daughter I will take you back to court. April is too precious to take second place to any child."

Luke continued to glare at her and crossed his arms over his chest. His stance was like one of an immovable force to be reckoned with. He slowly nodded and answered her deliberately.

"Anna, it's by the grace of God that I didn't sue you for full custody after you kept my daughter from me for six years. But because Lorelai knows how important you are in April's life I agreed to seek only joint custody. I will make sure that April knows how important she is in our lives, but don't ever threaten me with that again. Do you understand me?"

Anna licked her lips and averted her eyes. She started to say something but couldn't find her voice at that moment. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"I'll pick April back up in three hours. She starts school next week so from now on I'll drop her off at three and pick her up at six on Mondays and Thursdays."

Luke nodded and softly said, "Starting in October I want her every other weekend for an over night. That will have given her enough time to get used to Lorelai and myself. She's already excited about having her own room in our home so I know she will be able to adjust to sleeping over."

Anna huffed and stuttered. "I'll talk to her about it this week. I think October is too soon for such a shift since she really doesn't know you at all, but if she feels alright about it I'll agree to let her try one."

Luke decided not to hammer it into the ground so he just nodded in agreement. He'd already learned that his daughter had inherited his stubbornness when she wanted something. He had no doubt that that was why Anna was dropping her off and not sticking around.

Tuesday morning Luke and Lorelai were at the doctor's office by ten o'clock. Lorelai had already been weighed and Dr. Hayward's tech was setting up for the ultrasound for the couple. She was the no nonsense nurse who looked too dour to be working in a doctor's office. Luke and Lorelai didn't say a word while she was in the cubicle. As she stepped out Dr. Hayward walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Danes it looks like you've turned a corner. Lorelai gained three pounds this week."

Luke grinned at Lorelai who squealed.

"Yeah us!" She threw her arms up in the air and did a happy dance on the table. Luke shook his head as Dr. Hayward was looking at her chart.

"Well, according to your hCG levels we must have miscalculated your due date so we can expect baby around the middle of February. That places you at around thirteen weeks. Want to try and get the sex of the baby today?"

Dr. Hayward looked at both of them who were stunned.

"We haven't talked about finding out or waiting, Luke, what do you think?" Lorelai was torn, she wanted to find out but if Luke wanted to go the old fashioned rout of waiting she would agree.

Luke looked at Lorelai and grinned. "If you want to know, how about we find out and then keep it a secret from everyone else including Rory, Jess and your parents?"

Lorelai frowned. She'd never kept a secret from Rory before and she wasn't sure why this bothered her. It wasn't like she was going to keep anything bad from her, but for some reason she was concerned that it would upset Rory.

"Not tell Rory?" Lorelai's brow furrowed as she contemplated this idea. She couldn't help but think that Rory would feel left out.

Luke chuckled. "No Lorelai, I was kidding. If you want to find out I'm fine with it but I know it'd cause too much stress to keep it from anyone especially Rory and we've had way too much stress with this pregnancy already. I'm fine with finding out or waiting, you let me know what you want to do."

Lorelai slapped his arm for teasing her like that.

"You're right about the stress; if we find out we can start narrowing down names for this little bit." Lorelai looked hopefully at Luke who smiled back at her.

"Ok then. If little bit is cooperative we find out if we have a him or her." Luke was thrilled that Lorelai wanted to find out, he knew they were having a baby, but he had struggled with referring to it as him or her and it was making him a bit crazy.

Dr. Hayward was watching this exchange and smiled at their banter. "Ok people, let's do this."

As she set up the ultrasound Lorelai found herself holding her breath. Luke took her hand and rubbed it between his own, he noticed how cold she'd become.

"You ok Lorelai?" he whispered.

Lorelai nodded but her eyes filled with tears and a single one escaped to paint a glistening track down her temple.

"Lorelai, tell me what's going on?" Luke was starting to panic a bit. Just then the screen popped on. Dr. Hayward put the wand against her stomach and Lorelai started to cry harder.

"Lorelai, please tell me what's gong on! I feel out of the loop and I don't know what to say or do!" Luke was almost beside himself with worry when Lorelai turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"We're having a baby!" Lorelai sobbed and Luke was completely lost but Dr. Hayward chuckled.

"I think it finally hit Lorelai that this is going to happen and you're going to have a real baby at the end. Remember when I told you that many times couples who have a difficult pregnancy tend to focus on the symptoms of the pregnancy and not the fact there is going to be a little life in the house at the end of this?"

Luke nodded dumbly as Dr. Hayward continued, "It seems that Lorelai is realizing the emotional impact this child will have on the two of you. You will be joined forever with this little bundle. Sometimes that is not as joyous, but when the parents are in love and committed it can be the most amazing experience. And your daughter has decided to cooperate with us today. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Danes, you're having a girl."

Dr. Hayward smiled at the couple who stared at the screen and Luke suddenly felt lightheaded. Dr. Hayward saw him start to sway and she gently pushed a chair towards him. Luke felt his knees give out as he plopped into the chair. Lorelai looked at Luke and she saw tears form in his eyes. Reaching out a hand she gently stroked his face. She captured the single tear that escaped from his eye and he turned to look at her.

"Wow."

It was the only thought he was capable of actually forming. All the other thoughts were flying inside his head, how he wished his parents were here, what if he dropped his daughter, what if he got sick like his parents. Oh my God! He couldn't bring a child into this world and then have them feel the pain he felt when his parents died. He couldn't deal with the pain his child would have to bear. The skinned knees, the bruises, bumps, broken bones, the illnesses. Oh, God, when Rory had chicken pox he thought he'd die and he didn't see her every day, not like now. And Lorelai was going to go through so much pain as well. What the Hell was he thinking wanting to have children! He couldn't do it, he couldn't do this, he wasn't ready to deal with the pain.

Lorelai watched Luke process everything and it was a bit fascinating, watching him go from wonder and awe to something else, it looked like fear. She cocked her head to one side while he continued to stare at her, but he wasn't seeing her. Suddenly he looked right at her and said one word.

"No."

Lorelai blinked and semi chuckled as she repeated his statement.

"No? No what, no you don't want a daughter, no you don't want a baby, no you don't want me?"

"Pain. Too much." It was all he was able to get out. Lorelai reached for his hand and squeezed to get him to focus. She knew this part of the drill, she'd gone through it with Rory.

"You're worried about our daughter having pain in her life aren't you?"

Luke mutely nodded.

"Yeah, I felt that with Rory, I wanted to protect her from all the people who aren't as nice as she is, who won't love her as much as I love her. Probably the main reason she never played sports in school was the fear I had that she'd get hurt, especially since she inherited my lack of coordination. But she will have so much love too. You and I will love her, her big sisters will love her, my parents will love her, her aunt and cousin will love her and don't forget that wacky place we call home is filled with crazies who will look out for her and also help keep her from being hurt. The rest we'll get through together, it'll be so wonderful to have a partner this time, although you've been there with all the big pains in Rory's life already. When she had chicken pox and when her beloved caterpillar died, you helped her get through it. Plus, this baby will never have a day where she wonders if she's loved by both her mom and dad. That knowledge in itself helps you get through enormous amounts of pain."

Lorelai smiled at Luke who gently kissed the palm of her hand and held it on his cheek. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life but I'm so grateful."

Lorelai stroked his cheek and Dr. Hayward was amazed at the connection these two had, she would never worry about her patient being loved and cared for. She'd felt a bit embarrassed to be witnessing this scene though and so she cleared her throat.

"Well let me get this cleaned up and then we'll finish up here and I'll still want to keep a close watch on you for a few weeks Lorelai. We don't want to lose any ground."

Lorelai looked at Dr. Hayward and remembered that she wanted to find out about how safe it would be to travel to California.

"Dr. Hayward, I need to go to San Francisco on the eleventh of next month and I was wondering if it'd be safe for me to travel."

Lorelai felt Luke's grip tighten as she brought up the subject.

"Well, I normally say that air travel is fine through the seventh month without complications, but it's going to depend on your weight and morning sickness. Have you had any nausea lately?"

"No, I've had three days without any consistent nausea and we've gone about four days without me getting sick. I still blame that one on the guest who had to have bathed in aftershave."

Luke was praying that Dr. Hayward wasn't going to say it was fine for Lorelai to travel. But he knew she'd been feeling better so there wasn't a real reason for her to say no.

"Well Lorelai, I would say that if you don't have any problem with nausea before you leave then it should be fine, but if you experience more than one or one severe bout of morning sickness I'd cancel the trip. Can you get a non-stop to shorten the amount of time you'll spend traveling?"

"I'd think so. I'll try and see what I can do. Luke had talked about going with me so that would help wouldn't it?"

Luke felt his heart sink, he told Lorelai about Anna dropping April off but he hadn't told her about the demand with regards to the time he spends with April.

"Actually Lorelai, I can't go with you. Anna is demanding that I keep a consistent schedule with April and we wouldn't get home in time on Thursday."

Luke dropped his head and Lorelai forced a smile.

"That's ok babe. I'll be fine really. I know Mia would love to see you too, since she didn't make the wedding, but it's ok, really."

Luke looked up at her and smiled.

"It isn't really ok, but it's what we have to deal with."

Lorelai nodded and gently kissed him.

On the way home Lorelai was going through the baby name book concentrating on girl names. Having gotten through the first part of the alphabet Lorelai was finishing up the 'K's and moving into the 'L's.

"Kayla"

"No."

"Keely"

"No."

"Kirby"

"Hell no."

Lorelai chuckled.

"On to the L's. Lacey"

"No."

"Leonora"

"No."

"Leticia"

Luke sighed, "No."

Lorelai squealed and Luke almost drove off the road. He pulled over to the side of the road and glared at Lorelai.

"Damn it Lorelai I told you not to do that! You might've gotten us killed!"

Lorelai giggled at him and whispered, "I've got it."

Luke looked confused, "What?"

"Her name. Little bit's name."

Luke looked at her with narrowed eyes, not sure if she was joking or serious.

"What?"

"Lilibet. It's a combination of Lily which means purity, innocence and beauty and Elizabeth which means God's promise."

Lorelai looked at him hopefully, she felt this was really their baby's name and she hoped Luke felt the same. Slowly he started to nod his head. Then he smiled and looked at her.

"Lilibet. I like it. Of course when Liz finds out she'd going to think we named her after her." Luke chuckled.

"Well, you wanted her to have a connection with her name, so there is that one." Lorelai smiled at him.

Luke suddenly grinned at her. "Ok, you got the first name, now I get the middle. Victoria."

Lorelai gasped. "That's my middle name."

Luke chuckled, "When she gets older and finds out Rory has your first name wouldn't you like to be able to allow her to claim your middle name?"

Lorelai laughed, "Luke you're brilliant. Here she isn't even born and you're already thwarting sibling rivalry. Ok, she now has an official name. You and I, Lucas Buech Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes are proud parents of one Lilibet Victoria Danes. Wow it even sounds so official."

Luke chuckled and drew Lorelai into a passionate kiss. Lorelai felt her hormones kick in and escalated the kiss where Luke found himself moaning at the intensity of her passion. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt and somewhere reality seeped into Luke's brain. They were on the side of the road in the middle of the day with cars whizzing pass them. He broke free of the kiss.

"Lorelai no!"

"Luke yes!"

Lorelai continued to kiss his neck and Luke felt her hand move determinedly southward. Luke tore her hands away from him and put her in her seat. He was panting and trying to think when he looked over to see Lorelai frowning at him her arms folded just under her chest, making her already fuller breasts more prominent. Luke quietly moaned.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry I stopped this, but really, look around. We're in the middle of the day with cars whizzing by, we're not in the middle of deserted woods. Hell even your parents use this road what if they stopped to see if you were alright?" Luke pleaded with her.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and grinned evilly. "Ok, but you're taking the rest of the day off and we're not leaving our bedroom until I say we're leaving. Got it?"

Luke shook his head. How damn lucky was he that his gorgeous wife thought that making him her sex slave for a day was punishment? Outwardly he sighed deeply.

"As you wish."

Lorelai giggled, "Ok, farm boy, let's get a move on."

They arrived home in record time, Luke was sure it was because of the light traffic and not the promise of spending the day in bed with his luscious wife. Lorelai opened the door as he checked the mail. He was looking at the envelopes as he walked through the door and closed it. Suddenly he felt himself being slammed against the inside wall of the entryway, envelopes scattered on the floor.

Lorelai claimed his mouth and her hands were unbuckling his pants at a startling pace. Luke moaned as his brain scrambled to catch up with his body which had no trouble responding to this attack. He scooped up his bride and climbed the stairs while carrying her. He was so pumped he took the stairs two at a time until they reached the bedroom. He kicked the door close and set Lorelai down on the floor where he claimed her mouth for his own. Reaching behind him he locked the door and turning back to Lorelai he was amused to find half his clothes already making their way to the floor. He removed her top and skirt as well marveling at the small swelling that was showing at her belly.

His eyes filled with tears as he gently stroked over her stomach. "When did this happen?"

Lorelai smiled and looked up at him. "I hadn't noticed. I guess just today or yesterday. Lilibet is starting to grow into a big girl, huh?"

Luke nodded never believing that he could be so filled with happiness. He looked at Lorelai and she gasped at the wanton desire that showed in his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"You're a little turned on that I'm starting to show aren't you?"

Luke shook his head slowly.

"Nope. I'm so turned on that I can't see straight. I'm not sure you're going to be able to go into work for the next few days, I don't know that I can let you get that far away from me and I definitely will have to nix clothes for a while."

Lorelai threw back her head and laughed. "Not too sure how that's going to sit with Rory and Jess babe. But me, I'm cool." She shrugged her shoulders.

Luke chuckled that throaty deep vibration that sent chills down her spine. "Guess that wouldn't be practical while they're here, however they're at work right now and they start school next week. We could work around it."

Luke was backing her up to the bed as he continued to talk, when her knees hit the bed he gently laid her down and hovered over her, trailing his finger across her newly swollen breasts. Lorelai couldn't believe that she was so turned on by such a simple touch.

Luke gently reached behind her and released her bra. The sight of her full breasts and ample hips filled him with such desire for this woman he wasn't sure he'd be able to contain himself. He felt a little like a high school boy who had his fantasy girl come to life from a picture in a magazine. But this was more; he realized that her body was changing because of him. He had done this to her, his baby was growing inside her and creating this softness, this roundedness. Not that Lorelai had ever been angular, not too many muscles under that skin, but she'd never had this many curves and it enhanced the femininity that had attracted him so many years ago.

Lorelai was fascinated watching him look at her and her changing body. She'd never felt so loved, so sexy, so desired. She remembered when Christopher had first seen her changing body and commented on how fat she was getting. He'd never looked at her with the level of want, of need, of love that Luke did. The look Luke gave her today proved to her that she was so smart in allowing herself to open up to him. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life. She needed him like she never needed another person, not even Rory.

"Luke? Now. Please. I need you now." Lorelai's eyes were filled with desire and Luke looked at her quizzically.

"Now? But Lorelai, I haven't even…."

"Now Luke, time for everything else later, I need you now. Please?"

Luke nodded and removed the rest of their clothes amazed that this was exactly where he'd always wanted to be.

He smiled and as he joined them he whispered, "As you wish."


	13. Chapter 13 So Close and Yet So Far

A/N Thanks for sticking with this story. Hope you're enjoying it. I enjoy reading your reviews and thanks to all who are staying with this.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 13 So Close and Yet So Far

Rory and Jess came up to the house noticing the Cherokee was in the driveway. Rory looked at Jess and raised an eyebrow. Jess shrugged and they cautiously opened the door to an eerily quiet house.

"So what's your guess?" Jess said as he looked around downstairs.

"Well, it's very quiet so maybe they're taking a nap? Mom gets worn out easily these days she says it's the stress of growing a human person inside her." Rory grinned.

Jess nodded. "Well, what ever it is, why don't we start dinner and let them mosey on down in their good time?"

"I like your thinking. I prefer to live in a world of ignorance where Luke and mom's activities are concerned."

Jess snorted, "Yep, that cabbage patch is looking pretty good right about now."

Rory enjoyed these times with Jess, she was still very cautious with him, not wanting to cause him to be sent away, but wanting to get to know him better. They shared their love of books and she was constantly amazed at his ability to see right through her. She felt better just being in the same room with him; since he'd started going to Chilton Rory had looked forward to school for more than just learning. Before Jess came she'd sit alone for lunch, listening to her iPod. But since Jess was there she'd laughed and joked with him and gotten to know the guys he hung out with. When she was with Jess she felt valued for who she was not just who her mother was, with other guys including Dean she felt like they only saw the outside stuff, the town angel.

Rory often felt like a fraud, knowing how she felt about Jess, but struggling with the way she was supposed to feel about Jess or any other boy. She watched him gathering up the food he was going to cook, pulling out the chicken from the refrigerator, using a large butcher knife to de-bone it, his muscles rippling under his black t-shirt. She felt a flush creep up and hid a smile.

Jess had been watching her out of the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself. He knew she was watching his body and he was secretly pleased, if he could keep those dogs from Chilton in place for the next two years he knew Rory and he would have a real shot at happiness. But for now all he could do was bide his time. As soon as he finished removing the bones from the chicken he placed it on the gas grill built into the stove and went to open the refrigerator again. This time he pulled out the salad and tossed the bag at Rory who had not expected it.

"What was that?" Rory asked surprised.

"The rest of your dinner if you'll rinse it off and throw it into a bowl," Jess snarked.

Rory smiled sweetly and answered him with her tone dripping with honey, "If you think I'm going to eat that rabbit food you haven't been paying attention. I like my food dead and smothered in barbeque sauce."

"I know what you like, but are you going to demand junk food when your mother is going to be eating this rabbit food? What kind of daughter are you?" Jess looked at her with eyes of innocence.

Rory felt her inner bad girl crumble, she really wanted junk food but she knew her mom was unable to keep their favorite foods down. She sighed and picked up the bag of lettuce to start washing it.

Jess chuckled to himself and whispered in her ear, "If you're real good and eat this with Lorelai I'll take you to Al's for some curry after dinner. Of course you'll want to take a change of clothes because your mother can smell that stuff from two blocks away and will kill you for bringing the smell into her house."

Rory giggled to cover up the chill that went down her spine as his breath hit her neck. She was barely able to whisper, "Deal."

Just then Luke came strolling into the kitchen looking very happy and relaxed. "Hey Jess, thanks for starting dinner. We're having salad with grilled chicken?"

Jess nodded and pointed to the boneless and skinless chicken on the grill. "You need to make the dressing though, I don't know the recipe you use for Lorelai."

Luke picked up the bowl and whisk and started to prepare the dressing. "We went to the doctor's today, Lorelai wants to tell you what happened but it was pretty amazing."

Luke was smiling as he worked and Rory and Jess stared at him. They'd never seen him so happy even at his wedding which was a pretty overwhelming day. Just then Lorelai came padding into the kitchen. She was also smiling and then she saw Rory and flung herself at her daughter.

"My oldest daughter! How I've missed you so!"

Rory chuckled and said, "I'm your only daughter, and I've only been gone six hours."

"Yes you're my only daughter," Lorelai smiled secretively. ""For now." She looked up at Luke who also was smiling widely.

Rory suddenly realized what Lorelai was implying and she whispered, "You found out you're having a girl?"

Lorelai laughed as she nodded her head vigorously. "Yep. AND! We've got a name for this little bit."

"Really? What is it?" Rory was jumping up and down with Lorelai who suddenly stopped.

"Whoa, too much movement for your sister."

"A sister! I'm getting a sister! Did you hear that Jess? I'm getting a sister!" Rory was very excited and Jess just chuckled while Luke beamed.

"Well there was a fifty-fifty chance," Jess answered sarcastically and Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, her name is Lilibit Victoria Danes!" Lorelai laughed. "It's a combination of Lilly and Elizabeth and I think it fits her."

Rory chuckled at Luke, "It's beautiful and to think her father had been calling her by her name for sometime now. Oh, and mom, she has your middle name too! So I have your first name and she has your middle. What's going to happen if you have another girl?"

"Bite your tongue young lady!" Lorelai screeched. "I'm not even halfway done baking this kid and you've already gotten me knocked up again?"

Rory and Jess chuckled and Luke suddenly turned to focus on the dressing. Lorelai noticed his silence and went up to rub his back.

"You ok babe?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke bobbed his head without looking at her and continued to put together the dressing. "Jess is the chicken ready?" Luke looked over Lorelai to Jess who also noticed a change in his uncle's demeanor.

"Yeah Luke were good to go."

Luke plastered a smile on his face and said, "Well then let's eat everybody."

Lorelai felt a bit uneasy and she wasn't quite sure what had happened to the jovial time they were all having but she also smiled and sat down to eat. Where just nanoseconds ago Luke couldn't keep from touching her or brushing up against her there was now a grand canyon size gorge between them and Lorelai was still wondering where it came from.

After dinner Rory and Jess went out to 'see what was new at the bookstore' or in code speak, have Indian food at Al's, and Lorelai and Luke were cleaning up in the kitchen. Lorelai was watching Luke rinse the dishes as he placed them in the dishwasher. He avoided her eyes and his movements were very mechanical.

"Luke," she said softly. "Did I do something to upset you today?"

Luke stopped, exhaled and shook his head slightly. "Not really Lorelai. I know this pregnancy has been difficult on you and we're no where near the halfway mark yet, I just was hoping that you hadn't decided against anymore children at this point. I mean I'm really happy about Lilibit here and I can't wait to be a dad from the start, but I'd hoped that she might have a sister or brother to grow up with. I know that Liz is a handful, but it was nice to have someone to share that time with even if it was a lot of bad time as we grew up. I know it's your body and we haven't talked about having more kids, but it was just a shock that you shot Rory's question down like you'd never consider it at all."

Lorelai listened to him rant and she was trying to figure out where this was coming from. She reached out for his hand and held it.

"Luke I love you and I love having your baby. You're right, it's been a rough four months so far and we're still not out of the woods yet so I guess that I responded to Rory like I did to the nurse who said we might have twins. I just want to focus on this pregnancy and have a healthy happy baby. I'm really not sure I want more children, but I wasn't sure I wanted more kids after Rory either. The changes my body goes through with kids is rough, we haven't even gotten to the swollen ankles, stretch marks and waddle yet. My mother had to hire a maid just to get me off of the furniture right before Rory was born."

Lorelai smiled trying to catch Luke's eye as he still had his head bowed. The sides of his mouth started to turn up as he exhaled loudly and got a bit of his twinkle back in his eye.

"So I guess that precedence means we'll wait another sixteen years before you'd have another kid?" Luke smiled wickedly at Lorelai as she smacked his arm.

"Funny boy. Gotta get you booked on Letterman. Are we good?" Lorelai looked anxiously at him.

Luke wrapped her in his arms and sighed. "Yeah we're good, I know it's too soon to talk about more kids, I just wanted to make sure you weren't having second thoughts about having any kids with me."

"Oh, babe, not in the least, you're a great husband and you're a great dad. April is over the moon with the time she spends with you. I'm really looking forward to sharing the parenting of this little bit with you. I may have gone through the labor before, but not with a father who wanted to be there for me and his kid. I may want more in the future, but now is not the time to talk to me about it. Lilibit is just now letting me keep all my meals down and I have about another two months of being able to sleep any way I want before it's side only." Lorelai leaned her forehead against his and gently kissed him.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Lorelai started to pull him towards the living room but Luke groaned.

"I have to go to the diner to interview that last woman before I make a decision on who to hire. Do you want to come down to the diner and keep me company?" Luke didn't want to leave so soon after they'd had an argument but Andrea Rice was going to be at the diner in less than half an hour.

"Maybe I'll just take a shower and go to bed. I need to check my e-mail from mom's travel agent. He's booking me on a non-stop from New Jersey to San Francisco at like eight o'clock in the morning when I go to see Mia."

"What day are you leaving? Maybe I can drive us to New York City and stay at the corporate suite then I could take you to Newark in the morning, save you about three hours sleep."

"I'm booked on September 11th so we could go down on the 10th and that would be great to have you drop me off. Then I'd only miss you three days and not four."

Lorelai smiled up at him as he once again felt his stomach clench, but Luke smiled back at her. He leaned down to kiss her as he started out the door.

"Then it's set, I'll call Paige and make sure we have the suite that night. I shouldn't be long, I'll just interview uh.."

"Andrea."

"Right, Andrea and be home right after. Caesar is closing tonight. Are you going to wait up for me?" Luke smiled at her seeing her fading already.

"I'll try, no promises. But when you get home make sure you wake me ok?"

Luke smiled at the notion that he could wake her up and gave her a short nod as he went out the door and climbed into the Cherokee.

Andrea Rice was a very nice woman who had an eight year old little boy. Her husband walked out on them when Ted was just two and she'd taken care of them ever since. She had a degree in commercial art and had worked for an advertising agency for a number of years. When her husband left she had to take care of her son and the agency said they needed someone who was available for more hours. Since then she hadn't been able to find a job with benefits for any length of time. Luke was very uneasy about hiring her, aside from the lack of diner experience he just felt that Hank was the better choice especially since…

At this moment the diner door opened and four college aged boys stumbled into the diner trying to look as if they belonged and not as if they were lusting after this woman. They took up residence at the corner table and Luke just rolled his eyes. Andrea didn't seem to notice this, she was very nervous about the whole interview. To make matters worse Jess opened up the door and waltzed into the diner giving Luke the once over.

"Hey Uncle Luke, I was just wondering if you wanted me to take something home to Aunt Lorelai seeing as she is pregnant and all." Jess snarked at Luke who rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Andrea, I need to talk to my nephew for a second. Jess, this is Andrea, Andrea, my nephew Jess. Excuse us." Luke dragged Jess into the storage room with a death grip on his elbow.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Luke hissed at Jess.

"Me? You have one very gorgeous, pregnant and jealous wife at home and here you are making time with a babe in front of gossip central? What have you been smoking Luke?!"

"Jess, that woman is an applicant for the diner job and what I'm doing is interviewing her. Now with Hank I took him upstairs to my office. Do you think that would be wise for me to do with Andrea?" Luke was livid as if he didn't know about how jealous Lorelai would get or how insecure she would be if she saw Andrea, who looked amazingly like Rachel to the point she could have been her sister.

"Sooooo, you gonna hire her?" Jess couldn't help but harass Luke now he knew Luke wasn't doing anything wrong.

Luke got up into Jess' face and growled, "Nice to know you think I'm a complete moron. She actually has had a hard life so I'm going to call Tom to see if we can get her hired on at the plant in Hartford we just acquired last year."

Jess shook his head, "Luke you have a very soft heart. Let's hope your brain isn't as soft. Do you know what's going to happen if you get that woman a job with your business in Hartford? She's going to be 'eternally grateful' and that's gonna piss Lorelai off, plus you run the risk of the rest of the town realizing that you're not that simple diner owner everyone thinks you are."

Luke stopped to consider this for a second. "Yeah, I can see that happening. Well, I'll give her Tom's number and say he's a friend of mine who has a possible opening in Hartford. Then it's Tom who actually will hire her."

Jess nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

Luke went back out to the diner and addressed Andrea. "I'm sorry that we've wasted your time here, but I'm going to go with another applicant for this job. If you're still looking for something there is a friend of mine who runs a plant in Hartford and they have openings, really great benefits and it's a decent place to work. If you want I can place the call for you?"

Andrea looked like she was about to start crying and Luke couldn't stomach that. But he knew there would be much more hell to pay if he hired her. Finally Andrea found her voice.

"Thanks Luke, I really need a job and any pull you'd have with that guy would be great. Ted is really needing to have health insurance, he's such a little boy and I'm so afraid he's going to get hurt when we're in between insurance coverage."

Luke nodded and wrote Tom's number down on a piece of paper. "I'll also call him after you take off, then all you have to do is give him a call tomorrow and I'm sure he'll set you up with something. My wife was a single mom for fifteen years, I watched her struggle and the difficulties she endured. But my step-daughter is amazing just like her mom. I'm sure you'll find the right spot for you."

Andrea smiled up at him with watery eyes. "Your wife is very lucky. Did I hear you nephew say she's expecting again?"

Luke got his big smile on again and nodded. "Yep end of February. We're having another little girl."

"Oh, so you have more children together?" Andrea was finding herself very attracted to this man and she wanted to prolong the time she had with him.

"This will be our first, I meant my step-daughter." Luke could hear danger alarms going off all over his head so he got to his feet to signal the interview was over.

Andrea also rose and she put her hand on his wrist to thank him. Then she leaned in to give him a small kiss on his cheek but Luke realized that it was leading that way so he pulled back and extended his hand.

"Good meeting you Andrea, good luck with Tom." Luke smiled and then escorted Andrea out of the diner.

Arriving home he slipped upstairs into their bedroom and Lorelai was flat on her back asleep. Luke changed into his sweats and climbed under the covers. He was just settling in to wrap his arms around Lorelai when he heard her.

"How'd the interview go?"

Luke sat up and saw that Lorelai was indeed awake and there was something behind her eyes that he couldn't place.

"It went OK. She really has no experience so I'm going to go with Hank for the position." Luke started to snuggle down with her when Lorelai interrupted again.

"But Luke, I thought she was a single mom and everyone knows you have a soft heart for single moms." Lorelai had her eyes closed and was starting to drift off.

"I only had a soft heart for one single mom, but I talked to Tom and he's going to hire her at the plant in Hartford." Luke snuggled even closer to Lorelai grateful to have dodged that bullet.

Lorelai was on her way to sleep when she answered him, "Mmmm. Patty said she looked just like Rachel."

Luke froze and sighed. "Hello Magazine."

Lorelai giggled, "Yep. Good call on the new employee babe. I think Hank will fit in very well here."

Luke slowly let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Yep, really well."


	14. Chapter 14 Set Up

A/N Thanks to those who are reviewing. I never really know if this is something to continue or not, there are some really good stories out there right now, so letting me know that you're enjoying it is a good thing. I have an outline for at least another ten chapters so if you're game I promise a wild ride. Thanks to those who are still with me.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 14 Set Up

Lorelai was sitting on the couch channel surfing Thursday evening. Luke had just left to take April back to Woodbridge when Rory came out of her room and sat next to Lorelai looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Lorelai finally noticed, shut off the TV, turned to Rory and waited. Rory bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Tomorrow Grandma is going to want to know who is going to take me to cotillion."

Lorelai nodded and still waited. Rory noticed her mom wasn't going to help her out so she ventured further.

"I don't suppose Luke is willing to take me?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Rory you know Luke would move heaven and earth to make you happy, but he's gonna want to know why you didn't ask your dad first."

Rory nodded and adverted her eyes. "I called his cell number that he sent me and it's been disconnected. I don't even know how to reach him."

Lorelai got up and retrieved her purse from the hall table. She rummaged around until she found a slip of paper which she held up with a satisfied, "Ha!"

Rory looked at her perplexed and said, "Ha?"

Lorelai nodded her head and handed Rory the paper. "Luke had some guy track Chris down and this is his current phone number. He did it incase you wanted to call and ask Chris to escort you to the ball."

Rory sat with the paper in her hand, not knowing what to think. Luke who couldn't stand the guy was being a wonderful step-father in letting her give her dad one more chance. Rory looked at Lorelai with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why do I really want to give dad another chance? Why don't I just lie to Luke and tell him dad turned me down? Why can't I see that dad just sucks at being a dad? When I see Luke interacting with April I know what a good dad is supposed to be and it just isn't him. When am I gonna learn that?"

Rory's tears were quietly spilling down her face and Lorelai's heart was breaking. She really didn't know what she could say to help Rory get through this. She wiped away Rory's tears and felt her own spilling over.

"I don't know sweets, could be Christopher's complete inadequacy in being a human being that makes us give him too many tries. Sort of when you see a puppy that's too stupid to keep from running into the glass door thinking it's open even when he's hit his head ten times before. Something in you feels sorry for it because you know that no matter how many times that puppy hits its head it will always get up and do it again. So maybe by knowing that your dad will always do stupid things that will hurt you and a normal human would feel really bad about it makes you think he doesn't really mean to hurt you."

Rory was having a hard time following her mom's logic. "Cause you're saying dad's a stupid puppy?"

"Exactly!" Lorelai cried in triumph.

Rory squinted her eyes and scrunched up her nose. "Not really making me feel better about it mom."

"Sorry babe, that's all I got." Lorelai smiled at her and then sighed deeply.

"Rory, I wish I could tell you why you do that, maybe it's because you saw me give Christopher so many chances over the years, maybe because you just have a forgiving heart. I don't know. What I do know is that you now have a step-father who adores you for you, even if he and I weren't together I know he'd still love you. So while I'm really sorry I couldn't give you Luke as your real father, at least you're getting some perks with him being your step-dad, right?"

Rory sighed and smiled slowly thinking of how her life had changed in the single year that her mom and Luke had been together. "Yeah, so I guess I need to at least give dad the chance to turn me down before Luke escorts me huh?"

Lorelai's heart was breaking for her daughter and she smiled sadly. "Rory, only a truly stupid man would turn you down. Unfortunately your father is never not stupid, so I'd say it's a safe bet."

Lorelai tucked a piece of stray hair behind Rory's ear as she opened the paper to see the new information for her father. Rory's brow furrowed and she looked confused. She turned to Lorelai for clarification.

"Isn't 617 a Boston area code?"

Lorelai sighed, "Yep, apparently Christopher has roots in Boston that he doesn't want to leave. His dad got him a job with a friend of his. We'll see how long that lasts."

Rory nodded as she concentrated on the paper in her hand. She sighed and looked at her mother. "Would you call and ask dad for me?"

Lorelai really wanted to cry knowing her daughter didn't feel confident enough in her father's love to even ask him a question. "I'm sorry Rory, you know your dad and I have a complicated relationship and it would hurt Luke too much if your dad got the wrong idea just because I called him for you."

Rory nodded. "Never not stupid, right?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Yep."

Rory took the phone with her into her room and Lorelai sat on the couch waiting to comfort her daughter when once again her father disappointed her. Lorelai rubbed her belly thinking how this daughter was going to grow up so different, having a father who doted on her, never doubting that she will know she is truly loved.

Rory opened her door and Lorelai noticed a confused almost happy look on her face.

"He's going to be there."

For the first time in her life Lorelai understood the phrase 'you could have knocked me over with a feather.' She also found herself a bit angry that Christopher who did nothing to support her daughter would be the one who would dance with her in front of all those people. She knew that Luke wouldn't makes a big deal out of it but it would hurt a bit even if he didn't allow himself to admit it.

"Wow, really? That's great honey!" Lorelai tried to gather up enthusiasm for this news when Rory got a look of concentration on her face.

"Yeah, he said that he'd be there, one hundred percent guarantee." She said softly as she fingered the phone in its cradle.

Lorelai knew that look so she smiled softly and whispered, "So pretty much a fifty-fifty chance, huh?"

Rory nodded her head much like Luke did which caused Lorelai to laugh. Even if Christopher was her father, she was so much like Luke it was scary.

"How about Luke and I plan on going to this shindig anyway so if something came up last second and your dad couldn't make it Luke could lead you down a rotting staircase?" Lorelai smiled sadly at Rory who looked at her hopefully.

"You really think Luke would want to be there with me? I mean since dad's going to be there too?"

Lorelai knew that Luke would suck it up for Rory like always. "Sweets, Luke wouldn't miss your coming out for the world. He and I will be there to welcome our new lady into society."

Rory looked at her mother gratefully. "Now all I have to do is find a guy who wouldn't mind being embarrassed to dance with me."

Lorelai chuckled, "Luke said that if he had to you'd get this really nice looking guy from his mail room in New York. He said the kid's a freshman studying at NYU."

Rory scrunched her nose up and looked at Lorelai, "Luke thinks this guy's cute?"

Lorelai laughed, "No, that's from Paige. Luke said the kid's terrified of Luke and he'd do anything he asked without question. Including escorting his step-daughter to a ball and not trying to take advantage of her."

"Oh, I get it, he wants to make sure my honor isn't smudged huh?" Rory chuckled.

"Well let's keep mailroom boy in the back just in front of Jess."

"What do you mean in front of Jess?" Lorelai looked at Rory trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Rory sighed, crap! She didn't mean to let her mom know about Jess' offer to escort her. "Jess asked if I wanted to have him escort me since I didn't have a boyfriend and I told him if there wasn't anyone else we could get I'd take him up on it."

Lorelai looked at her a little shocked at the turn of events. "So Jess offered and you basically told him if the moss on the underside of a rock couldn't fit in a tux you'd take him? Hmmm. How did this go over with his ego?" Rory grimaced.

"Not real well at the time. But he seems to have dealt with it. I just didn't want to see him get sent away because he did a nice thing for me." Rory was picking at the lint on the couch.

Lorelai smiled and softened. "Rory if you want Jess to escort you I think Luke would be ok with it since we'd be there too."

"NO!" Rory looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I mean, we can't just go around changing the rules right? If you and Luke don't want Jess and me to date until we're out of high school then we won't date."

Lorelai was watching her daughter melt down right in front of her and she wasn't real sure what the actual cause was.

"Rory, why don't you want Jess to escort you to the ball?"

Rory sighed and realized that she couldn't avoid the reason anymore. "If Jess escorts me then we have to dance in front of all those people. There is no way I could hide how I feel about him if he's holding me for five minutes. Not to mention that I'd fall all over myself and look like an idiot even before we'd actually go out and I don't know if I can be held by him one day and have to go back to 'just friends' the next. I'd rather not temp myself than find out he doesn't want to date me when we're able."

Lorelai shook her head realizing that Luke said almost the same thing about why he waited five years to ask her out. Maybe Rory really was Luke's daughter and not Lorelai's. She smiled at Rory and just nodded her head, there wasn't anything she could say that was going to change Rory's mind.

Friday night the group was assembling in the front hallway to go to the Gilmore's. Luke took the news about Christopher as Lorelai suspected. His eyes widened a bit but then he just gave a sharp nod to his head and said, "Good."

Lorelai knew he had started to think about how it would be to present Rory to society, how for one brief moment she would be his little girl, but once again Christopher was going to steal that glory. She wouldn't be surprised that that was the motivating factor in Christopher's decision. Lorelai was sitting in her underwear in front of her mirror finishing up her make-up when she heard her husband ascend the stairs.

"Damn it Lorelai we're going to be…" Luke had swung open the bedroom door to see her sitting in her matching black lace panties that accentuated her growing belly and demi-bra that was almost too small for her. He stopped just inside the door forgetting how to breathe. Lorelai slowly stood up and walked over to him in her high heels closing the door behind him. Luke watched her mesmerized.

She stood face to face with him just inches from his ear and whispered, "I'm having a hard time finding something to wear. Think you could help me?"

Then she smiled seductively as Luke kissed her passionately his hands roaming all over her body. He knew he needed to stop, he knew they were going to be late but it had been such a long time since they'd gone through this little scene his libido was shouting louder than his logic. Lorelai deepened the kisses and Luke moaned as her own hands started to explore.

"God Lorelai, what you do to a man. Baby we need to get moving, please?"

Luke wasn't sure what he was begging for, to stop before they were going to be even later, or for release. Lorelai was fascinated with how out of control Luke was and she wavered between being selfish and finishing this now, knowing Luke was going to be overly embarrassed all night, or stop with the promise of more this evening. Taking his hands in hers she stepped away from her husband who stumbled to the chair in the room panting heavily. He let his head drop to his hands running his fingers through his hair as he struggled to regain his breathing. Slowly he looked up at her grinning and shaking his head.

"The death of me I swear. What was that all about?" Lorelai looked at him mirroring his grin and shrugged.

"I'm having a hard time finding something to wear. You're always so good giving me what I need." She smiled seductively.

Luke grinned and shook his head. "You know you meant that to be dirty so I'm not even going to reply with one. What I want you to wear tonight is the dress that touches the least curves. After this part of the evening if you put one of those clinging numbers on I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you."

Lorelai grinned wickedly which was cause for concern for Luke. "Well, I have this little black swing shift that doesn't hug any curve. OK?"

Luke nodded slightly until she put it on and then he moaned. The dress was low cut and came about six inches lower than her panties. Other than that it didn't cling to any curve.

Lorelai giggled as she left the room and Luke concentrated on keeping his eyes to the ground until she put on her coat.

Arriving at the Gilmore's Luke wouldn't sit near Lorelai and each time she'd start to get near him he'd get up to get a drink, a napkin, a better look at the portrait of Lorelai that hung over the fireplace. Lorelai was having fun until Luke took her hand and hissed into her ear. "Lorelai please stop this! I'm having a very hard time keeping myself in check tonight."

His anger turned to pleading, "For the love of God if you love me at all you'll stop tormenting me! I'm doing everything I can right now not to take you into the bathroom and have you screaming my name. If you will please stop this I promise we'll take a walk to the guest house tonight ok?"

Lorelai's eyes got really large and she nodded wordlessly. The only time they used the guest house was when they knew they couldn't control their passion and they didn't want Rory to be scarred. She tried to remember the last time they were there and she thought it might have been around the time of Lilibit's conception.

Emily had noticed the interaction between the two and after they talked in the corner it seemed to lessen the tension in the room. "So Lorelai, Luke, I know the children will start back to school next week, is there anything new going on in your lives?" Emily could tell something was up, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Lorelai wasn't going to share what was going on tonight with her mother but they still hadn't told the elder Gilmore's about the sex of the baby.

"Well, mom, we did have a doctor's appointment Tuesday and we found out that Luke and I are having a baby girl."

"Another girl? Well that's wonderful!" Richard strode over to Luke and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's fine m'boy! I'll bet you're pleased huh?"

Emily was also all smiles and said, "Have you considered names for her yet?"

Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other and she said, "Yep, her name is Lilibet Victoria Danes. Luke kept calling her little bit and when I came across the name in the baby book I knew it was perfect."

"It's beautiful." Emily said, tearing up.

Richard took Emily's hand and smiled at her, "It's perfect, very strong and yet elegant."

Emily clapped her hands and changed the subject. "Rory, have you thought anymore about who your young man will be to dance with you at your cotillion?"

Rory looked like a deer caught in headlights when she had to answer her grandmother. "Nooo grandma, I don't really know that many boys."

Emily looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Well, I was talking with a friend of mine whose son is one year older than you and he's back in town after being sent away to some military school last year. He's actually going to be going to Suffield Academy this year. He'd gone to Chilton his first semester but then he was transferred to Harrington in New York before going to military school for the last year. She said he'd love to escort you to the cotillion."

Jess almost did a spit take when he heard that the kid had gone to Harrington. That was his old school and he was concerned about who this asshole could be. As polite as he could be he asked the question.

"You know Mrs. Gilmore, I went to Harrington for a year and a half, who would this young man be? I might know him."

Emily smiled broadly, "His father owns a chain of newspapers and is very well connected. His mother's a bit of a boor but well connected. The son's name is Logan. Logan Huntzberger."

Jess wanted to die right there. He knew the arrogant prick, always razing him about being on scholarship and how Jess was always reading. Jess never wanted to hang with Logan's crowd, they were getting into trouble, causing problems and ultimately getting expelled. Figures Logan's family had enough money to get him into as many schools as he needed.

"Uh, Mrs. Gilmore, wouldn't Rory be better off with someone who you knew would be here in October? If I remember Logan was always a bit of a free spirit and he may be in another state next month?" Jess was trying his best to not attack the idea of Logan but damn it the thought of him dancing with Rory just turned Jess' stomach.

Rory was watching Jess and saw how upset he was with this idea. She wanted to help her grandmother out and she was not sure why he was so upset about this boy. It would be one evening with her mother, step-father, grandparents and father attending. It wasn't like they were going to be alone any of the time.

"You know grandma, if this is a nice guy I don't mind dancing with him, it's not like I'm going to have to be in a relationship with him right?"

"Of course not Rory, it's just one evening a couple of dances and that's it." Emily looked like a cat that ate a canary while Jess looked pissed. Really really pissed.

The rest of the evening went about as well. Emily chattering on about the debutant ball and how sixteen years from now Lilibet would be making her debut to which Luke and Richard at the same time both mumbled under their breath, "Over my dead body."

Lorelai laughed as Emily gave her the death glare. "What? I swear mom, I didn't mean anything, hormones." She nodded sagely. Emily narrowed her eyes at Lorelai.

Luke rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Thank you for the evening Emily, Richard. I need to get Lorelai home and in bed, doctor's orders. We'll see you next week then."

This surprised Lorelai since Luke had mentioned that he wanted to do anything but rest once they got home.

Luke shook Richard's hand and helped Lorelai on with her coat. When they got to the car they could tell Rory and Jess were angry and neither adult wanted to find out why. Luke didn't look at her or seemed particularly agitated when they were driving, but every time Lorelai tried to put her hand on his thigh he picked it up, kissed her hand and placed it back on her side of the car.

When they arrived at the house Rory and Jess went into their rooms and slammed their doors respectively. Lorelai sighed and started to go up to their room when she felt Luke grab her hand. Turning around she saw a decidedly aroused Luke who whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and squeaked, "Upstairs to bed?"

Luke shook his head and growled, "You owe me a walk down to the guest house remember? I sat through your parent's entire dinner watching that little dress you're almost wearing rise to expose those luscious thighs and watching it creep down to where you could almost see the tops of that little lace nothing you've got on. There is only one place you're going to be for the next few hours and that is under me screaming my name. Right?"

Lorelai couldn't find her voice she was so turned on. All she could do was nod. Luke kissed her passionately and hissed in her ear, "As long as we understand each other."

Then he took her hand and turned to walk through the kitchen out to the path leading to the guest house. Lorelai's pulse was racing as she followed her husband even though in the back of her mind she was wondering why Jess was so upset with this Logan kid.

All thoughts not Luke related went out the window when they entered the guest house. Luke flipped the switch for the fireplace and locked the door. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, molding her body to his. Running his hands up under her dress he removed it in one swift motion pausing to look at her in the firelight. The flames changed the color of her skin-tone to a warm pink and he gently ran his fingers over the tops of her breasts. Lorelai shuddered as he licked his lips.

"God you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I keep waiting to find out this was a huge cosmic joke. What kind of schmuck gets this lucky?" Luke's eyes were dark with arousal as Lorelai reached out her hand to gently stroke his cheek.

"The kind of man who puts everyone first before his own feelings. I can't tell you how your selflessness with Rory turns me on. I've wanted to tear your clothes off each time I get near you since you gave her that information on her father. I thank my lucky stars everyday that I married you and that you're the father of my other daughter." 

Lorelai smiled as Luke reached out to caress her belly. He snorted, "Yeah, well he was a schmuck who didn't realize what he had. I on the other hand never forget even for a second."

Luke lifted Lorelai up and carried her to their bed. She smiled up at him and giggled. "You're getting so damn lucky buddy."

Luke shook his head, "I've been so damn lucky ever since you walked into my diner."

Lorelai whispered, "Me too."


	15. Chapter 15 NO!

A/N I've given you sixty five chapters so I'm counting on my record for you to stick with me on this story. There are more chapters to come. Please feel free to share any emotions this chapter may bring up. Thanks for your time and stay tuned.

**I own nothing**

Ch 15 No!

September rolled around very quickly and before he knew it Luke was driving towards New York with Lorelai. They were staying at the corporate suite this evening and then he'd take her to Newark airport to catch her United flight to San Francisco to see Mia. He was thinking about what he would need to get from the corner store for dinner that night, he didn't want to share her with anyone else so he was cooking in tonight.

Lorelai was looking at her itinerary and she looked up at Luke. "Why are cross country flights just two numbers? I go from Hartford to New York and it's a four digit flight number, I go from Newark to San Francisco and it's two digits. Why is that?"

Luke chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He knew she didn't want to leave him either, she'd been either very quiet or chattering on about trivial things like her flight numbers. But Mia wanted to talk over something with her in addition to going over the financials, so here they were in New York City.

He parked the truck under the building and they took the elevator up to their suite. He could have had Henry drive him, but he wanted total silence on his drive home tomorrow, he knew it was going to be very difficult. When they got to the suite Luke checked the refrigerator and pantry. He was pleasantly surprised that Paige had stocked the suite with enough items so Luke didn't have to go out to the store. While Lorelai took a shower to relax he started on dinner.

Lorelai padded out of the bathroom looking pink and scrubbed clean. He loved it when she first woke up or came out of the shower because this was the real Lorelai that very few people got to see, fresh faced and relaxed. Luke stopped chopping up sweet potatoes and took her face in his hands. He gently kissed her and when he pulled back she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to go."

Luke nodded and said, "I don't want you to go."

"You know I have to though?"

Luke nodded and kissed her forehead before going back to his chopping.

They spent the rest of the evening just relaxing in bed talking and not talking. Their love making was slow, sensual and incredibly intense. Lorelai fell asleep but Luke stayed awake most of the night just holding her and memorizing each inch of her face.

Luke watched the clock change from 4:59 to 5:00 o'clock and he knew he could simply not wake Lorelai and she would miss her flight, but he knew that this had to be her decision so he gently kissed her on the lips. Lorelai must have been awake because she responded immediately and they shared an early morning wake-up call. As Lorelai was showering Luke made her breakfast with hot chocolate and went to get his shower while she ate.

After he was finished they put all the luggage into the truck and headed out of New York to New Jersey.

They got to Newark by 7:00 and checked Lorelai in. Luke walked her to the gate and made sure she had her magazines, trashy novels and enough fruit to get through the next five hours incase the flight had bad food. They embraced far longer than normal and he couldn't bring himself to let go. It was then he noticed that Lorelai was also holding on and he chuckled.

"You know I don't think they'd believe that we were conjoined twins." He felt Lorelai hug him tighter and he returned it.

"Don't want to go." Lorelai sniffled in his chest. Luke's tears started to seep from his eyes.

"I don't want you to go baby, so don't make me say you have to. I love you. Stay here with me instead, OK?"

Lorelai was also crying when she pulled away from him. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I love you too. Don't forget me ok?"

Luke chuckled, "Baby it's only three days. I would never forget you."

"Ever?"

"Ever. Take good care of my little bit here, and Lilibet you take care of your mom." Luke stroked her stomach and kissed her gently.

Lorelai nodded and picked up her purse. Luke had made her check everything else and she promised to have John carry all her luggage. Over the loud speaker came her boarding call:

"Last call for all passengers boarding United Flight 93 nonstop from Newark to San Francisco."

"I'll call you when I get there ok?" Lorelai kissed him as if it was the last kiss they would share. Luke felt his heart being ripped out of him as he watched his life getting on the plane. He didn't want to wait to see the plane leave so he headed back out to short term parking and his truck.

The morning was crystal clear and Luke was struck by how there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The cool fall weather had brought out the crazies on the road but he still made good time. The drive back to Stars Hollow was quick until he hit Hartford and some idiot who felt the need to jackknife his grain truck all over the highway. Luke exhaled quickly and let his mind wander to Lorelai's flight. Right now they were probably over Ohio or some other Midwest state. He looked at his watch and it was ten minutes after ten. If he got to the diner in half an hour he'd be able to help out with the lunch rush. He considered turning on the radio for a second to take his mind off his wife and baby flying across the country, but he knew he needed the quiet to prepare himself for the nuts he'd encounter in Stars Hollow.

Finally he was on his way and pulled into the square at a quarter to eleven. Just as he was rushing through the door to an empty diner he saw Hank on the phone. Hank looked pale as he caught Luke's eye and Luke felt his stomach lurch. Hank held the phone out to him but Luke backed away.

"No."

"Luke, it's Tom he needs to talk to you." Hank said very softly and with much care. Luke recognized the tone from his past, the tone doctors and well meaning people use to tell you information you don't want to hear.

"No. I don't want to talk to him." Luke thought if he doesn't talk to Tom it won't be real.

Hank looked at Luke and his heart was moved with pity for his boss. He knew what pain Luke was going to go through in the coming years.

"Luke, Lorelai's plane went down and there were no survivors."

Luke shook his head back and forth closing his eyes and holding his hands over his ears. "No! No! No! Nononononononononononono!"

Luke was screaming in the middle of his diner. He pushed over tables, he flung coffee cups at the wall, he looked at the coffee maker that had been Lorelai's life line for all those years and now would never make another cup of coffee for her. He took the coffee pots and smashed them. He finally collapsed sobbing his one word over and over.

Caesar stood by looking at Hank who silently picked up a still sobbing Luke and packed him into Hank's car. He drove him to their house and started up the stairs with Luke who sat down in the middle of the walkway.

He wailed, he keened, he shook his head and Hank understood it all. This would be the toughest step to walk through the door of their house knowing that his wife will never come home again. Hank went up and opened the front door. He went back to get Luke and half carried, half dragged him into the house. He set Luke on the couch and went to find the phone list he knew Luke would have with important numbers on it.

On the refrigerator Hank found the number of Chilton. He called the headmaster's office and asked that Jess and Rory be released from class. He told them that someone would be there to pick them up within the hour. Hank then called Sookie and asked her to pick the kids up.

"Why Hank, is something wrong?"

"Sookie, I'll tell you when you bring them back home ok?"

"But is Luke all right?"

"No, but I don't want to get into that right now Sookie. Please just bring the kids home, OK?"

Hank became aware that the living room had become deathly quiet and he quickly hung up with Sookie only to find Luke staring off into space.

"Luke?" Hank ventured to engage Luke but he was met with silence.

"Luke, Jess and Rory are on their way home. Sookie is picking them up."

Hearing Rory's name Luke looked panicked at Hank. "I have to tell her that her mother…. I can't say it."

Hank nodded and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You have to tell her Luke, it shouldn't come from anyone else. I'm sorry."

"She's going to hate me. I put her mother on a plane and now… She's never going to forgive me." Luke buried his head in his hands.

"No Luke, you didn't do this to her, her plane crashed and that's what killed her." Luke started to sob again when Hank mentioned that Lorelai was dead. He left Luke in the living room and went to the refrigerator to try and figure out who else needed to be called.

Luke sat there wondering about Lorelai's last moments. Did she know she was going to die? Oh God, if she was scared and he wasn't there for her he let her down again. What about his baby? Did she have any feelings that came through Lorelai? Was Lilibet scared as much as a fetus could be? He hoped it'd been quick and that Lorelai couldn't know what was happening. He didn't want her to have suffered, actually he wanted her home, he didn't want her to be dead. He almost didn't tell her that he loved her. Not the entire night they had been together. Aside from that brief moment in the airport when had he said it last? God he was such a failure as a husband.

Just then the door bell rang and Hank answered it to find Miss Patty, Babette and Morey on the other side. They pushed past Hank and rallied round Luke. Within half an hour most of the town was in their house and suddenly Sookie came in with the kids. As if Moses was parting the Red Sea the townies moved so Luke had a straight shot to Jess and Rory. He stood up for the first time and staggered to them tears streaming down his face.

Just like Luke, Rory didn't want to hear the words and fell into his arms sobbing. Jess tightened his lips and went into his room slamming the door. Luke held Rory as she cried and he kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again.

The next ten hours passed slowly for Luke as Rory called her grandparents and Emily and Richard came to the house grieving with everyone else. All the townies were concerned with Rory and Luke, but they also had lost a light in their life.

Sookie keened almost as much as Luke had. She kept asking people to show her where the plane crashed had taken place and were they sure there were no survivors?

Even Michel was crying over the loss of Lorelai. Luke wondered how the town was ever going to recover because he knew he wouldn't.

Richard recognized that Luke wasn't going to get any sleep so he called his doctor who put together a sleeping powder that they put in Luke's tea. Getting him to drink it was almost as impossible as getting him to eat something. Finally Luke felt himself being led up to their bed and while he wanted to tell them no, he wasn't going to sleep here anymore especially without her he couldn't find the words or energy to tell them so.

He drifted off into this middle sleep area where he wasn't quite relaxed but he couldn't communicate with anyone. He had to let them know he couldn't do this. Life without Lorelai wasn't going to be a life, just an existence. He tried to reach for Richard to say. "Please don't make me do this. Don't make me live without her. I need her to breathe, I need her laughter, her smile, her touch."

Oh God how was he going to live without her touch? Just feeling her skin would calm him down, center him, give him a moor in the storm. All night he tossed and turned trying to shake the feeling of being under water. Sometime in the very early hours of the morning he sat bolt upright and looked at the clock on his bedside. It read five a.m. He slowly looked over towards Lorelai's side hoping and praying it was all a dream, but her side remained empty. He stood up and screamed her name.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Lor a liiiiiiiiiie!" The house was deathly silent and Luke collapsed to his knees sobbing and trying to catch his breath.

His life was over. Nothing he could do would ever bring him happiness again. He knew that if he could ever get to a point in his life where he could function again he would just be waiting to die.

**A/N (Odd that 9/11 is also Scott Patterson's birthday, huh?)**


	16. Chapter 16 Thank God!

A/N I understand the last chapter was rough. I promise this is a bit better. Thanks for those who had faith in me, sorry for those who were too upset to continue. This will actually set up a good plot line to come. Please review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 16 Thank God!

Luke was still sobbing on the floor when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Someone was retching in his bathroom. He tried to get up but his legs gave out from under him. He crawled to the chair in their bedroom and used it to support himself so he was standing. Slowly he inched his way to the bathroom, telling himself it could be Rory, but if it was why would she be up here and not in her own bathroom? He held his breath as he slowly looked into the bathroom to see..it was Lorelai, or it looked like her from the back. She was leaning over the toilet losing what ever had been in her stomach the night before. Luke was concerned that this was a dream or hallucination and not really his wife. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up from it if it was a dream because the rest of it was so damn real he couldn't believe that was a dream. Hell maybe he was just going crazy.

He cautiously sat behind Lorelai and reached for her hair to hold it back while she retched. It felt real in his hands and he swallowed a sob when he realized that she was real. He touched her back and ran his hand up and down her spine.

Lorelai sighed as she sat against him, he enveloped her in his arms and cried huge gulping sobs. Lorelai held his arms and leaned back against him. She'd heard his moans and him calling for her, but she hadn't been able to call out for him.

Finally he started to calm down and she reached for a glass of water and rinsed her mouth. Luke held onto her as she moved and she initially felt irritated until she remembered the fear in his voice when he called for her. She rubbed his arms and whispered soothing sounds until he calmed down.

"Bad dream babe?"

Luke shook his head. "Nightmare, bad dream would have been a walk in the park."

"Want to talk about it?" Lorelai was curious what could get her strong husband this upset.

"No. I don't. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it I'm just really really glad it was a dream. How are you feeling and what caused you to get sick?"

Luke was actually getting concerned since Lorelai hadn't had a bout of morning sickness in about three weeks.

Lorelai got up to brush her teeth and sighed. "I have no idea what happened. Just before you started moaning Lilibet here started to create a ruckus in my stomach. I heard you calling out but it was right between two really heavy bouts of nausea and if I'd called out to you I wouldn't have gotten anything out besides blech."

Luke chuckled as he ran his hand over Lorelai's back. Oh God, oh God, oh God. She was really here she was real, he had a life.

"I love you." His arms gripped her to him and she rubbed her hands up and down his arm.

Lorelai finished brushing her teeth, turned and looked at him very concerned, what ever this dream was it really knocked the pins out from under him. "I love you too babe." She kissed his cheek gently.

Luke shook his head, "No, I don't tell you enough I know that. I just want you to never doubt that I love you. I love our life I love being able to see you every day, to hold you, to make love to you."

"Luke, babe, I'm here. Whatever this dream was I promise you I'm here."

Suddenly Luke gasped for breath. "What's today's date?!"

"It's the tenth hon. We were supposed to go into New York today."

"No! I can't let you go Lorelai! Please tell me you won't go to Mia's I never ask you for something like this because your business is just as important as any other part of our lives, but please don't go." Luke looked as though he'd seen a ghost and Lorelai could feel her stomach tighten.

"Luke, please calm down, I think the baby can actually feel your emotions as well as mine and she's getting me nauseous again. I was going to tell you that I think I need to cancel the trip because little Lil here has had me in the bathroom for at least an hour and Dr. Hayward said one large bout would cancel it."

Luke nodded vigorously and started to calm a bit. He couldn't get over how real the dream was, how devastated he felt and thank God Lorelai wasn't going to go tomorrow. He pulled her towards him and enveloped her in his bear hug.

"Let's go back to bed OK?" He whispered in her hair, breathing the scent of her into every cell of his being. They climbed into bed and Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai molding her to fit his body. Lorelai was getting concerned at the intensity of his need, so she turned to kiss him deeply. He responded with a desperation that she'd never felt from him. Slowly after five or ten minutes she felt him relax and the kisses became more passionate and Luke slowly took off her pajama top, then she took off his t-shirt, and the rest of their clothes fell to the floor. They lay there next to each other, skin to skin as Luke looked deep into Lorelai's eyes and he sighed deeply. He was home, whatever that was last night was not real, this was his reality and he wasn't going to lose it.

Lorelai could feel him relax as he let his hands roam over her body, but his touch was healing, not escalating. Soothing, not passionate and she knew that they had crossed a threshold in their relationship. Luke wasn't one to use words to tell her that he loved her daily, but he showed her in all the small things he did, like letting Christopher have the chance to take Rory to the ball, or creating a whole new menu that she'd be able to eat and keep down. His cleaning her walkway of snow when they were still just friends, him taking Jess in when Liz decided to take a powder. She knew he loved her, but it was always nice to hear him say it. Now she felt that more acutely with his touch this morning. Something had changed and she had a vision of them together when they were both old, watching great grandchildren running in their back yard.

Lorelai sighed as she drifted back off to sleep. Luke knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep tonight, he wasn't sure when he was going to sleep again, he hoped that by taking away the fear of Lorelai traveling to California he wouldn't have any more dreams of her death. But he didn't want to risk it tonight. He rested his hand on her belly and felt the small swelling that was his daughter. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her stomach.

"Oh, little bit, I'm so happy you're still here. I can't wait to meet you and hold you for the first time. I know mommy's not happy that you caused her to throw up this morning, but you have great timing. I didn't want you to be away from me for even three days. That must be why I had that horrible dream. You went away and were never coming home. I know it's silly and I can't believe that I worried so much about it, but I want you to know that I'll try really hard to keep you safe. I love you little girl, I never thought I could love so much. Sometimes it hurts with how much I love you and your mom and sisters. Let your mommy eat tomorrow OK? Even though you're staying here and not going to California she still needs to keep her weight up. I love you baby."

Luke kissed Lorelai's stomach and then kissed her temple. "I love you too baby."

He saw her smile a little and then her face relaxed again. Three hours later Lorelai woke to see Luke watching her. She squinted at him and furrowed her brow. "Did you go back to sleep or have you been watching me this whole time?"

Luke grinned sheepishly. "I liked the view, saw no reason to stop."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. She reached up to touch is cheek, "I'm not going anywhere babe."

Luke ducked his head and gave a sharp nod. "Do you want some blueberry pancakes this morning?"

"Way to change the subject, you going to tell me what the nightmare was?"

Luke sat up still running his hand over her stomach and he shook his head. "Nope. Don't want to go there. I'm thinking I'm going to let Hank take the day and I'm going to spend the day with you." He grinned at her and Lorelai looked at him worriedly.

"Luke, I still have paperwork I need to get done today at the Inn. I really can't take off even though I could take the next couple of days off, since I wasn't going into work anyway."

Luke smiled softly at her. "That would be nice, tomorrow we can plan on spending the entire day in bed. But today I didn't say you needed to take the day off, I'm going to so I can spend it with you, at the Inn. You have things that need fixing there right? I'll give you my day for any little thing you need fixed and then we can have lunch together, and I'll have April come see your place of work today and we can both take her home then go out for dinner. That ok?"

Lorelai slowly nodded. Whatever was bothering him seemed to be centered around her being in view. If this is what it would take to give him peace it was a small price to pay, especially since he was offering to fix the small problems at the Inn that she usually had to bribe him to fix.

Luke waited for Lorelai to finish dressing before he followed her down the stairs to start breakfast. The kids had long since gone to school and it was just the two of them in the quiet house. Luke set her chocolate down in front of her and let his hand caress her shoulder. Lorelai smiled and looked up at him.

"Luke?"

Luke looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not going to ask again about your nightmare, but I know from experience that if you're going to spend today with me after you've had one of these scares that you're going to want to connect with me by those little touches and caresses you do."

Luke looked a bit worried at her and Lorelai hurried to continue.

"I'm not saying it 's bad, but I don't know if you realize what it does to me when I'm not pregnant and now that I am I'm afraid it's going to send me through the roof. So just to let you know that I'm booking a room when we get to the Inn and there will be some point today where I'll drag you into there. So please try and hold off just before April gets there and I have a meeting at one o'clock that I'd rather be fully present at. OK?"

Luke laughed, really laughed out loud and pulled her into a bear hug. "I promise that I won't let you get frustrated today and I'll be more aware of my need to connect with you so it interferes with your day as little as possible. I love that you understand me so well and that even if it's inconvenient to you that you still are willing to allow me to work through this my own way."

Luke kissed her deeply and she opened her mouth to receive him. His hands were all over her and she reveled in his touch even knowing it was going to be one frustrating day, she looked forward to the time they'd spend together. Lorelai broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I need to get to the Inn."

Luke nodded and picked up his cell phone as they went out the door. The other hand on Lorelai's lower back, gently rubbing just above the waistband of her slacks. Lorelai shook her head as she grinned to herself.

The Inn was very busy Monday with vacationer's checking out and the Abigail Adams Society checking in. Luke was able to get the things on Lorelai's list done fairly quickly and after each small project he'd 'check in' with Lorelai. By two o'clock they'd utilized the reserved room twice and he could feel Lorelai getting frustrated again after the last project he completed.

Luke smiled as he finished up securing the bricks of the fireplace in the very room they'd been using that day. He went down to the front desk to see Lorelai with shifting from one foot to another and her brow furrowed in concentration. He gently went up to her and took her hand. Without a word he led her to their room and closed the door. She looked surprised that he was initiating this round, the previous two had been all her.

Luke chuckled low in his throat. "You were shifting back and forth on your feet just now, it's something you do when you want to be away from where you are. Now if it's because you are frustrated, then let me ease your tension, if it's because Michel is driving you nuts, then let me distract you."

Lorelai smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I little of both I think, do we have time before April gets here?"

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Tonight we'll have time for cuddling, right now it's going to be more main event if that's ok?"

Lorelai grinned wantonly, "Yep, right now I'm hungry for the main dish."

Luke waltzed her back to the bed and took her blouse off for the third time that day. He kissed her passionately and she felt his need for her growing beneath his denim covered frame. She took both his shirts off in one swipe over his head and her hands fumbled for his jeans. Luke was surprised to fine all of Lorelai once he removed the skirt. He pulled back in surprise and she smiled shyly as she shrugged.

"I kinda figured we'd be back her at least once more."

Luke laughed into her neck and she felt the vibrations all the way down to her toes.

Lorelai gasped and cried out, "Now Luke, please. I need you now, please."

Luke also felt the urgency and he joined them together quickly. Lorelai's release was quick and hard, Luke took his time and soon Lorelai felt herself rising with him again.

Luke looked in her eyes and she saw the storm within him begin to peak. "Now Lorelai," he rasped. "I want you with me this time, please."

Lorelai felt that last plea push her over the edge as they came together both scrambling to breathe again. "Wow."

Lorelai was amazed that even the third time that day they'd be able to reach such heights.

Luke nuzzled her skin and sighed. "Oh, yea. That about sums it up."

Lorelai giggled and held Luke to her, feeling his heart beat through both their bodies. Quietly she whispered, "It was a plane crash wasn't it?"

She felt Luke's grip on her tighten and she felt his tears fall as his sobs released the tension he'd been carrying all day.

They got through April's visit and Luke and Lorelai drove her home to Woodbridge. Lorelai said she'd really rather order in at home so they were walking in to the house with Al's Chinese vegetables for Lorelai and Luke and Sweet and Sour Pork and Beef for Rory and Jess.

Rory and Jess were studying in their rooms, still not talking since Emily decided to set Rory up with that Logan kid. Lorelai called them to dinner and they were able to have a very nice evening dinner with civility reigning even if there was a bit of strain.

"So mom, aren't you guys supposed to be staying in New York tonight?" Rory was a bit confused and Lorelai realized that while they'd called Mia and Tom, they for got to tell her parents and the kids.

"No, I had a bout of morning sickness with your little sister here today so the doctor doesn't think I should go tomorrow."

Rory looked relieved, "I'm so glad, I've been a little uneasy about you being away for so long, you've never been away from home for so long before. So are you gong into work or are you still taking the time off?"

"Well, Luke and I are going to be lazy tomorrow and after that we'll see. Maybe you and I could go shopping after school on Wednesday? We might even be able to talk Luke into going to New York?"

Luke rolled his eyes and softly said, "Why don't' we play it by ear? I need to get some perspective from this morning ok?"

Lorelai reached over to hold his hand and smiled softly. Rory was watching this with great interest and her brow furrowed.

"Do I want to know?"

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her hand too. "Not important sweets. All you need to know is that we're here and we love you both."

Jess was taking this in with great interest. He nodded and looked at Rory, "More beef?" As he held the carton out for her.

Rory smiled gently at him as she took it from his hands. Luke was smiling at the difference just a few short hours could make and he was grateful that it had turned out so differently then he dreamed.

Luke and Lorelai were laying lazily in bed the next morning, talking about what needed to be done for the nursery and since they knew they were going to have a girl what color did they want to paint the room. Luke held her hand drawing lazy circles on the back of it as they talked. This is what he had dreamed of for his life. He didn't give a damn about the millions, about the things he could have, he was most excited spending a quiet morning with his wife in their own bed talking about their future.

About nine-thirty Luke's cell phone started ringing. He knew the only people who would call him on this were serious calls. He looked at Lorelai and reached over her to get it off the dresser. He flipped it open and saw Tom's name flash up.

"Hey, Tom, what's going on?"

Lorelai saw Luke's smile slowly fade away as he listened to something Tom was saying. Luke's hand curled around hers as he continued to listen his only response was to whisper, "Oh my God."

Luke's head dropped as he finally sighed into the phone and nodded saying, "I'll call you back later. Keep me posted."

Luke looked at Lorelai with tears in his eyes and simply whispered, "Turn on the television."

**A/N Not all better, but better?**


	17. Chapter 17 Got The Memo

A/N I know some gentle readers are wondering why I'm bringing 9/11 into the story and quite frankly, I hadn't noticed the timeline when I started the original story but this was part of the history and since Luke's company is based in NYC it was organic. I hope you will see that this is part of a natural growth of a couple of characters and continue to enjoy how it plays out. Thank you for all those who reviewed. It does help me to know how it affects you.

**I own nothing**

Ch 17 Got the memo

Lorelai started to turn on the television in the bedroom and Luke covered her hand. "No, let's go downstairs, I don't want to bring this into our bedroom."

Lorelai was worried as Luke started down the stairs. They went into the living room and started to watch the events of the day unfold. By this time both of the Twin Towers had been hit and the news was reporting that it had been airliners. Luke watched horrified and Lorelai was still confused. Luke went into the office they kept in their home and brought back three legal pads of paper and pens. He watched in silence with Lorelai as the new anchors told them nothing except that everyone was still wondering why this had happened.

Luke sighed and without looking at Lorelai said, "Dan works in the first tower."

Lorelai gasped. "Paige's Dan?"

Luke nodded and wrote Dan Turner on the first page of one of the legal pads. Lorelai looked at Luke and while she knew B-D was Upper Eastside and this wasn't near the actual offices, she wondered what impact it would have on the small family he was responsible for in New York.

Just then the reporters told about the airliner that hit the Pentagon. Luke shook his head in disbelief, the fucking Pentagon! What the hell was happening?

Luke picked up his cell phone to call Tom back but got a busy signal. "Crap!"

He tried again and then again. "Crap, piece of shit phone!"

Lorelai gently handed him the cordless landline. "Luke, the cell towers may be jammed in New York why don't you try the landline?"

Luke wordlessly took the phone with a sharp nod of his head. He was able to get through the first time.

"Rick, Luke Danes."

"Yes Mr. Danes, I'll put you through to Mr. Rhodes right away." Rick didn't even hesitate to exchange pleasantries with Luke.

"Luke? We've go a hell of a problem here." Luke could hear the fear in Tom's voice.

"Yeah, Tom, I get that. I'm sorry I'm not right there. Tell me what we know so far? How many of our people are unaccounted for?" Luke pulled the first legal pad in front of him.

Tom and Luke spent the next ten minutes going over their people. There were two executives who were having a financial meeting in Tower Two and Tom was trying to get hold of them, but cell coverage was sketchy at best. They went over a few people who had relatives that were unreachable and Dan had finally called Paige. He was coming to the B-D offices as they spoke. Luke drew a single line through Dan's name.

"Ok. Tom, I want hourly updates. Find out who's unaccounted for and that includes relatives as well as our people. If we have anyone in Washington I need to know ASAP. I want to be kept up to date on what impact this is going to have on all of us." As Luke was finishing up his conversation he looked at the television in time to see Tower Two collapse.

"Son of a Bitch!" Luke exclaimed.

Tom was also watching in his office and Luke heard him whisper, "God have mercy on us."

Lorelai was watching in a daze, she wasn't sure what was happening or how this huge structure could collapse in a matter of seconds. Luke was glued to the television and barked into the phone, "Tom, find Ed and Alison now! I want to make sure they got the hell out of there and they're alive!" He hung up the phone and stared at what had been just a second before the epicenter of the financial world.

Lorelai watched Luke as his hand went to the back of his neck. She knew that if he had a hat on he'd be adjusting the hell out of it. Suddenly his face went white.

"We need to get the kids from Chilton. Jess' apartment isn't too far from the World Trade Center and some of his friend's families may be involved."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Do you want me to go get them?"

Luke started to nod and then remembered his dream from the other night. "No. I don't know. I want you with me Lorelai, I'd be a mess if you were gone too, but I want to stay by the phone so I'm here when Tom calls."

Lorelai was watching him process and he was having a hard time figuring out what to do. "Babe, how about I call mom and see if she or dad could pick the kids up and bring them home?"

Luke nodded and she could see he was all over the place. Lorelai went over to him and took his hand. He held onto it like a life raft as he tried to figure out what next.

Lorelai went to her cell phone and called her mother.

"Gilmore's Residence," the maid answered.

"Mrs. Gilmore please, this is her daughter." Lorelai looked at her bare feet and her hand went to her stomach, gently rubbing her daughter trying to soothe the stress she was feeling.

"Lorelai, are you alright?" Emily was concerned since she expected Lorelai to be flying across the country this morning. Lorelai cringed realizing too late that they hadn't told her that Lorelai was staying home.

"I'm ok now mom, I had a severe bout of morning sickness that canceled my trip at the last minute. I'm home with Luke and we're watching the coverage of the plane crashes."

"Oh, isn't that awful? I can't imagine what they must be going through." Emily had been watching the coverage as she tended her garden.

"Well mom, you know that Luke's offices are in Manhattan and Jess used to live there?" Lorelai was trying to keep from snapping at her mom, she kept telling herself that her mom just wasn't thinking.

"Oh, my goodness, I forgot! How is Luke doing? Are the offices near the crashes?"

"No Mom, but the people who work for him have family who probably work there or near the site, that's one small island. Also, Jess has friends whose families are around there as well. That's kind of what I called for. Could someone pick up Jess and Rory and bring them home? Luke doesn't want Jess to hear about the crash from someone else and I'd like Rory to be home as well."

"Of course Lorelai, I'll see if your father wants to join me. Do you think it would be all right if we stayed for a bit? Would that upset Luke?"

"Mom, I think it would please Luke a lot to have his family home." Lorelai smiled into the phone shaking her head at actually meaning the words.

"Oh, what about his sister, Jess' mother? Liv is it? Is she still in the city?"

Lorelai grinned at her mother's obvious distain for Liz and her way of life. "No Mom, _Liz_ is in Vermont with T.J. and the faire people. They gave up their apartment last January when Jess came to live with us. So any loss would be in the friend category for Liz and Jess, but Luke feels great responsibility to his employees."

"Well of course he does. I'll talk to your father and pick up the children. We should be at your house within the hour Lorelai."

Emily was starting to make lists of what she needed to cancel and what Richard would need to do before they were able to pick up the children. Lorelai could almost hear the wheels turning and she smiled at this normal part of life.

"Thanks Mom. We'll see you soon."

Lorelai picked up the phone again and called Chilton letting them know that her mother would be there to pick up the children. The secretary sounded as though they hadn't been the first parents calling. Lorelai wandered back into the living room where Luke was on the phone again, writing down names on his legal pad. She could see he was on at least the second page and didn't appear to be stopping. The talking head on television kept repeating himself when she saw the camera shift and down came Tower One. Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw one of the most amazing structures of the twentieth century become a pile of rubble taking countless people with it.

Lorelai sat next to Luke as he talked on the phone with Tom, the legal paper filling up rapidly. Finally they hung up and Luke flipped through the pages he'd furiously written. "One hundred and fifty seven people unaccounted for. That includes all of their relatives and the two executives who still haven't checked back in."

Luke sat with his legal pads writing on one and then going over the names on the other one. Lorelai watched him as he made copious notes absorbed in a world she could only imagine. She always was so fascinated watching his mind work as he plowed through problems. Tom always said Luke's ability to comprehend a situation and develop the most balanced plan was astounding.

Luke called Tom back. "Tom, I need all of our financials in shorthand. What do we owe, what do we have on hand and where are we invested. I also want the death benefits and hardship records for the company, how much have we invested and how do people access this benefit. Have we shifted our payroll to our Florida offices yet?"

"Not yet Luke, I think that's a good idea. Even if our computer lines will be fully functional I'm not sure how many institutions will be up and running this week and we do have payroll that needs to get out. I have some news I'm not sure you want to hear Luke." Tom was trying to approach this subject gently, he knew how much Luke had lost in his life so far.

Luke recognized the soft pedal and he sighed. "Just hit me with it Tom, I know we're going to suffer loss."

Tom sighed and spoke softly into the phone. "Jonathan's office was in Tower One. We haven't been able to reach him but we know that his partner was in the tower when it collapsed."

Luke shut his eyes and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pressing in to keep the pounding headache at bay. "Thanks Tom, let me know when we hear of anything definitive. Have you called Jonathan's wife?"

"Not yet, I'll give it a while longer. I'm sure she's being overwhelmed with calls right now. Hold on, Rick is signaling to me." Luke wrote down Jonathan and his partner's name on his legal pad, bringing the missing up to one-fifty-nine. He could hear Tom cover the phone and talk to Rick.

When he returned Luke could hear a smile in his voice. "Well, some good news, Ed and Alison just walked into the building looking like they were buried in ash, coughing like there's no tomorrow but very much alive."

Luke exhaled and also smiled, "Man that is good news. Make sure they get checked out by a doctor. Did they say where they were when it hit?"

Tom paused, "Details are still a bit sketchy, but I guess they actually saw the plane coming towards the building. I'm thinking nightmares are in many of our futures. They said they didn't wait until the evacuation started; they left right after the impact. I guess the management was telling people to go back to their offices. Glad they didn't listen."

Luke nodded and said, "Yep, me too. Tom, also pull the benefits for counseling. I'm going to talk to Richard and we're probably going to need to up that payout for services."

Tom smiled at the sensitivity of his boss. "Sounds like a plan. Anything else Luke?"

"Not for now, keep me posted, OK?"

"On the hour unless I find out something. You want me to fax the information to your home office?"

"Yep that'll work. Take care Tom. Oh, I'd plan on closing the New York offices for a couple of days. Let everyone spend sometime with their loved ones. That means you and Annie too."

Tom smiled, "Got it. I'll keep you posted."

Luke hung up as he drew a line through Alison and Ed's names, but he still had a hundred and fifty-seven people unaccounted for.

Lorelai watched his jaw clench and unclench as he looked over his paper. Suddenly the news reported another plane had crashed but they weren't sure if it had to do with the other crashes. This one was United flight 93 and it had crashed somewhere in Pennsylvania. Luke looked at the television and tried to comprehend what he'd just heard.

Luke stood up and walked behind the couch. Lorelai watched him as he paced the living room floor looking as though he was about to throw up. His breathing was labored and he stopped every once in a while to bend over and breathe deeply.

"Luke?" Lorelai ventured softly.

He ignored her as he continued to pace. After about five minutes he seemed to gain control of himself and went over to Lorelai and held her close to him. She felt him shaking with tremors that weren't visible to the naked eye.

"Babe you OK?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke still held her close and when he could safely form a word he rasped, "Your flight."

Lorelai looked at him and cocked her head. "No, babe, I was on Continental, remember United was too early? You said to go with Continental because if I tried to get to Newark by eight we'd make it by eight-twenty-five?"

Luke held her closer remembering that he was the one who changed her flight because it was too early, but originally she'd booked the United flight. He smiled just a little and kissed her forehead. "In my nightmare you were on 93."

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "You dreamed the plane that crashed was flight 93? Did you dream about the rest of this?"

Luke shook his head. "I guess I'm just a selfish bastard who couldn't live if my wife and baby died, so you were the ones I wanted to keep safe."

"Oh, Luke, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. It's just a weird coincidence." Lorelai was really surprised that Luke had dreamt that the plane that crashed really crashed.

"Has this ever happened before?" Lorelai was surprised that Luke had this glimpse into the future and couldn't believe it had come true.

Luke shook his head. "I think you're right, weird coincidence, but it is just a coincidence. I need to get back to Tom. See what's happening. Are the kids on their way?"

Lorelai let the change in subject go, she knew Luke had to process his own way. She nodded her head. "Mom, and I think maybe Dad will be bringing them here. They wanted to know if you'd mind if they stayed for a bit as well. I told Mom you'd like to have family around."

Lorelai smiled at Luke who seemed to barely hear her but nodded as well. She looked at one of the other pads that Luke had started making lists on, needing B-D financials, insurance policies for employees as well as the property, calling lawyers and one that surprised her. Go to the mall.

"Luke, why do you have go to the mall written on the pad? You hate shopping." Lorelai held onto his hand and rubbed his shoulders as he exhaled loudly.

"So far we are missing one hundred and fifty-seven people. If we have lost even one tenth of those people I'll have fifteen funerals to go to over the next few months. I need to get a suit for these funerals. So I'll need to go to the mall." Luke didn't look at her while he was rattling off this information.

Lorelai was still confused. "Babe, you've got five very nice suits up in your closet right now."

Luke shook his head. "Lorelai, a suit you wear to a funeral becomes your funeral suit. No matter how many meetings, weddings or other celebrations you wear it to, it will remain your funeral suit. So I'm going to buy one suit, two shirts and a tie that I will wear to every funeral I go to. When everyone is interred I will burn all of them. I don't need reminders of this day."

With that he walked into the office and waited for the faxes Tom was sending over. Lorelai looked after him trying not to be pissed, but she really hated when he shut her out like this. She went to her cell phone and called the diner. Hank answered.

"Luke's"

"Hey Hank, it's Lorelai. I want to order some food for delivery."

:Hey Lorelai, good to hear from you. You guys enjoying your day off?" She could hear Hank's smile in his voice and it amazed her how insulated Stars Hollow was from the rest of the world.

"Well, were dealing with some major issues here Hank, I don't know if you have seen the news, but there's been some plane crashes in New York and Luke has some people he is worried about there." Lorelai didn't want to give too much away but people would wonder why Luke was suffering so in the coming weeks. At least this set the buffer.

"Oh, yeah, I've been hearing bits and pieces. Tell Luke I'm so sorry. So I figure you need some lunch for you guys?"

"Yep healthy stuff for Luke and me, let's go with a Cobb salad cause my mom's going to be here and three cheese burgers, two beef and one turkey for the kids and my dad. Can you get that here in the next half hour?"

"Yeah, Lorelai, no problem. I'll bring it out myself. See you shortly."

Lorelai smiled as she said her good-byes as well. She was so glad they lived here. No matter what you always had support. Just then the door opened and Rory and Jess came in looking confused. Lorelai reached over and shut off the TV as Luke came out of the office. Emily and Richard came up the walk as well.

Luke nodded to Lorelai and they sat the kids down to talk to them. Luke did his best to explain what had happened and Jess looked as though someone had kicked him in the gut. Rory looked more concerned for Jess than upset for herself.

"Jess, if you have anyone you want to check in with why don't you call them now? I'd like to talk to Richard about some of the insurance policies but Tom will be calling back in about half an hour so if you could leave the phone open then I'd appreciate it."

Jess nodded and took the phone into his bedroom. Richard and Luke sat down in the living room and started to go over the policies that B-D never thought they'd need but Richard had suggested: major catastrophe.

Emily and Rory and Lorelai were in the dining room talking about what had happened and Lorelai was bringing them up to speed about who was missing and how Alison and Ed had gotten out safely. There was a knock at the door and Hank dropped the food off.

Lorelai and Rory set the table and then called everyone into lunch. Jess came out of his room with the phone and Richard wandered in from the living room but Luke was no where to be found. Lorelai went into the living room where Luke had the TV on and was going over his note pad.

"Babe? We've got lunch in the dinning room. Come and have some. Hank made a real nice chicken and vegetable concoction." Lorelai ran her hands over the back of Luke's neck.

He caught her hand and kissed it as he said, "I'm not hungry Lorelai. You go ahead and eat."

"I know you're not hungry Luke, but your body needs sustenance to get through the next few days. Come and eat with the family."

"Lorelai, I'm not going to eat right now. I have things that I need to get done."

Luke's voice was getting louder and Lorelai was getting a bit ticked off herself.

"Look Luke. I know this is difficult, I know this is so abnormal that there is nothing to compare it to. But when I wasn't hungry because your baby caused me to return every damn thing I put in my mouth you didn't let me get away with it. Now get your ass into that dinning room with the rest of your family and eat the fucking lunch I had Hank prepare for us and don't give me grief about it. Understand?!"

Lorelai stood in front of Luke with her hands on her hips and as hot a temper as Luke had remembered seeing on her. It was enough of a reality check for him to realize that he had responsibilities here as well as New York. He nodded his head and stood. They walked into the dinning room and eight eyes watched as they sat down to lunch. Lorelai was sitting next to Luke and the rest of the family ate in silence for a bit. Luke knew that Lorelai was right, but his pride was keeping him from saying so.

As they were eating Luke heard the reporter say that the crew had just reached the crash site in Pennsylvania and the plane must have disintegrated on contact there was no possibility for survivors. Luke felt his stomach contract and he reached for Lorelai's hand.

She held his hand as he leaned over to kiss her check and whisper, "You married an idiot."

Lorelai smiled at him and whispered back, "Got the memo."


	18. Chapter 18 Fine!

A/N Thanks for all those who are still following this story. I hope to have a couple more updates this next week. We've been very busy at work and things get in the way. Sorry for the delay. Thanks again for all those who review. It does help.

**Again, I won nothing.**

Ch 18 Fine!

_Lorelai stood in front of Luke with her hands on her hips and as hot a temper as Luke had remembered seeing on her. It was enough of a reality check for him to realize that he had responsibilities here as well as New York. He nodded his head and stood. They walked into the dinning room and eight eyes watched as they sat down to lunch. Lorelai was sitting next to Luke and the rest of the family ate in silence for a bit. Luke knew that Lorelai was right, but his pride was keeping him from saying so._

_As they were eating Luke heard the reporter say that the crew had just reached the crash site in Pennsylvania and the plane must have disintegrated on contact there was no possibility for survivors. Luke felt his stomach contract and he reached for Lorelai's hand._

_She held his hand as he leaned over to kiss her check and whisper, "You married an idiot."_

_Lorelai smiled at him and whispered back, "Got the memo."_

Richard and Emily were watching this exchange very intently. Rory and Jess knew this wasn't the first time they'd had fights and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Richard looked at Emily who raised one eyebrow and Richard nodded imperceptibly. They knew that tension was running high and it felt like a shift in the Luke and Lorelai's anger had occurred. Richard cleared his throat quietly.

"So Luke, have you heard from your sister since the crash?" Luke's hand went to the back of his neck. In all the excitement of New York and the other planes he hadn't even thought about calling Liz. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"No, Richard. I know she's in Vermont with the Renascence fair circuit, but as far as talking to her, I haven't called her yet. Jess did you call your mother?" Luke looked at his nephew and realized how badly he'd abandoned his own family.

Jess looked at his plate as he pushed a few French fries around and shook his head.

"I tried calling her but they don't let them have cell phones at the fair, too modern. So I left a message for her to call me back."

Luke saw that Jess was struggling with something though. He had met Jess' best friend in New York before and knew that Brian's dad James looked after Jess as if he were his own.

"Did you talk to Brian?"

Jess sighed and nodded, he was clenching his jaw much like Luke did. Finally he was able to speak, but he kept his eyes to the table. "James was in lower Manhattan today and when I'd talked to Brian he still hadn't called home."

Luke expelled a large breath and got up from the table. He went to gather his legal pad and returned to the table writing 'James Short' on the one hundred and sixtieth line. He looked at Jess and spoke quietly.

"When Brian calls to tell you James is home let me know so we can cross him off this list, Ok?"

Jess looked Luke in the eye and Luke saw the cynical sneer that had accompanied his first few visits with Jess once Liz had moved back into the city. His stomach lurched praying that Jess wouldn't close up again. It had taken him three years to get Jess to trust anyone.

"Sure _Uncle_ Luke _IF_ he calls I'll let you know."

Jess got up from the table and went back into his room. Luke sighed and hung his head. It was becoming too much, how he craved the simple warmth of just that morning laying in bed with Lorelai planning the nursery. He looked down at his clothes and snorted. He was still in the jeans and t-shirt he'd pulled on after Tom called. He and Lorelai hadn't even showered but here they were eating lunch with Richard and Emily. Luke cleared his throat again.

"Uh, Lorelai, I'm going to go up and shower and change. Maybe you want to call the Inn and see what's what? If Tom calls while I'm gone let him know I'll call him back."

Lorelai had been watching the exchange between Luke and Jess and she knew there was trouble brewing down the line. She nodded as she realized that she hadn't showered either. Richard and Emily delicately avoided comment on the couple but both had noticed the disheveled state they were in when the children came home. Lorelai sighed and felt in her bones that the fallout of this day would reach far beyond the families who would lose loved ones. She already felt her family being ripped apart. Jess was retreating into himself and she'd already seen Luke begin that journey. She rubbed her belly as she went to phone the Inn and mumbled to Lilibet.

"Better not be a Danes' family trait because your mother will not have anymore family members running away from their emotions."

Lorelai dialed the Inn and Tobin answered. "Tobin, where's Michel?" Lorelai questioned.

"Hey Lorelai, he had a doctor's appointment so we switched last week."

Lorelai wasn't sure if she was pleased to not have to deal with Michel or ticked off that he waited until she was supposed to be out of the state to schedule an appointment.

"I'm calling to check on things, is everything going ok?" Lorelai didn't want to upset the natural flow if everything was going well, but she did want to check in.

"Well, there's the stuff about the plane crashes that has caused us to be over booked, but other than that it's going smooth."

"What do you mean over booked? We should be under capacity on a Tuesday." Lorelai was sure that they had only been at eighty percent yesterday so today shouldn't have been a problem.

"Since no one is able to fly right now some of our guests are stuck here and then the ones who were driving up have started to arrive and their rooms are already booked with the people from yesterday but don't worry Lorelai, I've got a plan."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Tobin's need to solve all problems. Just at that moment there was a loud knocking at the front door. Rory got up to open it and a stack of about eight white cardboard boxes, the kind used to carry sheet-cakes or massive amounts of doughnuts came barreling through the door carried by Sookie. Rory got out of the way as Sookie headed for the kitchen but she could see her crying as she went past.

Lorelai was taking all this in as Sookie careened into the kitchen looking for a place to put the boxes down. Tobin was forgotten as Lorelai snapped her phone closed and guided Sookie to place the boxes on the counter.

Sookie grabbed Lorelai and hugged her crying. "Is it world war three Lorelai? Am I going to die unmarried and alone?"

Lorelai hugged her back and whispered, "No Sookie, I think it's gonna be OK. I don't know what's going on but I'm sure it's gonna be ok."

Sookie let her go and nodded with tears streaming down her face. "I'm just so scared."

Lorelai rubbed her friend's arms and nodded. "You just stay here Sook, we're just hanging out together and family should be with family right?"

Sookie nodded and pointed to the boxes. "Oh! I brought some pastries and cookies. When they first started to talk about the crashes I got worried and you know how I need to bake when I get worried. Are you sure everything's going to be OK?"

Lorelai smiled at her friend and nodded. "Hey Sook, why don't you put some of those baked goods on a tray and take them into the living room for the family? I'm sure they would love to have some."

"Oh, Lorelai! I didn't make anything you can eat right now did I? Oh, I'm so sorry! I suck as a friend, I'm really sorry." Sookie looked at her with wide eyes and Lorelai smiled.

"Sookie, I know you're under a lot of stress, we all are, but it's ok that you forgot the baby won't let me eat your wonderful cookies. I've inhaled them for many more years then the months this baby has inhabited my body. Give me a few more months and this kid will be out of me and I'll be back to junk food heaven."

Sookie smiled softly and finished putting pastries on a plate and took it into the living room. Lorelai was about to call Tobin back when the front doorbell rang and there were about four Stars Hollow people on her front porch. Miss Patty, Babette and Morey came right in while Andrew lagged behind.

"Lorelai, we were so worried about you when Hank said that he'd brought food over and your parents and the kids were here. Is everyone alright?" Miss Patty cooed to Lorelai.

She knew that under the desire to get the good gossip Miss Patty actually was concerned for them. Lorelai smiled.

"Yes Patty, we brought the kids home because Jess has friends in New York and we didn't want them to hear about the attacks from strangers. My parents live in Hartford and it was logical that they pick them up. Besides, it seems like a good day for family, don't you think?" Lorelai smiled as she looked over the growing crowd and realized that this indeed was her family.

By the time Luke came downstairs the crowd had grown and his blood began to boil. He pulled Lorelai aside and hissed. "What the hell are all these people doing in my house?!"

Lorelai felt her back go straight and looked him directly in the eye. "These people are our family and they want to be together during a time when all hell seems to be breaking loose. If you have a problem with them being here I suggest you go to the guest house to be alone!"

Luke felt his hands turning into balls of fists by his side and the tension running up his back as he spat out, "Fine!"

Lorelai also felt the anger rise in her as she looked him directly in his eye and spat back, "Fine!"

Luke slammed out the back door and got just down the sidewalk to the house when he felt his world give out from under him. He needed to have Lorelai near him today. He stormed back into the kitchen to find Lorelai still there watching him. He stood with his hands on his hips and snarked at her.

"I want you to come to the guest house with me."

Lorelai glared at him as she spat out, "People in Hell want ice water."

Luke felt his blood boil and stood with his hands clenched. "Fine!"

Lorelai again echoed him, "Fine!"

He again stormed out the door getting a little farther down the path before he had to turn back again like a five year old who couldn't quite master running away from home. He stormed back into the kitchen but Lorelai was ready to do battle with him and his need to close everyone off. She stood defiantly with her arms crossed under her chest since her breasts were still too sore to cross her arms over her chest.

As Luke opened the door he felt his resolve crumble, when he saw Lorelai standing there, her stance actually accentuating the fullness of her breasts and he felt himself stir. He looked at her with a mixture of desire and need, his posture softening, broken. Lorelai felt her heart break but knew she couldn't back down completely. He had to stop this behavior or it would ruin them both.

Luke slowly approached her unyielding form his arms by his side his look of raw need causing Lorelai to lose the ability to breathe.

"Lorelai, I need you," he rasped.

Lorelai looked at the floor as she blinked away tears but she still held her ground. "No, Luke. I'm your partner, your wife, not a diversion. If you really need me you'd understand that every one of those people in that living room loves you and are concerned for you. You have to stop shutting me out."

She stepped towards him and took his face in her hands. "Do you realize how important it is that you not shut me out?"

Luke's world suddenly consisted of Lorelai and her touch. He heard her words but they weren't crossing into his brain. All he was aware of was the touch of her hand on his face. He leaned in to gently kiss her neck tasting the sweat from their escapades the previous night and that morning. He moaned softly and pulled her towards him. She felt him stir and as much as she wanted to comfort him she knew he was running away and using their connection to avoid his feelings. She stepped away from him and he looked at her confused. "Lorelai?"

She shook her head and walked towards their office. Luke didn't know what else to do so he followed her. When they went into their office she shut the door and walked to the other side of the room, picking up his legal pads as she went. He stood just inside the door with his hands in his pockets, irritated that he was feeling like an errant schoolboy.

"Luke, what's going on with the lists?" Lorelai was holding the paper and looking at Luke.

"What do you want to know? They're people who are still missing you know that." He was very irritated as he snapped at her.

"No, tell me about the people who are missing people." Lorelai gently prodded.

Glaring at her for almost thirty seconds Luke finally snapped at her. "Fine you want to know? We still have fifty people unaccounted for and ten are from women who've not heard from their husbands all day and two men who've not heard from their wives. One husband of a woman was supposed to be on the plane that hit the Pentagon and she hasn't been able to confirm that he got on the plane or not! So now you know are you happy? Does this make it all better!?!"

He sank into his chair at his desk and dropped his head into his hands running his fingers through his thinning hair. Lorelai knelt next to him and took his hands in hers. He snatched them away from her and glared at her. She held his glare with a loving look of her own and reclaimed his hands.

"Yes, it does make it all better because now you're sharing it with me. It's always easier to share the load Luke. Neither one of us is good at that, but we need to learn. We owe it to each other and to Jess, Rory, April, Lilibet and any other children we may stumble upon." Lorelai smiled at him as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Luke sighed and wrapped Lorelai in his arms. "If you say so. Right now I don't feel any better, but if it makes you happy, then I'll try."

Luke pulled her onto his lap and they sat there for a bit. She felt him tighten and loosen his grip a couple of times. She turned to look at him straight in the eye.

"Ok, tell me what's been going on in that thick scull of yours. We just talked about you shutting me out and here we are again."

Luke squeezed her tightly, "Well since you know me so well you'll keep calling me on this shit won't you?"

He grinned at her but when he saw her frown he quickly answered her.

"I'm worried about Jess. He's also a master at shutting people out, Danes' genetic marker and all I guess." Luke grinned at Lorelai who was still looking at him warily.

"Also I have to do something I don't want to do, but I think it's important." Luke ducked his head and looked out the window.

"I'm going to have to go to New York on Monday. I need to be there to support my people, I feel so awful about what they're going through and I'm up here in my safe home, with my wife and soon to be baby and my family. I'm feeling guilty." Luke exhaled loudly and Lorelai stroked his cheek.

"It isn't your fault Luke. You didn't fly the planes, you didn't put these people in New York, you're taking care of your people by making sure they have the best care possible. I'm sorry you feel bad that your family is safe at home and we're ok. Personally I'm grateful that we're all together and that I didn't fly today." Luke squeezed her tightly as she mentioned the flight she missed.

"I understand you need to go to New York babe, it's important that your people see their fearless leader."

At her last statement Luke snorted, not feeling very fearless at the time.

"Hey, maybe I'll take Monday off and go with you, what do you say?"

Luke slowly exhaled and Lorelai knew he was going to say something that she wasn't going to like.

"Lorelai, Tom said that Allison had to go to the hospital to get a breathing treatment after she and Ed were caught in that dust cloud from the collapse. He said that even things in Upper Manhattan are covered in this stuff. If you weren't pregnant I'd say absolutely come with me, but I'm so concerned for the baby that I hope you won't make me ask you not to go Monday." He leaned his head on Lorelai's shoulder and she stroked his cheek.

"Ok, I won't ask to go on Monday and don't think I'm fooled by that little speech. I have a feeling that if I wasn't pregnant you'd still argue about me going with you."

Lorelai smiled gently at him as he captured her lips with his own. He gently kissed her and nuzzled her neck as he whispered.

"Want to go back to bed for a bit?" He grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Luke we have a house full of guests and I need to take a shower. I promise you that I'm here for you and we'll continue this tonight ok?"

He sighed and said, "I guess."

He stood up and placed Lorelai on her feet before turning back to the pad of paper. She grinned as she shook her head at her obvious dismissal. As she was about to leave Luke grabbed her and pulled her towards him and Lorelai let out a small shriek.

"We good?" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and nodded. "I know we'll continue to work on this, but yep, we're good."

He gave a sharp nod and before he let her go he held her gaze. "You know I love you right?"

Lorelai kissed him gently. "Yep, nice to hear though."

He dropped his gaze and leaned into her ear, "I know, I'm such a schmuck and you'd think that I'd realize that if I was lucky enough to get you to marry me, I'd be hyper vigilant about letting you know that you're the most important thing in my life, but I keep fucking up. I'm sorry."

He gently kissed her and she felt a single tear escape her eye. "Babe, we both have enough emotional baggage to keep Louis Vuitton in business for years to come, neither of us is perfect, but I think we make a great team together. Stop apologizing, just let me in ok?"

He smiled and gave her one last squeeze. "I'm working on it."

Lorelai showered and she went back to the group in the living room. Occasionally Luke would wander in and join for a bit before retreating back to their office. Hank brought more food especially for Lorelai and Sookie felt well enough to make dinner for the small crowd that had descended upon the Danes. Jess stayed in his room until food was distributed, and for the rest of the evening the group hung out paying homage to the small box that was feeding them information about the history that was unfolding before them.

Around ten o'clock Luke came out to take Lorelai up to bed, he was still concerned that she stay on her schedule for the baby. There were still three or four people who had fallen asleep in their living room, but most everyone else had gone home a few hours earlier.

As they snuggled in bed Luke held Lorelai and the emotions of the day caught up with him. She heard the change in his breathing and felt the silent tears hit her forehead as they slid down his face. Her heart went out to him but she knew he needed some space to grieve for what had been lost. She gently tightened her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to a restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Life Is But A Dream

A/N Thanks for your support and reviews. We're moving on in time and other events are taking a more pressing part of the story. Hope you continue to enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks!

**I own nothing of these characters.**

Ch 19 Life is but a dream

Luke walked into the house after being in New York again. He was getting tired of all the driving and the endless meetings. He had no idea how men did this as a primary living. He set his briefcase down in the foyer and called out, "I'm home!"

He waited listening for any response. In the distance he heard soft padding of feet as a bundle of brunette curls came out of the kitchen. He smiled as he looked into her eyes; he never knew a child could have such a calming affect on him. Her two deep blue orbs so like her mother's were the picture of serenity and peace. She smiled and held her arms up to him.

He picked her up and breathed her into his soul. She whispered into his ear, "Hi Daddy, I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"Me too little bit, me too." The horrors he'd witnessed just melted away in her presence. He held onto her as a drowning man holds a lifeline. She never struggled, just gave him what he needed hugging him back until he was done.

"Where's your mom Lilibeth?" Luke was waiting to feel his other lifeline as well.

His daughter looked at him confused. "Daddy you know mommy doesn't live here anymore. You two are 'vorced and she lives with Rory's daddy."

Luke looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No Lilly, we couldn't be divorced, we love each other baby. Where did you get this nonsense?"

His beautifully serene daughter looked at him and said the words that went straight to his heart. "Mommy tried to tell you that you played hide and seek too much but you wouldn't listen so she took me and Rory to live with Rory's daddy. Don't you feel well Daddy?"

Luke woke with a start in the living room chair he'd fallen asleep in when he'd come home from his tenth funeral in New York. This one had been for the wife of one of his workers. He knew he should have allowed Lorelai to come with him, this one was going to hit too close. He felt bad though that the man would see him with his wife when they were burying his.

Lorelai didn't see that as a good enough excuse and accused him of shutting her out again of hiding his feelings in hope that no one would see his pain.

Luke sighed and let his head drop into his hands as he recognized that he was indeed playing his emotions too close to his vest again. The past month had been a whirlwind of activities, with all the focus on the attacks it eventually became clear that Stars Hollow knew Luke owned a corporation in New York but it didn't seem to make a difference to any of them. The only one who actually acted differently towards him was Kirk and that was to ask him who his Securities Analyst was.

Luke snorted at the thought until Jack had called him to find out how Luke knew Mr. Gleason. Apparently Kirk had a bucket load of cash since he worked for damn near everyone and never spent a dime. So now they were 'sharing an analyst.' Luke knew that if Jack didn't unload Kirk, Luke was soon going to have to get an analyst with a couch.

The Friday night dinners were becoming too much too. The Debutant Ball that Emily roped Rory into was this next Saturday and Rory had been meeting with this Logan kid at Miss Patty's to practice dancing. Each Friday Emily grilled Rory about the previous week's activities and he could see Jess retreating more and more into his shell. Brian's dad had turned out to be fine, but Jess still was withdrawing and Lorelai was about at her wits end with him too. Luke snorted again, poor Lorelai saddled with two Danes men. Thank God they were having a girl, no telling what she'd have done with three of them.

Luke thought back to his dream, damn it felt real. The look of his little girl made him smile, her eyes were so calm, so knowing, so wise. He could recall the feel of holding her, the sound of her voice and the amazing smell that seemed a combination of sugar cookies and strawberries. Comforting and sweet, she'd reminded him of a time when he'd spent making Christmas cookies with his mother. His stomach turned over as he remembered her warning or it was probably his own head warning him that Lorelai wasn't going to take kindly to him shutting her out.

With his dream still a vivid reminder of his own short comings he climbed the stairs to their room. Lorelai was in bed lying on her side and he smiled as he could see her rounded belly peaking out where his flannel shirt had ridden up. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower to wash the grime of the city off of him. Coming into the bedroom he decided against clothing, he needed to feel grounded and wanted to have skin against skin.

Lorelai stirred as he approached the bed. "Luke?" she said groggily.

"Yeah baby it's me. Stay asleep, I'm just getting into bed." Luke was hoping to divert the talk that he knew was brewing, but as with the rest of his day, no such luck. Lorelai struggled to sit up a bit.

"How was it?" Lorelai was sure his standard 'fine' was going to be his response, so far he'd been to ten funerals, only allowing her to go to three and each time it'd been, 'fine.'

Luke sighed, knowing he wanted to skirt the issue, but with the memory of being 'vorced in his brain he also sat up a bit and wrapped Lorelai in his arms.

"It sucked." Lorelai caught her breath as he paused, this was more than he'd said on the subject in the past three weeks.

"There's so much pain and each time I attend one of these it seems to add to the albatross I carry of my own parent's deaths. I never know what to say because I know there isn't anything you can say to ease the pain. Now I feel guilty for having what I've always wanted, a beautiful wife and kids to love. So what have I been doing? Making it impossible for them to love me. Remember Monday when I had to ask you to take April to the Inn because her questions were becoming too intense? What kind of man does that? I'll tell you, a jackass that's what kind of man. Hell not even a man, just a jackass."

At this point Lorelai put her hand over his mouth and he looked at her surprised.

"Luke, are you going to be this hard on any of our children?"

Luke looked surprised at her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when our children come home and they're overwhelmed by their emotions are you going to agree with them that deserve this pain?"

Luke looked hurt at her suggestion. "Of course not. I'm going to do everything I can to keep them from feeling this pain."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Very noble thought babe, but I can tell you from experience that that is not possible. They will have first loves, not only loves, they will have the experience of someone close to them dying, hopefully not as early as you experienced it, but my mom and dad are probably not going to double their age anymore and our children will experience that. I love that you're so caring and I hate that your capacity for love also means you equal your capacity for pain but if we shut out those who love us we miss out on a big part of love."

Lorelai was stroking his cheek as she talked to him and Luke felt himself relaxing under her touch. He pulled her tighter and relished the feel of her skin against his. Her stomach felt so warm and firm against his until he felt a slight pain in his abdomen. Luke pulled away from Lorelai who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, Lorelai are you alright? Are you in pain?" Luke was really concerned as Lorelai turned to look at him, smiling.

"Did you feel that babe? That was our little girl." Lorelai had a tear roll down her cheek as Luke was struggling to put the pieces together.

"Is she ok?" Luke was very concerned and he struggled to figure it out through his sleep deprived brain.

Lorelai laughed and nodded as she took his hand and placed it over her belly. "Luke our daughter just kicked for the first time. I think she must have been waiting for daddy to get home."

Luke stroked her stomach as his eyes also filled with tears. "She kicked? Does it hurt you?"

He looked concerned as Lorelai shook her head. "No, it feels different, kind of like someone tickling me from the insides, but it doesn't hurt. With Rory the only pain I had before the actual labor was when she was so big she would press down on a nerve to my leg or back, that was the pain, this is sweet, like little flutters. Lilibet must have missed her Daddy."

Luke lost a tear when she said that, remembering when his dream daughter said those same words.

"I missed her too, and you. I'm so sorry for trying to do this alone. I thought I could protect you from this, but I guess I've been playing my own game of hide and seek. I hide my emotions and you seek connection with me. I'm really sorry Lorelai." Luke snuggled down into the bed bringing Lorelai with him.

She caressed his face and gently kissed him. "How many more funerals do you have?"

He sighed, "Four that I know of."

She nodded, "I'm going with you for the rest. You're not going through this alone."

Luke sighed and nuzzled her neck as he nodded. "Thanks," was all he was able to get out.

Relaxed Luke was drifting off as Lorelai's voice came through his fog.

"Chilton called, Jess got detention today. I thought you might like to have the discussion with him. He confesses to the crime but he isn't talking about what brought it on."

Luke sat upright. "What? Did you say Jess got detention? What did he do? Was it just for today? When did they call? Why didn't you call me?"

"Luke, calm down. He got caught smoking in the bathroom with a couple of other boys and they got two days detention. He won't say why he did it, but he said it was his idea. I think it's fall out but maybe it's just teenage angst. Who knows. The teacher who called said that he's been more sullen in class lately and Rory said he won't eat lunch with her anymore."

Luke sank back into his pillow, "I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not. You're going to sit him down and talk to him. He'd been doing so well this past year, why has it all of a sudden changed?"

Lorelai had her serious face on and Luke felt a huge swell of love that she cared as much about Jess as he did. He smiled at her and reached for her face, tracing her confusion.

"Well apparently we're having a Sybil moment so care to enlighten me?"

Luke shrugged, "I guess I just realized that I'm not alone." He gently smiled at her.

"Ok, after being married for seven months you finally realized that you have a wife?" Lorelia's brow knit in confusion.

Luke grinned and shook his head as he ran his fingers through Lorelai's hair. "I've realized that I have a family. That no matter how much of a screw up I am you'll always have my back. I love that and I love you."

Lorelai smiled gently back at him and kissed the palm of his hand. "Good to know. So do we want to talk more or do you need sleep?"

Luke unbuttoned the top button of his flannel shirt that Lorelai was wearing. "I really need to sleep, but I want to feel you next to me. Is that ok?"

He looked up at her from underneath his long eyelashes and Lorelai caught her breath. "Uh huh, but I have to warn you that hormones have been raging this week so you may not be safe the entire night."

She ran her hands across his shoulders as he chuckled low in his chest.

"Let me get at least a nap and I'll be your boy toy for as long as you want me. How's about that?" He nuzzled her neck his voice reverberating through her body like an electric shock.

In a squeaky voice Lorelai was able to expel, "How long a nap?"

Luke just grinned as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lorelai and Luke were cuddled in bed under the covers. Lorelai had managed to sleep until five and they spent a couple of hours reacquainting themselves. Luke tried to remember when he felt this content and he figured it was just over a month ago. As he ran his fingers up and down her back Lorelai was hesitant to bring up the next topic of discussion. She sighed and Luke felt himself brace. Lorelai felt it too and she smiled wanly.

"Yeah, I've got another bit of good news for you but you know most of it."

Luke sat halfway up in bed and prepared for the worst.

"This Saturday is the cotillion and I have to be there for Rory. I know she wants you there as well but you've not made any mention about being there lately and Rory said she'd understand if it was all too much for you to go." Lorelai was trying to keep her voice light and not sound as desperate as she felt about Luke being there. She didn't want to be there with Christopher alone. Luke exhaled loudly.

"Thank God, I thought it was something serious. Of course I'll be there Lorelai, I thought you had my tux cleaned for this thing?" Luke wrapped her back in his arms as he felt her relax.

"Yep, I got it back, I just didn't want to pressure you into doing this if you felt overwhelmed."

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you alone with Christopher and you in an incredibly sexy evening dress? I may be stupid at times, but momma didn't raise a fool." Luke grinned with his eyes closed as Lorelai swatted at his arm.

"Besides, what would happen if Christopher decides at the last second to bale? I told Rory I'd be there to make sure she had someone to escort her down a crummy staircase."

Lorelai kissed him and snuggled closer. "You are the best husband. But seriously, I'm not going to look sexy at this thing, I'll look fat."

Luke grinned, "You'll look fertile, fecund, glowing with pregnancy hormones that only I get to enjoy. And I'm tellin' ya, I'm feelin' pret-tee good about that."

Lorelai laughed and shook her head. "Oh my God! You're going to be strutting around like the henhouse rooster because your wife is pregnant and showing! Big strong man got the little woman knocked up!"

Luke's smile grew as he chuckled, "You bet."

"Tell you what, let's go downstairs and see if the kids are up yet, then I'll make pancakes for breakfast and Jess and I will have a little one on one time before he takes off. I'm thinking that he's cleaning the grease trap during his shift on Saturday."

Lorelai was still laughing about Luke's marked territory as she got up to take her shower.

Luke was getting the pancakes together as Jess walked into the kitchen only to turn right around and start to walk out again.

"Freeze mister." Jess hung his head and turned around to face his uncle.

"We're not going to have this discussion this morning but I expect to see you in the diner on the first bus after detention. At that time we'll talk about your punishment and I'd like to get a bead on what brought this about so start forming an actual reason that I'll understand and have it ready by four thirty this afternoon."

Jess rolled his eyes at Luke and walked out of the kitchen as he passed Rory he looked at her and snarked, "So is pretty boy coming into town today?"

Rory had had enough of his crap the past month and she snarked back at him, "Why do you care Jess? Logan hasn't done anything to you and I don't know why you continue to bad mouth him in front of our friends. Just lay off of him, OK?"

"Oh, come on Rory, he's been in and out of schools his entire life, he's bad news. You could do a lot better then that jerkwad." Jess and Rory were standing toe to toe and Luke had had enough.

He bellowed, "OK! That's it, you two need to get to school and for God's sake try and keep your nose clean today Jess!"

Rory looked surprised to hear Luke say that and she looked at Jess. "Did something happen?"

Jess sneered, "None of your concern princess." Then he stormed out the door as Rory looked after him. She picked up her books and followed him keeping a safe distance between them.

Luke sighed as Lorelai came down the stairs. "Did I hear yelling?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask. Hey, do we like this Logan kid?"

Lorelai smiled at him. "You probably like him less than I do. He reminds me of Christopher when he was Rory's age."

Luke visibly balked and narrowed his eyes. "She isn't dating him after this is she?"

Lorelai sighed, "I'm not sure. I think if she does it'll be because he's a diversion that gets under Jess' skin."

Luke shook his head. "I'm so glad I'm not sixteen again. Life is hard enough when you're an adult, but when you're sixteen you have so little control in your life and then the girls are really like aliens."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Remember that when you have your discussion with Jess today, ok? What ever he's going through I'm sure a lot of it is just being seventeen."

Luke sighed, "That and having to watch the girl you're crazy for dating other guys."

Lorelai put her hand over his and realized that they weren't talking about Rory and Jess anymore.

"But sometimes it works out the way it's suppose to right?" She smiled at him as he put his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently.

"Yep, sometimes it works out great." Just then Lilibet kicked again and her parents shared a huge smile. "Although this one is going into a convent when she gets to third grade," Luke said seriously.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You just keep living in that dream world daddy."

Luke smiled at her and silently disagreed that he would rather live his dream with her.


	20. Chapter 20 The Outsiders

A/N Hope you're enjoying. Reviews are always welcome.

**I own nothing**

Ch 20 The Outsiders

Late that afternoon Luke was in the diner getting ready for the dinner rush. Kirk was sitting at one of the tables by the window with a pile of magazines in front of him.

"Luke, what do you think of the internet as an investment?"

"I think that it's the end of the world as we know it."

Luke had sworn he wasn't going to engage in conversation with Kirk again but he couldn't let this one ride. He knew if Jack hadn't been as conservative with his stocks in the past year he could have lost at least half his business. Jack had been one of the few who saw the 'dot com' bubble getting ready to burst and he'd gotten B-D out of it in time.

"But Luke, there's a guy that keeps calling me to invest in this new business something about sending pet supplies to your home directly?"

"Kirk are you talking about pets dot com?" Luke looked at him like he had two heads.

Kirk snapped his fingers, well tried to snap his fingers and exclaimed, "That's it! What do you know about it?"

Luke shook his head and gave Kirk a withering look.

"I know it went out of business last year. Look Kirk, either let Jack invest for you and trust him implicitly or take your cash and put it under your mattress and keep it there. You don't have the expertise to do this by yourself and if you try to second guess the market you'll probably fail."

Kirk's bottom lip started to turn down and he looked at Luke with puppy dog eyes, which Luke found ironic.

"So you're telling me that that is what the great Luke Danes does? Just turns his money over to his broker and lets it ride?"

Luke threw his cloth on the counter and held onto the partition to keep from throttling Kirk.

"That is exactly what I do," he growled through clenched teeth. "I pay Jack for his knowledge and since I pay him for it why would I think I'd have a better idea as to what the hell the market was going to do? Kirk, you wanted to get into the securities game, now let Jack do his freaking job!"

Kirk stood up and inched his way towards the door as Luke's rant got more intense.

"This! This is why I kept everything to myself all these years! I knew that SOME people were going to think that I have some great knowledge about things. Well you want to know what I know? I know that I don't know a damn thing and that is why I hire people to know what I don't…. Know." Luke snapped his head as he delivered the final word punctuated by stabbing his finger at Kirk.

As Luke was finishing up his rant Kirk was out the door and Jess was starting to come in wearing the sneer that Luke was getting very tired of seeing.

"Jess! Sit your ass down and tell me what the hell you were thinking of when you decided to smoke in the bathroom yesterday?"

Jess looked at Luke with his now too common bravado. "Gee, Uncle Luke, I guess I just needed a nicotine fix. You know they say that cigarettes are as addictive as heroin. I guess I just couldn't help it."

Luke took a breath and forced himself to ignore Jess' smart-aleck comment and tried to get to the root of the problem.

"Jess, don't you like living here?"

Jess shuddered, he didn't think Luke would be ready to send him away. He looked down and mumbled. "Yeah."

Luke felt the first ray of hope since Jess had started to withdraw. "You gotta know I really enjoy having you living with us."

Jess couldn't meet Luke's eyes so he continued. "Jess, you gotta give me something here. You've withdrawn from the family, you've become sullen in school, is it just this idiot that's taking Rory to the dance or is it more?"

Jess smiled a bit at Luke's description of Huntzberger. "I don't know Luke, I guess part of it's him, but mostly I never thought that Rory would go for one of those kids. You know, the trust fund babies who have dad bail them out of all their problems. It always made me feel like a spaz when Huntzberger would drive up in his latest beemer or benz and act as if I was at Harrington on scholarship which I guess I was since you were paying for it. I just never thought it mattered to Rory, but she's been hanging out with him and she seems to like him and here I can't even tell her I like her since I'm living in the same house as she is. So yeah, I guess I'm having issues."

Jess had started off open but by the time he finished Luke could see the hard edge again. He sighed, he didn't know what to say to his nephew that would help.

"Jess, I know that Rory is spending time with this, what did you call him? Jerkwad?" Jess smiled at hearing his uncle use the term.

"But she's doing this mostly for her grandmother and Lorelai thinks that if Rory continues to see this kid after that it's pretty much to irritate you." Luke grinned at his nephew whose head snapped up to look at him.

"What do you mean to irritate me?" Jess wasn't sure where this was coming from and it was pissing him off that Rory would yank his chain.

"Well, from that little display in the kitchen this morning I'm laying odds that you haven't been all sweetness and light to Rory lately have you?" Luke was getting great pleasure in giving Jess a bit of his own back.

Jess hung his head and mumbled. "Maybe not."

" I'd say that she's her mother's daughter and if I were you I'd tread lightly where she's concerned. They have a way of sensing your weak spot and going for it. If Rory knows you're upset about this kid she could use that to make your life a living hell as much as you make hers."

Jess was stunned, he'd never figured Rory could do something like that. He knew that Rory had another side to her that most people didn't see, he just hadn't thought that it could be mean.

"Did Lorelai ever do that to you?" He was flabbergasted that his aunt would have done something so cruel.

Luke chuckled, "Well, not intentionally, but she has paid me back for a few things I've done to her. I didn't tell her about Rachel and when it looked like our relationship was advancing I threw walls up and Lorelai was not too happy. Let's just say that she was ready to end it if I didn't get my shit together."

"Do you think she really would have?" Jess was processing this information and realizing that Rory might be able to leave him before they had even started.

"As much as I'd like to not think so, yeah she would. I've pulled some bonehead moves in my day and let's just say that Lorelai's combination of stubborn and compassion is what I need in my life. She demands the best of me, not the small part I'd be comfortable giving her. So I'd say that Rory probably also feels the same in her relationships. You act like a jackass towards her and she's going to make your life a living hell. Take my word for it, those Gilmore girls are demanding."

Luke grinned at Jess who got a small smile on his face as well.

"But so worth it?"

"Oh, yeah no doubt about that. So things better? Do I need to worry about a call from Headmaster Charleston?" Luke leaned into Jess who kept his head ducked.

"Yeah, I think I can manage to keep things quiet. Do you think Rory really likes guys like Huntzberger?" Jess looked up at his uncle and Luke shrugged.

"I don't think so, but she hasn't had the oppression that Lorelai had, so she might not hate it as much. I don't think she's dazzled by it, with her mom's horror stories of what went on in that house. I also think she realizes what my grandparents did to my mom. But who really knows until they face it?"

Jess nodded slowly. Who indeed. He was concerned that he might lose Rory to that world and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "I guess we just wait and see, huh?"

Luke just nodded and turned to grab the coffee pot. He poured a cup for Jess and smiled evilly.

"By the way, since you decided to lead the smoke brigade yesterday, you're cleaning the grease trap after close Friday night."

Jess let his forehead drop to the counter and let out a low moan. "Man, this blows!"

"Yep, payback's a bitch." Luke grinned as he walked to the kitchen. "You're also grounded for three weeks. Hope you've got some good books."

Jess snarked after Luke, "Bet Huntzberger never got this kind of treatment from his old man!"

Luke popped out of the kitchen, "Yep, probably also why he's such an asshole, where as you are going to turn into a gentleman because your grandfather would have had my hide if I allow you to be anything less. Now get home and do not pass go. If you start dinner for me I'll let you earn some bonus points redeemable for time off."

Jess shook his head and started for the door. "It really sucks being part of a family, you know?"

As he walked out the door he had a small smile on his face, he'd never been grounded before where someone actually followed up, Liz might tell him he was but she'd forget about it by the next morning. He knew Luke would have it timed to the second. As much as it bites being grounded, Jess actually felt good about having to own up to his actions, although he'd never mention it to Luke.

Lorelai walked into the diner shortly after Jess left. She went towards the counter but the smell of coffee moved her to her table by the window. Luke came out having heard the bells and he smiled warmly.

"Hey, Lorelai. I didn't know you were going to stop by." He walked over and kissed his wife gently.

"Yeah, I need to go shopping for a new dress for Saturday because my husband thinks I'm still sexy, even though I'm starting to look like a baby whale. Also I wanted to see how things turned out for Ponyboy." Lorelai took a drink of the hot chocolate Luke had brought over to her and sighed contentedly.

Luke chuckled, "You _are_ sexy and you're hardly showing. If you wear a loose fitting shirt no one would know you were pregnant. I like you in outfits that show Lilibet."

Lorelai snorted at his last comment but kept her thoughts to herself. Luke continued, "I talked to Jess and I think a lot of the problem is that Logan kid. Jess is concerned that Rory likes that kind of kid, you know the trust-fund type. But I told him I thought she was just getting a dig in since he's not been the most accommodating kid lately."

Lorelai sipped her hot chocolate and nodded. "Well, I'm not sure you can say that Rory doesn't like trust-fund kids."

Luke's face fell as he heard her. "What!?"

Lorelai got an evil grin on her face, "Well, she obviously likes Jess."

Luke looked incredulous at her and threw his hands up in the air. "So, you just tell me that Rory likes trust fund kids and now you're telling me that she likes Jess!"

Lorelai nodded and smiled at her husband, echoing words he used to Richard so many months ago, "Just because there are two statements out there, doesn't mean that one must be false."

Luke glared and started to yell, "What's that supposed to .. oh crap." Realization hit his face about the same time Lorelai's grin took over hers.

"Yep, Jess is a trust fund baby, all thanks to you."

Luke whispered, "Oh crap. But he doesn't realize it."

"Yep, well, my work is done here. Since you want your wife to look uber-sexy on Saturday I thought I'd see if Rory wanted to go to Hartford today. Has she stopped in yet?"

Luke was still processing what she'd said about Jess and just shook his head. Lorelai looked at him worriedly, and waited.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Should I tell him?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm not sure it would really help the situation right now. If you think it would be more beneficial to tell him then at that point I'd say yes, but do you think this is really playing havoc with his self-esteem?"

Luke took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. "Hell, I don't know. I do know he hates this Logan kid and I have a feeling if he had a clue it would help with that, but as far as would it make his life better or worse, I don't know."

At that moment Rory came into the diner followed by Logan. "Hey Mom, hey Luke. Luke I'd like to introduce you to Logan Huntzberger, Logan, this is my stepfather, Luke Danes."

Luke smiled at Rory introducing him as her stepfather, it was always a thrill for him, then his smile quickly faded as he saw Logan offering his hand in a shake. "Good afternoon, sir. Rory has nothing but wonderful things to say about you. It's good to meet you sir."

Luke snorted; this kid really did remind him of Christopher, but then he saw that Lorelai gave him a warning glare. Luke shook the kid's hand and nodded. "Did you want something to eat or are you just stopping by?"

Rory could sense Luke wasn't too pleased and she'd only brought Logan by incase Jess was here so she could get him riled up. She knew he was jealous of Logan, but she couldn't help herself. Since he was always so composed and in control she liked to push the few buttons she could.

"Well, I guess we could always get something, but I just wanted to introduce Logan to you, since you'll see him on Saturday. Thanks again Luke for going to cotillion with me in case." Rory trailed off not wanting Logan to know why she was so adamant about her stepfather going to the dance.

Luke softened and placed his hand over Rory's. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Rory smiled and was once again grateful that her mom fell in love with this man. "Thanks Luke," she whispered.

Luke cleared his throat and gruffed, "Your mom _needs_ to go buy a new dress for this Saturday and she was hoping that you'd go with her. Do you have time today?"

Rory knew this little dance, ever since her mom had gone on the make-up buying spree Luke had enlisted her help when Lorelai went shopping. He wanted her to get whatever she wanted and Rory knew she'd only spend what she had to, so Luke had Rory put a little pressure on Lorelai to get what Rory knew she wanted but would usually deny herself because it was too expensive. Luke chuckled and thought that if Lorelai tried to spend his fortune she'd only be able to get through half of it with her conservative outlook on money.

Logan had been chatting Lorelai up and Rory turned to address him. "Sorry Logan, mom and I have some serious shopping to do, so I guess I'll see you on Saturday huh?"

Logan looked a bit down in the mouth as far as Luke could see. He had a feeling this kid wasn't going to just slink away after this shindig. Damn the luck.

"Yes, I'll see you there Ace. It was good seeing you again Lorelai, and great meeting you Luke."

Logan gave him a wide grin that Luke wanted to knock back into his throat but instead Luke just smiled and nodded curtly. Logan went out the door as Lorelai turned towards Rory.

"Ace?" She questioned her with raised eyebrows.

Rory ducked her head and nodded. "He found out I want to be a journalist and he now calls me Ace as in Ace reporter."

Luke growled under his breath through clenched teeth, "Isn't that just too damn adorable."

Luckily only Lorelai seemed to hear him and she shot him a glare before she responded to Rory. "Well, that's, um unusual."

"Yeah, I know it's kind of cutesy, but I doubt I'll have to deal with it after Saturday. Mom, you ready to get going? I have a feeling your dream dress is out there somewhere."

Rory turned to smile at Luke who returned the grin. He knew Jess was going to be in real trouble and he didn't envy him in the least. He'd have to weigh the benefit of telling Jess about his own inheritance against the risk Jess would turn into Logan. Luke shuddered and then kissed his wife who scooted out the door with his stepdaughter.

Rory was beginning to regret going with her mom after the tenth store where Lorelai did nothing but bemoan the way the dresses looked on her. Rory was concerned that she wasn't going to get a dress that Luke would want to see her in when they entered a very upscale store called _Smith's;_ the saleslady was really sweet and also pregnant. Lorelai told her what they were looking for and the woman brought out three very formfitting dresses. Lorelai gasped and Rory saw her suck in her bottom lip as she looked at the dresses. Samantha the salesclerk saw her eyes and grinned.

"Aren't they something? You're going to kill in any of these."

Lorelai looked worriedly at the dresses and then back at Rory. "I'm not sure I can fit into these. Do you have a larger size?"

Sam laughed easily. "My dear, if I still looked like you and my husband wanted me to wear an evening dress I'd flaunt it like nobody's business. This is our third child and he still gets very turned on by the whole second trimester thing. When the baby is all in front and people start to notice I'm showing, he can't keep his hands off me."

Lorelai laughed at the memory of Luke strutting like a rooster when she started showing and she was just about to agree when she looked at Rory who had the deer in headlights look. Lorelai choked back her laugh and demurely picked up the dresses to try them on. She whispered to Samantha that Rory was her eldest daughter and perhaps they shouldn't discuss it in front of her. Lorelai lowered her voice even more, "But you're so right, my husband acts as if he's found the cure for cancer."

Sam laughed, "They all do sweetie."

Lorelai tried on the dresses and found a beautiful long sleeve deep v-neck empire dress in forest green that clung to her body. The way the material fell outlined her baby bump without looking trashy. When she came out of the room it was Rory's turn to gasp. She'd never seen her mom looking so radiant and the dress was gorgeous.

Lorelai smiled as she looked in the mirror and then she looked at the price tag and gasped. Rory ran up to her and took her hand away from the tag. "No!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter shocked. "I know, I shouldn't buy it it's too much."

"No, Mom you should get it. Luke wants you to buy the dress that's going to look great on you, don't look at the price tag!"

"Rory, what would happen if I just went and bought everything I want and didn't think about the price?" Lorelai was concerned, she'd never spent over five hundred dollars on a dress before and this one was almost a thousand.

"Mom, you love this dress, when you wear this dress not only will you feel great in it you'll make Luke feel great too because he loves you. You don't spend money hand over fist, even though you could, you need a new dress and this one makes you feel amazing. If a fifty dollar dress made you feel this way, we would've bought it, but we've been in ten stores and this is the dress that you love. END OF STORY! Buy this dress!"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Man you're bossy! Does your mother know how stubborn and bossy you are?"

Rory grinned back at her. "I got all my charm from her."

Lorelai laughed, "Nah, I think the stubborn came from your stepfather."

"Maybe, but the bossy is all mom." Rory laughed as Lorelai gasped at her with her mouth open.

"Wicked child! Send you back to where you came from. I want a refund!"

Rory laughed, "Too late, buy the dress and then you can buy me a milkshake."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but a milkshake did sound good.

After they had bought the perfect dress Lorelai and Rory were having milkshakes in the food court. Luckily Ashley's had opened a booth the pervious year.

Lorelai looked at Rory who was playing with her shake. "Hey, sweets, do you remember _The Outsiders_?"

Rory looked at her mom as if she had two heads. "Of course."

"Well, who was your favorite character?" Lorelai asked seriously and Rory thought a bit.

"Book or movie?"

"Does it matter?"

"Uh huh, in the movie it was Steve Randle and in the book it would have to be Ponyboy." Rory nodded thoughtfully.

Lorelai smiled, "Why the difference?"

"Well, I like the character of Ponyboy, very romantic, but in the movie he was played by C. Thomas Howell and I prefer Tom Cruise." Rory looked at her mom as if that was very logical and Lorelai laughed.

"So no Soc's huh?"

"Ew Mom, those guys were so self involved. How could anyone like them? They didn't care how they treated the Greasers, just cause they had money and the Greasers didn't. How self involved could they get?" Rory shook her head as Lorelai sighed.

"Yep, Soc's aren't the way to go kid, give me a good solid guy anytime." Lorelai smiled at her daughter who solemnly nodded her head in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21 Mergers

A/N Just to let you know that I'm going to be backing off from updating so much for a while. Tomorrow is Ash Wednesday and Lent begins so I'm using some writing time for prayer. Also I'm noticing that not so many people are reading and reviewing. While I'll still update, it will be a bit farther in between. Thanks to all those who are still with me and if you celebrate Lent have a blessed one.

**I own nothing**

Ch 21 Mergers

Saturday evening Lorelai and Rory were in the midst of getting ready. Rory was getting her hair done by Lorelai and Lorelai was getting her hair done by Sookie. Luke was getting dressed in the guest house because he didn't want to experience the craziness that was going on in his home.

Jess was watching TV before his shift at the diner. He'd cleaned the grease traps last night which got him out of Friday night dinner so he was trying to figure out which would have been more painful and he'd decided that listening to Emily go on about the dance tonight would have been worse. From what Luke said, Richard was pissed at Emily because Christopher was going to be at this shindig. At least he was supposed to be.

Jess smiled as he saw Rory run up the stairs in her robe that covered this huge slip thing. She reminded him of Scarlet O'Hara as she went up to get her dress on. Luke strode into the living room in his tux. Jess grinned and Luke glared at him.

"Hey, double oh seven, looking good." Jess chided him.

"Shut up Jess or the traps will need cleaning next Friday too." Luke was really uncomfortable, but it was for Rory.

Luke was looking in the mirror trying to get the white bowtie straight. He had gotten used to the black one, but for some reason the white was more difficult to get even. In the mirror he saw a flash of white and turned around to see Rory come down the stairs looking beautiful. She looked so grown up he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Rory you look beautiful, so grown up." Luke whispered as Rory flashed him the Gilmore smile. For a second Luke felt sorry for all the men who would want to have that smile in their lives until he realized that his nephew was one of those and his heart broke for him. Yep, Lilibet was heading for a convent when she reached nine.

Jess also saw Rory descending the stairs and his breath caught in his chest. God she was gorgeous and he then realized that Huntzberger was going to get to dance with her. Rory had seen the look in his eyes and she was pleased until all of a sudden his eyes turned almost black.

Before another war could break out Lorelai appeared on the landing and Luke was stunned. He felt like his capacity to breathe had been taken away from him. She was gorgeous in her emerald gown with her hair elegantly arranged in a loose knot at the back of her head and soft tendrils framing her face. It might have been the make-up, or the glow of pregnancy but Luke couldn't ever remember seeing anyone this beautiful.

Lorelai was a little concerned at the lack of response she was getting from Luke until she saw that his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen. She giggled a bit realizing that she felt nervous standing in front of her friend of six years and husband of almost one. The man who'd seen her in every conceivable position and he's seen parts of her no other person had or ever would. Yet waiting for him to respond to her standing on the second floor landing of their house she found herself nervous.

Luke finally found some semblance of his voice back and whispered, "Wow."

Rory and Jess were witnessing this event and Rory giggled at how Luke loved her mom. She knew she was beautiful in the gown, but Luke's reaction was priceless. Lorelai was grinning as she descended the final stairs and walked over to Luke. She gently placed her hand on his chest and leaned in for a kiss.

"Pretty," she said as she fingered his white bowtie.

"Men aren't pretty," he growled.

Luke watched her approach him as though in a dream. When she leaned in to kiss him his brain finally registered that this was his wife, who was carrying his child and as they pulled apart he had a grin a mile wide on his face. He ran his hand over the baby bump and just marveled at his damn luck.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Glad you like the dress it's very expensive."

Luke grinned back at her and whispered, "If it cost a million bucks it still isn't near what you look like in it."

With that he put his arm around her possessively and turned to Rory. "Let's get this show on the road. Jess, we'll see you later this evening, don't burn down the diner."

Jess snorted as the group went out the door wishing it was him who was going to be dancing with Rory that night.

When the small group arrived at the hall Emily was at the door waiting to whisk Rory away to have her hair and make-up re-done.

"Mom, really, Rory looks beautiful, she doesn't need anything else." Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's insistence.

"Really Lorelai you'd think this was just another night. Tonight Rory will be presented to society and all of Hartford will see her. Everything must be perfect." Emily was fussing with Rory's hair and the collar of her dress. Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged and took her hand.

"Let's get something to drink ok?" He was looking to put distance between himself and his mother-in-law. Lorelai gave Rory one last forlorn look and followed her husband back to the bar area.

Luke left Lorelai by a pillar as he waited in line. He smiled as he saw a group of men turn to look at her. She was quite frankly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he was amazed she was his wife. As he ordered two waters with lime he saw a very made up woman approach Lorelai. He noticed how her posture shifted to a more defensive stance and he willed the bartender to hurry up.

Lorelai saw her approaching and hoped she didn't recognize her. It was Suzanne Clark who was the older sister of a girl from Lorelai's class. Suzanne was one of the clueless, but on top of that she had been mean in High School. Lorelai hoped that the years had mellowed her. Suzanne sidled up to Lorelai and seemed to be trying to place her. The funny thing was she recognized her when she noticed she was pregnant.

"Why Lorelai Gilmore! I haven't seen you in what has it been, seventeen years?"

"Hello Suzanne. How are you doing?"

"My dear, I'm fabulous! My Genevieve is making her debut this evening. This is her fourth one and I swear that this escort will be the one! So how about you? Are you and that darling Christopher married?"

Suzanne was almost simpering and Lorelai was about to say something when she heard the sound of Hell opening up.

"Well Suzanne, wouldn't you think Lor and I'd get married by now?"

There in all his cloying glory stood Christopher, drink in one hand and Lorelai realized he was wearing a rented tux. She was stunned into silence for only a second before she caught sight of Luke standing behind her.

"Actually Suzanne, this is my husband," Lorelai said as she reached for Luke's arm.

"Suzanne, this is Luke Danes, my husband and father of my other child."

Lorelai smiled sweetly as she took the drink from Luke's hand. Christopher looked as though he was about to explode, he hadn't noticed that Lorelai was pregnant until that moment.

Luke held out his hand to Suzanne and smiled with his Hartford society smile. He'd seen how Lorelai reacted to this woman even if he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"Good evening Suzanne. Nice to meet you. Hello Christopher."

Christopher looked like he wanted to throttle Luke right there but then Suzanne asked the age old question.

"So Luke, what do you do?"

Christopher jumped in and helped out. "He owns a diner in a small town called Stars Hollow, Suzanne. It's where these two met. Isn't that sweet?"

Luke realized that this probably wasn't the first drink Christopher had that evening and he began to worry about Rory. He was so worried about his stepdaughter that he missed the look of distain Suzanne gave him as she replied, "How quaint."

At that moment Suzanne's husband and her father-in-law came up to the small crowd. The older man looked at them and his eyes went wide.

"Lucas Danes! I'll be damned! What on earth could bring you out into this dog and pony show in the middle of Hartford?"

Luke almost choked on his water when he recognized Chuck Owens standing in front of him. He sputtered, "Chuck, I'm surprised to see you here. In Hartford and then here specifically at this thing."

Luke was on the verge of losing it, he knew Chuck had family around but he'd never imagined he'd be here.

Chuck looked like it was his lucky day as he told Luke, "Yep, my granddaughter is making her debut tonight, although since this is like the fourth one of these I'm not sure you could classify it as a debut anymore, more like a parade."

Chuck laughed heartily as Luke looked desperately at Lorelai. He didn't want to call attention to himself and here was the owner of Clark Mergers and Acquisitions getting ready to do just that. Luke tried to divert Chuck's attention.

"Chuck, good to see you, I don't believe you've met my wife? This is Lorelai. Lorelai this is Chuck Owens the owner of Clark Mergers and Acquisitions. We're here because my stepdaughter Rory is also making her debut." Luke smiled thinking of Rory in that huge white dress.

Christopher was not happy hearing Luke describe Rory as his stepdaughter so he had to throw his two cents in. "Yes, Rory is Lorelai and my daughter and she is making her debut tonight. As her father I'm presenting her."

Lorelai was feeling slightly lightheaded and she leaned on Luke who noticed the subtle shift in her stance. Chuck however didn't notice anything except, "So if you're her father you must have been about what twelve when you had her?"

Christopher balked visibly and Lorelai started to feel a bit better.

"No, I was seventeen and Lorelai was sixteen." He smiled at her and she swore she saw ooze coming out of his pours.

Suzanne put her two cents in, "Yes, it was quite the scandal at the time. We all thought Lorelai would marry Christopher but she was always a free spirit, and so she left for Stars Hollow where she apparently met this man who owns a diner."

She was always trying to win her father-in-law's approval and she was surprised that he was friends with this yokel from the back woods so she almost missed what he said as he laughed.

"Oh, Suzie, don't be naïve, this is Lucas Buech Danes, owner of B-D Corporation in New York City. He's got plants and businesses all over the world." Chuck smiled at Suzanne who looked whiter than a sheet. She was fine with Lorelai being beneath her, but this marriage set her way above all the other mothers there.

Luke was concerned about Lorelai leaning on him so he put his arm around her and his hand ended up on the right side of her stomach. He felt Lilibet kick and he looked at Lorelai who smiled at him. This gave him the strength to take control of the situation.

"Listen, Chuck, it was great seeing you again but Lorelai's been on her feet too long and so we're going to find some nice place to sit and wait for the show. Christopher, I believe that Emily's looking for you." He shot the tipsy man a look and it was returned with an unsteady glare.

The older man looked concerned, "Of course Lucas, get her off her feet and let her rest. I remember when Suzie here was pregnant with their fourth, she swelled up like a balloon. Lorelai you look beautiful and I can see how you finally caught this guy. I can't tell you how many women had thrown themselves at him when we did business a couple of years ago. But he wouldn't budge, some of them thought he might not play in their ball-field if you get my drift. They'll be heartbroken to hear how wrong they were!"

Chuck was laughing as Luke's face went red. Lorelai was not sure whether to be insulted or laugh out loud when she felt Luke's grip tighten. "Well Chuck, I'm really the lucky one, once I got Lorelai to go out with me I made sure she knows how much I need her and Rory in my life. It's something I try and let them know everyday."

Luke hadn't meant to say that but he couldn't help but take a dig at Christopher for walking out on his daughter like that so many years before. Christopher didn't miss that one and he huffed away probably in search of Emily, at least Luke hoped so.

Luke led Lorelai away from the Owens' and towards a table down front. Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry that Suzanne caught me babe."

Luke leaned over and kissed her temple. "Not a problem, I'm really surprised that she's the daughter-in-law of Chuck. You should have heard him complain about her when we were working on the merger with Hayden. Thank God he didn't mention what company we were buying when Christopher was standing there."

Lorelai smiled at him, "So the ladies were all about the Luke-ster huh? How did you keep them at bay?"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "The same way I kept them off before and since, I don't pay attention to that. There has only been one woman I've wanted for the past six years and since she's currently carrying my baby I don't need more."

Lorelai looked wickedly at him. "Maybe I need to call them up and let them know just what they're missing?"

Luke returned her challenge and she felt his gaze right down to her stomach and a little lower. "If you'd like after I remove that very expensive dress from you I'll help you categorize all the different ways I can please you. We'll need to get a few dozen notebooks and it may take all night."

He looked at her as though he was about to devour her at that moment. All Lorelai could respond with was, "Oh my."

Luke grinned as he lowered his voice, "You remember that when these dogs start sniffing around my beautiful fertile, fecund wife. You're mine Lorelai and I'm yours forever."

Lorelai had lost her voice and all she could do was nod as she licked her lips. Luke was leaning in to kiss her when Richard came rushing up to their table. "Luke my boy, thank God! You're needed upstairs!"

Luke looked confused. "Richard, Christopher is here. I'm on husband duty. Didn't you see him?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "My boy, everyone in this room has seen Christopher right before he passed out in the punch bowl. Poor Rory doesn't know any of this and I'd like to keep it that way. Security has escorted Christopher out of the building and she needs to be presented."

Luke's blood was boiling and he shook his head. "Of course I'm here for her Richard. Would you mind sitting with Lorelai to keep the wolves out of my henhouse?"

He smiled at his wife who was taking offense at his attitude. He winked and whispered in her ear. Lorelai laughed and turned red so Richard decided not to enquire what Luke had said.

Luke ran up the back stairs and saw Rory who looked very lost and concerned. He mentally beat Christopher into a bloody pulp as he walked up to her. He didn't see all the other girls whisper as he approached her. She looked up and smiled right before she threw her arms around his neck.

He heard her breathing become uneven and he whispered. "Now Rory, don't cry or your grandmother will have a temper tantrum."

She laughed and this kept the tears at bay. They were still filling her eyes as she whispered. "He didn't come did he?"

Luke smiled gently at her. "He showed Rory, but he didn't feel well and so your grandfather sent him home. Will I do as a stand in?"

Rory smiled up at him and nodded her head. "Somehow this feels right; it would've felt more like dad was the stand-in."

Luke didn't know how to answer that so he made a joke. "Well, once you feel my feet on yours during the dance I'm not sure you'll still feel that way."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed, feeling for the first time this evening like she might get through it in one piece.

The coordinator came into the room to let all the girls and their fathers know that they needed to line up. Luke went down stairs to wait with the other presenters and Rory stood behind six other girls. One of them was chatting with the girl in front of her when she turned around to look at Rory. "So was that your dad? He's so hot."

Rory shrugged, "Stepfather."

Miss Chatty squealed. "Ooh! That's so cool. Just think in a few years you'll be able to give your mother a run for her money!"

With that she turned around waiting to be called. Rory had a shudder go down her back at the thought. Even if you get past the ick factor of five hundred with Luke being her half sister's dad, and the weirdness of being attracted to Luke's nephew that she would be forever tied to because of her baby sister, still the idea that a girl would go after her stepfather was way beyond reality. Yep Hartford society had it's own brand of weird. She was once again glad her mom had kept her out of it for as long as she could.

Rory watched Luke on the stairs as she got closer to him. He did look very handsome in his tux and she remembered all the things he'd done for her and her mom as they were growing up. He was the one who should be presenting her. He'd had a huge impact in how she grew up, his listening to her on the nights her mom worked late, all the small things he did for her and now making sure she had a balanced diet. Rory smiled at him as the woman announced, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes and Christopher Francis Hayden. Presented this evening by Lucas Buech Danes."

Rory could feel Luke flinch when his full name was read and she shot him a sorrowful glance, but Luke winked at her and smiled making Rory feel much better. She knew he was paying for the sins of her father and she didn't know how to let him know how much that meant to her.

They danced around the small floor with all the other puff balls and she was struck by how good a dancer he was. Her mom always said he was but it's another thing to waltz in front of so many people. Their time came to an end as Luke looked in her eyes and squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Before she had time to process it Logan came to dance with her and Luke went back to his table with her mom.

Luke was almost unable to see the table for the tears in his eyes. Lorelai was unashamedly crying and he knew she was probably thinking the same thing; Rory was indeed a young woman. He wasn't ready to let her go yet so Lorelai must have been feeling it even more.

Lorelai took his hand as they watched this Logan kid waltz with Rory. Luke was about ready to take him out if his hand went any lower on her back. He was aware of Lorelai grinning at him so he leaned over. "What?"

She giggled, "You're such a daddy. I see you ready to pounce on that kid. Lighten up babe, Rory is almost done coming out and this kid will be a distant memory soon."

Luke wasn't as sure as Lorelai especially when this blond woman came over to their table. "Excuse me are you Emily and Richard's daughter?"

Lorelai was surprised but nodded her head.

"I thought so, I'm Shira Huntzberger, that boy dancing with your daughter is my son Logan. I just want to tell you what a splendid couple they make. Don't you think so? Two powerhouse families joined together?"

Luke almost choked on his drink as he sputtered, "What?!"

Lorelai was in shock, from all Rory had said about Logan's mother she was sure this woman didn't want Rory anywhere near her son. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Why the Huntzbergers and the Buechs of course. If those two join together just think how much could be accomplished." Shira was serious and Luke was about to blow a gasket.

"These are two kids you're talking about!" he hissed. "Not a merger of companies! Rory is too young to think about these things!"

"Luke," Lorelai started to try and calm him down. "Babe, I'm sure Mrs. Huntzberger was just speculating on future events that would never take place before Rory finished college. Of course Rory's too young."

Lorelai shot a glare at Shira that caused her to back away form the table. How could that woman possibly think she'd encourage her daughter to date a boy from such an uptight family?

On the way home that night Rory was reliving the evening and while she enjoyed Logan's company she was a bit weirded out by the whole Hartford society. Luke and Lorelai were still trying to process the bizarre behavior of Shira when Rory broke the silence.

"Hey Luke, the girls at this thing thought you were hot." Lorelai giggled and shot Luke a look who rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to say thank you?"

Rory giggled and said, "I'm not sure, but they said that in five years I'll be able to give mom a run for her money."

Lorelai understood right away and she gasped as she turned to look at her daughter. It took Luke a while longer to figure out what they were talking about but when it sank in he slumped down in the seat and said, "Aw jeez!"

While the rest of them were at the cotillion Jess was holding down the fort at the diner. It was almost closing and he was the only one left in the place. He looked up when he heard the bells jingle and was very surprised to see Dean standing across the floor from him. His eyes narrowed as he said, "Just closing up. What do you want?"

Dean looked around before he stared Jess down. "She wants more than this. Don't you see that? And all you are is this. That guy will give her the world. What could you possibly give her?"

"Look Dean, I'm not dating Rory. I don't know where you get this from, but I'd stop smoking whatever it is you've got." Jess was feeling a bit uneasy because Dean's words were actually voicing the thoughts in his head.

"This town, it's all you are, and it's not enough. She's going to get bored, and you can't take her anywhere. You'll never be what he is."

Dean was trying to get a rise out of Jess because it was actually his life that he knew Rory would hate. She never would have stayed with him, when he saw that blond guy he knew. But he wanted to take someone else down with him.

The problem was, Jess thought the same thing too. When Jess just stood and looked at him Dean turned and left. Never realizing the wake of destruction he'd left in his path.


	22. Chapter 22 Sacrifice and Redemption

A/NShort chapter to set something along. For those of you who have requested a certain action, consider it an early Valentines. Thanks for the reviews, they make the effort worthwhile. Have a great weekend.

**I own nothing**

Ch 22 Sacrifice and Redemption

Jess had been asleep when the trio returned home. Luke found it odd, but since Jess was grounded there wasn't much for him to do except sleep or read. Rory was quiet as they returned, Lorelai was concerned that her silence was about her father and to some extent it was.

What was really bothering Rory was that Logan had been her escort and not Jess. She wondered what it was like to dance with him, feel his hands on the small of her back. If Jess had tried to move his hand closer to her ass she wouldn't have mentioned Luke watching them. When she said that to Logan it caused him to freeze up and move his hand higher.

Rory giggled, she loved the way Luke was so protective, not like her own father who probably would have thrown her to Logan and said something along the lines of, "Way to go dude!"

She sighed as she removed her hair pins and her mom came into the room. "So, big night huh? Proper lady of society and all?"

Rory looked down. "Yeah," she said softly.

"So you gonna tell me how Dad screwed this one up?" Rory's eyes met Lorelai's in the mirror and she saw her mother flinch.

"How much do you want to know, enough to keep from talking to him until Christmas or graduation?" Lorelai offered a sad smile to her daughter. She really didn't want to tell her but since Rory asked she wasn't going to lie.

"Chilton or Harvard?" Rory kept her eyes locked with her mother who flinched and Rory realized that her father had once again fucked everything up.

Lorelai sighed and decided to give her the cliff notes version. "Your dad was probably drinking a bit too much and your grandfather thought it was best if he didn't trip down the stairs. So Grandpa asked Luke to go up and escort his wonderful stepdaughter down all those crumbly stairs since a proper lady couldn't possibly maneuver them herself."

Lorelai was trying to put the lightest spin on this for Rory's sake. She deserved a much better father than Christopher and Lorelai couldn't take away her DNA.

Rory read between the lines. "So Dad got drunk, and what? Smashed up some tables or started a fight and got thrown out? Then poor Luke had to walk me down the stairs where everyone of Grandma's friends heard that he was heir of the Buech fortune and now he'll be hounded by the society that he hates. Why did I let Grandma talk me into doing this?"

Rory threw her little white feather fan on the table and flopped on her bed. Lorelai sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"Sweets, Luke did what he did because he loves you, even though he knows that some people now know that Emily Gilmore's son-in-law is a Buech. You did what you did because you knew it would please your grandmother and you love your grandmother. Both of you are selfless and very caring. The problem is that you're dealing with selfish people who will take advantage of the opportunity to get what they want. Emily wanted a little recognition and I don't think she thought how it would affect Luke. Your dad wanted to be a hero and I don't know, maybe finding out that you're getting a sibling sent him over the edge, but that's part of both of them. They do what they want and don't see the whole picture. But in their own weird way they love you so try and hold onto that ok?"

Rory sighed and looked at her mother. "I'm not talking to dad until after the new year so if he calls or sends something I don't want to know OK?"

Lorelai nodded feeling there was something else on the horizon. Rory took a deep breath and dove in.

"Do you think that Luke would be willing to pay for Chilton for me mom?" Rory looked at her mother who raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, Rory. You know that Luke wouldn't deny you anything that you ask. Why would you want him to pay for Chilton?"

"I really don't want to see grandma for a while either. So if Luke pays for Chilton for me then I'm off the hook for the Friday night dinners."

Lorelai lowered her head and sighed. She knew that Luke would indeed pay for Chilton, all they had to do was ask. But he was the one who was so gung ho on the family part of Friday night dinners.

"Oh sweets, I'm so sorry. I know Luke would pay for Chilton, but he's not gonna let you get away from ever attending Friday night dinners. Family is everything to him and he's gonna want you to continue these even after you're out of Chilton, maybe not as often, but I know we're locked in for a lot of them. Maybe we can all sit down and talk about taking a couple of them off? It's lightening up in tourist season now, maybe we can go on some weekends away as a family, so you can get some space but Emily won't get too offended."

Lorelai was actually thinking that it might be good for all of them to get away. She was surprised by Rory's response though.

"Frankly I don't care if Grandma knows I'm angry. She needs to see how her actions caused Luke pain!" Rory had stood up and she was quickly moving towards fury when Lorelai was trying to figure out how to defuse the situation. Suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door and when she opened it there stood Luke.

"Rory, I'm sorry I overheard the last part of your talk with your mom and I don't want you to stop seeing your grandmother because of what happened tonight. I don't think it will be a huge fallout. Your mom knows that I'm not going to go to any parties except the Christmas one and the people in Stars Hollow are really unaffected by the money so don't get upset with her about me. Our lives should remain the same, but if you really want me to pay for Chilton of course I will. Your mom is right though. We will still go to Friday night dinners and you will be expected to go as well."

Luke looked at her with eyes of compassion but Lorelai recognized the set of his jaw and knew that he wasn't going to give on the dinners; they'd go even after they had to. Rory looked at him with a frown and sighed heavily.

"Fine. But could we make up an excuse for at least this one? I really don't think I could face her so soon."

Luke looked away and nodded sharply. "There's a funeral in New York on Friday, we could take you out of school if you can miss it and maybe spend the weekend there?"

Rory smiled, "It's a teacher's in-service Luke, we only go for the morning anyway. That would be great! Thanks Luke!"

Rory hugged him and went to her bathroom to scrub the rest of Hartford society off her face. Lorelai shook her head and smiled at Luke.

"So what I have to look forward to is another daughter who wraps you around her finger?"

Luke glared as best he could when thinking of Lilibet and what she'll be like grown up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luke left Lorelai with her mouth wide open and went to their bedroom. Lorelai chuckled and got up off the bed to follow him.

The next morning Luke had run to Doosey's to get some more pears for Lorelai and a sauce he was creating for dinner that night. Rory had gone over to Lane's to consult on the previous evening and Lorelai figured Jess was working. She was enjoying the quiet of the house and had started to watch Sunday Morning when there was a knock at the door.

She struggled up off the couch and went to answer the door; to her surprise on the other side stood Christopher. Never in her life did she think he'd have the balls to actually show up at her house.

"What are you doing here Christopher?"

"I'm here to see Rory." Christopher actually looked angry at her, Lorelai was shocked with the idea that he could be angry about anything she'd done.

"Chris, here's a thought for that alcohol soddened brain. Rory doesn't want to see you." Lorelai was amazed at his clueless ness. That Rory would want to talk to him after last night.

"I don't believe you Lorelai! Of course my daughter wants to see me. I'm her father!"

Christopher was processing this and he came to a conclusion. "It's his fault isn't it? This is all his fault!"

Christopher was yelling at Lorelai and she had her arms folded in front of her as she screamed back at him.

"Whose fault Chris? Your imaginary friend? Because last night was all you buddy! The only thing Luke did was save Rory the embarrassment of having her father fall down the stairs while trying to present her to society!"

Lorelai was a mere three inches from Christopher's face when he delivered his comeback.

"Well it's better then seeing her white-trash mother insulted by that same society for being pregnant again!"

At this point Lorelai hauled off and slapped Christopher across the face sending him reeling off the front porch.

The anger he felt at her welled up inside him stemming from all the years where she ridiculed him for being immature, when she wouldn't marry him or take his proposals seriously and now she was pregnant with 'that diner guy's' kid! How dare she! Christopher started to get up off the ground with one thought in mind.

Lorelai was starting to worry, she realized that she was in a very vulnerable place being pregnant and no one at home. Christopher was looking very angry. She'd never seen him this angry in all the years she'd known him. As he got up off the ground Lorelai started to try and think of how far she'd get running before he caught up with a six month pregnant woman.

Christopher lunged at Lorelai with rage in his eyes but before he was able to get near her a blinding ball of fury hurtled pass her and had him on the ground again. He heard screams but he wasn't sure where they were coming from and all he was registering was pain from being hit over and over. The fists were coming so fast and furiously he wasn't even sure where they were originating.

Just as quickly as they'd started Christopher heard a growl as someone pulled the fury off of him. It was at this time he was able to see a young man about Rory's age who must have been the one who had him on the ground. He seemed to remember him from when Christopher saw Rory at Chilton. 'That diner guy' was holding him as best he could because the kid was still fighting. Christopher wasn't able to even sit up yet but he was able to make out some of what that guy was saying.

"Jess if you don't calm down I swear I'm gonna lock you in the basement! Now tell me what the fuck Hayden is doing here and why you're trying to rip his head off!?" Luke had come up on the scene of Jess beating the crap out of Christopher. He hadn't noticed Lorelai sitting on the top stair her head in her hands shaking from the realization of what could have happened if Jess hadn't attacked Christopher when he did.

Just then Luke looked up and saw his wife at the same time Christopher saw him notice her. Luke's face went white as he whispered, "Lorelai?"

Christopher decided to take this momentary diversion and climb on his bike to leave. Luke turned towards him for a second when he heard Christopher's bike, but he was much too worried about Lorelai to let it divert him too long. He kneeled in front of her and gently took her hands away from her face.

"Lorelai, did he hit you?" Luke could barely get the words out of his mouth he was shaking so badly. If this idiot hit his wife he was going to string him up from the gazebo.

Lorelai shook her head and he heard her whisper to him, "I'm so stupid Luke. I'm sorry, really really sorry. How could I be so stupid?"

Luke was confused and he sat next to her stroking her hand waiting for her to make some sense. "Lorelai, I don't know what you're sorry for, but if you are of course I forgive you. God knows you've forgiven me for being an ass before. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Lorelai began to cry silently. "I put our child in danger without thinking it through. Chris came to see Rory and I told him she didn't want to see him. I should know by now that he's got anger issues. He insulted me and I hauled off and slapped him. He was getting up to attack me and I realized that I couldn't run far because of Lilibet so I was a bit like a sitting duck. I'm really sorry Luke."

She started to sob and all Luke could do was to hold her in his arms. Jess who had been silent until then spoke up.

"I heard them yelling on the front porch and when I opened the door I saw Rory's dad looking like he was going to hit Lorelai so I hit him first."

Luke looked at him with eyes full of gratitude. "Thanks Jess, I don't know what damage could have been done before I got here. Lorelai, it wasn't your fault. Christopher has issues that go way beyond rational thinking. I do think we should look into getting a restraining order though."

Lorelai looked up at him grateful that he wasn't angry that she'd acted so foolishly, but she shook her head. "Luke, he's still Rory's dad and I can't keep him from her. I'll let her know that she needs to initiate all contact with him and that I'm stepping out of this completely. But let's hold off on bringing in the authorities until there is an unprovoked attack. Today Chris was just responding to what I did."

Luke glared at the ground, he wanted to keep this guy as far away from his family as possible, but he decided to follow Lorelai's lead… for now.

Luke Stood up, helped Lorelai up and kissed her gently. "I've got groceries in the jeep, I'll bring them in and we can have a quiet morning until I need to make dinner. I'll let this go for today, but if he shows up unannounced again or he comes near you, we're going to revisit the restraining order. OK? He's now endangering my child as well as yours."

Lorelai nodded sharply and prayed that Christopher would get a clue and not try something stupid again.


	23. Chapter 23 Tsunami in the House

A/N Another quick one, just to keep the story going for a bit before I start back up a hill. Hope you enjoy this small fluff. Reviews help me know to keep going. Can't believe we're already at the third Sunday of Lent! Just a month to go. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**I own nothing**

Ch 23 Tsunami in the House

Tuesday afternoon Rory was walking home from Stars Hollow public library. Jess was trailing behind her. He was trying to figure out a way to salvage their friendship which was still damaged from the callous way he treated her prior to the cotillion. Just as he was starting to catch up to her he saw a black BMW convertible pull up to the curb. The window lowered and that jerkwad called to her.

Rory was in her own world so she didn't notice the car pull over to the curb. "Hey Ace!"

She saw Logan and inwardly rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to blow him off she saw Jess out of the corner of her eye and decided to give him a dose of his own medicine. She walked over to Logan and smiled.

"Hey Logan, I'm surprised to see you in Stars Hollow again."

Jess saw this and his stomach turned. She actually liked this guy. This pain in the ass, 'I'm better than everyone else' jackass and Rory liked him. Jess wanted to be anywhere but where he was so he turned to walk in the opposite direction and ended up near the diner. Rory saw him turn and at first was ready to shut Logan down, but when she saw Jess head to Luke's she decided to get some of her own back.

Logan had been chatting her up, and quite frankly she didn't hear a thing he said. When she saw Jess go into the diner she turned her head and gave that famous Gilmore smile. "Logan, I was just about to get a burger. Want to join me?"

Logan smiled back, he really liked this girl, she seemed as if she didn't care what he thought or who he was, she was just the sort of girl he wanted in his life, casual, smart and pretty. "Absolutely Ace. I'll even buy."

Rory wanted to scream that she could buy her own damn hamburger and suddenly she realized how her mom must have felt when they were in New York last year and Luke was trying to be overprotective. She decided that this boy wasn't worth it and so she just smiled and said, "Of course you will."

Logan got out of the car and followed her into the diner.

Lorelai was sitting at her table in the diner waiting for Luke to bring Lilibet's late afternoon snack when Jess walked in the door. Jess nodded to her as he went behind the counter to get a coffee and then he ascended the stairs to Luke's office. Just about that time Luke brought out a tall glass of eggnog and sat down at her table.

"Jess just went up to your office." Lorelai said with a worried expression. Luke looked over his shoulder at the now empty staircase and then back at Lorelai.

"Why do you seem concerned?" Luke was a bit surprised at Lorelai's expression.

"I don't know, just a hunch, he hasn't been himself lately and it looked like he'd lost his best friend." At that moment Rory and Logan came into the diner.

Luke muttered, "Maybe he has."

Lorelai's eyes go very large and she nodded in agreement.

"Hey sweets, hey Logan. Are you learning a new dance from Patty?" Lorelai tried to keep it light and not sound like she was ready to throttle him.

"Oh, hey Mom, hey Luke. No, we just came in for a cheeseburger." Rory tried to look around without looking obvious but Lorelai knew what she was doing.

Logan nodded to Lorelai and Luke. "Hey Lorelai, Hey Luke. I was just in the area and I thought I'd see if Rory was around and son of a gun there she was."

"Wasn't that the lucky break?" Luke said sarcastically, but apparently Logan wasn't able to decipher it.

Lorelai felt the skin on the back of her neck crawl, this kid reminded her so much of Christopher when they were teenagers she prayed that Rory didn't find him attractive. But she seemed to be looking for Jess, suddenly Lorelai was concerned that Rory was going to cross a line that she may wish she didn't. As Rory and Logan went to the counter to order Lorelai turned to Luke and he was watching them intently.

"What?" Luke looked back at Lorelai who was looking at him.

"I'm not sure I like my daughter right now." Lorelai sighed as she whispered to her husband.

Luke was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Right now I believe that Logan is being used for the sole purpose of hurting Jess and I hate that Rory is acting like this. She knows how upsetting that is and yet she is going out of her way to inflict pain." Lorelai shook her head.

Luke covered her hand with his own. "I know how hard it is to see the girl you want to be with parading around with other guys. You never brought it into my diner though," he chuckled.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry that I was so clueless for so many years. Somehow it felt that bringing any guy into your diner was like taking them to my home, too intimate for the level I was dating on." Lorelai leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

Luke chuckled, "I still can't believe it sometimes. It's been a year and I still pinch myself thinking I'm going to wake up and this is all a wonderful dream."

Lorelai could feel her eyes fill with tears as she tried to get out the words. "Luke, if anyone is dreaming in this relationship it's me. I never thought I'd find someone as wonderful as you. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I didn't believe that you'd want me, I thought I was just annoying to you like a little sister."

Luke smiled and wrapped his hands around hers. "You were and still are very annoying, but there's not been a single day that I had brotherly thoughts about you. It's always been you."

Luke leaned into kiss her and Lorelai nipped at his bottom lip earning her a yelp. Luke looked confused as Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"How's that for annoying?" Lorelai giggled and then kissed him sweetly as he sighed and shook his head.

"Never a dull day." Luke leaned in for another kiss but changed trajectory at the last second and grazed her forehead. Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip and Luke grinned as he headed back to the kitchen. Lorelai shifted her focus to Rory and Logan as the couple sat at the counter Logan chatting on and on as Rory looked like she was listening, but Lorelai saw her glance at the curtained stairwell a bit too frequently. She sighed and shook her head.

Rory wasn't really sure what Logan was talking about, she'd told him she was going to New York this weekend when he'd asked her out, and she thought he said something about seeing her there sometime. Where did Jess get to? If he wasn't around to see Logan then it was a waste of her time listening to him. He reminded her of someone but she wasn't able to place him. While he was like a lot of the guys at Chilton she knew there was something more familiar and ickier about Logan.

Oh, well, at least she could let him buy her a cheeseburger, not that she paid anymore, Luke wouldn't let them charge her even though her mom said he should. So at least Logan had to pay Luke. Rory smiled a bit at that thought. Logan was one of those Hartford society people who hated Luke's family anyway. What was that? He said something about jumping off a cliff?

"I'm sorry Logan, where did you jump off a cliff?" Rory looked directly into his eyes light brown eyes and wished she felt more than boredom. They were eager, reflecting back what the world saw her as. Stars Hollow's golden girl, the one who lived in the shadow of the golden couple of Luke and Lorelai, they had no idea how much that caused her to feel claustrophobic. Some days she just wanted to run screaming down the middle of the square.

When Jess looked at her she saw herself reflected in his eyes, not the perfect princess that everyone wanted her to be, but real flesh and blood, slightly tarnished but she knew he wanted her anyway. This is why she was so angry that he'd become so distant and grumpy.

She couldn't even believe when she saw him talking to Francie last week! He knows that she hates Rory and yet here he was making time with that, that she devil! How could he be so mean?!

Logan could tell Rory took a side trip somewhere, he thought it might have been because of that guy she followed in, he wasn't a fool, but Rory was what he wanted and he'd take whatever chance he could get to spend time with her. When he saw a tear start to fall he told her about the dare his friend Finn had made.

"We went to Croatia to dive off of cliffs. There's a world federation that sponsors events each year, you just throw yourself off these really high mountains into the water below hoping that you don't die. It's really a rush."

Rory looked at him as though he had two heads but then she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's better than drag racing, at least you're the only one in danger."

Logan looked at her with pride that she got it. "Exactly! We're not hurting anyone but ourselves if we screw up. And the rush is amazing!"

Rory continued to half listen to him as she waited for Jess to return. Where the hell was he?!

Lorelai was watching this exchange and she sighed deeply. She stood up as Luke was coming back into the dining area and she smiled.

"Gotta run babe. I'll see you tonight." Lorelai leaned in and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. He grinned and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry, It'll work itself out." He whispered into her ear. Lorelai sighed and nodded into Luke's neck as he held her closer.

She whispered back, "I never thought I'd see the day that Rory would do something so mean."

Luke pulled back and looked into her eyes and continued with his voice lowered. "She's just angry at Jess Lorelai. I seem to remember a certain accountant that Patty wanted to introduce you to and to get out of it you introduced me to him as your 'special friend'. I know you were just using me that day and it did honk me off for a couple of days after, but we worked it through right?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide and she started to tear up.

'Damn it' Luke thought, 'I forgot about the hormones! How the hell could I forget about the freaking hormones!?'

"Oh my God Luke, I was so horrid! What a bad, bad person I am. Why did you want to still date me let alone marry me? See? You are so much better than I am. I suck!" Lorelai had started to hit wail level as Luke guided her out the back door into the alleyway.

He knew he brought this on himself and he was going to have to ride the wave out so he held onto her and just rocked her as he mentally kicked his own ass.

"Lorelai, I swear to you that I never thought you were a bad person, I figured that you also just thought about me as a brother, even though I wanted you on so many levels for so many years. You never intended to use me did you? You were just in a very tough spot with Patty and wanted to let that guy down gently. So see, you really were being nice to him. You don't suck."

Luke prayed that her mood would swing the other way very soon, he was running out of steam and ideas. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be his lucky day. Lorelai started to sob.

"I can't believe that I used you like that and when I look back I can see how much I wanted that to be true, to have you as my special friend and I could've had you years earlier and we could've been happy and maybe this would be our second child. Oh Luke I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me? I really really suck!" Lorelai gripped Luke's flannel shirt in both hands as she sobbed into the material balled in her fists.

Luke considered very carefully his next statement. He'd made this mistake before about two months ago and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. If he actually said he forgave her that blew up in his face. If he placated her by telling her they weren't ready before; that blew up in his face. If he acknowledged that they both were idiots; that REALY blew up in his face and he spent a night on the couch. He considered saying nothing and just holding her until the mood passed.

He was very close to this when he heard Lorelai ask, "Luke?"

Crap.

"Lorelai, I'm still so amazed that you love me that I'm afraid to ask for more. I never thought I'd be this happy."

Luke paused and tensed a bit to see how this was going to sit. Lorelai looked up into his eyes and he saw that he was home free, the look that came back was love and adoration. Luke sighed, he'd dodged the bullet.

Lorelai snuggled into his shirt and he rocked her gently, stroking her hair. Lorelai relaxed under his touch and then started giggling. Luke froze. Lorelai pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry babe, you did very well that time. Poor Luke, saddled with a hormonal wife who makes surfing a tsunami look easy." Lorelai giggled as Luke looked at her warily.

"Lorelai, if I walked on hot coals for a month it wouldn't equal what you're going through to bring our child into this world. I love you more and more each day knowing that you're doing this for us." Luke decided to stop there incase he was ahead of the game.

Lorelai smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "Thank you babe, I know how difficult it is for you especially since you're not real good with the emotion stuff."

Luke smiled at his wife and whispered in her ear. "I just hate to see you in pain and this has been such a tough pregnancy. I love you Lorelai, please don't ever doubt that."

Lorelai hugged him and nodded. "Now I _am_ going to the inn. Sorry for the meltdown babe. I know you love me and I love you too, even when I banish you to the sofa for the night."

Lorelai grinned as she kissed him then headed off to work. Luke could feel the breath he'd been holding slowly leave his body. Yeah, tsunami is about right. He grinned to himself as he headed back into the diner.


	24. Chapter 24 Mothers and Fathers

A/N This will be the last for another week or so. Lots going on for the next few days. Thanks for all the reviews. Last couple were mostly fluff, we're getting into the next push up the hill. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

**I don't own it.**

Ch 24 Mothers and Fathers

Thursday afternoon Luke stood in the diner during the afternoon lull. Jess walked in looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and Luke sighed. He'd been debating talking to Jess about what was going on because sometimes a man just wants to hide in a cave and poking the bear does nothing but piss him off. Luke decided to enter the cave anyway.

"Hey Jess, I need to talk to you." Luke said as Jess approached the counter. He poured a cup of coffee for his nephew who sighed loudly but said nothing.

"Look Jess, Lorelai and I are going to New York tomorrow to that funeral and we're taking Rory with us. You haven't answered us on if you want to go with us or if you want Sookie to stay with you."

Jess rolled his eyes at Luke. "Gee Uncle Luke, I guess I'm too young and helpless to stay by myself, huh? Might burn down the kitchen if I tried to cook. Oh, no, wait a second that's your wife. I on the other hand can take care of myself for a couple of days."

Luke glared at him, "Jess, don't ever be disrespectful of Lorelai. It's not that we think you can't take care of your self but it's nice to have someone who will call us if there's an emergency. Jess anything can happen and I'd worry less if I knew someone was aware of your physical well being. I understand if you don't want to go to New York with us. Before Lorelai and I were together and when we were fighting I didn't want to see her. I couldn't imagine how I'd deal with it if I had to live with her while she casually dated other guys."

Luke ended by taking his cloth and wiping down the counter.

Jess stared at his coffee for a bit and then sighed. "Sorry Luke I really didn't mean anything towards Lorelai. I have a big test on Friday morning so I couldn't go anyway. I guess Sookie could stay over if it makes you feel better."

Jess got up off the stool and headed out the door not looking back at Luke who shook his head. He knew what Jess was going through and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He hoped Lorelai could avoid telling Emily that Jess was staying here or else she might expect him for dinner on Friday.

So far Jess had avoided talking to Luke about how he was handling the Rory and Logan thing. That kid was getting under Luke's skin, he looked like Christopher and he acted like Christopher.

"Jackass," he muttered. Just then Luke saw Logan's BMW convertible drive past the diner towards the inn with Rory in the passenger seat. He sighed deeply and prayed this ran its course soon.

Rory had been on her way to the bus when she saw Jess chatting Francie up in the hallway. Rory ducked into the stairwell and waited. She heard Francie ask Jess to her party that weekend and he just laughed. He didn't tell her that he'd rather die than go to her house, he didn't tell her that he couldn't be her friend because of the way Francie treated Rory. He just laughed. Rory's heart broke as she listened to him. How long had it been since he'd laughed with her, ate lunch with her, did anything with her? She realized it had been at least two months, about the time he suggested he be her escort for the cotillion and she knew she couldn't dance with him in public and then go back to being just friends. Rory sighed as she sucked up her courage to walk pass them and out the front door.

Jess let his eyes stray just long enough to see how upset Rory was and he felt great! If she was this upset she still had to have feelings for him, right? He started to blow Francie off as he went to follow Rory out the door. Just as he hit the sidewalk he saw the car. Jerkwad was pulling into the parking lot and along side Rory in his black convertible. Jess turned his back and went back inside.

Rory didn't see Logan until he called her name. She smiled sadly, not really feeling good about using him. She just wanted to have a chance with Jess and he didn't even like her anymore. "Hey Logan, don't you have school today?"

Logan chuckled, "I was there most of the day, then I thought about how nice it was and wouldn't it be great to take Ace for a ride with the top down and wind blowing through our hair? So what do you say? Take a ride with me? I know a great place we can go with no one around."

Rory felt like her life was never going to be right again and Logan was offering a diversion. She decided to take him up on his offer of a ride.

"I'll let you drive me back to Stars Hollow. I have to help my mom out with the inn."

"Good enough Ace, hop in." Logan flashed her his dazzling smile and once again Rory got an uneasy feeling that she should know who he reminded her of.

The difference between Jess and Logan was startling Rory realized as he just sat there waiting for her to get in the car. Whether it was Luke's influence or example Jess had always gotten out and opened Rory's car door. Even when he was just picking her up, he always put the truck in park and got out to open the door. But here Logan sat, waiting for her to join him.

Rory mentally rolled her eyes as she smiled at Logan. He tore off out of the parking lot as Jess watched from the school lobby. Logan was chatting on and on about how two of his friends and he got drunk the previous night. Rory was surprised since it was a school night, but apparently they didn't care. She looked at him and again, who he reminded her of was just out of her reach.

As they approached the Independence Inn Rory was grateful that the ride was almost over. Logan was reckless and drove too fast. He was constantly looking at Rory as he drove to the point that she was afraid that he'd swerve into oncoming traffic.

She got out of the car as quickly as she could and hurriedly thanked Logan but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and smiled. "So where are you guys staying in New York?"

"Oh, um, there's a suite that Luke uses when he's there, but I don't know where it's located." Rory was surprised that this guy wanted to know where they were going.

"Are you going to do any site seeing while you're there or just shopping?" Logan was still grinning that smile that was making Rory uncomfortable. She hadn't told him about the funeral, just that they were spending the time in New York. Now she was wondering why she told him that much.

"I, uh, think we're going to mostly go shopping, you know, Filene's Basement, Seventh Avenue, I think mom wants to get Luke a couple of new suits so probably Barney's I guess." Logan was nodding at her still grinning like a fool.

"Well you enjoy your day. It's nice Lorelai and Luke are taking you out of school for it. My parents wouldn't ever let me out of class."

"Yeah, it is nice of them, but since I actually like school it isn't as big a deal that they are taking me out." Rory was trying to not snipe at him, but all she could think of was how many schools he'd been 'asked' to leave. How could someone squander a future like that?

"Ok, I'll see you soon Ace. Be good." Logan let go of her wrist and when she got out of the car he laid rubber as he tore out of the parking lot. Rory shook her head as she walked up the front stairs. Lorelai was waiting in the front door for her and she heard her mother sigh. Rory looked at her questionably.

"It's nothing kid, he just reminds me of your dad when he was Logan's age. Same daredevil attitude, same need to tear up the toys Straub gave him." Lorelai turned to go back inside but Rory froze.

He dad. Crap, Logan reminded her of her father! No wonder half the time she enjoyed his company and the other half she wanted to knock his teeth down his throat. Lorelai returned to the porch to see what had happened to Rory, she was standing where she'd left her with a confused look on her face.

"He's dad isn't he?" Rory whispered to no one. Lorelai's eyebrows raised at this statement.

"Well, he reminds me of your dad, but he could just share some characteristics." Lorelai was watching Rory process all of this, she wasn't sure how this was going to turn but it wasn't looking too good for Logan. Yea us! Lorelai fought hard to not smile.

Rory hung her head and her shoulders drooped. "No, he's just like dad at least from the stories you told me. He got thrown out of almost every school he's been in. He goes on these ridiculous trips where he tempts death itself. He drives like a maniac and always thinks of himself first. How did I not see it before?"

Lorelai sighed and hated to have to tell her. "Probably because you never got a chance to hang out with your dad for longer than it took him to see a shiny new penny and he was off. I'm sorry sweets, maybe Logan will turn out better than your dad and grows up?"

"I wouldn't count on it. I can see why Grandma likes him so much though. Gran would eat him for lunch. What did she say about dad? He's weak? So is Logan. I don't think you can change that, it's pretty much set by the time we're fifteen."

Rory was realizing that she was going to have to find someone who would challenge her and help her become strong. She feared that she'd inherited weakness from her father. A weak partner wouldn't help her and she found another reason that she wanted Jess, who now wanted Francie. A tear rolled down her cheek and Lorelai felt her hear break for her daughter.

"You know Rory, if I could have picked a dad for you I would have given you Luke." Lorelai stroked her hair as Rory let herself be enfolded in Lorelai's embrace. Rory nodded wordlessly and felt the tears slip down her cheeks. Lorelai wondered if these tears were for the father that she'd never have or for something more. She decided to let it go for now. Rory was dealing with a lot as it was. She hugged her and led her into the inn for some Sookie comfort food.

The next morning the three of them headed to New York dressed in their funeral clothes. Luke still wore the suit he'd bought in September and Lorelai wore a somber skirt and over blouse. Rory had on a gray sweater and black skirt. No one really talked on the road there, Lorelai was still sleepy and Rory and Luke were lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at the funeral home Luke got out and helped Lorelai and Rory out of the Cherokee. Rory smiled to herself thinking how much like Luke Jess was. She would have to accept that Jess would never be hers and someday she'd find another man who might remind her of him enough to fall in love. She sighed as she followed Luke and her mom into the building.

Luke found Candace sitting down near the closed casket. There was a small girl holding onto her hand and Luke figured it was her daughter. Candace's husband had left them years before just after the baby was born. His heart went out to her and he held tightly onto Lorelai's hand. She saw him coming near her and she stood up. Someone near her took her daughter as she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Danes. Thank you for being here. I know you're a very busy man and it's nice that you made the effort." Candace had heard that the boss had been at all the funerals for B-D employee's families.

Luke nodded sharply, he recognized the tone from his own experience with the death of his parents. The tone that allowed you to run on autopilot making everyone else feel better because you're holding it together. If they knew how you really felt they'd feel uncomfortable because all you really want to do is scream and throw things.

"Candace, I'm so sorry. There's nothing anyone can say to make it better. I lost both of my parents when I was very young and I still miss them to this day."

Luke was holding onto Lorelai's hand for dear life as Candace started to crumble. She recognized that this man shared a common bond. She started to weep silently as her voice rasped with emotion.

"My dad died two years ago from cancer. I woke up this morning and all of a sudden realized that I was an orphan. I never thought about being close to that when mom was alive, I mean, she was so strong, a take charge type of person. But this morning I realized I have no one, just Suzie. Now I have to be the strong one and I don't know if I can."

Luke nodded and whispered to her, "You can do it. It isn't easy and there are days you hate that you have to wake up, but you can do it."

Candace clutched his free hand and searched his eyes as she also whispered, "How do you know?"

Luke swallowed hard and blinked back his own tears. "Because you have to. For her sake." He indicated Candace's daughter.

Candace nodded and let go of his hand as she gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "She's the only thing that keeps me going."

Luke again nodded and squeezed her hand in comfort. He turned to Lorelai and Rory and then back to Candace. "Candace, this is my wife Lorelai and step-daughter Rory."

Candace looked at them in gratitude and Lorelai knew how difficult these funerals really were for Luke. She still had both of her parents but she felt like she understood the feeling of being abandoned that Candace must be experiencing. The pain in this woman's eyes was almost unbearable. And then it was gone, replaced once more with the polite society gaze that allowed people to approach her.

Lorelai almost gasped as she realized the gift Luke gave his people, he entered into their pain with them, if only for a moment and shared the weight of grief. While it had only been a few seconds it felt like Lorelai had been in suspended animation processing all this information she'd just received. She smiled softly at Candace.

"I'm so sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. But I have to say you have a beautiful daughter."

Candace smiled back at her grateful that Lorelai was talking about something other than her dead mother. "Yes, Suzie is going to be a real heartbreaker when she grows up. Just like your daughter, Rory wasn't it?"

She and Lorelai chatted for a couple of moments about their daughters and Candace had a few precious seconds where she wasn't the grieving daughter, but just another proud mother who was bragging on her daughter. She noticed Lorelai was pregnant and she smiled softly.

"Everyone was so pleased when we heard Mr. Danes had gotten married. He's been so good to us all and it was nice to hear that he was getting the chance to be happy. Congratulations to you."

Lorelai felt a little odd to have this woman who was grieving her mother talking about Luke being happy, but she realized that she needed to think about something other than her own loss for a bit and Lorelai smiled softly. She wondered if Luke was going to be upset, but having been a single mom for so many years she felt she needed to give some hope to Candace.

"Thank you, you know Luke and I knew each other for years as friends before we started dating. He loves Rory almost as much as I do."

It was all she had to say and she saw the light return to Candace's eyes for a bit. A single mother always worries if you're ever going to find someone who will treat your daughter as if she were his own. She didn't tell Candace that she was sure she'd found the best man, but maybe Candace could find a close second.

Luke and Rory were watching this exchange and Rory was overwhelmed with the grief that Luke and Candace were experiencing. She had no idea what would happen to her if her mother died. She supposed she'd have to go live with her father, but would he even want her. Watching her mother engage this woman in conversation about their daughters filled Rory with such love for her mom. She knew she'd waited until she'd found a man who cared for her daughter. Rory thought back to that first time she'd seen her mom look at Luke with interest and how sad it was that Rory hadn't encouraged it at first, even discouraged it. Thank goodness it'd turned out well.

Luke was watching Lorelai as well and he was overcome with love for his wife. She'd entered into the process effortlessly and allowed Candace a couple of moments to breathe. He did feel a bit funny when she told her about Luke and Lorelai being friends for so long before they started dating, but from the look on Candace's face it was important to hear.

Shortly after that more people were waiting to talk to Candace and the three went to find seats for the service. The service itself was a real celebration of her mom's life. People who knew her mom for years told wonderful stories and songs that were her favorite were sung. Her granddaughter got up and read a poem that she'd written for her grandmother the year before. By the time the service was over there had been much laughter and many tears. Luke led Lorelai and Rory out the door to the Cherokee. They returned to the suite in silence.

When they got inside Lorelai could see how tired Luke was and she said, "Why don't we order in? I really need to get some sleep and this baby is using up all my energy."

Luke looked concerned. "Lorelai if you were tired you should have said something, we could have left earlier."

"Luke I was fine earlier and I'm tired now. That's why I suggested ordering in. Isn't there a health food restaurant around here? We could order a big salad. Yum."

Lorelai delivered the last part with a fake smile, she knew the baby wanted a salad but she would have rather had Chinese from Chinatown. She didn't want Luke to have to also cook, but if she didn't get a salad anything else was probably not going to sit well with the baby.

Luke smiled. "I think you need to sell that a little better to stop me from making you dinner. How about I make blueberry pancakes for dinner?"

Lorelai smiled as Rory cheered, she wasn't in the mood for health food either.

"Luke, I don't want you to have to cook for me I'm sure I can eat a salad for one meal."

Luke wrapped Lorelai in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Lorelai, having you and Rory with me helped make this the easiest one yet. Please let me make you dinner, it won't be a problem and Paige has all the ingredients here already. OK?"

Lorelai put her hands on his face and stroked his cheek. "I don't know what I did to get you, but I'm so grateful. I love you Luke. I hope you know how much."

Luke leaned into her touch and whispered. "Ditto."

Back in Stars Hollow Jess was in the diner helping Hank out with the dinner rush. Logan waked into the diner and looked around. Jess couldn't help himself so he snarked. "She's not here."

Logan looked at him as if he were the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, I know. I'm meeting her at Filene's tomorrow. Thought I'd get a cup of coffee since I was in the area."

Jess felt his world crumble. He knew Rory was going shopping at Filene's tomorrow. She was going to see this jerkwad in New York. Hank was watching this and when Jess didn't move to get this kid a cup of coffee Hank went to get one, in a to-go cup. Logan wasn't too dense to see that Hank wanted him gone, so he took the cup and as he was leaving he actually winked at Jess.

Jess threw down the rag he had in his hand and ran up the stairs to Luke's office where there was still almost a case of beer in the fridge.


	25. Chapter 25 Caught

A/N Slowly moving up that hill, almost to the top. Thank you for all your kind words. They do help to motivate and I hope you like this one. Please review.

**I don't own it.**

Ch 25 Caught

Luke walked into the living room to find a young blond woman sitting in the rocking chair he'd made for Lorelai the previous year. She was holding the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. When he looked in the baby's eyes he recognized his daughter from the dream he'd had the past week. However this time she was still an infant. He looked at the woman who was rocking her and felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Mom?" he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled. She looked just like she had when she was healthy, beautiful blue eyes, soft curly hair that leaned towards strawberry blond and a perfect smile.

"Hello Lucas," she said. "Your daughter is beautiful."

Luke felt his heart in his throat and he wanted to sob, to hold her and never let her go. "Mom, what are you doing here? Are you really here?"

His mother smiled softly and shook her head. "Lucas, you're dreaming, but I want you to know that I know about Lilibeth and Lorelai. I know about your life, with April and Rory and Jess. How you got roped into my father's company and what a wonderful job you're doing. These people really care about you and they know you care about them. I know you feel like you were abandoned Lucas, but I'm always here for you. Your father and I love you very much. That love doesn't die when we leave this earth. You're a good father and husband Lucas, your daughters and Jess know they are loved and that is half the battle. No matter what know that you're doing a good job. Children teach us something about ourselves as well as we teach them how they are to be treated. I'm sorry I left Lizzie so early and that you're cleaning up after her. She loves you too, she's just finding her way at a slower pace."

She smiled and held out the baby for Luke to hold. He was amazed at how real this felt, the weight of the baby seemed real in his arms and her eyes looked at him again with wisdom and compassion beyond her ability and age. He could smell the sugar-cookie and strawberry smell from his previous dream. He smiled at her and looked up to ask his mom about his father but she was gone. The room grew cold quickly and his daughter was no longer in his arms. Luke woke with a start in his bed in New York with Lorelai asleep next to him; Lilibet poking him in the stomach.

Luke chuckled and whispered to his daughter, "Hey little bit, don't wake your mom up ok? I can't wait to see you for real. These dreams are something else, it's like I can smell your beautiful baby smell, see those gorgeous eyes that are so like your mother's and feel your warmth as I hold you. I can't believe that in just a few short months you're going to be here and I'll get to see you anytime of the day. If you see your grandmother up there tell her I love her and your grandpa. Man they'd have loved Lorelai and Rory and you. I really hope there is a heaven and they're able to see how I'm doing. You might tell them that I really could use a little help with your cousin Jess."

Lilibet kicked hard at that last statement and Luke was worried that Lorelai would wake up. She barely moved.

"I'd better let you calm down or you're going to wake your mom. Night little bit, night baby." Luke smiled, kissed Lorelai on the forehead and shook his head as he rubbed Lorelai's belly calming Lilibet and himself back to sleep.

Hank was in the kitchen cleaning the grill. He'd stayed open a little longer because he hadn't seen Jess since that kid came in and upset him. Jess had gone up to the office and Hank went to see him about two hours later. He was gone, probably slipped out the back door but there were about seven empty beer bottles on the table. Hank had been worried and so waited to see if Jess came back. The bells over the door to the diner jingled and Hank stepped out from the kitchen in time to see Coop escort an obviously drunk Jess into the diner.

"Officer Cooper I see you've found Jess." Hank smiled at the sheriff.

Coop shook his head. "I need to talk to Luke, Hank. This one did more than drunk and disorderly. Caught him trying to break into a car in the back alley. He may also be responsible for setting one of Babette's gnomes on a raft in the middle of the lake."

Hank looked seriously at Coop and asked, "Pierpont?"

Coop shook his head, "Nope, her new one Dorough."

Hank nodded knowingly, "The one with the guitar."

"Lyre." Coop said tersely.

"What?" asked Hank surprised that Coop was calling him a liar.

"The gnome had a lyre, looks like a guitar but it isn't."

"Oh," said Hank. "Gottcha."

Jess was listening to this exchange feeling like he was in the middle of a bad Abbot and Costello movie.

"Look," he slurred. "Have arreshted and call me Luke. I don't give a flying fu..."

At this point Hank got his hand across Jess' mouth and Jess glared at him as he fruitlessly tried to struggle free.

Hank smiled at Coop as he kept his hand clenched around Jess' face. "Look Coop. Luke had to go to New York for another funeral. Release Jess to me and I'll let Luke know to call you first thing Monday, ok?"

Coop looked at Jess struggling and shook his head. Everything in his body wanted to lock this kid up for the night, but he'd known William and Luke had always been great to the department.

Coop sighed. "Fine Hank, he's all yours. But if I see him one more time before I talk to Luke I'll lock him up for a week before I find his paperwork to process him."

Hank nodded as Coop went out the door. Still holding Jess' mouth shut Hank flipped the lock on the diner door and the sign to closed. He then released Jess who started to swear a blue streak at the man. Hank sighed as Jess wound down, getting a cup of coffee for the teenager as he waited. Finally Jess saw he wasn't going to get a rise out of Hank so he sort of sat –slid onto the stool at the counter.

Hank placed a coffee cup in front of Jess and eyed him over the counter. Jess glared as he picked up the cup. Hank sighed and began wiping the counter much like Luke did. They stood in silence for at least fifteen minutes.

"Why Jess?" Hank wasn't looking at him and he didn't sound angry, Jess waited.

"Was it because of that kid that was in here earlier?" Hank looked Jess in the eye but he turned away and shrugged. Hank went back to wiping down the counter.

"He didn't look like a friend of yours, didn't look like the type that would want to be in Stars Hollow so he didn't seem Rory's type. What did he want?" Hank waited for a response from Jess as he refilled his cup.

Jess snorted as he picked up his coffee he felt himself sobering up. "Yeah, well looks are deceiving."

Hank waited but there wasn't anything else, "Deceiving about what? Friend of yours?"

Jess snorted again. "Yeah right."

Hank started to put two and two together. "Jess, there's no way that Rory would go after a kid like that. He's everything her mother left in Hartford."

"But she didn't grow up there." Jess said quietly. "Lorelai left, but what if it's what appeals to Rory? That jerkwad's going to New York tomorrow to see her and go shopping with the family. My family."

Jess put his head down on the countertop and closed his eyes. The beer was wearing off and he was getting a headache. Hank's heart went out to this young man and knew that Sookie would call Lorelai if she saw him like this.

"Look Jess, why don't I call Sookie and tell her you're going to stay at my place tonight so she doesn't worry. Then you can sober up there before you tell Luke what happened. OK?"

Jess sighed, he'd screwed up big time and he'd be lucky if Luke just sent him away without killing him. He knew Hank was right, he couldn't let Sookie see him like this. He nodded and followed Hank out the back door.

Saturday morning Luke woke to see Lorelai sitting in a chair near the window sipping hot chocolate and writing something down. He smiled as he saw her subconsciously rubbing her belly. He couldn't wait for his daughter to make her appearance and he thought back to his dream the night before. Lorelai looked up and saw him smiling she cocked her head and smiled back at him.

"Morning babe, did you have good dreams?" Lorelai had worried the previous day that Luke might have a backlash from the funeral since it had been a child burying their mother.

Luke nodded sharply, really tempted to avoid the discussion, but he knew that this would begin the emotional disconnect that he was afraid would end his marriage. So he sucked it up and started to tell Lorelai about his dream.

"I dreamt mom was holding Lilibet and she told me I didn't suck as a father and husband." Luke smiled a bit as he averted his eyes.

Lorelai got up and went over to the bed. She sat down and held his head in her hands as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Luke, you're a great husband and father. Not only to April and Lilibet, but to Rory and Jess as well. Everyone of them knows you care and that you'd do anything to keep them happy and safe. Do you really think you're not doing a good job?"

Luke sighed and kissed the palm of one of her hands. "I'm worried about Jess and Rory. I know they can't be more than they are at this point in time, but they're having such a rough time of it. Every time I see that Logan kid I want to hit him and I see Jess pulling away more and more. They're hurting each other because they're each hurting. I wish I could do something to change it. The only thing I can think of is to send Jess to a boarding school; then they could explore this attraction they seem to have for each other."

Lorelai smoothed the morning hair that was falling into his eyes and sighed. She knew what he was talking about but she really didn't want to send Jess away.

"I know it's selfish, but I don't want Jess to leave. I love having him in the house and I know you're enjoying the extra guy time that you get living in a house full of women. Let's just step back and see what happens for a bit, Ok? Maybe they'll work it out and actually talk about what they're doing to each other."

Lorelai ended hopefully and sighed as she saw the look of disbelief in Luke's raised eyebrows.

"Or maybe Santa will bring them a new attitude for Christmas. I just hate to see Jess displaced one more time. Liz sucks for not putting him first. I know she's your sister, but that boy needs a stable family and she's never given it to him."

Lorelai could feel her tears start to well up and Luke gathered her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. I know Lizzie sucks as a mom and Jess does need a stable home. She doesn't mean to neglect him, she's still finding her way but at a much slower pace."

Luke thought about the words his dream mom said and wondered if it was really in his mind or if there was some sort of message his mom got through to him. He snorted at this thought, it was too early in the morning and living with Lorelai too long, it was just his subconscious bringing insights to the surface.

The three of them got dressed and went to Filene's Basement to do some shopping. Luke was concerned that Lorelai not get knocked down by bargain hunting women who could get really intense. But Rory ran interference and they found some cute outfits for both Lorelai and Rory. Then they went to Barney's and while they were fitting Luke with another suit, this one in a nice black gabardine wool, Logan Huntzberger walked into the store. Lorelai saw him first and quickly looked at Luke who was irritated at getting his suit tailored. He was grousing at the tailor.

"I don't need the damn thing to be a second skin! I like it to give me movement."

The poor tailor must have been use to this as he placated Luke. "Yes Mr. Danes, I understand that you want this to give you movement, but it needs to also fall off your shoulders like water and right now we have a huge bump in the back of your neck that is disturbing the eye's line."

Luke rolled his eyes and replied, "Well God knows we don't want a huge bump on the back of my neck, mustn't mistake me for Quasimodo."

Luke looked at Lorelai on that last snipe and he noticed her line of vision turned towards the shirt section where Logan was approaching Rory who was looking at shirts supposedly for Luke.

"Crap, great, that's all I need today." Luke wasn't happy about shopping for himself and now this idiot was going to weasel into their family time. Luke looked at the tailor.

"Are we done now or is there some other physical defect that needs to be addressed?" Luke scowled at the tailor who took the suit coat and scurried off with it.

Rory had been looking at shirts thinking how nice one would look on Jess. It was a crisp white tailored shirt with French cuffs. She could just imagine him in it wearing a navy suit and red tie like Luke did. Her mom was right, Luke looked more powerful and commanding in that combination, her mom said more hot, but Rory didn't even want to look in the direction of that road. Just as she was picking the shirt up to suggest her mom get it for Jess, Logan walked up to her.

"Well, fancy meeting you here Ace." Logan smiled at her and Rory felt her stomach turn. Ever since she'd figured out he reminded her of her dad she couldn't look at him the same way.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory was surprised that Logan was in Barney's in New York at the same time she was, however she didn't think it was a coincidence.

Back in Stars Hollow Hank was feeding pancakes to a very hung over Jess. Jess was amazed that these were staying down considering the Reggae band that was playing in his head.

Hank felt sorry for Jess, but he knew they needed to talk about the previous night as well. Hank cleared his throat and got a death glare from Jess.

"So Jess, how do you want to handle this? I told Coop I'd tell Luke what happened last night so I'm bound to do so. The question is, do you tell him the whole story first or is he going to hear it from me and have to drag it out of you?"

Jess sighed, "I'll tell him tomorrow when they get home. We're going to have to see Officer Krupke on Monday right?"

Hank smiled and nodded. "Ok, do you want me to let Sookie know that you'll be home tonight or do you want to stay here until they get home?"

Jess smiled, he really was grateful to Hank for not reading him the riot act and not calling Luke to let him know what a jackass Jess had been. Jess drank the glass of water that Hank handed him along with the two aspirins. "If it's all the same I'd rather stay here with you again."

Hank nodded and picked up the phone to call Sookie.

Logan followed Rory back to her mom and Luke who were watching her body language very carefully. Luke noticed that Rory had her arms crossed over her chest and looked very uncomfortable which surprisingly comforted Luke.

Logan oozed up to the older couple and smiled at Luke. "Well, fancy seeing you here. I couldn't believe my good fortune when I looked up and saw Rory in the dress shirts. How are you enjoying your time in the big city?"

Luke looked at this kid wanting nothing more than to knock that smile off his face but he reminded himself that he was just a kid. Luke sighed and glared at him.

"Well, since I work in this 'big city' it's not that enjoyable. But the ladies wanted to do some shopping so they came with me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came in with my dad since he's working too. Are you staying overnight tonight?" Logan smiled at Rory but it was again Luke who answered.

"Yes, we've got a very busy agenda today, so sorry to cut this short."

Logan smiled at him again and Luke couldn't believe the balls on this kid as he invited himself to dinner. "So if you're staying over why don't I join you all for dinner? My dad's tied up all night and I'd be on my own."

Logan knew parents well enough that they felt sorry for kids who were left on their own and Hartford people would never turn down a direct request for dinner, although that was because not many Hartford people would invite themselves to dinner. Logan had found this to be quite handy in the past with being able to intimidate people just by his gall.

Lorelai was about to invite him to join them when Luke spoke up. Logan did not count on Luke who had not grown up in 'polite' society and had a special distain for it.

"Gee. Logan that's too bad. However, we have reservation for dinner and I'm afraid that we wouldn't be able to up those at this point in time." Luke smiled at Logan and Lorelai saw that it never reached his eyes.

"Well, Luke, if you called the restaurant and told them Mitchum's son was joining you I'm sure they'd be able to fit me in." Logan was not going down without a fight and Luke was equally out to win.

"Tell you what Logan, why don't you call your dad and have dinner with him I'm sure they have to eat sometime. I know if my kid came with me I'd make time at least for dinner. If I'm not mistaken our purchase is completed and we need to be on our way. Good seeing you again Logan. Have a safe trip back to Hartford." With that Luke left Logan gaping in the middle of Barney's and escorted Lorelai and Rory out the door.

As they were walking Luke flipped his cell phone open and called Paige. "Hey Paige, it's Luke Danes. I hate to call you at home and ask you to do this on such short notice, but could you get me a dinner reservation for three tonight at some trendy restaurant that you never want to go to again?"

Luke chuckled in the phone as they continued to walk to the car. "I'm trying to throw someone off track and so we won't use these reservations but if he calls he'll think we will. Yeah, for three. Somewhere around seven I guess. Yeah that sounds great, I'll never really eat there. Can't stand French food. If you know of some friends or you and Dan want to go there tonight please feel free and charge it to my personal card. Yeah seriously. Thanks again Paige." Luke flipped the cell closed and looked at Lorelai and Rory smiling.

"Well, I'm making dinner for us at the suite and I didn't want to share you two is that all right?" Luke smiled at Lorelai and Rory chuckled.

"Yes thank God! I had no idea that when he was asking me about where we were going this weekend that he'd show up here. I can't believe that I ever thought he was a nice guy. He's very stalkerazzi."

Lorelai's eyes got wide. "You mean to tell me that he knew where we were going this weekend? Including that we were going to Barney's? Wow, the pair on the kid."

Luke smiled as Rory ducked her head. "Yeah, he asked me what we were doing this weekend that I was missing the whole day of school on Friday and I told him we were just going shopping in New York and I mentioned a couple of the stores we'd be in. I never thought he'd just show up."

"It's ok Rory, we'll just change it up a bit. You want to visit a store we hadn't talked about going to?" Luke smiled at his step-daughter and how naive she still was.

Lorelai chimed in, "Why don't we save anymore shopping for another weekend and go to see a show at Rockefeller Center? We could see the Rockettes!"

Luke chuckled. "Lorelai, the Rockettes only perform during the Christmas show and I think it's too early for that. But we could swing by there and see if they have a show and tickets available. If not they also have a tour of the center we could take if you're not too tired."

"No, really a tour of Rockefeller Center? That would be too cool! Let's do that Luke please? I'm fine and if I get tired I promise I'll let you know. Ok?"

Lorelai's eyes were sparkling and Rory was jumping up and down very excited about touring the center. It was at this moment that Luke realized that he was doomed to doing anything that would bring those smiles back to their faces.

He smiled and said, "As you wish."

Lorelai leaned in and whispered, "Thank you farm boy."


	26. Chapter 26 The Whole Truth

A/N Ok, Were at the top of this hill. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and the reviews are very nice. They keep me going.

**I don't own them**

Chapter 26 The Whole Truth

Jess was working Sunday morning with Hank simply to keep his mind off the talk he was going to have to have with Luke later that day. The bells over the door jingled and in walked Luke, Lorelai and Rory. Luke looked at Jess with a strange expression on his face and nodded to the stairs. Jess' heart began to beat fast and he nodded back at Luke. Lorelai and Rory sat down at a table for some lunch.

Luke walked up the stairs as Jess followed him. He opened the door to the office as Jess remembered the empty beer bottles that were sitting on the table. Luke stopped short for a second before continuing into the room. Without saying a word or looking at Jess he picked up the bottles and put them in the recycling. When he was done he sat down at the table and looked directly at Jess for the first time.

Jess felt his mouth go dry and his palms sweat. Luke nodded at the other chair as Jess sat down across from him. Luke took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Lorelai and I saw Sookie at the inn just now, she said that Hank had called her to let her know that you were staying with him this weekend. Now we come up here and I see seven empty beer bottles in an office that only my employees have access to. So Jess, you have one shot to tell me what's going on before I start making phone calls."

The thing that was scaring Jess most was how calm Luke was while he delivered this speech. Jess had seen Luke angry, he'd seen Luke pissed, but never had he seen him this calm while Jess knew he was boiling inside. He knew he had one chance to get Luke to understand and he was trying to get his thoughts in order so he could come up with a plausible storyline.

"I wish I had a good excuse Luke. I don't know what's been happening lately. The last thing I can tell you is that Huntzberger came in here on Friday telling me that he was going to meet up with Rory on Saturday in New York and I guess I just sort of lost it. I came up here just to get away and when I opened the refrigerator I saw the beer and I didn't mean to drink so many, the pain just wouldn't go away."

Luke looked away and shook his head. He knew he needed to punish Jess but he also knew that pain and how tempting alcohol was to numb it. He sighed, "And Hank?"

Jess cleared his throat and looked down at the table, picking at an imaginary spot. "Ah, well. There's a bit of a tale with that bit of information."

Luke sighed and slumped in his chair running his hands over his face, it just kept getting better and better. He'd first thought that Jess had just broken his grounding, now he found out he'd been drinking and this next part wasn't going to make Luke a happy camper he was sure.

"Hit me with it."

Jess looked up and then away. "Well, after the seventh beer the thought of doing something crept into my head and I must have slipped out the back door."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Must have? You don't remember?"

Jess sighed, "Ok, I did. Then I went to Babette's and took her new gnome I guess its name is Dorough."

"The one with the lute?" Luke interjected.

"No I think Coop called it a lyre." Jess spoke before he realized what he said. Luke shot straight up and his voice rose to eight decibels.

"Coop?! You were arrested!? For stealing a gnome!?"

Crap thought Jess. "Well not arrested per se Luke, just picked up. I have to go into the station tomorrow with my guardian for the charges to be formalized." Jess spoke to the table and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Your guardian!? Unless I'm mistaken that would be me now wouldn't it?" Luke was leaning over the table and he really wanted to throttle Jess at this moment.

Jess at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "Yeah, it would."

Luke paced across the floor of the office and shook his head. He was at a loss here. Jess was now getting arrested and he wasn't sure what to do about this. "Terrific."

Jess cleared his throat and Luke stopped dead in his tracks to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and barely whispered. "You're going to tell me that stealing a gnome from Babette isn't the only thing Coop got you on is it?"

Jess sighed, "No. He found me when I tried to break into a car he just thinks I stole the gnome."

"Shit Jess, that's grand theft. What the hell am I supposed to do about that?! Better to have gotten caught taking a twenty dollar plaster statue than a twenty thousand dollar car!" Luke ran his hand over his hair and felt a great desire to go get Lorelai to help stabilize him.

"I'm really sorry Luke. I don't know why I did it, it just made sense at the time." Jess didn't want to own up to the fact that he'd rationalized the actions as something Huntzberger would do and since Rory liked that jerkwad she'd like him as well.

It really made more sense when he had seven beers in him.

Somehow in the sober light of day it didn't track as well.

"Damn it Jess. I need to process. We'll talk about this later. When do I have to get your ass into Coop's office?" Luke was leaning against the counter with the palm of his hands against his eyes.

"Tomorrow sometime. He didn't really say when. Luke, Hank was just doing me a favor. Please don't be upset with him. I didn't watch television or go out after that, I just wasn't up to the questions Sookie would ask." Jess felt bad for Hank since he helped him out and he really didn't want him to get into trouble.

Luke sighed and shook his head. "He should have called me Jess. Hell, you and Sookie should have called me. You can't change plans in the middle of the game. What if something had happened to you or Hank or even to us? Hank should have called."

Jess started to realize just how much his little foray had cost. If Luke was upset enough Hank could lose his job. He nodded and waited for Luke to say something.

Luke sighed and shook his head. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow you go to school and I'll call Coop. If possible we'll get you to the station after your last class, I'll pick you up and then we'll go fill out the paperwork and see what happens next. Damn it all to hell Jess I thought you were smarter than this!"

Luke slammed his hand down on the counter and looked at his nephew. He considered once again telling Jess about the responsibility that was going to fall into his lap due to his maternal great-grandfather but he decided to let it go for now.

Jess looked at the table and wished he could become a part of the furniture. He felt so bad about letting Luke down, about possibly getting Hank in trouble and Luke was right, he should be smarter than this.

Luke pushed away from the counter and looked as though he'd acquired a huge weight around his shoulders and Jess was stunned to realize that it was the look Luke had the first five years he'd started coming to New York, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Jess felt really bad about it and he knew this was all his fault.

Luke walked down the stairs and came face to face with Hank. Hank looked warily at Luke and waited. Luke sighed and shook his head. "Later Hank."

Hank nodded and Luke went to the table where Lorelai and Rory were. Lorelai looked at her husband and turned to Rory.

"Hey sweets, I think I'm going to take Luke home. Why don't you visit with Lane for a bit ok?" Lorelai took one look at Luke and knew he needed to process at home in silence. Rory silently nodded her head as her mom got up to leave.

They rode back to the house in silence and Luke unloaded the car. Luke hung up his coat and changed into jeans and flannel. He then went into the kitchen and started hot chocolate and tea. Lorelai watched him as he started to prepare the drinks she also went up and changed into sweats and a maternity tee shirt. When she came back down Luke was carrying the drinks into the living room.

Luke sat against the arm of the sofa and pulled Lorelai back against him. She felt him begin to relax as they sat there and Lorelai drank her hot chocolate. As she felt the tension drain from him she heard him sigh.

"Jess got picked up Friday night by Coop." Luke was absentmindedly rubbing circles on Lorelai's stomach as he talked. Lorelai's eyes flew open but she didn't turn around.

"Was he arrested?" Lorelai wasn't quite sure what she was to say to that bit of information.

Luke snorted, "Not yet. 'His Guardian' has to take him in tomorrow and be formally charged. I guess that means me."

Lorelai put her hand on top of his to draw is attention and she turned around to look at him. "What happened?"

"Huntzberger came into the diner Friday and told Jess he was seeing Rory on Saturday and Jess got drunk. Long story short, a stolen gnome and grand theft auto. Yipee."

Lorelai opened and closed her mouth, not quite sure what to say. "So now what?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, hell I understand the desire to dull the pain with alcohol, even did it myself for a bit, but I was in my mid twenties to early thirties. Combine that with being a teenager and I don't know how to fix this."

Lorelai was remembering Rachel and the time Luke told her he'd drunk himself senseless for a week. But he'd been barely twenty four. "What happened in your early thirties babe? Didn't I know you then?"

Luke chuckled dryly. "Yeah, it's the Danes men curse to have Gilmore girls drive us to drink."

Lorelai looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Luke wrapped her in his arms and breathed in her vanilla scented shampoo. "Back when you first came into my life and were still calling me 'Duke' I dated a girl named Gina I think."

"Tina." Lorelai corrected him.

"What?" Luke looked confused, yeah her name was Tina.

"Her name was Tina, not Gina. Short redhead, big green eyes?" Lorelai waited for him to continue but Luke was in a bit of shock.

"Uh, yeah, Tina. So we went out about four times over a month."

Again Lorelai corrected him, "Six times, at least."

Luke chuckled, "Somehow I think this story is going to be even more pathetic by the end. You knew I was dating? You didn't know my name but you were aware of my love life?"

"I knew your name, it was just the first time when I was sleep deprived that I stumbled and called you Duke. The rest of the time it was a way to get you to notice me and it irritated you no end. Think of little boys who pull pigtails on schoolyards." Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and Luke laughed.

"Man I'm a schmuck. Ok, well on our last date I took her to an Italian restaurant and you were there with one of your many dates and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Tina noticed, hell half the staff noticed and that was the last time I saw her. I went home that night and downed twelve beers trying to get the picture of you kissing that guy out of my head. I was so hung over that the next day I couldn't open the diner." Luke shook his head and Lorelai looked at him wide-eyed.

"I remember that date, I hated Tina and I had no idea why. Now I do of course, but babe, I didn't kiss that guy and certainly not in public." Lorelai looked at Luke confused.

Luke chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Yeah, I have a very vivid imagination which brings us to the second time you gave me a hang over."

Lorelai opened her mouth in protest and Luke kissed her. "You remember that photo shoot Mia wanted to do to promote the Inn? It was to encourage wedding planners to use Stars Hollow and the Inn for weddings?"

Lorelai nodded slowly. Luke picked up her left hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over her rings.

"The model that Mia had hired to play the bride got ill and she asked you to fill in since you fit the dress. You shot it in the square in front of the Gazebo and you came into the diner halfway through to get some coffee. You took my breath away. You looked so beautiful in that dress and then that guy who was playing the groom followed you in for coffee too."

Luke looked like he was reliving the day and Lorelai put her hand on top of his and squeezed. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"That night all I could see was you in that dress and some other guy standing next to you. I never thought you'd look my way let alone be having my baby. So that night to get those images out of my head I resorted to something stronger than beer. Let's just say that, that night Jose Cuevro was not my friend."

Lorelai smiled softly at her husband who had no idea how wonderful he really was. She put her forehead against his and whispered, "It was always you, even when I didn't know it, it was always you."

Luke smiled and gently kissed her. "Well enough about my poor pathetic life, how can I keep my nephew from feeling the same?"

Lorelai shook her head and sighed, "I don't know Luke. I know he needs to see what he has to offer the world and find his passion for life. Logan can get to him because he doesn't believe in himself."

Luke nodded and realized that that was true. When Christopher was able to undermine Luke was when Luke was afraid of how Lorelai felt for him. Once he believed in himself and in their relationship Christopher wasn't any threat at all.

Luke sighed and stood up. "I need to spend some quiet time with my wife and baby and not think for a while. What do you say?"

Lorelai smiled and snaked her arms around his waist. "I say a nap is in order. I love you Luke, you know that right?"

Lorelai smiled up at Luke with a small smile on her face. Luke nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Thank God," he whispered.

The next day Jess was waiting for Luke outside Chilton. Coop had wanted them to come to the station by two o'clock so Luke was picking him up early. Jess was still going over the encounter he'd had with Logan earlier that day and then the affirmation he had from Rory just before he'd left to wait for Luke.

Logan had come up to the campus at lunchtime to let Jess know that the new white shirt he was wearing had been picked out personally by Rory when they were at Barney's on Saturday.

Jess had stormed away but when he'd seen Rory in the hallway before last period he couldn't help himself. He stormed up to her surprising her by her locker.

"I hear you picked out a shirt at Barney's that wasn't intended for Luke."

Jess looked at her with such intensity that Rory's voice faltered. How had he found out she'd picked out a shirt for him? Her mom hadn't bought it, Logan had come up at that point so she couldn't have known to tell Jess, could she?

All Rory was able to do was to nod in affirmation which was enough for Jess. He slammed her locker and stormed out to wait for Luke. Damn her!

Rory was left shocked and embarrassed by her locker. How could she possibly think that Jess actually liked her? She went to her last class with tears filling her eyes.

Luke had changed into his Friday night dinner navy suit and tie to pick up Jess. The drive to the police station was filled with tension and both Luke and Jess were reluctant to open up discussion. Lorelai was in a meeting at the inn and Luke really wished he'd allowed her to change the meeting and join them. He didn't think there was going to be much excitement though, cut and dried where they got a court date and Jess would then meet with a lawyer. Boy was Luke wrong.

When they got there Coop started to list the charges and Jess had had enough.

"Just throw the fucking book at me already!" Jess stood up in the room knocking his chair back in the process.

Luke also jumped up and confronted Jess, "Sit your ass back down in that chair and watch your language!"

Jess glared at him and slumped back in his chair. Coop glared at both of them and continued.

"Babette said her gnome Dorough was found on a makeshift raft in the middle of the lake. Someone saw Jess around at the same time. That's the one with the Lyre."

Luke interjected, "No, that's Tuepen. Dorough has a lute."

Coop glared at Luke, "He took the one with the lyre. That's Dorough."

Luke shook his head, "Lute. Tuepen is the one with the lyre. The lute looks like a guitar, Tuepen has a harp like instrument. That's a lyre. Trust me, Lorelai living next to Babette for five years I'm unfortunately on a first name basis with each of these things."

Coop glared, "Fine, the one with the lute. Then he was caught breaking into a green pick-up truck in the back alley."

Luke looked up at Coop, "My alley? You're saying that Jess was caught breaking into a green pick-up truck that is parked in my alley?"

Coop looked seriously at him and nodded.

"For God's sake Coop that's my damn truck and since it's never locked Jess couldn't have broken into it! You mean to tell me that this is all boiling down to being drunk and disorderly?"

"And underage drinking." Coop said seriously.

Luke shook his head. This is one of the hazards of living in a small town. "Fine Coop, set up the court date and we'll get Jess there. But if I hear of more than underage drinking and drunk and disorderly I'll really get behind Jeb for that next election. Understand?"

Coop nodded wordlessly as Luke sat back in his chair. Jess snorted and Luke looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"We are so not done right now that I'd get that attitude out of this room."

At this point though Jess couldn't care less. Rory was just one of those girls who likes the trust fund babies and he was over her. So he could live anywhere he didn't care anymore. Well he didn't want to care.

As they were leaving the police station Luke sighed and looked at Jess. "Ok, what the hell is with the attitude today? I thought we were on the same page and then you pull that shit."

Jess sneered at Luke and said, "What difference does it make? I live in Mayberry with Barney Fife and am the poor relative to my nice rich uncle. Girls don't like nice guys Luke. You know that girls from Rory's background like fancy parties and bad boys. Well you sent me to mingle with them and pretend that I'm just like them so I guess I'm just keeping up the masquerade."

Luke looked like he was going to take Jess out and he steamed, "Ok, that's it. Get in the car."

Jess started to back away, he'd never seen Luke so angry and he thought he'd misjudged how far he could push him. Luke grabbed his arm and got in his face.

"I said get in the fucking car Jess. NOW!"

Jess got in and started to think if he'd ever prayed before.

Luke headed out of town and this worried Jess even more, what if he disposed of Jess' body in the country, no one would know what happened. They drove in silence for about an hour before Jess started to recognize landmarks. They were heading into New York. For a flash Jess thought that Luke was going to take him back to his mom but she was in Florida that week.

Jess rode in nervous silence as they entered Manhattan. They pulled into a parking lot in front of a huge complex and Luke parked in a reserved spot. Jess was wondering what the hell was going on when Luke got out and yanked the door open.

"Get out." Jess looked at him afraid to move and Luke repeated himself.

"Get out of the fucking car Jess!" Jess eased himself out as Luke took hold of the back of his neck and began dragging him into the building.

Jess was so confused it took him a second to realize that Luke was being greeted by tons of people. As he walked through the lobby he heard, "Good afternoon Mr. Danes."

There must have been no fewer than twenty people between the door and the elevator. Luke actually returned the greeting calling about half of them by name. Jess couldn't remember him being this nice to anyone in Stars Hollow.

They got on the elevator and Luke pushed the twenty-second floor. Jess looked at him as best he could, Luke still had a death grip on his neck but he seemed to be relaxing a bit. When they got off the elevator it was a repeat of the lobby until they got to a huge wood door with 'Private' written on it.

Just before they stood in front of it Jess thought that Luke was going to sell him into slavery.

Luke started to open the door and Jess said, "Shouldn't you knock Luke?'

Luke looked at Jess and realized he was serious. Luke snorted and smiled. "Jess what sort of person do you think is behind that door?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know a powerful guy? I don't think he'd want to be disturbed."

Luke chuckled and let go of Jess' neck.

"You're right that he wouldn't want to be disturbed, but it's too late. You've already done that."

Jess looked at him confused as Luke opened the door. They walked in and Jess was overwhelmed with the size and power this room possessed. Luke walked over to the desk and started to look at the papers on it. He was about to tell Luke that they needed to get out of here when a woman stuck her head in and looked at him.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't be in here. This is the owner's office. Were you looking for someone?" Jess was about to apologize and blame his uncle when Luke looked up from the desk.

"Oh, hey Paige, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was stopping by, it was a bit unplanned. You remember my nephew Jess Mariano? Jess, this is my assistant Paige Merriweather.You met her at my wedding"

Jess' jaw just about hit the ground. "Jess, it's nice to see you again. You looking at the operation so that when the torch is passed to you you'll have a sense of things?"

Paige was joking but Luke could tell it triggered something in Jess' mind.

"I'm sorry but I'm just Luke's nephew, I don't have anything to do with all this."

Luke came up behind him and spoke softly. "Yeah you do Jess. That's why I wanted to bring you here today. This is your heritage. Your great grandfather started this company and while it's nice to be able to not worry about paying our bills, it's more important to worry about keeping this going so that thousands of other people have jobs to pay their bills."

Jess just looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. Luke chuckled as he recognized the blank stare and pulled down ten maps located around the room.

"Jess, each of the dots on these maps indicates a plant or business that we are responsible for. At each of these locations there are at least three hundred people who count on us keeping this company afloat. Someday you and your cousins and Rory will be responsible for these people. Now you don't have to run the company, I actually have Tom do that, but it will be important for you to have a good handle on what we do. Then you'll be able to help make the final decisions and hopefully because Lorelai and I have been good influences you'll see that this is a serious undertaking and not just a bank account to take you around the world."

Jess was still looking around the room as Luke was talking trying to comprehend what Luke was saying. Luke paused and Jess turned to him.

"How is this mine? It was left to you."

Luke smiled. "Your great grandfather hated your grandfather for what he wasn't. The accident that allowed this company to come back into our family changed that direction because it's now Buech and Danes. You are both a Buech and a Danes therefore you're a part of this company. Since we bought the company belonging to Rory's grandfather she now has two and a half percent of this company as well."

Jess was staring to take this in and Paige left closing the door.

"Jess, you are like the kids you go to school with, but I want you to be better. To see that you're responsibility for others is an important part of the gift you will have to travel the world, get a great education, never have to worry about bills. What I don't want is for you to become Logan. If I see you on that rode I'll tie you to the grease trap every week until you're thirty. Got it?" Luke may have been smiling but Jess saw the seriousness in his eyes.

Jess nodded as Luke continued. "You know that Rory didn't know that Logan was coming to the city right?"

Jess' eyes got huge and Luke chuckled. "I'm gonna guess that's a no. Logan found out where we were planning to shop and he just showed up, tried to weasel an invitation for dinner, but you know how territorial I am about family time."

Luke grinned and Jess felt the weight that had been on his chest removed for the first time in a month.

"So you don't think she likes Logan?" Jess questioned.

Luke shook his head, "She said he reminds her of her father and I don't think that's a good thing right now."

Jess nodded. "I think I've been a jackass to her lately."

Luke laughed out loud. "I'm gonna say more like a prick."

Jess grinned, "Yeah, you're probably right. Crap Luke, what am I gonna do?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Jess, I know you like Rory a lot and I wish I could give you some good advice. I hope you knowing that she does like you can help you get through the next year or so, but if you're this unhappy and really want to see if you two have a future I only know of one way that can happen."

Jess looked up hopefully at his uncle only to have his hopes dashed.

"The only way I can see this happening is if we send you to boarding school."

Jess looked at Luke, "You want me to go to boarding school Luke?"

Luke looked startled, "NO! I don't want you to and I know it'd kill Lorelai if you did, but if it's the only way for you to be happy and you feel you can't hold off your feelings for Rory anymore I don't have another answer."

Jess took this all in and started to process it. "Luke, I think I need to apologize to Rory and Lorelai and you for how I've been acting. I'll take my punishment for the drinking and I'm assuming that the grease trap is going to be my only date for Saturday night for a bit?"

Luke chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Jess sighed, "So for now I think I can keep in perspective the Rory issue. I don't want to go to boarding school. I like having a relatively normal family life."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, living with Lorelai, normal _is _relative."

Jess smiled, "Hey, when I'm off probation and not grounded, could we talk about me getting a car?"

Luke grinned and shook his head. "Unbelievable Jess. Yeah. We can look at getting you a functional car that you can help pay off and the insurance is going to be all yours."

Jess moaned. "Damn Luke are you sure I'm a trust fund baby? Cause I never hear them working this hard on anything!"

Luke smiled as they went out the door and Paige handed Luke a stack of folders for him to take home and look over.

"Tom said that since you'd made a trip into the city that we couldn't pass up the chance to save on overnight delivery."

Luke laughed and turned to Jess, "See, you'll be ready for the real work of running the corporation. Tell Tom thanks and I'll see you all in two weeks."

Paige smiled at Jess. "It was nice to see you Jess. I hope you stop by again soon. It's always nice to see Mr. Danes' family.

Jess was surprised at how good it was to be included in that definition. He smiled as Luke flipped open his phone to let Lorelai know what had happened.


	27. Chapter 27 Outer Limits?

Ch 27 Outer Limits?

Luke flipped his phone open and realized that there were fifteen missed calls on it. He'd left it on silent after they had gotten to the police station and now he had four missed calls from Anna and eleven from Lorelai.

"Shit." Paige and Jess looked at him as he stepped back into his office and closed the door.

There were twelve voicemails and as he listened to the first one from an annoyed Anna wanting to know when to drop off April he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The next three were from Lorelai starting off with a normal question about what had happened at the police station and had he talked to Anna; to the third one where he could hear her voice getting concerned.

The third voice mail had come about two hours ago and he could only imagine how they escalated. He got out of voice mail and pressed the number one button on his phone and held his breath.

"Luke?! Luke is that you?! Are you alright?!" Lorelai's frantic voice came over the airwave. Luke took a deep breath and shook his head. What a stupid idiot he was to not have phoned her after they left Coop. But he'd been so pissed at Jess he couldn't think straight.

"Yeah Lorelai, it's me. I'm sorry for not calling…" He was going to continue until she interrupted him.

"You mean you're alright? You're not sitting in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death? No broken bones that prohibited you from making a phone call? No madmen kidnapping you and Jess so you weren't able to call your wife to let her know that you'd be late from wherever you are because Coop said you left the station over two hours ago!"

Lorelai was now getting to the boiling anger behind the fear. It seemed that Luke had just forgotten to tell his wife that he wasn't dying or that they hadn't been abducted.

Luke heard her anger and regretted not calling on the way from Stars Hollow. He knew this was going to take time and effort on his part to get her to hear his apology.

"Lorelai, I'm really sorry I didn't call and there isn't a good enough reason to have put you through this…"

Lorelai stood in the lobby of the Independence Inn with her eyes squeezed shut. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger listening to her husband try and explain why he'd run off to wherever they were without a word to her in almost two and a half hours. Without another word she snapped the phone shut ending the call.

Luke heard the dial tone and shut his phone as well. "Crap."

Michel came out from behind the front desk and started to whine to Lorelai, "Oh, good, the flannel man and the sullen boy are not dead on a side of the road. So now maybe you weel do some of the work I have been picking up all this afternoon while you do nothing but make phone calls…"

Lorelai turned around and snapped at him with her eyes blazing.

"Enough Michel! I'm out!"

With that Lorelai left a very surprised Michel gaping after her as she stormed out the front door.

Luke hung his head and knew that his life was in the toilet right now. Why couldn't he learn to multitask? One fucking phone call would have averted all this but no, he had the single focus of getting Jess to see how his life wasn't that of the poor relation.

Shit, how was he going to get Lorelai to listen to him? He knew that she'd turned off her phone for at least an hour because she wouldn't even want to be tempted to answer. He went out to gather Jess from Paige's office and exhaled loudly. Jess eyed him warily.

"What's your damage Heather?" Jess asked Luke who gave him a scowl in return.

"If that's your way of asking how deep is it? I'd stop to pick up a rebreather before we get home. Paige, where would a desperate man get good shoes that a pregnant woman would feel sexy wearing but would also be kind to her feet? I remember Lorelai saying something about bolo maniks?" Luke looked at his assistant and she laughed.

"You mean Manolo Blahniks but they're not good shoes for pregnant women, very narrow and very high heels. There's a great selection at Neiman Marcus and I know one of the sales women there so she'd love to give you some help. Would you like me to call her?" Paige was feeling very sorry for her boss, apparently there was some friction on the home front and she hoped he worked it out.

Hank was well aware of Babette and Miss Patty conferring at one of the window tables in the diner. He got an uneasy feeling it was about him but each time he walked close they were talking about a recital. He would have considered this their true topic until they referenced the same baton act four times. Either they're a lot more people learning baton these days or they were up to something. He walked over to the counter to try and over hear what they were talking about. He looked up as another customer rang the bells. Lorelai tumbled into the doorway and stopped looking around.

"Luke still not here?"

Hank could see she was angry so he just shook his head. She sat at the table next to Patty and Babette. Hank brought hot chocolate over to her and she waved it away.

"Coffee, black and lots of it."

Hank raised his eyebrows and looked at her. She glared back at him defiantly so he backed away and went to get a cup of coffee. She kept her eyes locked on him as he poured the cup and slowly brought it over. As he got within a foot of her table he saw her catch a whiff and saw the affect it had on her. He quickly took it back and brought back the hot chocolate. She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears and accepted the chocolate.

Babette and Miss Patty got up to move to her table when Hank came to stand between them.

"If that's it for the day ladies I've got your bill right here. I'm getting ready to close for a bit so if you need anything else we'll open later when Caesar gets back."

Miss Patty looked at him slowly blinking as if she was trying to put translate what he'd just said.

"Well sure sugar, we just wanted to make sure everything was alright with Lorelai. But I can see you've got that taken care of." Patty purred to Hank, trying to get him to give up and let them get some juicy gossip, but Hank stood firm.

"Well we'll just see you later then, hmm? And Lorelai, you take care of your self all righty?" Patty and Babette went out the door as Hank flipped the sign to closed.

"I'm sorry Hank, I know you want to get going I'll just take off. I guess I was hoping Luke was here so I could …" Lorelai trailed off not really sure of what she would have said to her husband.

Hank chuckled as he completed her sentence. "Rip his head off? Use his left arm to beat him about the head and shoulders? Tear him up one wall and down another?"

Lorelai tilted her head and smiled softly. "Yeah, something like that. How'd you know?"

"Well, you've been calling here every quarter hour to see if he's here and when you catapulted through that door you were hell-bent on doing the one thing that would send Luke over the wall; drinking coffee while you're pregnant. If it hadn't been for your daughter I'm sure you would have." Hank grinned at her as he refilled her hot chocolate.

Lorelai picked it up and caught her breath. She knew that Hank was a kind man, but she'd never realized how like Luke he was. She took in the sandy brown hair, crystal blue eyes and strong jaw line on the forty-four year old man. Unlike Luke he wore form fitting Henley t-shirts that had three buttons down the front pushed up over well defined forearms and jeans that didn't hide his well toned body. The other difference between Luke and Hank was that the older man smiled at everybody, even though he too had gone through a huge tragedy as well. Lorelai startled when she realized that she'd been staring at Hank for a bit longer then was normal.

"Well Hank I probably should get going, I know you want to close." Lorelai felt flustered at the sudden attraction she felt for the man, she was married and pregnant and this wasn't a good situation to be in.

Hank who was oblivious put his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently, "Sit Lorelai, let me make you something to eat, I just wanted to get them out of here. I'm not sure but I think I've become a project for them."

Lorelai felt like she was on a ten second time delay when she actually processed his statement she smiled and was able to form the words, "What sort of project?"

Hank sighed, "They know it's been more than a year since my wife died and I'm afraid they're trying to get me set up with a date."

Hank smiled gently and Lorelai was shocked to feel a twinge of jealousy over the idea of Hank dating.

"Don't you, umm I mean it's not my business, but do you want to get married again?" Lorelai was looking at her hot chocolate trying to sort out these feelings and not doing a good job of it.

Hank smiled at her and shook his head. "I really don't know if I'll ever feel like getting married again. I guess I'm kinda like Luke in that regards."

Lorelai choked, "Like Luke?"

Hank looked at her and again squeezed her shoulder as he nodded. "I know that Luke would never want to marry again if something were to happen to you Lorelai. He's often said that his life is so connected to you that if you weren't in it he'd stop living. My wife was that for me, but I have missed having someone to talk to, to do things with. I realized that when Jess stayed at my apartment this weekend. So no I don't think I'll get married again, but it might be nice to date, you know?"

Lorelai could barely nod her head. Hank smiled again and said, "I'll fix you something for dinner, are you craving anything special?"

'You.' Lorelai said in her head.

"No, anything is fine," were the actual words she spoke. Oh God, what is wrong with her?! She has a wonderful albeit dysfunctional husband who Hank told her would cease to live if something happened to her and she knows she loves Luke more than life itself so why is she attracted to Hank!? As Hank went in the back to make her dinner Lorelai dropped her head to the table and felt the tears squeezing from her eyes.

Luke called the house as he and Jess left Neiman Marcus. Rory picked up on the second ring.

"Rory? Is your mom there?" Luke was holding two pairs of shoes and praying that Lorelai had come home. He'd called the Inn and her cell but so far no luck.

Rory was surprised to hear Luke call home, usually he just called her mom's cell. "Hey Luke. No, Mom's not here although she's been looking for you. I think she's pretty upset."

Understatement of the decade Luke thought. "Yeah, she's upset and rightly so. I've been trying to get a hold of her to apologize but so far no luck. Have you seen her today?"

Rory could tell from the sound of his voice that it had been big and her heart went out to him, she knew her mom could hold a grudge with the best of them. "No, I talked to her earlier but I haven't seen her. Want me to see if she's in town?"

"Yeah Rory, I. Um, uh. Jess and I are uh…in the City and we'll be back in about two hours so if you see your mom would you let her know that?" Luke had a death grip on the shoe boxes as he tried to tell his step-daughter that he was in another state and that her mom didn't know that he'd left.

Rory heard the undercurrent in his voice. "You and Jess. You're in Hartford?"

"Uh, no. No not that city." Luke wanted to die right there, he was such a schmuck.

"So, not Hartford? Do you mean New York City?" Rory's voice gave away the incredible shock she felt at realizing where Luke was.

"Uh, yeah. New York. It was a bit unplanned." Way to go Danes, understatement number two today. Luke shook his head on the other end of the phone line.

Rory's eyebrows were raised but she kept her voice steady. "Oh kaaaay. I'll go into town and see if I can locate mom and let her know that you and Jess are in New York but on your way home. Anything else?"

"Uh, no. No. That's it. If you think of a way I can fix this you might pass on that information, but other than that. No."

Luke was looking at the ground and shaking his head. Jess was studiously studying the sidewalk feeling very sorry for his uncle, knowing that he was going to eat humble pie himself when it came time to talk to Rory.

Rory's heart broke again for this gentle but obtuse man that had taken over their lives. "I can't think of anything, but if I do I promise I'll let you know."

Luke sighed, "Thanks Rory."

It took Rory ten minutes to find her mom at Luke's of all places. She smiled as she saw her mom with her head on the table. She figured that she was just as upset at the fight as Luke. So Rory sauntered in and sat at the table with her mom. As she sat down Lorelai's head jerked up.

"Hey Mom, how's your day?" Rory smiled as she eased into the beginning of her conversation. Lorelai looked at her with the eyes of a deer about to be hit on a highway.

"I'm attracted to Hank!" she hissed.

Rory returned the startled look and waited for Vic Perrin to tell her not to attempt to adjust the picture.

**A/N Sorry to take so long but I was surprised at the outcome of this chapter. I wanted to get a couple written to make sure it was going where I had planned. Shouldn't be as long between updates now. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	28. Chapter 28 Booty Call?

Ch 28 Booty Call?

Rory's eyes got huge at her mother's revelation. "What do you mean you're attracted to Hank?! You're married to Luke and pregnant with his baby!" she whispered back.

"You don't think I know all of this!?" Lorelai hissed. "The question is why?! And what am I supposed to do about this!?"

Lorelai's eyes started to fill with tears and Rory decided to take charge of her thirty-three year old mother who was having a melt-down in her step-father's diner.

"Ok, is Hank here?" Rory whispered and Lorelai nodded as she pointed to the kitchen. Rory rose and went over to the doorway.

"Hey Hank?" Rory called. Hank poked his head out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. Rory would lay bets he had no idea what was going on in the diner.

"Hey Rory! Good to see you. I was just finishing dinner for your mom. You want some too?" He smiled warmly at her and Rory felt really bad for this very nice man. There was a good possibility that if this was real Hank's life was about to be turned upside down once again.

"Uh, yeah Hank that would be great, but I need to get back home so could you have both mom's and mine to go?" Rory smiled at him and he nodded.

"Sure thing, lots of studying to do tonight huh?" Hank chuckled and Rory could see the similarities between him and Luke more clearly. An idea started to form in her head.

"Uh, yeah, lots of books to crack." Rory felt the smile on her face but knew it hadn't reached her eyes. Hank ducked back into the kitchen and came back with a couple of bags that he handed to Rory.

"There you go, have a good time studying. And Rory," Hank lowered his voice. "Watch out for your mom tonight, I think she's feeling really down. I know she and Luke will work through this, but this one seemed to hit her really hard."

Rory nodded at his kindness and went to collect her mother. "Come on mom, I got the food to go so we can go home."

Lorelai looked at Rory as if she's spoken a foreign language but allowed herself to be led out the door. "Mom is your Jeep here?"

Lorelai shook her head as she looked at the sidewalk. "I left it at the Inn."

Rory sighed as she steered her towards Luke's truck. Lorelai recognized the big green machine and thoughts of her dating Luke flooded back in her memory. She stopped dead in her tracks and Rory turned abruptly towards her. "What?" she sighed.

"Whhhy dddo you have this?" Lorelai stuttered.

Rory put her hand on her hip as though she was talking to a petulant three year-old. "Because Luke took the Cherokee and you have the Jeep and it's no longer a five minuet walk from home. Now get in the damn truck and let's get home."

Rory got in and started the truck. She shifted easily and Lorelai's mouth flew open. "How do you know how to drive this truck?! This truck hates women, it's misogynistic!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, the truck doesn't hate women, I learned to drive it last Spring when you were on your honeymoon. Jess taught me."

Rory was thinking of her own difficulty with Danes men and how she wished that she and Jess were talking, because she felt like she was flying solo out here. She decided to dive in head first.

"Ok, Mom. When did you notice that you were attracted to Hank?" Rory really hoped that what she thought happened had really happened for everyone's sake.

"Um, today, just now when I went in looking for Luke." Lorelai felt the tears starting to build again. What a horrible person she was. She knew she loved Luke, why did she feel like she wanted to jump Hank?

Rory sighed, "Ok, so you were angry at Luke and went looking for him at the diner?"

"Yes."

"So you went in and Hank asked you what you wanted?"

"No, he brought a cup of hot chocolate over to me even before I asked for it."

"Like Luke." Rory ventured.

"Yes, like Luke. And then I told him to take it away and bring me coffee so he did."

Rory's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did you drink it?"

Lorelai hung her head and sighed, "No, he got within a foot of me and when I smelled it, let's just say that she is her father's daughter."

Lorelai rubbed her belly as she continued. "So without a word he brought back the hot chocolate and about that time Miss Patty and Babette were getting ready to converge on me and Hank stepped in between to keep them from sitting down…"

"So he protected you from them, like Luke." Rory interrupted.

"Yes, like Luke!" Lorelai snapped. "Do you want to hear the rest?!"

Rory smiled to herself, "Yes please go on."

"So we're talking about Hello Magazine wanting to get him back into the dating scene and I got jealous. Here's this very nice man who's had a huge tragedy in his life trying to start putting the pieces back together and I'm thinking how I'd like to… You know I love Luke, I'm a married woman, a very pregnant married woman and here I am thinking …"

Lorelai waved her hand in the air. "I suck."

Rory chuckled to herself, and thought 'thank God!' "Ok, Mom, you had a huge fight with Luke didn't you?"

Lorelai looked out the window as they pulled onto their street and nodded. "He's shut me out again Rory. I don't even know where he is right now, I just know that he 'forgot' to call me before they started off on their Excellent Adventure."

Rory felt her heart break for her mom who was suffering so. "They went to New York City. They should be home in about an hour or so."

Lorelai's eyes opened wide and then she realized what must have happened and she sighed deeply. "Why does he keep doing this Rory? All I ask is that he tell me what's going on and he keeps closing down. It took him at least half an hour before he told me what had happened with Jess. And today I was so worried and then I find out that it was because he was 'processing' again."

Rory couldn't help herself, she giggled and Lorelai shot her a look. "I'm sorry Mom, but you're just not the type who looks natural using air quotes. I know that Luke loves you and I know he hates that he shut you out again. But maybe it's not so much that he shuts you out as it is that he's not responding to you on your time schedule?"

Lorelai's mouth flew open and she made a strangling noise. "I. Am. Not. That. Demanding!"

Rory smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah Mom at times you are. But Luke loves you and he knows that you want the best for him just like you should know that he wants the best for you. But does he eventually tell you what's going on in his life?"

They had gotten home and opened the containers that Hank had packed. If Luke had been here they would have used dishes, but since it was the two of them they ate out of the containers.

Lorelai considered Rory's last question and she slowly nodded. "Eventually I guess. But between the times he behaves as though he's all alone in this. I'm really ok if he doesn't tell me, but I need him to at least acknowledge that he's going to be processing."

Rory looked at her mother and gently smiled. "You know Mom, you're still learning to rely on Luke too. You fight him every time he wants to do something that you see as over protective. Like when he didn't want you to leave the key in the turtle because everyone knows the thing's in there."

"Rory, it's Stars Hollow! Who gets attacked in Stars Hollow?!" Lorelai looked at her daughter exasperated.

Rory softened her tone and looked directly at her mom, "It's outside of Stars Hollow and Dad tried to attack you. Luke is worried and instead of honoring that worry you shut him down."

Lorelai opened her mouth to dispute this, and then closed it again. Rory was right, she was learning how to be married to Luke as well. She slumped in her chair. "Crap."

Rory smiled, "Yep. Now I was wondering if you remembered back when you were pregnant with me?"

Lorelai's head snapped up and she looked at her daughter quizzically. "Of course I remember being pregnant with you. What kind of question is that?"

Rory grinned, "Do you remember in May or June being attracted to some particular boy, probably not dad?"

Lorelai thought back; that was almost summer, school was out and she'd started to show with Rory. Suddenly she smiled and Rory perked up. "There was no boy in the picture, something about a fat girl didn't appeal to sixteen year old boys, but I remember that U2 had released 'War' and I listened to it every day until mom wanted to break the album. That was the first time I realized that I had feelings for Bono. Man those were some ah-mazing daydreams."

Rory smiled and softly said to her mom, "That's about how far along you are with Lilibet Mom. In the summer of 1984 you were as pregnant with me as you are now with my sister. Couldn't the attraction you have for Hank be the kind of attraction you had for Bono? Hank is very similar to Luke you know."

Lorelai shot her daughter a look as she had been considering this. "So I've been told today, repeatedly."

Rory continued, "And you're very angry with Luke today, so the usual feelings you have for him are pushed aside. But you're not angry with Hank, right?"

Lorelai began to relax a bit, "Maybe. Maybe your right. At least I know I won't act on any feelings I might have for Hank and we'll see if they diminish over time. At least it makes sense in some weird wacko way, huh?"

Rory smiled and said, "Well if the red nose fits…"

Lorelai sighed. "Ok, one crisis adverted, and I'm not seeing Luke as the Black Knight anymore, but I really was hurt and it might be that I'm asking too much from him. But Rory I'm not ready to let it go completely either."

Rory felt really bad for her mom. "I know, and I doubt that Luke is expecting you to let it go. If it helps he knows he screwed up and he really wants to fix it."

Lorelai nodded and sighed as she stood up. "I need to have some time alone Rory, to think this through. I think I might need to stay at the Inn tonight."

Rory felt so sorry for her mom and Luke. But she supposed it came from living alone for so long and having so many difficulties in relationships. But maybe they would be stronger once they fixed it. She hoped they fixed it.

Lorelai left Luke a note saying she need space tonight and put together an overnight bag. She stepped out into the night and realized that the only vehicle to take her to the inn was Luke's woman hating truck. She sighed and walked around the back of the house.

Luke and Jess were on their way to Stars Hollow, the trip pretty much an echo of the one on their way into the City. This time however Jess was thinking about what Luke had told him and Luke was trying to formulate a plan that would get him out of the doghouse and back in Lorelai's bed. He knew that he'd fucked up and he had no idea about how to fix it. Jess smiled as he looked at his uncle.

"So you going to give her the shoes as an apology?" Jess joked.

Luke snorted, "What you don't know about women."

Jess frowned, "What? I thought you bought those as a peace offering."

Luke shook his head. "If I give her these as a peace offering, what do you think she'll think of every time she puts them on?" He stole a glance at Jess with one eyebrow raised.

Light dawned on Jess. "She'll remember the fight and what you did to screw up in the first place?"

"Yep. If I wait and grovel and reconcile with her and then in a day or two give her the shoes she'll remember that I got a nice thing for her without the reminder of me being a putz."

Luke pulled into the driveway and noticed the lights on in the living room. His heart skipped a beat hoping that Lorelai would want to at least talk to him tonight so he could start to put this behind them. Jess' heart sank knowing that Rory was probably home as well. He wasn't sure what he was going to say and he thought that he'd have to formulate a plan of his own.

Luke opened the front door and called out softly, "Hello, anyone home?"

Rory came from the dining area and smiled softly at her step-father. "Hey Luke. Mom's not here but she left a note. For what it's worth, she no longer wants to dismantle your skeleton with a dull sword."

Luke's eyes shot up and he looked at her, "That's good then?"

Rory smiled, "Well, it's progress."

Luke sighed and opened the note. It was what he feared, he wouldn't see Lorelai tonight. He nodded and took the shoeboxes up to his room to put on the shelf in his closet. Rory turned to go back to her room before Jess could say anything.

Luke crossed over to the window in their room and pressed his forehead to the glass as he sighed deeply. Man he put his foot in it this time. He noticed a light on to his right and saw it was coming from the guest house. His heart beat faster and he debated going to see her. She wanted space and he knew that need, but he wouldn't get any sleep tonight unless he could at least apologize to her.

His internal debate was raging even as he made his way down the stairs. He was still debating when he found himself tapping on the front door of the guest house. His heart was in his mouth as he waited for an eternity to see if she'd open the door. Slowly he heard the lock released and the door cracked open. There stood his beautiful wife with the remnants of tear tracks running down her face. He felt like shit.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey Ted, where's Bill?" Lorelai said back then she opened the door wider and walked back into the room.

"I see it must be morning huh?" Lorelai looked at him pointedly.

Luke hung his head and whispered, "I know, I just needed to see you tonight, we don't have to talk if you don't want to, I just missed you and I needed to see that you were, well...I needed to make sure you're ok I guess."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, you could say that I'm at least ok." She sat at the table, hung her head and couldn't bring herself to look at Luke.

Luke knelt in front of her and placed his hands gently on her knees. "Lorelai you have to know that if I could take it back I would, I would have called you the second we walked out of Coop's office, but I was so furious at Jess that I didn't think. I'm so sorry that for that small period of time I didn't think how you would feel. I suck."

Lorelai felt herself smile at his description when she'd used that same word to describe herself earlier that day. She looked at the man kneeling before her and placed her hand on his cheek. The smooth surface of that morning giving way to the five o'clock shadow that foretold the scruff she enjoyed on him. Luke leaned into her touch and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

Lorelai felt the familiar tightening below her stomach and Luke looked deeply into her eyes. He reached up to gently capture her lips. She responded with a hunger that she'd not felt for many months as he drew her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. They broke apart and Luke's hand dropped to her stomach gently rubbing his hand over his daughter.

Lorelai felt the tears flow as she broke away from him. Luke started to panic thinking that she didn't want him to kiss her. Simultaneously they started.

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted this, I should have known."

"Luke I'm so sorry, I have to tell you about tonight, I found myself attracted to another man."

Luke stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Lorelai was openly crying now and it was scaring the hell out of Luke.

"After you called I was so angry at you and so there was a situation where I found myself being taken care of by another man and I found myself responding to him. I talked with Rory and I'm pretty sure it's just the hormones and that we'd had a fight but I felt so bad that I …" Lorelai couldn't finish the sentence.

Luke swallowed, "Clarify being taken care of?"

Lorelai knew he was going to figure it out so she jumped in. "I went into the diner and was looking to fight with you and then you weren't there but he was and he got me my chocolate and kept Miss Patty and Babette away and was so nice and like you but not you…"

Luke heard her babbling and was trying to follow, so she went to his diner, "Caesar?"

Lorelai couldn't look at him and shook her head. Luke inhaled sharply.

"Hank. You're attracted to Hank." Lorelai nodded her head still unable to look Luke in the eye. He felt himself shaking.

"Did he…did he touch you?" He couldn't look at her, didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know.

Lorelai's head shot up, "God NO Luke! He doesn't even know that I find him… that way. I just realized it when he brought me the drink and kept them from asking questions and I never realized how much you two look alike and I'd never actually do anything. The poor man just thinks I'm this insane wife of his boss, he has no idea, hell I had no idea or feeling before today."

Lorelai was pacing the room trying to get through this without breaking down.

"But we were fighting and he was very sweet and you're laughing, why are you laughing? I just told you that I found another man attractive and you're laughing at me. Is this funny because I've been living in hell today and I'd like to get in on the joke."

Luke was chuckling and he drew Lorelai closer to him. "Lorelai, welcome to the hormones that men deal with everyday. I read somewhere in my daddy's manual that you're having an increase in estrogen and progesterone that contains some testosterone so while we've had a good relationship and I hope I've been able to meet your needs, you probably haven't felt it too much, but I can see a beautiful woman who reminds me of you and she'll uh, get a response out of me if you will. That doesn't mean that I'd ever think of acting on those feelings nor does it mean that I don't love you or want you, so be grateful that you don't live with this everyday."

"So what you're saying is that I'm horny? That's why I saw Hank as attractive even though he's been here for a few weeks and I've never thought of him that way?" Lorelai had pulled away from Luke with her hands on her hips getting really pissed that this was nothing more than a need for a booty call.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry but pretty much yes. Think of the times that we've started off yelling at each other and then it moves into the bedroom. Those encounters are exciting, passionate and have a completely different feel from the times we make love. When I'm angry at you, you can still get a rise from me."

Lorelai smiled and before she could say it Luke continued.

"Dirty I know. Sometimes our bodies develop an itch that just needs to be scratched and while I love that it's me you come home to, I can't get angry if your body responds out of turn as long as you don't act on it."

Luke walked closer to her and drew her to him again. He started to kiss her neck as he continued. "While the raging hormones are at times amazing, I much prefer to make love to you. To feel you rise slowly under my hands."

Luke's hands found their way under Lorelai's camisole and glided up the underside of her breast. She gasped at her body's reaction to his touch and sought his lips in a desperate need to own him. Luke gently kissed her and slid his other hand down her back to press her against his growing need. He walked them back to the bed and they laid on their sides reveling in the desire each had for the other. Luke lifted her camisole over her head and nuzzled her breasts as he kissed the sensitive skin.

Lorelai gasped; so great was her need for him. She ripped off his flannel and clawed at his jeans. Luke laughed and she smacked him across the chest. "Damn it Luke, I need…I need..."

Luke kissed her gently, "I know Lorelai and if you'll just relax I'll make sure your need is met, but tonight we're making love and needs will be fulfilled within that. I want to love my wife not just satisfy a desire. Ok?"

Luke kissed Lorelai's neck and headed lower, the only response she was able to give was a slight nod. Luke smiled into her skin and continued his journey.

Later they were lying in bed together warmed by the fire Luke had built and Lorelai was drifting off to sleep when she looked up at him. "Luke I've been told tonight that perhaps I am a bit demanding."

At this Luke snorted but Lorelai ignored him and continued. "I know you need to process, but I need to know that you're doing that and that you'll tell me what's going on when you're done."

Luke took her hand in his and nodded, "I can't tell you how bad I feel about this Lorelai. I know that if I took two minutes to tell you that I was taking Jess to New York I didn't need to get into it at that second. You would have known what I was going to do. I'm so sorry."

He gently kissed her and she sighed. "We both suck at this, but I hope by the time Lily's Rory's age that we're much better."

Luke chuckled, "Please God."

He snuggled against her back with one hand over his daughter as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Yep more where I expected to go. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	29. Chapter 29 Mending Fences

Ch 29 Mending Fences

Luke slowly drifted back to reality trying to hold onto the wisps of the dream he'd had, the memory just out of reach. He knew the dream was unsettling but he couldn't remember any details. He felt Lorelai sleeping heavily next to him and he smiled at how she'd told him that perhaps she asked too much of him and that she'd try to give him more space.

He frowned as he remembered her 'confession' of being attracted to Hank. He knew there wasn't anything to it, just hormones, but at the same time he could feel the insecurities that plagued him throughout his life start to grow again. He sighed as he ran his hand over his thinning hair, he'd seen the bags grow deeper under his eyes in the last six weeks as he attended so many funerals and struggled to find a full night's sleep.

He also knew that he had started to develop a thickening around his waist from not opening the diner these days. Since he didn't receive the deliveries and wasn't lifting the heavy boxes he wasn't getting much exercise. Luke knew that the worst part was that he'd shut down once again. When would he learn that he needed to let Lorelai in more? She didn't need to give him more space he needed to learn to respond quicker. He couldn't think about the possibility that his actions would drive her into the arms of another man, but his subconscious seemed to force him into dealing with that thought.

His dream started to float towards him and he saw Hank in a backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt and holding his little girl while smiling down at Lorelai and Rory who were sitting at the counter. Luke was watching through the window at the small family as he was unable to find the door to get inside. Luke pressed on the bridge of his nose fighting off the headache that threatened to take hold of his day.

Lorelai shifted as she began to wake up, moving closer to Luke in her quest to remain in the warmth of slumber. He smiled as she burrowed her nose into the side of his neck. A small shiver ran through him as he contemplated the cost of his 'space.'

Lorelai became acutely aware of Luke's reaction and she interpreted it as a rejection of her need. She started to move away from him but he stilled her by tightening his arm around her.

"Stay. Please," he whispered.

Lorelai relaxed a bit and then remembered it was Tuesday. She sighed as she hugged and released him and she continued to pull apart. "I have class tonight so I have to get to the inn early this morning."

Luke nodded silently and gently kissed her temple as he rubbed her stomach. He felt his daughter kick and he smiled. "Can I make you breakfast before you go?"

Lorelai knew they still needed to deal with the fallout of the previous night but she really didn't want to have a deep conversation this morning. "If the kids are up that would be great, or I can catch something at the inn. Sookie's getting good at making things your daughter allows me to eat."

Luke felt her walls going up and he knew she was stalling. He took a deep breath and jumped in. "Lorelai, I'm an ass and I'd like the chance to make up for the anguish I caused you last night. Please let me make you breakfast. We don't have to discuss anything deeper than what you want to do for Rory's birthday this year. OK?"

Lorelai relaxed, she knew they needed to talk more, but she just wasn't ready and Luke apparently realized this. She smiled at him and ran her fingers gently over the short stubble he had sprouted. "I can't believe it's just a week away. Do you have any ideas for celebrating?"

She smiled up at him as he relaxed and shook his head. He grinned at her wickedly and chuckled. "We could always rent out the square and have pony rides. Isn't that the dream of every little girl?"

Lorelai laughed at the thought. "Well, maybe her mother's dream, but I think Rory is a bit too old for that now. How about having a luau at the inn? We could have a real Hawaiian band and everyone could wear grass skirts?"

Lorelai sat up excited and grinned, "We could have a joint party for you and Rory! Wouldn't that be great?" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Luke shook his head grinning. "I think a luau for Rory would be great but for me I'd like a small dinner at home with the family; you, me, Rory and Jess. If they could be in the same room without killing each other and we celebrate together, that would be the perfect birthday for me."

Lorelai put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "That sounds just right for you babe. I'll talk to the kids and see if we can't get a truce for the day. Could I get Sookie to cook? I know you like to and I'm not able to do pizza this year so if you don't let me get Sookie, then it'll fall on you but I want you to enjoy the day with us. Oh, we could rent movies and have a marathon!"

"You bet. What ever you want to do as long as it's just the four of us I'll be happy." Luke grinned at his wife who was so excited to throw a party for other people and he knew he was luckier than he ever should be.

They got up, got dressed and headed into the main house to get breakfast ready.

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee going over her notes for a quiz Mr. Medina was giving. She was determined not to get behind this year. Last year's struggle was difficult enough, although that was when Luke and her mom had gotten together. Wow it was just over a year ago. So much had happened in such a short time. With that thought Jess came around the corner. Rory rolled her eyes and sighed as she gathered up her books.

Jess cleared his throat trying to get the words to come out. He'd been up most of the night trying to figure out what to say to her and he still only had a vague outline. "Rory, please wait."

His voice sounded strange to him, as if it was a stranger's voice. Rory stopped and turned to him, her eyes wary; her stance defiant. He again cleared his throat.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I've behaved like a jackass lately and I know there's no reason for you to forgive me, but I'm asking anyway."

She saw by his eyes that he was indeed sorry and she was tempted to throw his apology back in his face because she'd really been hurt by what he'd done. Instead she decided on making him grovel a bit. "I think jackass is being a bit easy on yourself, don't you?"

Jess chuckled; at least she was talking to him. He nodded, "Luke mentioned that I've been behaving like a prick. For that and all grievous injustices I've done to you, I'm truly sorry."

He saw her eyes light up a bit at his declaration and his heart skipped a beat, maybe she would forgive him. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Luke and I have always seen eye to eye."

Jess smiled for the first time in what felt like years as he slowly nodded his head. "Very discerning judge of character you both have, I've always admired that about you. So do you forgive me?"

Rory sighed deeply and smiled softly. "Jess, I miss my friend. I'm not sure who the prick is that has been inhabiting your body, but if the current version of invasion of the body snatchers is over, I'd like my friend back."

Jess ducked his head and gave a sharp nod reminiscent of Luke, Rory had to smile. "Rory, I need to put my cards on the table at least once before your friend comes back, ok?"

Rory looked confused but gently nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"Rory, I like you, I was insanely jealous of that prick Huntzberger and I was afraid that you liked that sort of guy better. I'm not that guy and I no matter how much money I'd have I'll never be that guy. But he got to take you out, he got to dance with you, hell he may have even gotten to kiss you and it tore me up inside. I really want us to take a chance, but it means that I'll have to choose between living here or going out with you and believe it or not, that is a really hard choice for me to make. I've never had this family life before Rory, you had your mom, but I've never had this and now I need to decide if I'm willing to risk it all for a shot that we'll be good together and I can't make that decision. I thought I had all the time in the world, but now I realize that you could find 'that guy' while I have to wait. It scars the shit out of me."

Jess had been pacing the kitchen as he ranted and Rory couldn't help but smile at the similarities between Jess and his uncle. When he finally finished he stood staring at Rory with his hands on his hips and she saw his confusion at her smile. She quickly thought about what he'd said and she took a deep breath. Either they would be good after this or she'd really screw things up permanently.

"Jess, first of all, I don't like Logan like that. He was fun and easy to be with because I don't like him. I also didn't kiss him at any point in the time we were together. Second, I like you too, a lot. So much so that I knew that if you took me to the dance I couldn't go back to being friends with you. It's easier to not know how it feels to be held by you then to know and not be able to do it again. I think we both need to date while we're in high school Jess. It's not healthy to wait for each other without knowing what's out there. I've really only gone out with Dean and I don't know who you've dated since that all happened before you came here. But I don't want you to leave us on the chance that you and I become girlfriend and boyfriend. Most people don't marry their high school sweethearts, you know?"

Jess looked shocked at her when she talked about marriage. Rory laughed, "You mean to tell me that you'd leave this family for the chance to casually date me?"

Jess realized that she was right, if he and Rory were to take their chance now, it would mean they were thinking long term and very serious. "Shit."

Rory laughed at his reaction, "Ok, I think I've been dissed."

Jess looked shocked. "No Rory, I mean you're right, I would be risking everything because I'd believe that we'd have a good shot at forever. And I think on some level I really do, I see myself with you long term. I'm just very confused right now."

Rory gently laid her hand over his. "Jess, I could see us being long term too, but not without growing up a little. I really like you and I'm attracted to you more than I should be, but we need to date other people too. Mom and Luke love each other more than anyone I've ever seen, but even they struggle with their relationship at times. How about this? We date other people, but respect the other's feelings? If I start dating a guy you think is really a jerk, tell me and I promise I will take your opinion seriously? In return you won't date the girls that hate me, ok?"

Jess grinned as he looked at the ceiling. He shrugged and looked at Rory. "I'm gonna think all the guys you date are jerks."

Rory matched his smile, "Yeah, but you know there are jerks and then there are REAL jerks. And we both know that Logan fell into the last category."

Jess laughed and shook his head as he stuck his hand out, "Deal."

Rory grinned and grabbed his hand as he pulled her closer. She was shocked as he barely kissed her on the lips before letting her go. She was speechless at the tingle that that chaste kiss left on her mouth. Her hand flew to her lips as he stepped back grinning like a madman.

"Just wanted you to keep that in mind when you kiss all those other guys over the next two years." Jess felt his heart soar as he watched her reaction and he knew he was right, Rory definitely felt the electricity. Thankfully Luke and Lorelai hadn't walked into the kitchen at that moment or he'd be on a plane to some European boarding school in a heartbeat.

"So, _friend_, you gonna have lunch with me today?" Jess stressed the word as he smiled broadly at her. Rory was still speechless as she nodded at him.

Just then Lorelai and Luke came through the back door and stopped. Lorelai could feel that something had happened but she wasn't sure of just what. Rory snapped her head towards her mother and plastered a smile on her face.

"Gotta go Mom, huge quiz this morning in English." Rory grabbed her books and started out the door. Jess sauntered down the hallway and picked up his books off the table as he grinned at his uncle and aunt. Lorelai was sure something happened, but she had no proof…yet.

"Bye sweets, bye Jess. Have a good day."

Jess smiled back at her and waved. "You know Aunt Lorelai, I think it's gonna be a great day today."

Lorelai watched them go and turned back to Luke. "Ok, who took the kids and replaced them with Stepford pods?"

Luke was also watching with his eyes narrowed, he suspected something had happened and he hoped it wasn't what he thought. He looked at Lorelai and shook his head. "We can only hope that things are gonna get back to normal."

He squeezed her hand as he went to get breakfast ready. They didn't talk about the previous day as they ate, instead they focused on planning Rory's birthday and what Luke was going to want for his dinner.

Later that day Luke came home during the mid afternoon lull. It'd been an awkward morning working with Hank. Luke found himself watching as the older man interacted with the customers, effortlessly delivered the food Luke cooked and offered all of it with a genuinely pleasant demeanor.

Luke decided to go home for a bit and found himself antsy and at sixes and sevens. He went up to his room and put on a pair of sweats along with some sneakers and a t-shirt. He jogged out to the lake behind their house and started to run. He found a path that he followed through the forest and ran for a good half an hour. He slowed up when he felt his lungs ready to give out but his mind still was racing ahead. Doubled over he tried to force air into his lungs. He tried to think of the last time he wasn't able to run for more than a few miles and he shook his head. How had he let himself get so out of shape?

He laughed out loud when he figured out the answer. When Lorelai got pregnant he stopped paying attention to his own eating habits since she was eating healthy he ate what she did. What he forgot was that she ate double what a normal person ate when she wasn't pregnant and now that was even more. He realized that he also had been eating more than he normally would, even though it was healthy food. No wonder he was getting soft, he'd have to start watching the amount of food he ate as well as make time to get a few more runs in.

Able to breath again he started to slowly jog back to the house. He decided to take his time and begin a training schedule the next day. The path he took back to the house wandered past the old Dragonfly. He shook his head at how such a beautiful inn had fallen into disrepair. He stopped and looked at the falling shutters, the drooping porch roof and the shaky stairs. He felt sorry for Fran that she wasn't able to make repairs or deal with the up-keep on the property.

Luke turned back to the path to his house as he slowly jogged back. He was determined to put his own house in order and not let it become the metaphorical Dragonfly. He shook his head at his philosophical bent. When did he become such a wuss? He blamed it on Lorelai and Jess. Lorelai for bringing that emotion to the surface and Jess for all those damn classical novels he read.

Luke forced his mind to the Patriots latest game and how they'd gotten beaten by the Broncos when the previous week they'd creamed the Colts. The rest of the run home was focused on what their chances at the Super Bowl would be that year. When he got home he decided to make Lorelai a dinner she could take with her to school.

He took his shower and prepared her food packing it in to-go containers in case she wanted to eat at the school. He packed everything up and drove out to the inn. Michel was at the desk and Luke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Hey Michel, I need to see Lorelai." Luke started off pleasantly enough. Michel however had had a day from hell and decided to take everyone with him.

"Oh, you _need_ to see Lorelai do you? Of course let me drop everything right now and run off to find her since she is not where she is supposed to be. Let me put all these nice paying guests on hold to run off right now and find Lorelai. Let me not answer the phone of the nice paying guests who want to make reservations so I can run off at this second and find Lorelai."

Luke cut him off. "Forget it Michel. I'll look for her myself."

Michel simpered, "As you wish."

He went back to lazily flipping through the CD catalogue that was on the counter. Luke actually rolled his eyes and saw Lorelai coming from the dinning room. She smiled at him when she saw him across the room.

"Hey you, what a nice surprise." She hugged him and realized that he didn't smell like the diner.

"Didn't you go into work today? You smell like you've just gotten out of the shower." She felt a bit of fear rising in her and worked to squelch it.

Luke smiled gently as he leaned into kiss her. "Yeah, I went home during the afternoon lull and went running. So when I got home I took a shower and made dinner for my favorite wife. I thought you could take this with you if you wanted something to snack on at school. I mean if Sookie has already fed you. I know you didn't get to the diner at lunch and I wanted to make sure you ate."

Lorelai smiled gently at his rambling. Truth was she felt awkward going to the diner after what she'd confessed to Luke about Hank. Sookie had given her lunch along with a look telling her she didn't believe that Lorelai had to study for a test that night. Lorelai leaned in to kiss him again and stop his rambling.

"Thank you for dinner. Sookie did give me lunch, it's been very busy here and I didn't have time to get away."

"Yes, verrrry busy." Michel interjected as he lazily turned another page. "Just what I told him when he asked me to go find you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she ushered Luke into her office. "Plus I'm glad to see my hunky husband as a side dish."

She grinned at Luke who cringed slightly. Lorelai saw it and looked at him concerned. "Babe? Are you ok?'

Luke smiled at her a bit embarrassed to talk about his insecurities. "Yeah, I'm great. I just missed seeing you at the diner and I wanted to make sure you were getting fed."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. I'm glad you're great. I talked to Rory today at lunch and she's great, I'm sure Jess is great. I'm so glad we're all great."

Lorelai started to turn to her desk when Luke caught her hand and pulled her to him. "Lorelai I'm feeling out of shape and old. It's something I'll deal with and I'm sure I'll feel better later but today I tried to run three miles and I struggled to finish one. I'm going to be running more so I'll be feeling better later, but today I just feel old. Ok?'

Lorelai reached her hand out to caress his cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you. I know it's how you feel, but to me you're still my hunky husband and I think you're beautiful."

Luke leaned in to kiss her and held her to him. She continued, "I felt funny going to the diner today because I was embarrassed by my reaction yesterday. I know there isn't any reason to be, and I'll work through it, but I still felt funny."

Luke couldn't think of anything that he thought would make her feel better so he just held her.

Lorelai relaxed into his embrace as she lazily said, "The only justification I see for running is if someone were chasing you."

Luke laughed heartily and squeezed her tighter to him. "I just want to make sure I can keep up with my girls." He kissed her head as they gently swayed in her office.

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updates. I have to get back into my own rhythm of writing. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30 Discoveries

Ch 30 Discoveries

Lorelai returned home that night to find Jess and Rory studying in the dining room. Each one was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Luke was in the kitchen putting away dishes. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Luke shrugged and shook his head. Lorelai smiled at him and also shrugged her shoulders.

"So things are on their way to normal?" she whispered.

Luke smiled softly and put the plate on the counter before he gave her a warm hug. "We can only hope."

Just then Jess popped into the kitchen surprised to see Lorelai back. "Hey Lorelai, how was class?"

"Good Jess, how was studying?" Lorelai was watching his reaction closely and when he broke into a huge grin her heart sank.

"Pretty great. Got a lot done, ready to take on the mountain that is my term paper." Jess nodded at Luke and Lorelai as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked towards his room.

Luke was watching Lorelai closely.

"We have problems?" he asked her feeling there was something he was missing.

Lorelai shook her head slowly. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll know better when I talk to Rory but something happened last night or this morning. Hopefully not a deal-breaker."

Luke sighed, "I told you Jess knows about the trust fund. Think that just has given him peace of mind?"

Even he could tell that that was a stretch, but he didn't want to send Jess away. He really hoped that they hadn't done something that would cause problems. Lorelai reached over to him and patted his hand.

"Well, the good news is that Rory is still in the dinning room studying."

Luke looked at her completely confused. "This is a good thing because?"

"Because if something really had happened today it would still be so new that they would have gone for a walk or gotten a book at the library. Jess would have gone outside and ten seconds later Rory would have had to see Lane. Since they are not chomping at the bit to be together it's not out of hand…yet." Luke had been lulled into a false sense of calm by her speech until the last line.

"Yet!?" he squeaked. "So you think that it's going to become out of hand?" Luke felt his heart tighten again.

Lorelai smiled at him sweetly, "Not if we can help it. Keep the coffee hot, Hugo"

Luke rolled his eyes as she jumped up from the table and walked into the dinning room where Rory was still reading. Lorelai sidled up to her and sat very close. After a few seconds Rory looked up at her mom and down at her book. Suddenly Rory jumped as she realized how close Lorelai was and that she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Lorelai smiled even more.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Lorelai nudged Rory with her elbow. Rory's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her mother's behavior.

"I'm studying." Rory said evenly, never taking her eyes off her mother.

"Oh, well that's good." Lorelai said pleasantly. Rory went back to her book giving her mother side looks every so often.

"Sooooo, school went well today?" Lorelai said as Rory sighed, looked at her and nodded.

"School went well." Rory went back to her book.

"Sooooo, English test good?" Lorelai was leaning on the table on her elbows as she swayed towards Rory. Once again Rory sighed, this time rolled her eyes and just nodded.

"Want to tell me what happened in school today? Paris being mean? Francie get in your face? You and Jess make up?"

After each question Rory rolled her eyes and ignored her mother until the Jess question when Lorelai saw her stiffen. She went in for the kill.

"You know you can't keep things from the mommy, she knows everything. So why don't you tell her _how_ you and Jess made up?"

Lorelai was pleasant enough but Rory recognized the tone. She took a deep breath and barely squeaked out her answer.

"We had lunch today and he told me he was really sorry for the way he'd been treating me." Rory kept her eyes on the table suddenly fascinated by the wood grain. Lorelai nodded her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Good, good. It was good of him to tell you that. Glad you're having lunch together again. Did he do anything else to apologize?" Lorelai asked quietly.

If there was something that could get Jess in trouble she wanted to process before she told Luke. Rory's eyes were still cast down and she picked at the cover of her book.

She was worrying her bottom lip as she whispered back, "Mom, if he hypothetically did something and hypothetically it was very, very innocent.."

Lorelai gasped quietly. "How innocent? 'I wouldn't care if your grandmother saw' innocent or 'I wouldn't care if Sookie saw' innocent?"

Rory slid her eyes to cast a sideways glance at Lorelai as she weighed her mother's question.

"Well, technically, this hypothetical action is so innocent that I have done the same with you. However, hypothetically with very different feelings."

Lorelai pushed herself away from the table very confused.

"Ok, cut the hypothetical crap and tell me what happened Rory. 'Cause I gotta tell you I'm getting' allsorts of weird thoughts right now."

Rory sighed and shushed her mother. "Fine but keep it down. Jess kissed me this morning."

As she saw her mother gasp she hurried to explain. "But it was very innocent, like I said, you've kissed me like that before, Jess barely touched my lips."

Lorelai was watching her daughter very closely, "Annnnnnd?"

"Annnnnnd, with Jess it felt like I was shocked." Rory dropped her head to the table. Lorelai sat there stunned. She knew exactly what Rory was talking about. It was how Luke's first kiss was. Almost as though it wasn't there, yet like electricity had gone through her.

"Crap." Lorelai was trying to think of what they could do to salvage this situation when Rory grabbed her hand. She looked at her daughter and saw tears in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't send Jess away. We know we can't do anything while we live together and he promised not to get upset if I date and I won't get upset if he dates. Please let him stay, he's just been so out of sorts for the past few months and now he feels so much better, he really wasn't trying anything, he was just saying he was sorry. Please mom!?" Rory had tears running down her face and Lorelai hugged her.

"Sweets, I have to tell Luke…" Lorelai barely got out the words when Rory grabbed her hand again and tightened her grip.

"No Mom! Please don't tell Luke. He'll have to send Jess away and it's all my fault." Rory was whispering but her voice was cracking with the urgency she felt.

"Sweets, calm down, Luke doesn't want to send Jess away anymore than I do or you do. But I can't keep this from him, I'll talk to him and we'll work this out. Everyone has been on edge these days so maybe I can sell it to him that Jess had temporary insanity?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter as Rory continued to shake her head.

"Jess knows that we can't do anything and he's just started to have good days, I can't make him go away now. Please convince Luke mom, please?" Rory clutched Lorelai's hand and she wiped away her daughter's tears.

"I promise Rory that I'll use all my womanly charms on Luke to convince him to let Jess stay. Ok? You guys know that a relationship is out of the question for now and I know you understand the cost of that." Lorelai had a good idea that even if Jess wanted to go to another level that Rory was scared enough for the both of them to keep it innocent. Now if she could just convince Luke about that. Lorelai kissed Rory on her forehead and patted her hand.

"Rory, go to bed, I'll talk to Luke and I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Rory nodded tearfully and gathered up her books.

Lorelai sighed as she pushed herself away from the table and went to find Luke who was in their room reading files from New York with a football game on in the background. She chuckled at how he could multitask so well. Luke looked up hearing her come into the room and he raised his eyebrows.

"Everything good or do I need to start getting schools lined up?" His stomach clenched because he was pretty sure something had happened. Lorelai climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to him. He sucked in a sharp breath and waited. She smiled warmly at him and patted his hand.

"You know me so well babe. Well, technically there was contact, but it was very brief and innocent. But it freaked Rory out so badly that I don't think we have a problem. Even if Jess steps up his game, which I don't think he would, Rory will shut him down in a heartbeat to keep him from being sent away. So for right now, I think we're good."

Luke let go of a breath he was holding and rubbed his hands over his face. "A convent. Or I just pray that she has a very prolonged awkward period."

Lorelai chuckled. "Well hon, I'm afraid that even little girls who are not classically beautiful attract boys, and Lilibet is probably going to be a pretty cute girl. Sorry."

"Serves me right for falling in love with a gorgeous woman." Luke grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply and started to inch his hand under her shirt. Lorelai felt herself fall deeper into the kiss when she realized that the door was wide open.

"Luke. The door." Lorelai was trying to form a complete sentence but Luke was already on his way so he wasn't comprehending what she was saying.

"Door Luke no kissing until the door." Lorelai was losing her battle and she was a second away from saying 'screw it' when she heard a door close on the second floor and footsteps walking towards the bathroom. Luke froze and his eyes flew open as he looked towards the door.

He leaped off the bed and closed the door locking it in one swift movement. Then he turned towards Lorelai and grinned. As he stalked towards her he spoke in a near growl. "When I want to kiss my wife, I'll kiss her anytime, anyplace, anywhere. That's the kind of hairpin I am."

Just then he reached the bed and grabbed Lorelai to his chest. Her laughter pealed through the room as she threw back her head and Luke's heart soared. He loved to see her this carefree and at ease. She ran her hand over his cheek as she whispered, "Oh, my God! A movie reference I'm so proud of you! Well Jimmy, should I dye my hair strawberry blond?"

Luke nuzzled her neck and grinned, "Nope, gentlemen prefer blonds, but I ain't no gentleman."

"Thank God for that! Two in a row! I'll make you a movie guy yet!" Lorelai kissed him passionately as they both fell back onto the bed.

Friday morning Luke had to open since Ray had a family emergency and Caesar would have to close. Luke was not looking forward to Friday night dinner. They had missed last week due to the funeral in New York, but Rory was still griping about seeing her grandmother again.

Luke sighed as he went about removing the chairs from the tabletops and bringing out the condiments. The bells rang as he saw Hank coming in to start breakfast prep. Hank learned quickly that Luke liked his quiet so the only acknowledgment either gave was a quick jerk of their head.

Luke loved the morning and the peace that pervaded his diner. He'd gone running this morning and every morning this week. It was already making a difference in his energy level and he was able to complete three miles of solid running. He smiled as he remembered making it back to the house without having to walk at all.

He frowned suddenly when he realized that Lorelai hadn't been in the diner all week. He knew she was embarrassed about the attraction she felt towards Hank and he was a bit concerned that it was still bothering her. Maybe the attraction wasn't that she was pissed at him and had a natural hormonal reaction. Maybe it was more than that.

He was filling the salt shakers when he heard Kirk come in the door. Luke looked at the clock and saw that it was ten 'til six. He looked at Kirk and the younger man slowly backed out the door watching Luke every step of the way. He inched back to the big window where he pressed his nose against the glass waiting for the big hand to slowly move to the 12. Luke chuckled to himself, he would have given Kirk a hard time, but he would have let him stay. Not that he'd ever tell Kirk that.

Luke sighed as his first customers walked through the door with Kirk on their heels. The rush didn't let up for an hour and he still hadn't called Lorelai. At seven o'clock there were just ten people in the diner and all had gotten their food so Luke took a second to call home. The house phone rang three times before Lorelai picked up.

"Danes delights. Looking for a good time?" Luke chuckled at her knowing that the caller ID tipped her off.

"Cut to the quick I am. I guess I'm getting too old for you since you're trolling for a better man." Luke feigned deep hurt.

Lorelai laughed and purred into the phone, "But I don't want a better man, Sebastian. I just want you."

Luke chuckled and played along. "So what you're saying is that you're looking for another Errol Flynn?"

"Yep, swash buckling sword play. My kinda man! Ooh dirty! Seriously babe, I forgot that you're opening today. I missed you." Lorelai was curled up on the couch with her hot chocolate that Luke had left.

Luke grinned, "Yep, Friday night dinner kinda messes with the schedule. But are you going to stop by so I can make sure you get a good breakfast?"

Lorelai felt her heart clench as it had been doing all week when she thought about going into the diner again. What if Luke was wrong and she was still attracted to Hank? She just wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

"Well, I thought I might go into the inn and you know Sookie could make me something…" Lorelai was grasping at any excuse but Luke was ready for her.

"Lorelai, Sookie is at that health seminar in Hartford today remember? Derek is cooking this morning and you can't eat his food. Little bit doesn't like the way he prepares it. If Rory and Jess haven't left yet stop by with them OK? I want to see you before this evening has all of us on edge. Please?" Luke knew that if he asked her to come to the diner she was more likely to show up.

Lorelai sighed and one big fat tear rolled down her cheek. She made her voice upbeat as she answered her husband. "Sure Luke, I'll get the kids and we'll be right there."

Luke nodded and whispered, "Good, I miss you. I'll have your table all ready and hot chocolate poured. I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Luke sighed as he hung up the phone. He needed to know that she would be ok and letting her hide wasn't the way to do that. He needed to be prepared to accept it too if the feelings she had for Hank were still there. He knew it wouldn't change their life, she would never cheat on him as he would never look at another woman seriously. But if it was still there it would upset Lorelai he knew, he hoped it wouldn't mean having to fire Hank.

Ten minutes later Rory and Jess led a very reluctant Lorelai to the table by the window. Luke came over right away with the hot chocolate and coffee for Jess and Rory.

"I just don't see how they think they can keep one more Law and Order show going. And that guy what's his name? Goren? Weird dude." Jess was arguing with Rory who was also focused on the conversation that neither noticed how quiet Lorelai was.

"I like the franchise and quite frankly it has a Holmesesque style to it. The other two have been around for a while and they seem to work." Rory noticed Luke come up behind her but she didn't see the worried look he gave Lorelai, Jess however did but since he had no information concerning her recent hormonal breakdown he just looked confused.

Rory turned to Luke and addressed her step-father. "Luke Jess and I are going to need to get going, could we have a couple of coffees and four donuts to go please?"

Rory was smiling at Luke as he nodded when she felt her mother grip her arm like a hawk's talons. She turned her head to her and looked confused.

"Don't leave me alone please!" Lorelai hissed at her daughter. Rory looked at Luke who looked worried as well.

"Jess, why don't you help Luke get our order?" Rory smiled sweetly at Jess who was still looking at Lorelai but he nodded mutely.

"Mom, what the hell is wrong?!" Rory had a grip of her mother's hand and was removing it from her arm. Lorelai's head dropped to the table.

"What if it wasn't the hormones?" Lorelai's voice was low and anguished. Rory laid her hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, have you seen …uh… him this morning?" Lorelai shook her head looking at the floor.

"Then you need to find out one way or the other. Now if by some major shift in the space time continuum you still find… uh…feel that way, is anything going to change? Are you going to suddenly leave Luke and get a divorce?" Rory didn't have time to play nice with her mother and as she asked this question Lorelai's head shot up and her eyes were blazing.

"Of course nothing is going to change and I'm not going to get a … what you said!"

Rory chuckled, "Yeah the fact you can't say the word is a good indication. So Mom, suck it up and find out if it was a one time thing or if you're going to have some interesting daydreams for the next few months."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory and said, "Fine, I'll deal with this. But you watch your step missy. I won't feel so compelled to assure Luke the next time something happens. If you get my drift!"

By this time Jess had returned and Rory gathered up her backpack and the coffee he was holding. "On that note my Luke's coffee and I will be getting to school. I'll see you later?"

Lorelai was still miffed and decided to get one last dig in. "Yep, I'll see you this evening since we're going to your grandparent's for dinner. Have a nice day!"

Rory's eyes got big and then narrowed as she went off in a huff. Lorelai had a second of triumph and then realized that she was left alone in the diner. At that moment Hank came out from the kitchen to bring her a cup of hot chocolate. Lorelai's eyes got huge as he came near.

"Hey Lorelai! Long time no see. I hope you've just been busy and not anything major keeping you away from here?" Hank greeted her jovially.

Lorelai cringed and waited for the tightening tingling feeling that she had Monday. She looked into his blue eyes filled with compassion and concern and that salt and pepper hair that looked like it was always styled and she waited for the tell-tale signs that she was attracted to this man.

And she waited. She smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt. She didn't feel anything for him, nada, nothing, zip, zero, bupkis! She chuckled that Luke had been right and since they were now squared away and back in harmony she had all the outlet for extracurricular activities that she needed. Hank was once again a nice man who worked in her husband's diner.

Hank put her chocolate down at her table and Lorelai giggled. "So Hank, tell me how Hello Magazine! has been in the yenta department. Have you been given groups of photos to choose from?"

Hank laughed and nodded. "Yeah, although I'm a bit concerned about Patty's quality level as far as the women she wants to introduce me to. I'm not sure some of them aren't working evenings if you know what I mean."

Lorelai laughed as well. Luke came out about this time and saw his wife engaged in a very intimate conversation with the man she told him a few days ago she found attractive. He knew she wouldn't cheat but he couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Did she still find him attractive? Luke wandered over to her table and Lorelai looked up at him with her shinning eyes dancing with laughter. His heart constricted a little but he gave her a tight smile.

Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's and smiled up at him. "So babe, do you think you might have some nice widows at your company that Hank would like to go out with? Apparently Patty's pulling out her Tanqueray dates for him."

Luke chuckled as his heart rate returned to normal. She was telling him there was no attraction. Thank God! "So her top shelf girls huh? Good Lord Hank I feel for you. Patty set me up with one girl and I couldn't end the date soon enough!"

"She What!" Lorelai stood up suddenly which in hindsight wasn't the best thing to do since she'd been so emotional for the better part of the morning. She found herself starting to slide back down and Luke caught her so she'd go back to the chair.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Luke was very concerned as he felt her pulse and dipped a napkin in water before wiping her forehead. Lorelai swatted away his hand and he chuckled. If she was more concerned about Patty setting him up she must be fine.

"What do you mean Patty Set. You. Up!?" Lorelai was glaring at him completely forgetting about Hank. Luke nodded to Hank to go on back to the kitchen and he'd take care of things. When Hank left Luke took Lorelai's hands in his.

"Before I knew you and Rory Patty felt I'd been a hermit far too long. Sometime between Rachel and Anna Patty said a cousin of hers was in town and would I show her around. I did, she wasn't and it was the last time I did a favor for Patty." Luke grinned at Lorelai who was glaring at him he slid an arm around her shoulders as he whispered in her ear.

"So I assume that there's no attraction to Hank left? All back to normal?" She nodded and sighed as she looked at the floor. He saw a small grin begin to form around her lips as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Years from now when you talk about this - and you will - be kind." She gently laid her fingertips on his cheek as she smiled.

Luke chuckled. "You'll get neither tea nor sympathy from me my dear wife. You bet I'm gonna bring this one back up."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You suck."

Luke laughed and whispered, "Not right now baby, but I promise I will later."

Lorelai's eyes got wide and then the biggest grin took over her face. "Dirty!"

Luke grinned back and growled so only she could hear, "You bet." He went back to the kitchen to help out Hank as Lorelai started to eat her breakfast.

**A/N Sorry for the delay, it's been difficult finding the time and muse in the same space. Hope you're still enjoying. Please read and reviews are always welcome.**


	31. Chapter 31 Something to Talk About

**Ch 31 Something to Talk About**

Luke was running late that night because Ray had car trouble. It was almost 5 p.m. by the time he got to the house and he knew that he'd have to fight Lorelai for the shower. Hell he might have to go shower in the guest house if she was in for the long haul. He parked the Cherokee out front as he ran up the stairs and rushed through the front door.

He expected the house to be in chaos as per usual on Friday night. Jess and Rory had taken to avoiding each other by playing whatever music they were listening to at top volume. Lorelai would be running up and down the stairs, well now more waddling than running, but a more courageous man than he would tell her that, and she'd be bemoaning the fit of whatever outfit she had on; all this he was anticipating when he opened the door.

What he didn't expect to be confronted with was silence. He cautiously moved into the living room where three sloth had taken over his family. Lorelai, Rory and Jess were sitting in casual clothes watching television as if no one had to be anywhere in an hour and a half. He cleared his throat as six eyes turned towards him.

"Sorry, isn't today Friday and aren't we expected in Hartford at six forty-five?" Luke was standing trying to figure out what was going on when Lorelai raised her legs and he could see how swollen her feet were. His heart ached for the changes her body had to endure that they could have a baby.

"I have no shoes that will fit that don't have the words Nike on them and Mom wouldn't let me in her house if I wore a 'Working Girl' outfit." Lorelai said simply as if Luke would understand. He turned helplessly to Rory.

"In the movie Working Girl they wore tennis shoes to work and changed into their dress shoes once they got there." Rory conveyed to him barely looking up from whatever show they were watching. "Personally I'm kinda glad that mom can't get into her shoes, I don't want to see Grandma anyway."

Luke sighed, "Rory, we are going to your grandparents tonight. I'd suggest everyone start getting ready because we're leaving at six-thirty in whatever state of dress you're in."

He stood there with his hands on his hips and glared at everyone. Lorelai's lip started to form a pout and Luke held up his hand. He ran out of the room and she heard him on the stairs. Jess sighed and started to get out of his chair. Lorelai looked at him in surprise.

"Where are you going? I thought we were in this together?"

Jess smiled, "In less than a commercial you're going to lose the reason for not going to your parents so I'm just beating the rush to the hot water."

Lorelai's mouth was hanging open as she began to protest. At this moment Luke came down carrying the shoes he'd brought her from New York . He knelt down by her chair and gently slipped the first pair of shoes over her swollen feet.

Lorelai gasped, "You sweet man! You wonderful deliverer of fine Italian leather! This feels like heaven! Where did you get these and how could they possibly feel so much like slippers?!"

Luke chuckled, "Well, I'm a man of many talents. So if they feel good and you're happy let's get moving. You're mother's going to force us to stay longer if we're late."

Rory sulked as she walked up the stairs and Luke helped Lorelai back up to their bedroom. Within an hour and a half all three were waiting for Luke at the door. Lorelai delighting in her new shoes.

"Come on burger boy, we're waiting!" Lorelai hollered up the stairs as Luke ran down them tying his tie around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, and if SOMEBODY hadn't used up all the hot water I wouldn't have had to shower in the guest house." Luke was glaring at the trio in front of him and only Lorelai managed to smile back at him. Rory was pulling out the powerhouse pout which Luke was ignoring.

Twenty minutes later they all were assembled outside the Gilmore's front door. As Luke was reaching for the bell Emily threw open the front door.

"I'm so glad you're finally here! You wouldn't believe the discussion your father and Charles are getting into!" Emily looked as though she was radiating light and Lorelai felt her stomach turn.

"Charles who Mom!? This is Friday night dinner, you know, family only?" Luke felt her tense up and Rory was right behind her. He had a bad feeling about this and he prayed that it wasn't what he feared.

"Charles Van der Missan, you remember Charles Lorelai, his daughter Trish was one of your friends when we'd vacation at Harvey 's Beach. Well Charles and his wife Mitzie were in town and of course we had to invite them to dinner, why they're practically family!"

Emily was either particularly clueless tonight or she'd started cocktail hour early that afternoon, either way Lorelai was ready to turn around and head on home but she felt Luke's hand gently push her through the door.

Lorelai sighed and turned her head to look at her husband. Luke quietly whispered to her, "If it gets out of hand we'll use little bit to get us out. Either you're having a bad bout of fatigue or nausea, or a headache. Deal?"

Lorelai looked at him and nodded, she giggled as he shot her a look. She thought it was funny that Luke was willing to use their daughter like that, it should have been her first warning that he knew things she didn't. Emily led them into the living room practically shouting introductions.

"Charles, Mitzie, look who's here! Lorelai and her family, this is our granddaughter Rory, Lorelai's nephew Jess and you remember Lorelai and this is her husband, Luke Danes." Emily was gleeful and Lorelai couldn't figure out why until Charles approached Luke.

"Lucas my boy, Emily told me her daughter had married a Buech but I knew there was only one heir left with that name and I was told by Trish that you didn't date girls. Now I hear that you married Lorelai and you're expecting a baby. So you're telling me that you lied to my daughter?"

Charles had that fake smile plastered on his face and Luke wanted to just crawl under the carpet when he saw Emily and Richard's faces. The Gilmore's had no idea how this man knew Luke.

"Hello Charles, I'm surprised to see you here, yes Lorelai and I are married and expecting. I'm surprised Trish was upset but I didn't lie to her. I didn't date. Period. When Lorelai and I got together we'd known each other for five years as friends. There was no dating when we got together we knew it was for the long haul from the beginning. I'm sorry Trish misunderstood."

Luke was pissed off beyond words at Emily for arranging this and even more upset at himself for circumventing a perfectly good excuse by giving Lorelai her new shoes.

Rory was standing near Luke when he heard her snort and when he looked at her she sneered and shook her head. He nodded in agreement and shrugged his shoulders. Richard was appalled at Charles' attack.

"Really Charles, surely Trish wasn't that upset, she and Luke didn't know each other well did they?"

Richard was trying to cajole Charles in order to save the evening. How could Emily have screwed up again in such a short amount of time? Richard was very concerned that if they weren't careful that they'd lose Lorelai again and access to their granddaughters.

"No I guess they didn't, apparently my daughter wasn't good enough for Mr. Danes to go out with. I guess it was easier for her to understand that he didn't like women at all, not that he'd found her wanting."

Charles was glaring at Luke who was seriously considering having Lorelai feign nausea to get them the hell out of there, but he supposed it was some form of retribution for all the times he ignored the advances of the Hartford society women. He sighed deeply as he looked over at Mitzie who appeared as in her cups as Emily. She wasn't following the conversation at all and Luke was about to ask if she was all right when Lorelai started to laugh.

The entire group looked at her including Mitzie, although she seemed to have a more difficult time focusing.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned his wife, she seemed almost on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm so sorry!" Lorelai gasped out between laughs. "I'm just so surprised that anyone could think you were gay!"

Lorelai was beside herself and Luke knew that once she began to lose control it was going to be impossible to bring her back in. Normally he'd smile and chuckle with her, but this time it was in front of her parents and their friends and he really wasn't seeing the humor.

Rory was cringing because she had an idea of what was coming next and her mom had all but forgot who was in the room. Jess was studiously engrossed in the carpet as Lorelai continued.

"When I think of all the places and the times that we…"

Luke clamped his hand over his wife's mouth and whispered in a very harsh tone. "Please Lorelai, I beg you to stop there. I don't care what people say, you and I know better, but please do not say anything in front of your father and daughter about our sex life. Please!"

Lorelai was glaring at him as she ripped his hand away. "Fine," she hissed.

Luke addressed Charles, "Please convey my apologies to Trish if she misunderstood, by the time I met her I'd already been smitten by Lorelai. It might have taken five years for us to move into a romantic relationship, but she stole my heart the first time I met her."

Charles seemed to relax a bit, at least Luke didn't feel like he wanted to shoot him any more. The most he got from the other man was a short nod.

Richard who had been watching the exchange like a match at Wimbledon cleared his throat.

"Well, Emily, perhaps we should see if cook is ready for us for dinner?" Richard gave his wife a pointed glare that was not lost on her. The intensity of his look was enough to jar Emily back to reality.

"Oh, yes Richard, I'll go see." Emily hurried out of the room as Richard moved towards Luke with a red ale.

"Here my boy, I just got this in from my distributor and thought you'd enjoy it. It has a hearty woody flavor." Richard put his hand on Luke's shoulder to give him a supportive pat and Luke looked at him in gratitude. Luke figured that Richard had no idea that the Van der Missan's were coming to dinner and that they knew Luke.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful but Lorelai felt that there was something off with her mom and dad. Mitzie finally joined the conversation and suddenly it turned to discussions about redecorating the summer home on the cape. Luke looked like he'd run a marathon and he was concentrating on his dinner so as not to intercept a glance from Charles that might open up another door. Richard and the kids were watching the table as though they were waiting for the next boulder to drop from the sky.

Finally after dinner, when the men would usually go in for brandy Luke looked at Richard pleading. Richard cleared his throat and addressed Luke, "Well Luke, I know that Lorelai needs her sleep these days, so perhaps we'll skip the brandy this evening?"

Luke hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until Richard offered him the out. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Richard, perhaps you're right. What do you say Lorelai?"

Lorelai smiled at her dad for rescuing her husband again. "That sounds great dad, my ankles have been swelling lately and I really should get my feet up."

The family said their good-byes as they started out the door. Emily was pouting and opened her mouth to say something to Lorelai but Richard put his hand on her elbow and glared at her. Emily was so surprised by his look that she could only offer Lorelai a half-hearted good-bye.

"Well, Lorelai make sure you get your feet up, heaven knows your ankles looked like an elephant's when you were pregnant with Rory." Richard glared at Emily as Luke dryly answered her.

"All the more reason to get her home wouldn't you say Emily? I must admit it was my fault that Lorelai was here at all tonight, her feet were really too swollen, but I felt it was important that we be here. Had I known you and Richard were entertaining I wouldn't have pushed her so hard. So now I'll do what I should have done and make sure my wife is comfortable at home. See you next week Emily. Richard, always a pleasure." With that Luke got into the Cherokee and they started towards home.

Richard turned towards Emily and whispered, "Emily, once Charles and Mitzie leave I'll be spending the night in the pool-house. Tomorrow you and I will discuss your behavior and the road to alienation of Luke and Lorelai that you seem so hell-bent on traversing."

Emily was flabbergasted surely Richard couldn't think that she'd brought Charles and Mitzie in to hurt Luke and Lorelai. Well she'd let him cool off and then they'd talk in the morning.

The ride home was eerily quiet. Finally Luke sighed deeply. "Crap, Charles is the president of a distribution company we use and I met his daughter at one of the shindigs that Charles' company threw. I had the great misfortune of being in New York at the time and Tom and I went. Trish is very annoying and not in a good way." Luke smiled at his wife who was watching his every movement.

"I have no idea why disinterest is synonymous with being gay. Just because I don't chase after every woman who invited me to dinner means I have no interest in any woman?!" Luke was gearing up for a rant when Lorelai cut in.

"What do you mean invited you to dinner!? Did Trish ask you out? How many other women asked you out Lucas?! Were you playing the field? If I remember Chuck Owens said the women at Clark also had their claws set for you. Did they ask you out too?" Lorelai was really surprised to hear about women asking him out. Mostly she realized just how close she came to not having her life with Luke.

Jess had been silent the entire ride chose now to speak up. "Yeah Uncle Luke. How many women can I expect to chase after me once my inheritance kicks in? Ten, twenty? Rock star status or just gold-diggers?"

Luke looked in the mirror and glared at Jess. "Not. Helping," he hissed. Turning to Lorelai he reached for her hand but she drew it back.

Luke sighed and pulled over on the shoulder of the road. He turned to look Lorelai directly in her eyes.

"Lorelai, there were no other women. Yes I was asked out, but I neither encouraged it nor did I accept any of the offers. Since I met you there has only been one woman for me. OK?" Luke was not in the mood for a complete meltdown and he really wasn't sure what he would do if she had one. Lucky for him she nodded slowly.

"O-kay. But next week is your birthday and the following week we have the last of the funerals and then there is Thanksgiving so I don't want to go to my parent's home for three weeks. Make up what ever excuse you need in your mind to justify this, but I need a break from Emily. OK?" Lorelai had her very serious face on and Luke smiled. It wasn't going to be a hardship for him, Emily had done enough damage the past two times they'd been together.

"You bet. For the next three weeks no Hartford. I'll call Richard and tell him that we'll be hosting Thanksgiving dinner here. That way he can break the news to Emily." Luke grinned and Lorelai returned it.

From the backseat they heard two breaths being let out and Luke and Lorelai turned to look at them simultaneously.

Rory looked at them with her eyebrows raised, "What? You have to know that that had all the potential for a nuclear disaster."

Luke chuckled and Lorelai glared at her. Luke picked up her hand and she softened as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just for not defending me you have to tell me where you got these shoes. They're by far the most comfortable things I've ever worn. Where did you get them?"

Luke chuckled as he pulled back out into traffic. "I got them when Jess and I went to New York unexpectedly. Paige called a woman at Neiman and she helped me pick them out. Apparently cat heels are all the rage."

Lorelai and Rory laughed as Jess and Luke looked confused. "They're called kitten heels Carson. While I've never had any doubt, all someone would have to do is listen to this conversation to know that you're so not gay."

Luke sighed deeply, "I had no idea it was ever a question before Chuck said that at the cotillion. Now in less than a month it comes up twice. Women have far too much to gossip about. What do they talk about now that I'm married?"

Lorelai leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. Luke's eyes almost shot out of his head as he exclaimed, "Shit Lorelai!"

He glared at her as Lorelai laughed hysterically. Rory shook her head and gave Jess the don't ask or she'll tell you look. He wisely nodded and stayed silent.

**A/N Well, another chapter. For those who asked, Lorelai is six months and is getting pretty large. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. I know it takes time for you to do that and I appreciate it. It's nice to read them. **


	32. Chapter 32 Reality Bites

Ch 32 Reality Bites

The Monday before Thanksgiving Lorelai was taking a nap while Luke baked cookies with April. Well, April was decorating the cookies Luke had just baked but she'd helped measure out the ingredients before he mixed them up and rolled them out. He was amazed how comfortable he was getting with her.

He wasn't paying attention when the doorbell rang and he dropped the pan of fresh cookies he'd taken out of the oven. "Crap!"

April giggled and squealed, "Oh, Dad! That's a bad word!"

Luke was dumbstruck for a second. This was the first time April had called him dad. His throat was threatening to close up with the tears that had jumped to his eyes.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "I'll get the door. Don't touch the pan it's hot."

He did his best to scowl as a huge grin tried to take over his face. He was still smiling when he opened the door and it slowly faded when he saw who was standing on his step.

"Well, Lucas, are you going to ask me in?" Mia was standing on the other side of the door, bundled up against the fall chill. Luke's mouth dropped open as he heard April call from the other room.

"Dad? I need more brown frosting. Can we use chocolate?" Luke felt the red rise in his face as Mia's reflected shock.

"Dad? I thought Lorelai wasn't due for a few more months Lucas. Even if she gave birth I doubt that your daughter would already be calling your name." Mia smiled softly waiting for the explanation from Luke.

He sighed and held the door open. "Come on in Mia. Let me introduce you to April Nardini, my daughter."

Mia's mouth opened and then shut.

"Anna?" was all she said.

Luke nodded curtly and lowered his voice. "Apparently she didn't see fit to let me know and I only found out because I fired Rory's dad. It's a long story Mia, but April now comes to visit us twice a week and soon she'll have overnight visits."

Mia nodded and took a moment; she recovered and smiled at Luke. "Lucas, all children are a blessing, let's go meet your daughter, shall we?"

Luke smiled as well as he led her into their kitchen. Mia walked up to April and knelt down by her chair. Luke introduced Mia to April.

"April, this is Mia she's my very good friend. I've known Mia my whole life. Mia, this is my daughter April." Luke beamed when he introduced her. Mia was still processing but she smiled warmly at April.

"Well, hello April. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you help Lucas cook a lot?" Mia smothered the grin she felt forming as the scowl of concentration that came over April's face was an exact replica of Lucas' growing up. April frowned at Luke as she spoke.

"Dad who's Lucas?" Luke smiled and knelt down next to her.

"That's my full name April. Everyone else calls me Luke. Mia is the only one who gets away with calling me by my full name." Luke smiled gently at his daughter as he heard movement on the stairs. He stood and grinned at Mia.

"If I'm not mistaken that's my lovely wife shuffling down those stairs. She'll be very excited to see you Mia. Did Lorelai know you were flying in?"

Mia smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I got a small window of opportunity with my daughter and daughter-in-law. The other side of the families came into town so I was able to fly here and check on my investments."

Just then a very pregnant and still half asleep Lorelai turned the corner into the kitchen. "Luke why didn't you wake me when April got here? I wanted to spend time with her too."

Lorelai smiled at April as she smoothed the hair that had fallen into the child's eyes. April smiled back at her with adoration and held up the latest cookies.

"Look Lorelai, we can have these for Thanksgiving! Dad said they should be a nice alternative to pie." April didn't even notice that she'd called Luke 'Dad' again but for Lorelai it was the first time she'd heard it. She looked over April's head towards Luke and her eyes got wide as they filled with tears. He looked back at her wordlessly but she could see the pride threatening to break out in a grin.

Lorelai smiled as she responded to April. "April Nardini! There is no such thing as an alternative to pie! Pie makes Thanksgiving dinner!"

April giggled and then looked seriously at Lorelai. "Do you know that that woman calls Dad Lucas?" She pointed at Mia who had managed to stay out of Lorelai's line of sight. Lorelai whorled around to see Mia standing just inside the dinning-room doorway.

"Oh, my God! Mia! What are you doing here?!" Lorelai smile threatened to take over her face and she hugged Mia tightly.

"Now, Lorelai, let me breathe girl. Let me see how radiant the momma to be is." Mia stepped back as Lorelai ducked her head.

"Mia, I just woke up from a two hour nap. I look a mess. No radiance here." Lorelai shook her head as Luke came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She does look radiant Mia. Even when she's still asleep." Luke gently kissed her temple as she swatted his hands away.

"He has to say that but I'm really feeling huge. We have an appointment with Dr. Hayward next Wednesday. She said we may have a very big baby and I blame it on Luke." Lorelai pouted as Mia laughed.

"Well there is precedence. Luke weighed 10 lbs 6oz at birth and Liz was well over nine pounds." Mia chuckled as she remembered. Lorelai gasped and turned looking at Luke.

"You never told me that! I'm probably carrying a bull elephant and it really is your fault!" Lorelai crossed her arms over her expanding stomach and Luke looked really worried.

"Mia, are you sure about that? I thought I weighed about eight pounds at birth." Luke looked at his friend hoping that she was remembering this incorrectly.

"No Lucas, you weighed almost ten and a half pounds at birth but your mother couldn't get you to eat so you ended up back in the hospital after you lost almost three pounds. Seems like your mom couldn't produce any milk and back then it took a while to figure that out. After they put you on formula you were right as rain." Mia smiled at the couple who wore expressions of concern.

"Now, now, don't get concerned. Lorelai I'm sure this baby is going to be fine. Lucas, your mom was able to nurse Liz without any problem so since Lorelai has had Rory I'm sure everything will be wonderful. You do look beautiful Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled back at Mia, but she still was concerned. They continued to chat while April was there and Lorelai was preoccupied with thinking about why Mia had dropped by. She knew they had never gone over the financials for the inn so perhaps that was all there was to it. Mia left shortly before April to go back to the inn. Anna came by the house to pick up April and there was the usual awkward dance as April said good-bye. Lorelai was feeling frumpy and decidedly homely as Anna breezed in wearing formfitting jeans and a tight turtleneck. To his credit Luke didn't seem to give Anna a second glance but when they left he turned to Lorelai and could no longer hide his megawatt smile.

"She called me 'Dad'," he whispered as he wrapped Lorelai in his arms. In spite of herself Lorelai smiled back at him and hugged him harder.

"You are her Dad. She feels that each time she comes here babe. You're a great dad and I'm so lucky you're here." Lorelai could feel the tears start to form in her eyes but Luke kissed her deeply as he walked her backwards towards the stairs.

"Time for my nap now," he growled. The deep timber of his voice sent tingles down her spine as she saw the raw need in his eyes.

"Oh, my!" was all Lorelai could say. Luke scooped her up and carefully ran up the stairs as Lorelai giggled.

The next day Lorelai and Sookie were in the dinning room with Mia talking about how Lorelai and Sookie had both come to the Independence Inn so many years ago.

"I remember when this brash young girl strode into my office asking for a job carrying a baby on her hip. I was sure you weren't going to last one week. Now here you are sixteen years later having another baby and running the whole show."

Mia laughed and Lorelai remembered back to the time when they were all so young and how everything was a possibility because nothing was expected of her once she'd ruined her parent's plans. Mia's voice got soft and she placed her hand over Lorelai's arm.

"You know that you've made my inn very profitable young lady."

Lorelai smiled and protested, "No, Mia. Everyone loves the Independence. The reputation you built is why everyone comes here. I just make sure all the bills get paid."

Mia shook her head, "No dear heart, you've made sure that we have the best of everything for the least amount of money. We have repeat business because you've made people feel welcomed and special. Sookie has gained a reputation for serving five star meals in an area that shouldn't even be considered a vacation spot. Because of both of you this Inn in on the map."

Lorelai should have felt very good about hearing Mia saying this, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt uneasy. It was then that Mia dropped the other shoe.

"Unfortunately when you're that successful you get people sniffing around wanting to buy you out. Usually I've just ignored them but since both of my children have had babies I really want to stay on the West Coast for now and I've started to take some meetings with a couple of hotel groups." Mia looked at Lorelai and Sookie who were dumbstruck.

"No, Mia! Please tell me you're kidding?" Lorelai could feel her stomach tightening and hoped that she wasn't going to lose the lunch that Sookie had just made.

"Now Lorelai, I'm sure any group will want to keep you on as manager if you still want to work and you and Sookie had talked about opening your own inn someday, right? Well for now nothing will change, I'm sure the new owners will want to keep most of the staff." Mia was worried that Lorelai was going to start crying, she'd spent the past five months dealing with pregnant women and she really didn't want a hormonal breakdown right there.

Lorelai was too far along to stop the out pouring of emotion even if she'd tried. "Of course it's going to change Mia! Some big nameless corporation is going to come in and start telling us what they want us to do, then they will think we spend too much on linens and they'll want us to use 'their guy' who'll suck. Then they'll want Sookie to plan out her menu a month in advance and they won't let her change anything so we become like the rest of the corporation robots."

As she started the slow click, click, click to the top of the emotional rollercoaster Sookie came zooming up right behind her.

"Oh, Mia, I couldn't plan out my menu in advance, I barely can give a days notice since I never know what Jackson's crop is gonna look like. Please don't throw us to the wolves. Please!"

Mia looked at the two emotional women in front of her and sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she'd miscalculated how far along Lorelai was. The window of rational thinking had passed and she knew this was going to be harder than she'd thought.

"Sweetie, why don't we table this for now? I'm only starting to talk to a couple of groups and there's no way that we'll have anything concrete until Spring at the earliest. OK?" Lorelai and Sookie nodded through their sniffles and they had a much quieter end to their lunch.

When Luke got home that night he was confronted with an agitated Lorelai who was pacing through their living room.

"How can she do this Luke? That inn is my own step into independence that gave me my first real home and a place that Rory and I could grow up in. It was because of the inn that I was able to stay and meet you. We kissed there! We got married there! We got engaged there! …."

Lorelai was moving into dangerous territory for them to be discussing out in the public areas of their home so Luke wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Lorelai, for the love of God please don't continue on the lists of things that occurred at the inn, ok? I know how much that place means to you, to us."

Luke wrangled the first smile out of Lorelai all day as she remembered the other things they'd done at the inn. She softened her voice as she clung to Luke.

"Rory took her first steps there Luke. Hell, I took my first steps as an adult there. I grew so much there, if it weren't for Mia, I'm not sure I would have ever known what I was capable of."

Luke rocked them back and forth as he kissed her hair. "I know Lorelai it's a very special place. Mia is right though. You and Sookie have talked about owning your own inn for some time, right?"

Lorelai nodded and sighed. "I just can't afford to do this right now. Sookie and Jackson are talking about taking their relationship to the next level and we're about to have a baby. I haven't started to talk to any lenders about this sort of thing."

Luke stopped rocking and looked at Lorelai perplexed. "Lorelai, if you want to buy the inn, just buy it."

Lorelai stepped away from him and glared as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Sure Luke, just where do you think I should get the money? From the tree in our back yard? No bank is going to give me or Sookie a line of credit. The main person who would be the responsible one is almost seven months pregnant and we have no collateral."

Luke shook his head and half smiled. "How bout our savings account? That alone would be enough to secure the size of loan you'd need. If they need more we'll just call Jonathan and give them securities as collateral."

Lorelai shook her head as she smiled at him softly. "Luke, that's your money. There's no way I'd use it to secure a loan for the inn."

Luke gasped and narrowed his eyes. "So what you're saying is that it's not your money. Even though we're married and you're having our child, you still see divisions in our lives?"

"No, Luke, I know we're in this together, but we're not talking about a joint venture here. You're talking about Sookie and me buying a business. Would you ask me if you were buying another company? I don't think so, because it's your money. That's all I'm saying. It's completely different." Lorelai was concerned that Luke was making a big deal out of this. Surely he could see what she was saying. Or not.

Luke started to pace himself and rant. "Of course I'd ask you if I bought another company with our money Lorelai! Even when Buech Danes buys another company I'll run it by you, because I value your opinion and insight. But this is about our money, our lives, the ability or in your case inability to actually rely on me for anything! This is the morning sickness thing all over again! You don't want to ask me to help you make a very sound business decision because it means you need me! Well let me tell you something! You do need me! And I need you! And until you recognize that fact I think I'd better give you a little space!"

Lorelai could feel her anger boiling to the top as she shouted after his retreating back. "That's it Luke! Go ahead and run! Don't stay and actually fight because if I can't rely on you it's because I feel like I'm in this marriage all alone! I don't rely on you because you shut me out! All. The. Time! Think I don't know how to have a marriage? Well right back atcha buddy!"

Luke came storming down the stairs carrying his sweats and his pillow. "How could you possibly know when I shut you out if you're not in this to begin with?! Let me know if you want to actually have a discussion. You know where you seek my advice and listen to what I have to say and I'll be there!"

Luke slammed his way out the back door and Lorelai stormed into the kitchen to start making coffee. About that time Rory crept timidly around the corner.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Not now Rory!" Lorelai snapped as she watched the coffee machine brew. Rory watched in horror as her mother waited for the brown liquid to drip through the filter.

Rory shook her head as she sat at the kitchen table. Lorelai poured a cup of the rich liquid into a mug and managed to get it almost to her lips before her stomach revolted and she ran to the bathroom. Rory sighed as she poured out Lorelai's mug and shut off the coffee maker. She poured a bit of eggnog into a cup from the refrigerator and headed into the bathroom.

Lorelai was sitting on the floor of the bathroom holding a towel to her face sobbing quietly. Rory picked up an empty glass and filled it partway with water. She silently handed it to her mother who rinsed out her mouth into the sink. Lorelai sat back down on the floor as her tears streamed down her face, grieving her beloved inn and not wanting to think about what she and Luke had said to each other. Rory silently offered her the eggnog and Lorelai sobbed between sips.

Rory helped her off the floor and walked with her to her bedroom. Lorelai looked in the room and started to sob harder. Rory turned her around and they headed to one of the guest rooms where she tucked her mother in for the night. As she was leaving Lorelai rasped, "He's right isn't he?"

Rory sighed and sat on the bed. "Mom, you both knew it was going to take time to learn to live together. You were single for so long and you're each incredibly stubborn and independent people."

She rubbed her mother's back in circles until she felt her relax and her breathing became regular. Rory sighed and stood up walking back down the stairs. She went into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee when Jess poked his head in the doorway.

"Alls quiet on the Western Front?" Rory smiled at him and nodded.

"Mom's sleeping upstairs in one of the guest rooms and Luke is probably at the guest house." She sighed deeply as she poured him a cup and they sat at the kitchen table.

"Mom found out that Mia is selling the inn and it sounded like Luke wanted her to buy it, but she won't use what she sees as Luke's money to do it."

Jess looked over his mug at Rory. "But when they got married all his stuff became hers right? And her stuff became his?"

Rory nodded slowly, "According to any court in the country that's true, but Mom still is seeing Luke's stuff as his and her stuff as hers."

Jess whistled low, "That's gonna set them up for a big blow-up. That what happened here tonight?"

Rory nodded, "But I'm afraid that if they don't deal with it this is just the first steps to their descent into Dante's Inferno."

Upstairs Lorelai woke again and was having difficulty sleeping. She kept hearing Luke accuse her of not being willing to rely on him. Also in her mind Dr. Hayward's words from months ago filtered through reminding her of how Luke really was a vital part of her life for more years than she wanted to admit. She knew she needed to learn to let him know she relied on him, but she'd never opened herself up to anyone like that before, at least no one who hadn't disappointed her in the end. Her tears started again when she realized that she wasn't sure she could do this, but she knew she couldn't live without him. He was right, she did need him and she'd never needed anyone like this before. That realization in itself scared the hell out of her.

Luke was having a similarly fitful night in the guest house. The bed was cold and big and the last time he slept here was just a few weeks ago when Lorelai needed space, but he couldn't go to sleep without talking to her. He smiled at the memory of that night, and frowned at the memory of what he'd said to her tonight. "Smooth Danes. Jackass."

He pounded his pillow and flopped back on the bed realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I wish I could give you a better reason than inspiration went on a vacation without me. I appreciate those who enjoy this story and if I had been able to post sooner I would've. Please know though, that yelling doesn't get the muse on the bus. She's home at least for a bit, so this is the next chapter. Thanks to those who are still reading, reviews are always appreciated.**


	33. Chapter 33 Need

Chapter 33 Need

Luke finally got up out of bed around two o'clock, put on his jeans and walked back to the house. He stopped in the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the refrigerator. He kept playing in his mind the awful things he'd said to Lorelai. Opening the first beer he tipped it back as he muttered to himself. "Jeez Danes could you be a bigger jackass?"

He shook his head as he heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. He hoped it was Rory, but his heart knew better. Lorelai shuffled into the kitchen and seeing Luke she let out a small gasp.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I'll go back to my… I'll go back to bed." She lowered her head and Luke whispered to her.

"Stay. You want some eggnog?" Lorelai nodded but still couldn't look at Luke.

Luke got up and poured her a small glass of eggnog. He sat it in front of her as she stared at the top of the table as though it held the secret to all their troubles. He sighed and softly spoke to her.

"You and the baby need sleep. I'm sorry I caused you to lose that."

Two fat tears fell from Lorelai's eyes on to the table as she shook her head. "You're right Luke. I suck at being a partner. I can't seem to really let go and trust anyone. I've always expected the best out of people and when it's counted they've all let me down. I guess I'm so afraid that …"

Luke inhaled quickly, "That I'll let you down too? Jeez Lorelai, I can't promise you that I won't let you down. I've already failed that test three or four times this past year. But does it help to know that you have the ability to devastate me as well? I think about my life without you and it doesn't exist. If we are no longer together you might as well shoot me, because my life is so wrapped up in you and our baby."

Lorelai still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Luke, I'm just not sure how we can continue on like this. Is it normal for two people who love each other to fight like we do? Maybe we rushed into this."

Luke felt his heart constrict and tears well in his eyes. "Lorelai, please. Let's talk about this when we've had sleep ok? I don't know if it's normal for most people but maybe it is for us? We knew each other for five years before we started dating and yeah, maybe we rushed into marriage, but when things are good with us they're unbelievable. Please baby, just let's sleep on it. Ok?"

Lorelai put her head in her hands and tried to listen to what Luke was saying over the screaming in her head. The voices of 'you'll never be good enough', 'you're such a disappointment' and 'how could anyone really love you?" played on a continuous loop reminding Lorelai that no one ever really loved her unconditionally. Even Rory had used her own fears against her to kick Lorelai when she was down. Now Mia was selling the only home she'd ever had out from under her.

A second tape started to play in her head, "he's going to leave you, he really isn't in love with you, he sees you as weak and worthless. No one stays with you and he's going to find a woman who isn't as neurotic."

Luke was watching her closely not really sure what she was thinking but from the knot in his stomach it wasn't good. He could see her thinking and the only movement was her shaking her head back and forth as she kept her eyes downward.

"Lorelai?" He tentatively reached his hand out to her and hovered inches from her cheek. His heart tightened as he saw a tear escape from her closed eyes. "Oh, Lorelai."

Luke couldn't stand it anymore and he reached over to pull her from her chair as he wrapped her in his arms, swaying slightly. The warmth overwhelmed her and she started to sob again. His heart was breaking as he knew that his words had a huge part in this puddle she was becoming. He started to become concerned that this wasn't the strong woman he fell in love with.

"What can I do Lorelai? Tell me how to fix this please!" His voice broke as he fought to maintain control over his fear. Something had happened and he'd been asleep at the wheel. What could have turned her from a vibrant in-control woman into someone who wouldn't fight back? They'd had knock down fights when they'd just been friends so she should expect it to continue into their marriage right?

"Can't" she gasped between sobs. Luke's heart constricted and he thought he was having a heart attack. If she left him he wasn't sure he could survive it. He was desperately trying to think of arguments to keep them together when she continued.

"Luke, can't breathe." He realized that he'd been holding her so tight against his chest that she was having trouble getting air. He released her abruptly and had anyone been watching it might have appeared comical as Lorelai almost collapsed on the floor. Luke had enough wits about him to hold her up and set her back in her chair. It struck her as humorous and when he got her steady she started to laugh. It bubbled up and overflowed as she reflected on the entire evening, how they were arguing about money and how she wouldn't use it to buy the Independence and that Mia was taking away all she knew, how she was sure Luke couldn't possibly love her as much as she loved him.

Luke watched as her laughter took on a hysteric demeanor and he really began to worry. Lorelai finally wiped away more tears that had formed due to the laughter and she shook her head as she looked at him. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Luke, I can't do this any more. I know that I'm not the greatest catch, but tonight I admitted to myself that I can't live without you. I know you deserve better, and if I were a better woman I'd have let you find a more perfect person but I can't live without you and I'm sorry you have such a weak wife. I know you'll want to leave but please Luke, please stay." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Luke was baffled. What the hell was she talking about?!

"Lorelai, I love you. I'm surprised that you question it and it makes me wonder what the hell I've done to allow you to get to this state. There isn't one other person that I want to spend a second married to! I'm not leaving you ever. I told you before; I'd cease to exist without you. What can I do to make you realize that you are the world to me?" Luke was frantically thinking of anyway he could show her what her leaving would mean to him, damn it he just wasn't good with words!

Lorelai looked into his eyes and she saw the fear reflected there. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him with a curious gaze. Could he really love her anywhere near what she felt for him? Tonight she'd really felt the fear of him leaving for good. She was so scared that he'd get fed up with her and leave. She finally spoke after what felt like a lifetime as she traced the outline of his lips with her thumb.

"I've never felt like this before. I realized tonight that I need you in my life. Not just something I wanted or enjoyed having, but needed; Luke that scares me more than anything. To know that one person could take away all my happiness and joy forever, I don't know what to do with this fear."

Luke leaned into her hand, grasping it with his own and holding it against his face as a tear ran down her cheek. When he was able to form words his voice was rough with emotion.

"Oh, God Lorelai. I've lived with that feeling since the moment I kissed you. It was as though I was able to breathe for the first time, but you were my lungs and if you weren't there I'd stop altogether. I wish I could do something to let you know how much I love you. I must really be doing a crappy job of it right now if you're questioning me." Luke searched her face which had softened somewhat but he still saw doubt registered. Suddenly he started to smile and she again wondered what he was thinking. Luke pulled his wallet out of his back jeans pocket and still holding her hand he laid it on the kitchen table.

"Last year you asked me about something but due to circumstances we never actually got to discuss it. I told Rory about it to help her see how much I cared for you when we were first dating. But with one thing or the other I never showed you. Do you remember the day you first came into my diner?" Luke was smiling softly at her and Lorelai shook her head.

"Was that when we met? I don't remember any specific day." Luke chuckled and nodded.

"It was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy." Luke smiled remembering the moment and Lorelai was fascinated as she watched him.

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her." Luke smiles as Lorelai chuckles.

"Smooth talker, I'm surprised I didn't swoon years earlier." Luke continued as if she didn't say anything.

"She asked me when my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee." He smiled as he looked into her eyes and kissed her hand.

"Did you hope she'd go away?" Lorelai asked softly as Luke shook his head and he reached for his wallet with his other hand as he opened it to fish out a well worn piece of newsprint.

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me one day it would bring me luck. Well it did and here we are six years later, married and expecting our daughter." Luke knelt in front of Lorelai his hands gently on her thighs so she could see directly into his eyes.

"Lorelai, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in. You're it for me. If we don't make it I won't make it. Tell me what I can do to help you see that?"

Lorelai had been softly fingering the worn newsprint and she shook her head smiling to herself. He really did love her, from the moment he'd met her he knew they had something. She chuckled, 'who knew Luke had it in him?' She raised her gaze to his and softly caressed the creases in his forehead.

"Thank you." She leaned in and gently kissed him as he sat there baffled. Were they ok? Thank you for what? She watched him knowing he was struggling with what was happening so she took a deep breath and jumped off her lonely ship into uncharted waters praying Luke would indeed throw her a lifeline.

"So I was thinking that we wouldn't want to use our money to buy the inn, but maybe if you wanted to co-sign with Sookie and me the experience that you'd bring to the bank would allow them to give us a loan to buy the inn?"

Luke felt a sharp intake of air realizing that she was putting herself out there risking everything and he smiled as he felt his heart start to beat regularly. He slowly nodded and began to speak very carefully.

"I'd be happy to co-sign if they require it, but Lorelai you know how to run an inn, not me. I don't think they'd ask for more than your expertise. If it comes to that though, I'll be a part of this on paper only. OK?"

Lorelai smiled softly at him and nodded. She stood and he also stretched to stand in front of her waiting for her next move. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her gently, their daughter making it difficult for him to get as near as he wanted to.

She reached up to kiss him gently and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Luke felt tears threatening his own eyes and he thought that perhaps they'd weathered a major storm that would allow smooth sailing for a while. Finally he felt that Lorelai might know that without her he had no life. He put his hand on the small of her back as he nudged them towards the door. "Let's get you back to sleep, ok?"

Lorelai leaned into his shoulder and felt the energy drain from her. She couldn't even summon the energy to respond so she just nodded. They climbed the stairs to their bedroom and Luke hesitated only briefly when he realized that she hadn't slept in their bed. He knew that she'd also been affected by their fight earlier and the admission she'd made to him about needing him came back to haunt his dreams.

The next morning Lorelai spent a great deal of the day in meetings first with Sookie about the possibility of getting a loan to buy the inn and then with Mia about waiting until the baby was born to finalize the sale. At the end of the day they had a tentative agreement about the future of the Inn and Lorelai and Sookie's partnership.

Lorelai was chuckling as Sookie was celebrating in her normal way, making a new appetizer out of figs and cheese. "Sookie, you sure you're not pregnant? 'Cause I'm not sure anyone would actually think about mixing the two tastes if they weren't"

"Oh, hush you! I think it's a perfect combination of sweet and creamy and I'm hoping little Lil there will let you eat it. Oh, Lorelai! We're going to own our own inn!" Sookie was swinging the knife around as Lorelai took a step back laughing. She was feeling lighter now, having confessed to Luke her fears and having him not only understand but confess his own. She wasn't sure what was to come, but she felt more confident that they would still be together after Lilibet was born.

Lorelai's hand subconsciously rubbed her stomach feeling Lilibet moving and kicking a little. She smiled thinking that this time would be different, Luke would stay around and he would help her raise their child.

The next day was Thanksgiving at the new house. Luke did all the cooking and prepared sweet potatoes that Lorelai could eat. He even made her a pumpkin pie that she ate without the whipped cream. Her parents were very cordial and Emily had the good grace to look properly contrite. Emily ended the evening graciously thanking Luke for hosting and complementing him on the meal. Luke took her complements with equal aplomb and the evening ended civilly.

As her parents left Luke put his hand on her back and whispered in her ear something she'd never expected him to say. "Let's leave the kitchen until tomorrow." He gently kissed her ear and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

An hour later they were wrapped up in each other's arms and she sighed contentedly. "Thank you for everything this week."

Luke was surprised and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I never knew how scary it was to really need someone. I thought I was all alone in this."

Luke tightened his grip on her as he kissed her neck and whispered, "All in means all in Lorelai. Thank you for trusting me with your heart."

Lorelai felt a tear escape as her heart swelled with love and gratitude.

**A/N Thanks for staying with this. Hope you're enjoying it even if it's a bit rough. Thank you to all who read and review. I'm always humbled that you take the time.**


	34. Chapter 34 Promises Kept

Chapter 34 Promises Kept

Two weeks later Lorelai was standing in front of her closet wearing her bathrobe over her underwear, her snowflake earrings already in place. Leaning on one foot and then the other she repeatedly sighed deeply as she stared into the black hole that held her wardrobe.

Rory was leaning against the doorway chuckling quietly. Finally she pushed off and strolled towards her mother keeping her hands behind her back.

"Problem Mom?" she asked.

Lorelai whipped around startled. "Man you startled me, when did you start walking on little cat's feet?"

Rory smiled, "Nice Sandburg reference Mom, I was just wondering whatcha doing?"

Lorelai sighed and looked back into her closet as if it was going to reveal the secrets of the universe. "I have nothing to wear and Emily is going to make a comment if I wear the green dress we bought at Smith's for your never to be mentioned again descent into Hartford society again."

Rory giggled, "I think I actually followed that to the end. But why don't you wear that black dress you can still fit into?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes, while the rest of you are decked out in Christmas finery I'll look like I'm on my way to a funeral. It isn't fair!"

She continues to whine as Luke entered the room adjusting his cufflinks, "I've no idea why you insist I wear these stupid shirts, aren't regular buttons good enough?"

Lorelai smiled and said a bit too sweetly, "Well since only one of us will have the ability to look festive the burden falls on you."

Luke's head snapped up to see her still in her robe, "Why aren't you dressed? We have to leave for this dog and pony show in less than half an hour."

Lorelai pouted, "I don't want to wear my black drab dress, it's icky!"

Luke smiled wickedly at her, "I don't know, I've always found it to be very, um…powerful"

Lorelai blushed and found it difficult to speak, "But I've worn it so often and nothing else looks good."

Luke looked surprised, "But I thought you'd like the red dress?"

It was Lorelai's turn to look surprised, "What red dress?"

Luke turned to Rory who had been watching this exchange with great delight. "Didn't you give her the red dress?"

"Well, I would have, but she didn't let me get a word in edgewise, she was whining about not having anything to wear." Rory lifted her hands and shrugged her shoulders as Lorelai spied for the first time the bag Rory had held behind her back.

"Mean to the mommy!" Lorelai snatched it from her hands and unzipped the bag as a fistful of silky red material fell out.

"Oh! It's the red dress from Smith's! Luke how did you get it?! It's beautiful and I'll look Christmasy like the rest of you!"

Luke's heart filled at the delight Lorelai showed. He smiled and said, "I called the store shortly after you and Rory got home and I knew you'd be able to wear it somewhere. I'm glad you like it."

Lorelai threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like it? I love it! Now I can feel pretty when we go to moms! Thank you Luke"

Luke kissed her gently and whispered to her, "I just like to see you happy."

"Well you did it mister! Now mama's got a new dress to go with her new pair of shoes! I may just enjoy myself this evening after all!" Lorelai smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"Good, that'll make one of us. Ok, let's get this show on the road, put that thing on and get a move on. I know this is the one night I agreed to let Emily put me on display, so let's get it over with." Luke grumped as he donned his tuxedo jacket.

Lorelai pulled his red tie from the closet and draped it around his neck drawing him near. "Wear this so no one will have to guess that we're together," she smiled seductively.

Luke just nodded as he had a difficult time swallowing. He caressed her belly grateful beyond words that she was his and knowing that he'd do anything in the world to protect her and his child.

Rory slowly backed out of the room giving them the privacy they needed. She slowly walked down the stairs thinking of all the changes that had occurred over the past year. Jess appeared suddenly on the stair landing startling Rory.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she narrowly avoided running into him. Jess for his part was completely focused on tying his tie and grumbling under his breath. He looked up and glared at Rory.

"Tell me again why I have to wear a damn tuxedo? Luke is the one who everyone's gonna be fawning over. Me in a tux'll look like the wait- staff." Jess glared at Rory who held up her hands in surrender.

"Look Jess, I'm not thrilled about spending this time at Grandma's either. I'm only doing this for Luke, as far as I'm concerned Grandma is history. But at least I'll have my own private waiter for the evening."

Rory smiled impishly at him and for a second he was dumbfounded. Luckily Luke chose that moment to bound down the stairs calling back to them as he headed out the door. "We're leaving in ten minutes in whatever state of dress you're in. Let's get a move on people!"

Rory looked down at her own casual outfit, gave a whoop and ran pell-mell to her room to change. Jess chuckled at her ungraceful gait, shook his head as he got to the foot of the stairs and shrugged into the black wool coat Luke had given him that afternoon. He weighed the desire he had for his own Gilmore girl with the reality of wanting to be a part of this family forever and sighed.

Forty minutes later the foursome stood outside the Gilmore door as Luke glanced over at Lorelai waiting for her to make her usual snarky comment but she returned his glance with a beatific smile on her face. Luke cautiously reached for the doorbell and stopped.

"OK, I gotta know. What?" He glared at her as Lorelai raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What what?" she answered with doe-like innocence.

"I gotta know, is there an anvil waiting to drop, did your mother cancel the party are they not here? Why are you smiling right before we're going into what you've described as Dante's tenth level of Hell?"

Luke's hand was hovering over the bell as Rory piped in, "But Mom, there are only nine levels of Hell according to Dante."

Luke continued to glare at Lorelai as he answered Rory, "She knows, Rory, which is why she'd refer to this door as the portal into the tenth level, a level of Hell even Dante couldn't imagine. And what I want to know is what waits for me on the other side of this door that has you in such a good mood?"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged, "Apple tarts and I got a new dress." Her smile notching up to just lower than a petawatt. Luke shook his head and pressed the button.

"Shoulda known," he sighed. Just then a new maid opened the door and Rory and Lorelai looked at each other. A new maid did not bode well for the household.

Luke sighed again and introduced the clan, "Danes family."

The maid's eyes got huge and she started speaking in some language Luke couldn't quite place. He turned to Lorelai and she shrugged, "I know it's probably Slavic, but don't ask me to translate."

He nodded and they followed her in, handing off their coats. The first thing he noticed was the quiet music playing in the background. Usually at this thing you couldn't hear yourself think when you walked through the door. He glanced at Lorelai who was handing her cape to the maid when Emily swooped in.

"There they are! My happy little family. Elsa, take their coats and let them go into the living room, everyone is waiting!" Lorelai looked at Rory as they shared a shocked look. Everyone was wondering where Emily had gone and who let this one out of Belleview.

Luke escorted his wife and step-daughter into the living room as Jess brought up the rear. What shocked them all was that on previous years there were at least five hundred people at this shindig and this year there were maybe fifty or so people milling about.

Lorelai turned to her mother and asked, "Did you say everyone is here, Mom?"

Emily looked at her with her own megawatt smile and nodded. "This year I sent out twenty-seven invitations to the upper echelon of Hartford society plus of course one to the Rhodes and the Haydons, and everyone came. This is THE society event of the year! I'll be the talk of the town!"

Rory rolled her eyes at Jess as Lorelai just looked shocked. "So, Mom, you're telling me that instead of doubling the invitation list you took it down to what you'd call a dinner party?"

Luke was trying to follow the logic as well when Emily smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, Lorelai! If you're serving an expensive bottle of wine you don't double your guest list, you reduce it so those who are attending can enter fully into the experience."

At that she led them into the dinning area as Luke whispered to Lorelai, "So am I the bottle of wine?"

Lorelai shrugged and smiled wickedly, "I've always found you full bodied."

Rory dropped her head as Jess whispered, "Gross."

Luke sighed as he guided his wife into the dining room. "Walked right into that one. Oh, thank God there's Tom and Annie. I'm sorry Lorelai, but I think I'm going to need a beer or four to get through this evening."

Lorelai pouted, "Great, how am I supposed to stay near you? Your daughter hates the smell of alcohol."

Luke sighed, "Damn, I'm sorry Lorelai. I'll struggle through with you. But I promise it won't be easy."

Emily came swooping back at this point leading Luke away by his arm. He had just enough time to grab Lorelai so it looked like they were forming a daisy chain through the Living room, Emily chatting the entire way. "Luke you must meet Mr. and Mrs. Emory Vanderhoff, she's the president of the board of one of the biggest charities in Hartford. Her husband is in some sort of construction or he builds things I think. So you make a good impression and I'll be set to sit on the board next year. Mitzy darling! You have to meet my son-in-law Lucas Buech Danes."

Lorelai could see Luke cringe as she used his full name, but he graciously stood with his arm around Lorelai as the couple started to chat. Mitzy noticed that Lorelai was expecting, and Lorelai thought, 'at least she wasn't blind'. Emily stayed and they were joined by Richard. The women started talking about kids as she saw Luke talking to Richard and Emory, but she heard him call him something else. While Mitzy was distracted by Emily Lorelai leaned over to whisper to Luke, "What did you call him?"

Luke leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hunt, his middle name. We've done business in the past." He rejoined the conversation that Richard was directing to point out how Luke's business had so few claims he was looking to use B-D as a model for other companies.

"Of course you did," Lorelai mumbled as she shook her head. How could Luke be so comfortable in both worlds? She practically ran screaming from her parents every time they visited, but here he was looking very comfortable in the middle of Hartford's biggest movers and shakers. 'Crap!' she thought, he WAS one of the biggest movers and shakers in Hartford and New York. That realization caused her to feel light-headed and she started to lose her balance but quickly righted herself.

Bless Luke for keeping such close an eye on her, he felt her start to lose balance and his arm was around her before she knew it. He looked at Richard and said, "I'm going to take Lorelai and sit down for a bit. She's been on her feet too long this evening."

Richard beamed at him, "Of course m'boy, take good care of my daughter and granddaughter! There are small tables set up on the patio which Emily has had enclosed for the evening."

Lorelai saw the disappointed look Emily shot her as Luke led her outside and into a beautiful twinkle lighted area. "Whew, man I'm glad you needed to rest." Luke smiled gently at her.

Lorelai's lip started to quiver and Luke was racing to try and figure out what was happening. "Lorelai? Are you feeling ok?"

Lorelai nodded her eyes filling up with tears against her wishes. "You fit," she whispered.

Luke furrowed his brow and looked at the chair he was sitting in. "Fit what?" he asked perplexed. He'd often found himself in confusion during this pregnancy as Lorelai's already jumbled mind became even more tangled, but he didn't know what she was talking about, his tux? He fit the chair? What?

Lorelai looked at the crowded room, and nodded. "Fit there. Where I never could. They all want you, each and everyone of those people accepted Mom's invitation because you'd be here. My own mother didn't introduce me. For all they know I'm just the woman carrying your child."

Luke gently nudged her face to look directly at him. "Lorelai, I'm nothing without you and if you think I enjoy any of this then I'm surprised. Yes I know how to talk business, at least my business. I've been doing it for eleven years now, but I've never been comfortable in this world. The only reason we're here now is because I promised your mother I'd be here. You know me, I'd much rather be at home in front of the TV with you and Rory mocking very bad movies."

Lorelai looked at him and sniffled. "You hate watching movies with us."

He smiled at her and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping away a tear. "Shows you how much you know. Those are some of the best times for me. Being a real family, knowing that those I love are with me. You know me Lorelai, family is always first. These people or people like them are the reason my mother's family wasn't there when she died. How could you think I'd ever fit or want to fit here? I'm here because it makes your mother happy and that keeps the peace between you two. I love you Lorelai, I'm gonna try real hard to not let you ever question that again."

Luke leaned in to gently kiss her. After a few minutes and when the gentle kissed started to heat up they heard someone clear their throat. Luke and Lorelai looked up to see Jess standing in the doorway with a tray trying to look anywhere but at his aunt and uncle. He again cleared his throat.

"So, uh, I got this tray of apple tarts and specific eggnog from the cook…"

Lorelai lunged for him squealing. "You delightful man you! Look Luke! Apple Tarts!" Luke chuckled as she turned her attention to the platter.

**A/N Yep, new chapter up and I think I have a direction to go. Thank you for those who are still reading this. Reviews are welcome.**


	35. Chapter 35 All Inn

**Chapter 35 All Inn**

Lorelai came home from a very difficult day at the inn to find Tom Rhodes standing in her living room. Her heart started to beat faster since the last time she'd seen him at her house was when he told them about April. "Tom, I didn't expect to see you here." Lorelai smiled weakly.

Tom realized her concerns and he wanted to put her at ease. "Oh, sorry Lorelai, Luke wanted me to run the reports up to him this month since he wasn't coming into the city."

By the confused look on her face Tom realized that his boss hadn't mentioned skipping the board meeting this month. Just then Luke came back into the living room looking at the reports.

"Yeah Tom, I can see that this is a possibility, but I want to talk to Lorelai before we make any decisions. And there she is." Luke looked up at the last of his statement just in time to see Lorelai's face reflecting concern.

Lorelai saw him react to her then he turned to Tom, "Why don't I get back to you on this tomorrow? You staying at the Independence Inn tonight?" Luke wanted to cover this with Lorelai before he went any further. Tom nodded.

"Yep, Annie came up with me so she's in town at Mrs. Kim's then we're going to have dinner at the Inn and I'll meet back with you tomorrow." Tom grinned at Luke who returned it with his own.

"I'm really glad Annie came with you this trip. I know we're not as large as New York, but Stars Hollow has its own brand of crazy." At the last of his comment Luke put his arm around Lorelai and was concerned when he felt her stiffen.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Tom. Thanks again for coming up." Luke said wanting to wrap this up so he could find out what was wrong.

Tom nodded and said his good-byes. As he closed the door Lorelai started to brush past Luke feeling like she wanted to cry, but he was too quick for her and he held onto her shoulders.

"Lorelai, tell me what's going on?" Luke looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you go to New York this month? Or better yet, why didn't you tell me you weren't going?"

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears as Luke started to chuckle. "I knew that was too easy."

Lorelai looked at him as her forehead scrunched up while she was trying to understand what the Hell he was talking about.

"What was too easy?" she asked. Luke gathered her into his arms and sat her on the couch.

"Last week I noticed that you were getting more tired and stressed out. I'm concerned that if you don't get rest and eat well it's going to take a toll on you so last week while we were watching Willie Wonka I told you I wasn't going to New York and Tom would be up here for a couple of days. You looked straight at me and nodded. No comment, no discussion, just nodded. I wondered if you had understood, or it just wasn't that big of a deal, and now I see you didn't even hear me."

Luke smiled gently, belying the concern he had for her reaction. Lorelai looked at him her bottom lip starting to quiver. "I don't even remember that conversation, I know we were on the couch, and I seem to remember you saying something, but I don't remember what it was."

Luke gathered her close as two huge teardrops rolled down her face. "Lorelai, I'm sure it's fine. You've been having restless sleep these past few weeks and that group of insurance agents that were so demanding last week really wore you out. We have an appointment with Dr. Hayward the Thursday after Christmas and we can confirm it, but I'm sure it's just due to the pregnancy."

Luke hoped that was what it was, but he didn't want her worrying about it before they knew. Lorelai looked more settled but there was still something in her eyes. "What's going on in that crazy head of yours?" Luke joked.

Lorelai shrugged, "I just had some disturbing dreams last night and I guess it scared me." She looked down at the couch and drew a pillow closer to her extended belly. Luke gently placed his hand over hers.

"What dreams Lorelai?" He prodded.

She looked at him and he saw the unformed tears welling up as she spoke. "I dreamt that we were having a little boy and the doctors weren't able to save him. It was all my fault because I drank coffee and ate junk food all through the pregnancy. I didn't take care of myself and didn't think about him at all. I was so selfish and petty. And then he didn't make it and you hated me," she finished in a whisper.

Luke gathered her in his arms, "Oh God Lorelai! I'm so sorry! But it was just a dream. We're having a little girl, and even before she was conceived you drank less coffee so she would be healthy and since you've been pregnant you've eaten well. You're the least selfish mother I've ever met. And I want you to listen to me," Luke brought her head up to look him in the eye. "No matter what happens in our life, no matter how angry we get with each other, I could never, ever hate you for a second. Do you hear me? Never! I love you more than I thought possible and I always will."

Luke held her close as she broke down, confused about what was going on in her head, but pleased that she'd shared her fear with him. As they sat there on the couch Rory and Jess came back from Christmas shopping but when they saw how Lorelai was crying, they tiptoed out of the room. Eventually she calmed down enough and Luke sat rocking her. She felt herself calming down in his arms and finally she sighed.

He looked at her and she gave him a watery smile back, but one that warmed his heart. He never in a million years thought that pregnancy was going to be wrought with so many potholes. Lorelai finally remembered what Luke was saying as she walked into the house.

"What did you want to run by me?" her brow wrinkled in concern. Luke smiled and smoothed his thumb over it.

"Tom said we've been approached by a company that's in trouble. They want to know if we'd be willing to purchase it. But I'm concerned about starting this when we're less than two months away from our own new project," he smiled at her warmly.

Lorelai also smiled at the thought of their daughter being there so soon, and then she looked at him and crinkled her nose. "Luke you shouldn't stop running your business just because we're having a baby. Sookie and I are going ahead with plans for the Independence, although much more slowly."

He nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, the thing is, I don't really know this type of business, but they heard about my amazing wife and thought we could help out."

Luke smiled at her confusion. "What type of business is it?"

"Believe it or not it's a small group of personal inns on the east coast who are being threatened by this large group from Costa Rica. They want B-D to purchase them because they know we'd work with them and as Jed put it, 'your wife understands the business better than anyone in Connecticut.' But I'm afraid that we don't have the time to investigate all the angles since we'd have to learn what the angles are from the bottom floor. Tom thought that we should bring you in as a consultant to see if this is a sound investment or if there are too many problems and that this is just a man trying to save his dream."

Lorelai smiled up at him, excited to work with him in this way. "Luke I'd love to give you that kind of help. What does it entail?"

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, you're sleep deprived as it is and this will be a lot of work up front. We need to make site visits to all the inns, in this case there are eight. Then we have to look at all the financials for the past three years and identify potential hazards and pitfalls. Then we meet with their board and then our board then a thousand little meetings that take place over the next twelve months and I'm not sure that we want to put that much stress on you. Especially since you and Sookie are taking over your own inn and Lilibet is going to be here shortly."

Lorelai sighed, "But Luke if this is Jed Miller I know his inns. He's not just trying to save them for vanity, he believes in these inns and what if it were a large corporation coming after my inn? Wouldn't you want someone to help me out if they could?"

Luke shook his head and ran his hand over his face. "Alright Lorelai, we'll start the process, but the minute that Dr. Hayward says no or you feel too tired we're getting someone else in. Ok?"

Lorelai giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Ok! I promise you that I'll put Lilibet first before all business. But just think of the fun we'll have going to the inns to check them out!"

Luke smiled at her, happy that she seemed happy for the first time in a week, really since they'd been at her mother's Christmas party.

Over the next few days Luke and Lorelai were able to visit two of Jed's inns. Because she was due soon Luke didn't want to go too far, so they saw one in Providence, Rhode Island and one in Boston. They met up with Jed in Providence where he showed them around. It was early in the morning when they pulled up into the parking lot of a beautiful little inn. Luke got out of the Cherokee and gently helped Lorelai out of the car. His hand supported her back as she walked towards the porch.

Standing out in the morning light without a coat was Jed Miller. He was a tall lanky man in his early seventies with a grey mustache and a craggy face encasing warm steel blue eyes. He smiled broadly when he saw the younger couple emerge. Lorelai waved and Luke nodded to him, not wanting to remove his hand from her back.

"Well, Jed Miller as I live and breathe!" Lorelai batted her eyes as Luke rolled his.

Jed chuckled, "If I knew that it'd take a hostile takeover to get you to see my properties I'd have gone public years ago."

Lorelai looked seriously at Jed, "So going public made you vulnerable?"

He nodded, looking off at his land behind her. "Why don't we go in where it's warm and I'll tell you about it."

Luke and Lorelai followed him through the quaint lobby that was tastefully decorated to the library where there was a huge fire in the pass-through fireplace. They sat on the opposite side from the rest of the guests. Jed started to tell the tale, "We needed some cash to do upkeep renovations on three of our buildings that had gotten a clean inspection just two months before. During those two months we also opened our eighth inn. The decision to go public was made and then six months later we had our first whisper of a takeover."

Lorelai and Luke listened as Jed talked and Luke watched Lorelai out of the corner if his eye careful to make sure she didn't tire out. On the contrary, she seemed to gain energy as she talked to Jed.

They had lunch in the dinning room and toured the actual rooms. Luke saw her making mental notes, alive in a way he'd never seen. Shortly after two in the afternoon they started on their way home, Lorelai looking like she could use a nap but having a difficult time shutting her brain off. Luke cleared his throat and she looked at him a bit startled to see him sitting next to her. He smiled and reached for her hand.

"So, first thoughts?" He wanted to ask so much more, but he knew that one or two well phrased questions would give him what he needed.

Lorelai grinned at him and then she was off, "Well, the building is perfect, just enough country to make it comfortable but not overbearing, the structure is classic, the staff is attentive without being obtrusive. I'm not wild about the chef, but then my comparison is Sookie."

Luke nodded at this and raised his eyebrows for her to continue. "Capacity in peak is one hundred percent and in off peak it's about eighty and off, off peak it's still sixty. So I'd say that if the rest of them are anywhere near this one it's a good deal Luke. I'm not sure you'd have to do much other than meet with Jed occasionally."

He frowned a bit, "The off, off peak, isn't that a bit low?"

Lorelai smiled, "Well, the Independence off, off peak is close to fifty most of the time so sixty is really pretty good. Usually that only lasts a few weeks spread throughout the year. You know, like Christmas, the dead of February, times where no one wants to be in the north east."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Well we'll look at the one in Boston the day after tomorrow and then hold off until January for the rest. I want to make sure that you're feeling up to it." He took her hand and kissed it as she nodded in agreement, thrilled to have something new to keep her mind off her fears and pleased that she could help Luke out with his business.

**A/N Thanks for so many wonderful reviews last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know you enjoy the updates.**


	36. Chapter 36 A Difficult Turn

**Chapter 36 A difficult turn**

The Thursday after Christmas found Lorelai and Luke in the hospital. Dr. Hayward was waiting for a set of quadruplets and wanted to meet them at her office in the hospital. Luke looked especially uncomfortable as they sat in the waiting room.

"Really Luke, this looks exactly like her office in town. What's so awful about being here?" Lorelai chided him.

Luke shook his head as the door opened and Dr. Hayward walked in with a tech who was wheeling in a different looking ultra sound machine. "Hello Lorelai, Luke. We're going to take an up close and personal picture of your daughter today." Dr. Hayward greeted them joyfully.

She explained that the machine was only available at the hospital and would take a 3-D picture transvaginally. Luke felt himself getting a bit queasy and Dr. Hayward smiled. "If you want to wait outside Luke that would be fine, I really just want to see where we are with the placenta and that everything is progressing well."

Luke looked at Lorelai who also nodded and he cleared his throat, "Maybe I'll go to the cafeteria and get some tea if you're sure everything is fine?"

Dr. Hayward smiled and nodded, "Sure Luke, it'll be about fifteen minutes and then we're done."

Luke walked down to the cafeteria and got a tea to go. He was trying not to see all the people who were being wheeled around. The peppermint tea was perfect to keep the nausea at bay. He started back to Dr. Hayward's office area when he saw her in the hallway with the ultrasound technician having a serious conversation. The tea he'd just had wanted to return. He slowed as he neared them, the tech nodded towards him and then left. Dr. Hayward turned and tried to smile, "Luke I need to talk to you."

Luke started to back up shaking his head, "Where's Lorelai Dr. Hayward? She should hear anything you need to say. I need to see her!"

Dr. Hayward quickly assured him, "Luke, Lorelai and your daughter are fine, please come with me though, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip and moved him towards another door. Luke was confused, she said Lorelai and Lilibet were fine, but what was going on?

Dr. Hayward sat Luke in a chair in the sparse office area. She pulled up another chair and sat with her knees almost touching his. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "Luke I need to tell you something and I need you to be very calm. Lorelai needs you to be very calm, if we upset her there could be serious complications. Do you understand?"

Luke didn't understand what was going on, but he nodded to let her continue. "When I did the ultrasound this time we were able to get a very clear picture of your daughter who is doing very well."

Luke smiled at the information that she was well, but refocused as Dr. Hayward continued. "What we haven't been able to see because it's been hidden in the other ultrasounds is your son." Dr. Hayward paused to let this new information sink in and Luke was struggling to process it.

Luke barely whispered, "Mmmmy ssson?" Dr. Hayward nodded.

"I need you to focus Luke because your son is in distress and we need to admit Lorelai to the hospital. She's still at thirty-two weeks and we need to get her to at least thirty-six so that both children will have a chance to live. Right now we're setting up tests to find out what's happening to your son. I don't want to sugarcoat it, his heart rate isn't strong and we're concerned that Lilibet is getting most of the nutrients that Lorelai is producing. If there are two placentas we may be fine, but if they've fused then I don't think we can save your son."

"What I need from you is to help me break the news to Lorelai. If she gets too upset we've already seen how her body responds. Luke are you with me right now? I know this is a lot to take in, but we're dealing with a matter of hours and I need you to get up to speed." Dr. Hayward didn't want to be too brusque, but she needed to get the tests run now and she didn't have the time to let Luke process like he needed. He looked at her a bit vacant and nodded.

"Alright, we need to go in and tell Lorelai what's going on, I'm sure she's concerned that you haven't returned. So follow my lead and I'm sorry you don't get to be coddled in this, but I need to make sure my patients are well. Do you understand?" Dr. Hayward looked at Luke who could only nod.

Luke's mind was racing a mile a minute, he had a son! All this time he'd been talking to Lilibet and he never knew that there was a little boy there as well. His son! Oh God! Twins! What was Lorelai going to say? He smiled softly as they walked to the door and then remembered that his son was in distress, that he could die. They opened the door as Lorelai looked up expectantly and then as she saw their faces she started to cry. Luke rushed over to her and held her whispering, "Lorelai, she's ok. Really she's fine. Dr. Hayward has some news but Lilibet is fine."

He looked at her unaware that he had tears in his eyes as well. She looked at him confused, "If she's fine why do you look like there's a problem?"

Dr. Hayward started talking softly as Luke held onto Lorelai. "Lorelai, your daughter is fine, but this sonogram revealed more than the previous ones did. Do you remember when we thought your due date was earlier because your hCG count was high? The hospital thought it was because you were having twins, but we only found your daughter?"

Lorelai nodded, feeling a bit more apprehensive as she continued. "Well, this afternoon with this high tech gadget we were actually able to see that you're having a daughter and a son. You're having twins Lorelai." Dr. Hayward smiled as Lorelai looked from her to Luke who also smiled at her.

Lorelai sighed deeply, "Oh thank God! I thought you were going to tell me something bad! Wow Luke! We're having a son and a daughter! Wow! I know I wasn't ready for twins at the beginning, but I think we can manage them, don't you?"

She felt that Luke was still upset and she wasn't sure if it was because they had found out they were having twins or something else. She remembered how she freaked out when they thought they were having twins, but that was at the beginning of the pregnancy and she wasn't thinking about raising twins with Luke, she was still convinced that she'd be doing it on her own. They'd come a long way in six months and she could do twins.

Luke gently kissed her on the forehead, "Yes Lorelai, I think we can do twins." He smiled at her and held her tightly as he looked over her head to nod at Dr. Hayward who took a deep breath and continued. 

"Well Lorelai, we need to run some tests because your son is very small. In fact without this gadget we may not have seen him at all until the delivery. So I'm going to admit you to the hospital for s few days so we can run some tests. Ok?" Dr. Hayward smiled reassuringly at Lorelai who looked a bit confused as she furrowed her brow.

"Do you think he won't make it?" she squeaked. Luke held on to her tighter as Dr. Hayward weighed her words carefully.

"Lorelai, we're very blessed that we were here today. Let's not buy trouble for ourselves before we get these tests back, ok? Right now I just want to get to know this little fellow and I suggest you relax and enjoy the rest. Now I'm going to go set them up and I suggest Luke go home to get you some clothes for the next few days." With that the doctor left the room leaving Luke to deal with the questions and half truths.

"Luke, there's something that Dr. Hayward and you aren't telling me isn't there?" Lorelai looked him right in the eye and he could lie to her, but he didn't want to upset her either.

"Lorelai, they don't know anything. The fact he's so little is concerning them I think. But we get the answers and then we'll deal with whatever we have to do together, ok?" Luke held her close and he felt her tremble. He really wanted to lie to her and reassure her, but he knew she'd see right through it. Hell he wasn't sure she was buying any of this, but she was willing to go along until they had all the answers.

Lorelai looked up at him her eyes bright with unshed tears, her face showing the worry she felt. "Alright Luke, we'll wait until we know for sure, but now we have to come up with a boys name." A watery smile gripped his heart like a vice as he could only nod in response. He cleared his throat, desperate to get out of that room before he spilled the worry the doctor had entrusted him with.

"I'm gonna run to the house Lorelai, I'll be back in an hour, ok?" He gently kissed her and ran his hand over her belly that contained both his daughter and his son. He hightailed it out of the waiting room and headed for their jeep down the hospital corridors.

On the way he started thinking how unfair it was, they should be celebrating their daughter's impending birth, not preparing to morn their son's death. His heart constricted again as he passed the hospital chapel; he got two feet from the door when he turned around and slammed the door open. The chapel was empty except for the cross at the front of the room. Luke's blood boiled over.

"Damn it! It isn't fair! When are you going to let me have one great thing happen without having a horrible thing as well!? Aren't you supposed to be loving and compassionate!? Well damn it you're not! You're mean and vindictive and what the hell did I ever, ever do to deserve this life!? You take my mom when I'm a kid, my dad when kids my age should be going to college and having fun!" Luke was getting up a good head of steam.

"Then you give me that damn company to run! Hell I never wanted that! I like simplicity in my life! Then I find Lorelai and Rory and I think maybe, maybe I can be happy! But just as we're married her dad has a heart attack and then I find out I've had a daughter for five years that I never knew about at the same time Lorelai gets pregnant! Now! Now when everything is going well you give me a son only to take him away! What the hell did I ever do to you?! Tell me! 'Cause I can't figure it out!"

Luke had been having this rant at full steam, up and down the room in front of the cross and altar. He hadn't seen a young man enter the chapel and sit down in the back. He was all of about five foot four inches tall with a round compassionate face and very little hair. Many had thought he looked like a leprechaun. He sat there watching Luke rant, and his heart broke for this man, for he too had suffered much in his short life.

At the end of his rant Luke looked up and stood with his hands on his hips huffing from the exertion. "You work here?" he glared at the young man who only smiled back.

"On occasion," he replied. Luke looked at him and figured him for clergy.

"Well your boss sucks!" he snapped. The young man nodded in agreement.

"Yep, there are times when I feel that too." He stood and came towards Luke who straightened up to his full height of six feet, towering over this man yet he felt that the smaller man had no fear. Instead Luke felt himself relaxing a bit and when the young man gestured to sit in the cushioned chair Luke slumped down, his head falling in his hands. The other man sat behind him lowering his voice and filling it with love and compassion.

"I gather you've gotten some bad news today?" Luke nodded and scrubbed his face with his hands unable to voice the words. The other man took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. Luke noticed and snorted, the small man raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"You carry a handkerchief?" Luke looked up at him a bit shocked, he was expecting a fight from this guy about his God, but here he was making conversation.

"Uh, never before, but since Lorelai's pregnant I've found it's best to have one when she starts her crying jags." The young man smiled at Luke who felt compelled to return the same.

"So you're wife's here at the hospital?" he prompted gently. Luke nodded and looked towards the exit.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to get some clothes for her, their admitting her. Our…son," Luke's voice cracked. "Our son is apparently in distress and they have to run tests."

"Yes, I know how hard it is to wait on those. I'm visiting a friend here who is also waiting on tests. From what I gathered you have spent a great deal of time in hospitals over your life?" Luke looked a bit startled and then realized the man must have heard his rant.

He nodded and looked a bit sheepish, "How much did you hear?"

The man shrugged, "Enough. I'm Dominic by the way." He held out his hand and Luke took it.

"Luke, Luke Danes. I'm sorry about the crack about your boss." He smiled a bit, Dominic smiled back much wider.

"It's ok. I find God is very comfortable with our anger. He knows that we're unable to understand many things and so we always blame Him. In my faith we believe that natural law is what causes sickness and disease, but that God will use divine law to help us get through it. If you read any of the psalms in the Old Testament they're filled with praise and glory but there're also the ones that are filled with anger and confusion, railing against God. When you're close enough to God to yell at Him that's a pretty intimate relationship; you trust Him to love you enough to understand your pain." Dominic smiled gently at Luke who felt better without understanding why.

"But why does he let so much pain exist in the world? Why can't I enjoy the great life I could have?" Luke didn't mean to talk so much, but Dominic made it easy to ask these questions.

Dominic smiled and shrugged, "No one can give you a real answer for that question. And the one I have for you won't be satisfactory either. If we look at God as living beyond our understanding then this might make sense. What you and I see as painful; Death, is the natural conclusion of our life here and a return to the Father which is joyful for Him. The reaction we experience here is the absence of others so it's painful for us, without the understanding that the time here is so short and we'll be with our loved ones for eternity when our time here has passed."

"As I said, that answer may be true, but I doubt that it's going to make you feel any better while you wait to find out about your son." He smiled at Luke who also smiled and nodded his head.

"I just found out I have a son. For the past six months I knew I was getting a daughter, but today I found out we're also getting a son. At least I hope we are." Luke choked out that last part breaking a bit. Dominic put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke I know you don't think much about my boss right now but would you mind if I prayed for your little boy?" Luke felt the tears that he'd been holding back come to the surface and shook his head. So there in that small cold room with a block of wood for an altar and theater seats as pews Dominic prayed for Luke and Lorelai's son who might not make it into the world. And even though Luke still wasn't on speaking terms with God he felt better as he left the chapel to retrieve clothes for his wife who still wasn't aware of how long she would be in the hospital.

**A/N Thank you again for all those wonderful reviews. They really help with the motivation to get the next chapter out. Thank you again for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37 The Waiting Game

**Chapter 37 The Waiting Game**

Luke walked quickly down the hallway at the hospital, averting his eyes until he got to the nurse's station on the third floor. He leaned over the counter and a young woman with the name of Michelle looked up.

"I'm trying to find my wife's room, she was brought up from the emergency room about an hour ago." Luke was amazed how difficult those words were to get out.

Michelle smiled, "Yes sir, what would your wife's name be?"

"Lorelai Danes."

The nurse looked up her chart on the computer and smiled at Luke. "Yes sir, she's in room 3233 and I believe that Fr. Kelly is in with her now."

Luke looked at her confused, "We're not Catholic and I can't imagine why she'd be seeing a priest."

The young woman shrugged, "He came up about a half an hour ago and asked for her room. I thought you would have known him. Everyone up here just loves him. I walked by your wife's room a while ago and they were laughing"

Luke grunted and headed towards her room. He was wondering why a priest would be with Lorelai, could the doctors be more concerned than they let on? He started walking quicker until he got to her room and he did hear laughter coming from it. He also recognized the voice although he couldn't place it.

He rounded the doorway and saw the back of a man in a white robe like outfit. Lorelai looked up at that moment and smiled at him. Her smile always took his breath away, but here where she could be losing her son, she still found something to smile about. Whoever this Fr. Kelly was is a good guy in his book.

The man turned around and Luke was shocked to see that it was the young man from the chapel.

"Dominic," Luke whispered and Lorelai looked surprised that he knew him. Dominic got up and walked towards Luke.

"Luke, I thought I'd stop in and see your lovely wife before I saw my friend. I have to say sir, you're extremely blessed to have such a beautiful wife. Her smile could put the lights of heaven to shame and her laughter must be the voice of angels." His eyes twinkled as he extended his hand to Luke.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Fr. Dominic, the blarney certainly is strong in your family."

Dominic also laughed as he patted Luke on the shoulder, "Luke I'll leave you to your lovely wife but if it's alright I'll stop in whenever I'm around."

Luke nodded dumbly and Lorelai called out, "You'd better Father. I'll look forward to seeing you again."

Dominic waved as he took off through the door. Luke was still trying to figure out what had happened and Lorelai reached for his hand. Her touch seemed to ground him again and he turned towards her.

"Luke, the doctors said our son is small." She looked at him and he dropped his head as he nodded, his heart breaking. She tugged on his hand and he came closer to sit gingerly on her bed. She reached for his face and turned it towards her.

"They say that he may not make it." She said quietly and he felt tears fill his eyes. He gripped her hand tightly and had nothing to give her, he wanted to comfort her, but he was so angry and sad.

"Luke, Fr. Dominic prayed for both our babies and it gave me such peace, I know that both of them are going to be fine." He looked at her eyes shiny with tears and he could do nothing but nod. He didn't buy it, but if this man made her feel better than he wouldn't argue with her.

"Babe, we need to have a name for our son, we already know that his middle name will be Gilmore, right?" Lorelai smiled softly and Luke felt his heart constrict.

They had talked about naming their son Gilmore Danes but that was a healthy child, what happened if he didn't make it? Would they ever give that honor to another boy? Lorelai noticed his hesitation and she jerked on his hand, her voice strong and firm.

"Lucas Buech Danes! Your son is going to be born and he is going to grow strong and healthy! There is no room here for doubt. Do you understand me?" She looked at him her eyes blazing, he recognized the fierce look of a mother lioness and he mutely nodded. Somehow just hearing the fight in her voice convinced him that maybe it will be alright.

He felt stronger just being with her, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Lorelai, I'm not fool enough to argue with you. If you say so I'll believe it."

She smiled up at him and her eyes softened, "Babe, I feel that he's going to be fine, I need you to help me with this by naming him. I'd like to name him after Fr. Kelly. He told me that he was a preemie and had a lot of complications when he was born, but he came through and by the time he was two years old he was as healthy as the other children"

Luke started to nod and then chuckled. "You realize that you want to name him Dominic Danes?"

Lorelai grinned, "OK, maybe not Dominic, how about Nick?"

"Just Nick or Nicholas?" Luke wasn't too sure about it, it just didn't feel right but if Lorelai wanted this he'd go along.

"I don't know," she responded.

"Maybe I'll ask Dominic what his middle name is?" she wrinkled up her nose in a way that Luke felt compelled to lean in and kiss her.

She smiled up at him so full of peace, he couldn't believe that there was anything wrong. He cleared his throat and brought up a subject that he'd been avoiding.

"We need to tell the family Lorelai, Rory knows you're in the hospital but I haven't told her about our ssson yet," he tripped over the word.

Lorelai laid back and sighed, "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to telling mom. She'll be in here redecorating before the phone hits the cradle."

She looked at him, her mass of curls caressing the pillow. "I'm not leaving here anytime soon am I?"

Luke started to protest, "No, Lorelai, they're just running tests and I'm sure they're gonna…"

He ran out of steam under her steely eyed gaze.

"Yeah, they want you to stay in the hospital for at least four weeks, they're afraid that unmonitored the baby could get worse and…"

As he was talking Lorelai had closed her eyes and held up her hand to stop him.

"It's OK Luke. I'm here for the duration. I'm not putting either of our children in danger anymore than they already are. But I'll need a distraction so could you bring me my laptop and info on Jed's inns? I can do some work on that."

Luke held her as best he could. "You're amazing you know that? I told you before that I'd never stop loving you, and now what you're doing for our children, I just, I don't have the words."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Yeah, well you're going to have to find the words, 'cause I'm not making the phone calls to let the family know what's going on."

He groaned, but it was a small price to pay for what Lorelai was going through.

She sighed, "Other than Rory and Jess, I really don't want anyone knowing about our son just yet."

Luke looked at her worried and she rolled her eyes, "Well I guess you can tell mom and dad too, but you're going to have to deal with them. I don't want her here raising cane with the staff and questioning what I did to cause this."

Luke nodded thinking that he was going to have a strong talk with Richard before he told Emily, but he needed to get the kids here.

Lorelai looked at him and reached for his hand. "Babe, you need to go home and take care of things, call Sookie and let her know I won't be back until the babies are born."

Luke smiled at her and sighed, "She's gonna want to know what's going on. I know that she's already on high alert."

He leaned over her and kissed her as he moved to leave. She held on to him and smiled. "Luke they're both going to be fine."

He smiled and nodded sharply as he left. His mind was flooded with questions and lists of things they needed to do.

It took most of the rest of the day to inform all those who were concerned about Lorelai, Stars Hollow was easy, he told Babette and that was it, the town knew before he was finished with the call to Tom. Richard had been the first after talking to Rory and Jess, he'd enlisted his father-in-law's help in telling Emily. She'd been put out at first that Lorelai didn't want them to come to the hospital, but he'd bought some time asking her to let Lorelai get settled for the next day or so.

That had been three days ago and now Emily had been calling him everyday. He sighed as he walked to the hospital room, he tried to stay home the first night, but he couldn't sleep without Lorelai next to him. So last night he'd slept in the chair next to her bed and the staff hadn't said anything. He crept into her room tonight, much later than he'd anticipated. He'd been on the phone with Tom about the acquisition of Jed's inns and now he just wanted to slump into the chair and fall asleep.

Sookie had been so good about staying with the kids, Rory was still a little freaked out and he wasn't sure if it was because her mom was in the hospital or because her little sister had become a little sister and little brother. He sighed as he pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks as he saw a second bed in Lorelai's room.

He turned on his heel hell-bent for leather to the nurse's station. Niki, the very sweet nurse who had been very good to Lorelai was there. He skidded to a halt right before taking the little nurse out.

"What the hell is another bed doing in my wife's room? She's supposed to have a private room!" Luke's eyes were blazing and Niki was a little shocked that this gentle man who was so concerned about his wife and grateful for all they did for her was standing in front of her breathing fire.

"Uh, Mr. Danes, that bed was brought in for the family that's staying with her. She's still in a private room sir." Niki was looking around to see if there were reinforcements.

Luke took a breath and shook his head, of course Emily would have put the damn thing in there. So he asked the question he already knew the answer.

"Who ordered this bed and who's supposed to use it?" he glowered at her.

She reached for the computer to see who had ordered it. "That would be a Mr. Rhodes who ordered it, and it's been asked for you Mr. Danes."

Luke looked like a balloon that had lost its air. "Tom ordered it …for me?" he whispered.

Niki nodded and he looked at her for more information but she just shrugged. "That's all I know, other than he must have a lot of pull here because they usually don't do that."

Luke nodded deep in thought as he walked to the waiting room on the hospital floor. Right next to the sign saying 'do not use cell phones on this floor' Luke took out his phone and chuckled at the razzing Lorelai would have given him.

Tom answered on the first ring and started talking before Luke could say hello, "Because you're going to stay in her room for the next four weeks and I need you sharp on this acquisition. We're all pulling for you and Lorelai Luke, but you need to get a good night's sleep. On the call today you sounded distracted and I know you yawned at least four times in a half hour conversation."

Luke was overwhelmed at his CEO's thoughtfulness. The emotion that threatened to overtake him was channeled into a burst of energy,

"So how much is this perk going to cost us?" Luke barked.

Tom chuckled, "One million donated to the children's wing."

Luke nodded his head as he tried to regain the ability to speak. The generosity of Tom and the understanding this man had for his employer touched him deeply.

"Thanks Tom," he managed to choke out. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's really the least that Annie and I could do. We're both pulling for you and Lorelai. You know that I'd do anything for you two."

Luke chuckled, "Want to try and get my mother-in-law into the same hospital room that holds my wife?"

Tom laughed, "I work many miracles, Luke but that one even I wouldn't attempt. Get a good night sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Luke closed up the phone and slipped into his wife's room. From the placement of the bed he could reach out and touch her hand. She responded to his touch by instinct and held onto him. He gently laid down on the bed as he got his first really good night sleep in three days.

**A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, I have to say I wasn't sure there was a reason for it since there are a few really good stories with similar plots. So thank you to all who are still reading and I'm hoping to post a chapter of Something New in the next day or so.**


	38. Chapter 38 Small Adjustments

**A/N Thank you to all who are reviewing. javajunkie86 I liked the name Nicholas too. **** I really had no idea that this was an important story to anyone so it's nice to have your reviews. Thanks again and enjoy.**

Chapter 38 Small Adjustments

Luke walked pass the nurses' station and down to Lorelai's room. He heard the familiar laughter and smiled. Fr. Dominic had been a constant visitor since Luke's meltdown in the chapel. He'd learned a lot about the Catholic faith and about religious orders during these visits. He smiled as he remembered the second day that Dominic had stopped by. He'd been sitting in the chair by Lorelai's bed when Luke arrived and it was as though seeing him triggered the thought process in her head.

"Dominic, what's your middle name?" she asked. He looked a little taken aback when he answered.

"Well, my given middle name is Patrick, why?" He smiled at her gently.

"What do you mean your given name?" Luke asked.

"In the Dominican order you're give the choice of two saint's names when you make simple vows and you get to pick one. I was given the choice of Thomas or Dominic. Since I felt a closer kinship to Dominic I chose that one. But my full given name from birth is Nicholas Patrick." He explained.

Lorelai's grin was immediate, "Dominic, we'd like to name our son after you and I think we both agree that Nicholas Danes had a nice ring to it."

She looked at Luke who nodded in agreement. Dominic put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"I can't tell you what an honor it would be to have you name your son Nicholas. I have and will continue to pray for him and his sister, but now I've even more focus for them. Thank you both for this."

Lorelai reached for Luke's hand and for the first time he felt that maybe their son might make it.

As he reached the doorway he saw Dominic knee deep in one of his stories that delighted Lorelai so.

"Then my mother said to my father, 'Joseph, cain't ye see Christ in the woman? And he answered, 'Christ? Hell Bridget I can see the whole blessed Trinity!' And the most hilarious part about this is that Da is twice the size of this woman." Dominic and Lorelai laughed together as Luke cleared his throat, reluctant to interrupt.

Lorelai was still laughing as she reached out to him, "Oh, Luke! Dominic could be a stand-up at the inn! He's telling me about when his parents were at a food buffet. Go ahead and tell him Dominic!"

Dominic sensed that Luke had something he wanted to talk to Lorelai about so he stood to leave. "I'll tell him another time Lorelai. I need to get to visit my parishioner sometime today."

He reached out his hand to greet Luke who shook it with gratitude. "Dominic, keep my wife laughing and you're welcome anytime. Thank you for all you've done for us."

Fr. Dominic's eyes twinkled, "It's truly my pleasure Luke. Lorelai's a great audience. You're in my prayers and you two keep thinking good thoughts. One week down and only three to go."

With that he waved as he left the room. Lorelai turned to Luke with a worried look. "You've got that look on your face, you suck playing poker."

He smiled gently as he sat on the side of her bed. "I just talked to Tom and he's coming up here to go over some of the numbers of Jed's inns. He's concerned about some of them and we're not sure we can sell it to the stockholders."

"Luke! No! We have to save the inns!" Lorelai had started to get out of bed when Luke placed his hand over hers.

"Lorelai, this isn't good for the babies. Tom's coming up here to ask you something about the inns. But if it's going to upset you I don't think Dr. Haywood will let us continue working here." Luke was concerned about how agitated Lorelai was getting.

She sank back down in the bed, "I know babe, you're right, but we have to save these inns for Jed. If it were my inn you'd save it right?"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "Lorelai, if it was your inn I'd use every one of my fifty seven percent to push it through. But this isn't your inn and I don't like to use my shares if there isn't a majority that agrees with me. When Tom gets here we'll talk about it and if you can help us understand the numbers then I'm sure in June you can make the stockholders understand."

"Stockholders?" Lorelai squeaked. "What exactly do you mean by stockholders?"

Luke looked surprised at her, "Lorelai, you're heading up this acquisition for us. You're the industry authority that can answer the questions that the people who have a vested interest in this company will ask. Is this a viable move that will bring more money to the company and not drain money from it?"

He smiled, "Now if this is a viable option, then I know that you'll be able to sell it to the stockholders, but if it isn't then it would be irresponsible for me to allow you to present it, wouldn't it?"

Suddenly she realized what this meant. It was far bigger than buying some inns, it was Luke putting his reputation on the line.

"Luke, I just don't want Jed to lose his inns," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand, "We'll do our best not to let that happen. If it's not right for B-D we'll still help Jay protect his investment at least from this attack."

Her heart swelled for this wonderful man, she knew he was amazing in how he took care of Rory, April, Jess and her. What she never failed to be amazed at was how big his heart was even after all the tragedy and loss he'd experienced. Her hormones started to get the best of her and she began crying. Luke read it wrong and started to backpedal.

"Oh God Lorelai, don't cry I promise that we'll get Jed the protection he needs to save his inns. If I have to I'll use my shares to push this through. Please don't cry." He was holding her and his words and his willingness to sacrifice after all the trouble she'd given about his money and their money made her cry harder.

Finally she was able to squeak out, "Hormones."

She felt him relax knowing it wasn't really something he did and she saw the comedy in the situation so she started laughing. Luke held his breath and waited for her to reach a middle ground. Finally she got to an occasional giggle and shook her head.

"Sorry babe, I was so moved by your willingness to help someone who you have no connection to and it overwhelmed me. You're such a good man Luke." She reached out her hand and caressed his face.

He leaned into her caress and shook his head. "We both know that I've made many mistakes Lorelai. But I would give up my own life if it would save you or our family pain."

At that point her room phone rang and Luke picked it up. "Lorelai Dane's room. Oh, yeah Jess, I'll be right down."

He hung up and smiled at her. "Rory and Jess are in the lobby so I'm going to go down and let them both come up. I'll give Tom a call and see when he'll be in Hartford so we can go over the numbers."

He gently kissed Lorelai and left her with her thoughts until Rory and Jess showed up. As Rory entered the room followed by Jess. Lorelai threw open her hands and cried, "My babies! Where have you been? I've missed you so come give moma a kiss."

Rory ran into her arms dramatically. Lorelai then turned to Jess who rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair. Rory sat on the side of the bed as she and Lorelai talked animatedly for about ten minutes. Jess sat quietly when suddenly Lorelai changed demeanors and looked at him.

"OK Pony Boy, spill. Is Luke getting a phone call from Taylor, Coop or Headmaster Charleston?"

Jess shook his head, "How? How do you know that something's up? I'm sitting here quietly listening to you two prattle and why would you think something's going on?"

Lorelai nodded her head, "Because I still remember what it's like at sixteen and that look you have is that something's going on. So if it's not one of the previously mentioned people, what is it?"

"Seventeen," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen, Rory's still sixteen, but I'm already seventeen."

"Hairsplitter," she scoffed.

Rory got silent and looked at Jess as Lorelai's heart constricted, hoping that nothing had happened at the house while Sookie had been asleep at the wheel.

Jess sighed and said, "Mom wants me to live with her and Gary."

Lorelai cried out, "NO! Wait now who's Gary? I thought the last time we heard she was with T.J.?"

Jess said, "Yeah, T.J.'s real name is Gary. Last summer his brother told me they gave him the nickname of .T.J. when he was little, they said it was short for 'the jerk' and it stuck with him."

Lorelai chuckled and then frowned, "So Jess do you want to go back and live with Liz?"

He scowled, "Hell no. I'm doing real well at Chilton and I'll have a shot at a great college if I graduate from there, but she's my mom and has the legal word on what I do."

Lorelai's heart went out to the young man, he'd come so far in the short time they'd had him she'd hate to see him miss his final year of school. Suddenly she brightened considerably and Rory and Jess exchanged concerned looks.

"Jess your birthday is in August!" she exclaimed.

Jess snorted, "Thanks for the update Aunt Lorelai, I'd never have known that."

"Oh hush you, that means that you're eighteen just before the start of the new school year." She looked at him expectantly and he stared back at her then raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Jess, you'll be an adult. She won't be able to make you do anything. If we can get Luke to convince her to wait until the school year is over before you go back it will be like last summer where you spent time with them and then returned home!" Lorelai brightened considerably as Jess smiled.

She probably hadn't realized that she included him in their family or if she had he knew she didn't understand what it meant to him so he just smiled.

"If Luke can get her to agree with it and it's OK with you guys that'd be great." Jess smiled at Rory who blushed at his attention.

"If it'd be OK? Jess you're part of this family of course it's OK. As a matter of fact Luke loves having you balance out the estrogen at home, other wise it'd be four women and only one male."

"Actually Lorelai it'll be three against four when the babies come home," Jess commented.

Lorelai felt her eyes fill again as she hoped that'd be true. "Yes Jess, you're right."

Suddenly she had a thought, "Jess, you're really not interested in construction are you?"

The past few months had taught them all that her brain took flight even more when pregnant so he went with the subject change.

"No, I'm really not. I like sentence construction but that's about it."

She nodded and smiled, "I'll bet that you're wondering where you'll fit in the B-D corporation scheme huh?"

Jess raised his eyebrows again, "Uh, I hadn't really thought about it since Luke took me there. Why?"

"Because there are so many pieces of the business that don't get talked about often, but are very vital! Rory, can you get me the phone and my laptop?" Lorelai's brain had already changed into a new gear and Rory just looked at Jess who shrugged.

Rory also gave Lorelai a large manila envelope with her name scrawled across it in crayon. Lorelai stopped and looked at it with tears in her eyes. She looked from Jess to Rory.

"April?" she asked shakily. Rory nodded and opened the envelope.

"She stopped by yesterday and wanted to draw you pictures to make you feel better. The Fruit Loops rainbow is my favorite. She ate half of the blue before we were able to get them on the paper."

Lorelai chuckled as she looked at the contents. "You loved the green ones," she whispered.

"Still does," Jess commented as Rory smacked him.

They were still laughing as Luke walked back into the room. His heart swelled with love at the sight before him. He was so happy that Jess felt so at ease in the family. Lorelai saw him and held up a bunch of papers with colors on them.

"Look Luke! April sent these! Aren't they wonderful?"

"Regular masterpieces," he smiled.

His heart broke at her beautiful smile, how she could welcome in his child that nearly broke them up was nothing short of a miracle. She may have been moved by him but he wished he could tell her that it was her generosity and love that inspired him.

"I talked to Tom and he's coming up here tomorrow to discuss the numbers for the inns."

Lorelai nodded as she looked at the artwork that April had sent. In one picture there was a big purple smiley face. Suddenly she looked up at Luke, "Liz wants Jess to come back and live with her. Can you talk to her?"

Luke looked startled and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'll have a discussion with my little sister. There's no fu…freaking way that he's going back to that mess of a life traveling up and down the seaboard like some damn gypsy. How does she think she's going to get him into college if he's got a hodgepodge of schools he's been at. Oh, I know, she misses him and that's all she's thinking about. God forbid she actually think about what's good for him!"

Lorelai smiled at Jess as Luke continued his rant. She interrupted him, "So you've got that covered then?"

He looked a little sheepish as he realized that she was mocking him. "Yeah, I've got that covered. Jess, you want to stay here right?"

"Hell yes! Lorelai suggested that I might appease mom by going there for the summer again but I really want to come back for school and since I'll be eighteen in August I'll be able to go where I want to right?" Lorelai was pleased that he'd responded to what she'd suggested so well.

Luke grinned, happy that his wife saw how important it was to have Jess finish up here. "Sounds like a plan Jess, I'll call your mom tonight and I'm sure everything will work out."

He was so happy to have his family together. Lorelai seemed to gain strength from Rory and Jess being in the room. He hoped they'd get through the next few weeks and that their son would continue to grow stronger.

He hesitated to mention to Lorelai that her mother was coming up tomorrow as well as Tom. Richard had called him to let him know that Emily could no longer be contained. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he'd warned Dr. Haywood that they may need sedation tomorrow, he just wasn't sure for whom.


	39. Chapter 39 New Avenues

**A/N Sorry for the delay, this was a bit more difficult to write and we've been dealing with family issues and illness. Thank you to those who are still reading and as always, reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter 39 New Avenues**

Luke woke up early as always and glanced at his slumbering bride. He was always amazed at how she took his breath away. He pressed the call button to get the nurse to remove the sensors so he could help her in the shower. As he waited she pried one eye open and he smiled at her.

"Morning sunshine, time for your shower." He smiled at her as she moaned.

"Too early." She tried to roll over and give him her back but the babies had grown just enough to make this move difficult. The young nurse Debbie came in to disconnect her.

"Just buzz me when you're finished," she smiled.

Luke nodded at her as he got his arm under Lorelai's back and gently steered her towards the bathroom. He loved this part of their day, he closed the hospital door and the nurses knew to wait until it opened again.

This past week he'd used this time just before the shift change to stay connected to her. He used the excuse to the nurses that they were busy and it wasn't any trouble for him, but really it was a time that allowed him to feel that intimacy that they'd always shared.

He led her into the shower area and sat her on the tub chair. He then closed the bathroom door and removed her nightgown and his clothes. He stepped into the shower and ran warm water over her voluptuous body. She'd really blossomed during the previous two weeks and the only word that came to mind was bounteous. He must have said it out loud because Lorelai scoffed.

"Seriously Luke? Bounteous? I'm sitting here spilling over a tub chair and you come up with bounteous?" She grimaced at his word and Luke skimmed his hands over her wet flesh caressing her belly as his arousal became evident.

"Lorelai, I know it's not the time or place but you sitting here ripe with our children makes it so difficult to keep my mind on the task at hand. What I really want to do is to make love to you right here right now." Luke looked at her with such desire that she forgot she was almost eight months pregnant and unable to even wash her own hair.

Her mouth was dry as she whispered, "Please Luke." She stretched out her hand towards him but he brought it to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"God Lorelai, you know I want to, but I don't want to endanger the babies." He knelt next to her chair and kissed her with all the longing he'd been holding onto letting her feel how much he needed her. He felt her tears mix with the water running down her face. He ran his thumbs under her eyes, catching the tears in his hands.

"Lorelai are you all right?" he asked her worriedly.

She nodded and reached for his face, "How is it that you can make me feel so beautiful when I know I look like a whale? I can't even see my feet anymore let alone reach them. But in your eyes I see such a reflection of love that I feel beautiful."

Luke gathered her in his arms and rinsed her hair of the fragrant shampoo. He sighed and shook his head, "You are more beautiful each and every day. The sacrifices that you've made for us and our twins since even before you were pregnant amaze me. Seeing you growing our children and embracing not only Jess, but April too humbles me. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and even if you weren't all the selfless things you do would make you that woman to me."

"Smooth talker," she scoffed. But she was so grateful that he saw her that way, she knew he'd never stray, but when you're stuck in bed and away from the world your mind plays games.

He finished rinsing her hair and stood up to wrap a towel around his middle. He dried her hair with a towel and then helped her stand and he dried the rest of her. Taking the undergarments he handed them to her to put on. This was the one thing she insisted, she didn't want him associating the matronly foundations with the skimpy pieces he'd taken off so many times before.

"So, navy or red?" Luke went to the area that he'd set up for her closet. He'd bought her ten different shift dresses that would be comfortable, but not look like nightgowns. She looked up and pointed to the red.

"I'm feeling not so pure this morning," she grinned as Luke had the decency to duck his head and blush. He skimmed the loose garment over her head and helped her back to bed. Once there he pushed the call light again and went back to the shower area where he turned it on cold.

When he'd finished dressing he opened the door to the room and sat on Lorelai's bed. She was reconnected and she'd already opened her laptop, engrossed in some e-mail that had arrived. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him expectantly.

"So, your dad called me last night…" her eyes got wide and she cut him off.

"No Luke! No no no no! I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to see her I don't want her here!" she started to get hysterical and the alarms started going off. Luke tried to calm her down as the night nurse and the day nurse came running into her room.

"Lorelai please! You're getting too worked up, please calm down!" Luke was trying to get her to listen as he heard the doctor on call approach.

"Mrs. Danes, if you don't calm down we'll have to give you a sedative and that won't be helpful for the children. Please take a deep breath and try and relax." He spoke to her gently but firmly and Lorelai started to tear up but she took great gulping breaths to try and calm down.

"It's my fault Luke," she whispered. "She's gonna know it's my fault."

Tears were cascading down her face as Luke gathered her in his arms. "Lorelai no! It's not your fault you've taken really good care of Lilibet and if we'd known about Nicholas earlier we would have monitored him more closely, but you've done everything you could to take care of them. It's not your fault. And Nicholas is getting bigger, Dr. Hayward said he gained a pound while you've been here. All we have to do is get you through the next two weeks and we're in the clear."

All the while he was softly talking to her he rubbed circles on her back soothing her and calming her, he knew he had to do something about Emily, because she wasn't going to be coming in to see Lorelai anytime soon. He prayed that he could get to her before she just dropped by.

He felt Lorelai relax and heard her sigh. "It's my fault Luke, I know that if I hadn't been so Hell-bent on being an independent person that you'd have helped me get the eating thing down earlier and Nicholas would have been bigger. But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"Lorelai, we don't know why Nicholas is so small, Hell the doctors are only guessing as well, I wish you'd stop blaming yourself. I never have." Luke was rubbing circles on her back as she relaxed. Of course in the middle of her drifting off to sleep again the door opened.

"Dietary!" The young man brought in her breakfast tray but stopped short at the angry glare he received from Luke. Without another word he set the tray down on the table and backed out of the room. Luke felt that Lorelai had fallen back asleep and so he laid her back on the bed and quietly left the room.

Walking down the hall he slipped into a lounge and dialed the Gilmore's. Emily must have fired another maid because she picked up on the third ring. Cringing and silently hoping to have reached Richard instead Luke launched into the reason for the call.

"Hey Emily, It's Luke." He said kicking himself, of course she'd known it was him.

"Good morning Luke, did Lorelai sleep well?" he heard the frost in her voice waiting for what she must have known was coming.

He sighed, "Emily, Nicholas is quite small and the doctors are still concerned. Lorelai is blaming herself for his size and she's afraid that you'll blame her as well. That's why she doesn't want to see you."

Luke cringed at telling his mother-in-law the truth, he had no idea how she'd take it or what Lorelai would think if she knew he was so straight forward. Well he really knew that his wife would have his head, either one of them if she knew, but he didn't have time to play around. He realized that Emily hadn't said anything since his statement.

"Emily?" he questioned, wondering if she'd hung up.

"I wish I knew why she always thinks the worst of me Luke," she whispered.

"I guess it's 'cause you're both so sure the other will take any swipe they get, sometimes you forget how much you love each other." He responded quietly.

Again the silence overtook the space. "Tell her I'll await an invitation Luke. But please keep me updated on her condition." He heard her voice quaver just a bit and his heart went out to her.

"Absolutely Emily, and thank you for understanding her fragile state." It was so little compared to what he wanted to say but she signed off perfunctorily and he returned to Lorelai's room where she was still napping.

After lunch they were getting ready for Tom's visit when the door opened and a dozen Mylar balloons spilled over into the room. Lorelai's eyes lit up as she looked towards Luke who shook his head.

"I'd be more likely to get you earrings, not something that's going to be deflated in a month," he groused.

Lorelai chuckled as she opened the envelope of the ` accompanying note card. Her smiled faded as she looked at the signature. "They're from mom."

Luke felt his heart in his throat as she read the card. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"She miscarried Luke," she said in wonderment. Luke's eyebrows shot up.

"Emily? When? How?" His mind was racing to try and put this in context.

"Before I was born I was going to have an older brother or sister, but mom says that when she was two months along she was attending a party and ended up at the emergency room. She lost the baby." Lorelai whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"She felt like the entire world was judging her and she couldn't look at herself in the mirror for six months. Even though everyone told her that it wasn't anything she did or didn't do she kept second guessing herself." He took the card from her as tears were slipping down her face.

"Luke, why would my mother send these balloons and tell me this about her miscarriage?" she looked at him pointedly.

Not able to meet her gaze he read from the card, "She said that 'while flowers are more appropriate, I thought the balloons would be more your style.' How is it that she can give a gift and make a snide comment at the same time?"

He smiled up at her tentatively. She had her arms folded over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would my mother share this information with me Luke? The last time we heard from her she was coming here to see me now all of a sudden she's sharing intimate information with me that I can relate too. Why do you think she'd do that?"

Luke was looking intently at the card while the silence filled the air. Finally he looked up at her and she was still staring at him. He sighed, "Yes Lorelai, I told her that you're concerned that people blame you for Nicholas. It was the only way I could stop her from storming the doors. And look!"

He held out the card to her, "She does understand and she's experienced a similar thing when she was younger. Although Nicholas is getting stronger and bigger so you'll have a different outcome; but she does know how it feels to second guess yourself."

Lorelai shook her head and sighed. "I know I put you in a bad position Luke and I can only assume that you did what you thought was right, but it could have backfired so badly."

He nodded sharply, "I'm sorry Lorelai, I just didn't know what to do."

She smiled gently, "Sorry you got saddled with a crazy wife babe. OK, give me the phone before Tom gets here, I need to get this over with."

She held out her hand for the phone as Luke looked at her questioningly. She held the phone as she listened and said, "Hi Mom, thanks for the balloons they're great."

On the other end Emily was fighting back tears as she stiffly said, "You're very welcome Lorelai, while they aren't anything I'd ever expect, I thought you'd like them."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes Mom, I love them. Thank you for the note too, I didn't know."

She heard Emily sigh, "Well, there was no need before to discuss it; I just wanted you to know that I'm sure you're doing everything possible to ensure Nicholas' health."

Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears as she whispered, "Thanks Mom."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Lorelai wondered if she'd hung up. "Mom?"

"Yes Lorelai, I'm here. I was just waiting for an invitation to come visit you. Since you made it very clear that you don't want me to come up there without one." Lorelai smiled at the frosty tone that suddenly accompanied her mother's voice. 'There's the tone I know so well' she thought.

"Mom, I'm having tests done this afternoon but if you'd like to stop by after dinner tonight or anytime tomorrow I'd love to see you." Lorelai smiled at Luke and rolled her eyes as she extended the invitation.

"Thank you Lorelai, your father and I will be up this evening. Please let Luke know that we will be there." Emily fought hard to keep her voice even.

"Sure Mom, I know that Luke will look forward to seeing you too." She looked pointedly at her husband who had the good grace to blush. After she hung up Luke cleared his throat.

"Uh, you don't have tests this afternoon." Lorelai looked at him and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"We," she gestured between them. "Have a meeting with Tom. At which you will make sure that we will buy Jed's inns and help him out."

He knew that he was going to pay for the indiscretion of sharing her feelings with her mother and he knew that even if he had to put up the money for it himself it was worth it. He let his mouth upturn slightly.

"Yes dear," he said and she rolled her eyes as she reached for her laptop.

Shortly afterwards Tom, Luke and Lorelai were pouring over the financials of Jed's inns. Tom shook his head and sighed. "I just don't see how we can convince the shareholders that this is a good investment. They understand brick and mortar. They don't get that sixty percent is great. They see forty percent vacancy."

Lorelai brightened as she pulled a sheaf of paper from out of her briefcase. "Tom, do you know how much your Boston, New York and Hartford offices spend on corporate retreats and regional meetings each year?"

Both Tom and Luke looked a bit shocked at her and then they looked at each other and shrugged. "Uh, no Lorelai I don't," Tom responded.

"Six million on just those three offices. This includes travel, hotels, meeting space and food. About a third of these meetings take place in the first quarter at a time when Jed's inns are at their lowest occupancy. If you used inns that you already owned to hold these meetings they would take care of the lowest occupancy periods that the inns experience AND Buech Danes retains the profits. See? Win win!"

She ended brightly as Tom and Luke just sat there. She waited for them to say something as they turned to look at each other. Luke was the first to break the silence.

"Did you know that?" he asked his CEO. Tom shook his head.

"How could we not know? Why didn't we look at this years ago?" They were talking as though Lorelai wasn't even in the room. She looked back and forth between the two.

"I wonder how much we're using on the other divisions? That's just the three offices on the East Coast. Damn it! OK, let's order a complete review and see if we're hemorrhaging in the other offices. Lorelai, I knew I was a lucky bastard when you agreed to marry me. I keep getting more and more lucky every day."

Luke leaned in to kiss her and she backed away as she looked at him confused.

"So does this mean that you're buying Jed's inns?" She looked so confused Luke laughed out loud.

"We're buying them Lorelai, you're in this one too. You're amazing. In one move you identified a problem in spending and suggested an answer. It's not going to be any problem selling this to the stockholders. Hell, we're even going to be able to tell them that we're looking for more ways to save because of you." Luke kissed her long enough that Tom finally cleared his throat.

Luke blushed and Lorelai felt ten feet tall. Tom smiled, "You're a lucky son of a bitch Luke. Beauty, compassion and brains. I think that Buech Danes is going to be expanding even more with Lorelai on board."

Although she was flattered at the attention, she felt a bit overwhelmed so she did what she always did, she turned it into a joke. "Well I'm sure expanding myself."

Luke sat next to her and held her, "You look beautiful and Tom's right, I'm the luckiest son of a bitch I know."

Lorelai felt her heart swell that he saw so much more than just her looks and she gently kissed him.


	40. Chapter 40 Beginnings of Trials

**A/N I know, you thought I gave up on this one. Well to tell you the truth my mom went into the hospital this past year and we lost her this summer so hospital scenes have been difficult to write. I'll try and continue with this, because I do love the characters, but as I said in "Something New," it's been difficult since she died to write at all. But I hope you enjoy this one and reviews are always welcome. I'm not sure you know how much they mean to writers. I thank you for taking the time to read and hope you'll take the time to review.**

Chapter 40 Beginnings of Trials

Luke stood behind the counter comparing numbers from the previous year. Shaking his head he looked at Hank. "Hank there must be a problem here."

Walking by with a full order Hank looked over Luke's shoulder. "I don't see it boss."

Luke held up the papers as he waited for him to return from his delivery. "Hank this shows that in the dead of winter we had a twenty percent bump from last year at this time. At the same time we've had fewer Taylor made insanity and a much colder month. If everything had been status quo I could see a two percent or maybe at a stretch a five percent, but not twenty! If it's true then tell me how that happened?"

He frowned at his manager knowing that this type of increase was unheard of. The older man smiled wide as he answered. "Well boss you know that all the town wants to know what's happening with Lorelai."

Luke nodded his head and waited. "And you know you have a diner that needs to be run so I don't have time for idle chit-chat."

The owner smiled, "One of the reasons that I feel comfortable with you running the place."

Hank smiled wide and nodded. "So I've told them that if they want to hang around and find out what's happening they need to order and a drink gets them a seat for fifteen minutes. If they want to spend and hour it has to be a full meal."

Luke laughed out loud and clapped Hank on the shoulder. "Excellent business acumen Hank. Too bad we won't have that carrot next year."

As they were laughing Jess came out carrying another order he stopped to chat with a friend of his from Chilton when he heard a new voice. "Hey there, any way a person can get a Coke here?"

Chuckling he turned around to find his mouth drier than the Sahara. Before him stood a beautiful girl with fiery red curls cascading down the middle of her back and eyes the color of emeralds. He swallowed and nodded to a table that had just cleared off. She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Ya'll are quiet round here huh?"

Jess recovered enough to smile at her as he retorted, "The rest of my family uses up most of the words so I find it's better to conserve when I can. I'll get you a Coke."

As he turned to leave he heard her say, "Yeah, make that Coke an Orange OK?"

He whipped around, "You want an orange soda?"

She nodded and he sighed, "But you asked for a Coke."

She shrugged and smiled, "That's what we call 'em. Everything's a Coke. Then you specify which one you want."

"I'm not sure where you come from but here we call a soda a soda and then you tell me what kind of soda you want." Jess tried to frown at her and failed miserably. Just then he heard Luke's raised voice.

"But she was fine just an hour ago!" Jess pivoted to see his uncle with his cell phone pressed to his ear, grab his coat and leap from behind the counter. He stopped in front of Jess and pointed his finger.

"Take the truck run home and pick up Rory. Then hightail it to the hospital." The look on Luke's face kept Jess from asking any questions. He'd never seen it so white.

He turned to the newcomer as he heard Hank respond. "Go Jess, I've got this covered!"

Jess nodded and ran out the door wondering what the hell had happened but knowing that he had to get Rory to the hospital as soon as possible. Tearing up the street to the big blue house he took the front stairs two at a time. Flinging open the door he saw Rory's eyes huge with fear, he caught the lump in his throat and barked, "Get your coat we're going."

Rory's eyes filled with tears, "Is she alright?"

He shook his head and answered her in a softer tone, his voice catching, "I don't know Rory, but it must be bad."

She threw herself into his arms and he held her momentarily. He then straightened up and took her hand. "We've got to go Rory."

She nodded and grabbed her coat as they ran out the door.

Luke tore down the hospital hallway and was stopped by one of the nurses on Lorelai's floor. "They've taken her to the labor room sir her water broke about twenty minutes ago."

Luke's face turned ashen and croaked out, "Where?"

She led him to the elevator talking like Charlie Brown's teacher; he's sure she was saying words but he couldn't make them out.

Thankfully at that moment Fr. Dominic stepped off the elevator and Luke looked at him with terror. He was only able to utter the word, "Lorelai."

The priest understood immediately and conversed with the nurse for a moment. He then took Luke by the elbow and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed he smiled at the tall man.

"Luke she's going to be fine. Her water broke and she's on her way to delivery. We'll just drop you off there and the doctors will suit you up and in a little while you're going to see your children."

The young man's face reflected much more confidence than Luke had but somehow he felt better. He nodded and let Dominic lead him to delivery. When they got there Dr. Hayward was already dressed and she nodded to Fr. Dominic.

"Well Mary, it looks like we've got a proud poppa here today, eh?"Fr. Dominic called to her joyfully. Dr. Hayward's eyes crinkled as she nodded.

"Yep Father, we're going to welcome two new babies in just a short while. Luke, why don't you get dressed and come on in, Lorelai's waiting for you but your children aren't." Her demeanor took the edge off the fear Luke had had while driving up from Stars Hollow.

Luke nodded and turned to Fr. Dominic who smiled at the frightened man. "Luke I guess that Rory is going to be here soon? Would you like me to wait with her until the babies are born?"

Luke nodded wordlessly as he stared at the door Dr. Hayward disappeared through. He cleared his throat and turned towards the priest. "Uh, my nephew should be here with her as well, but that would be great if you could wait in case…"

Dominic cut in, "I'll be happy to wait with them until you're ready to introduce your children to them. You just worry about being there for Lorelai. Watch out for the hand squeeze. I sat with my sister during some of her labor and I wasn't sure I'd ever write again."

Luke smiled wanly as he turned towards the door. Fr. Dominic sat in the waiting room looking out for Lorelai's daughter. About five minutes later he heard a commotion at the nurses' station.

"I'm Fine! I tell you I'm fine! I just want to see my Mom!" Dominic looked out to see Rory and Jess at the nurses' station being accosted by an orderly and a very angry nurse. The orderly had her by the arm as Jess was trying to remove his hand.

"Miss, you'll have to calm down now. Look I can give you a sedative if you need one, but you've got to calm down. You're upsetting the patients." Her very stance spoke Nurse Ratched and Dominic had to stifle a chuckle. He used that energy to clear his throat.

"Hello Rory, I told Luke that I'd wait for you and let you know that you're mom's fine, she just went into delivery." The sound of his voice calmed Rory down enough for her to look at the short priest. Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears came to her eyes.

At hearing his words her legs gave out and she crumpled like a rag doll to the floor. Dominic and Jess dove to rescue her and she clung to the young priest sobbing out her fear and confusion. Dominic looked at the orderly and the nurse.

"I guess you can see that she's a bit upset. Her mother has a high risk pregnancy and has just gone into labor. But she'll be fine now so if you wish to leave us I think that would be good." He smiled sweetly, but Jess noticed that it wasn't anywhere near the smile he usually gave. The nurse and orderly looked at him and the nurse gave a curt nod then turned and left. The orderly did the same leaving Rory sobbing into Fr. Dominic's white habit. Jess stood behind her rubbing her back.

Gently he led them into the waiting room and let Rory gather herself together. As her sobbing lessened he offered her his handkerchief. She blew her nose as delicately as possible and quietly started to hiccup. Jess smiled as she shot him a death stare. Dominic began to fill them in.

"Rory, your mom went into labor this afternoon, her water broke so they couldn't stop the twins from being born. Dr. Hayward is a very good doctor and she has a team in there to make sure everyone is going to be fine. While Nicholas is still a bit smaller than they wanted, he's grown a lot since your mom's been here. So don't worry, everything will be well. OK?" Rory sniffled and nodded.

The three of them sat in the room, waiting for any news to come from the labor room. Inside the room Luke was holding onto Lorelai's hand as another contraction hit. His stomach also clenched as he watched her struggle with the pain. Tears were forming in his eyes and he blinked them away as she crushed his hand.

In the waiting room Rory had fallen into a light sleep as time drifted towards the first hour. Unnoticed by the trio the waiting room was slowly filling up. Suddenly Rory woke straight up. "Grandma!" she cried.

Jess looked at her as though she had Tourettes. "Where?"

Rory shook her head, "No Jess, we didn't call Grandma! I have to find a phone!"

Dominic gently touched her arm to get her attention. "Rory, there's a phone down on the first floor. Why don't you go call your Grandma, it's going to be a while before they're done but if there's any change I'll have them page you. OK?"

She nodded and Jess got up to accompany her. As they headed down the hallway Dominic heard some of the new visitors talking. "Hey Maury, Sookie's brought some pumpkin bread ya want some?"

He noticed a very short woman elbowing a very tall thin man in black. A round bubbly woman was wielding a knife and talking very fast.

"You've got to eat it with the butter Morey; it won't taste right without it. Oh, I also got some sandwiches for the kids. I'm sure they haven't eaten all day. Hey Patty, did you see Kirk yet?"

A very large woman winked at him and smiled but answered the knife woman, "No sweetie, I haven't seen him. Last I heard he was badgering that kindergarten teacher trying to find a ride here."

The raspy voiced woman answered, "Why didn't you offer him a ride?"

"Oh, my dear, you know how I enjoy seeing young love blossom," she chuckled deeply.

Fr. Dominic was trying to decipher why these people were here when Rory and Jess came round the corner. At first she smiled at him and then her eyes got huge as she looked past him. "You!" she squawked.

The round bubbly woman with the knife came up and hugged Rory. "Oh sweetie! We heard what happened and we just wanted to be here for you and Jess and Luke. Want a sandwich?"

Smiling she bounded over to a picnic basket the size of a small car and brought out two fully prepared plates. Dominic raised his eyebrows in surprise. Rory smiled softly and turned towards him, "Fr. Dominic, meet most of Stars Hollow, guys, this is Fr. Dominic, he's been a really good friend during mom's stay."

The mob grouped around the young priest as he tried to figure out what was being said and by whom.

Just as Dominic was trying to decipher the noise he heard a loud voice from behind him.

"What the Hell is going on here!" Luke stood in the waiting room still in his scrubs as the crowd turned towards him with one fluid movement.

"Luke!" Morey said. "Be careful this guy's a priest!"

"Are ya a Dad yet?" Babbette rasped.

Luke stood with his hands on his hips just shaking his head.

"Again I have to ask what the Hell are you people doing here?" It took him a moment to realize that Dominic had been surrounded by half the residents of Stars Hollow.

"Well you see sweetie, we heard that Jess took Rory up to the hospital and we didn't want them to be alone." Miss Patty offered.

"And I wanted to make sure they had a good dinner since they didn't have any before they left," Sookie added.

But Babbette was not to be denied, "So Luke! Are You A Dad Yet!"

Luke grinned and shook his head. "Babbette, she's got two to get out and you haven't heard the first one yet. The Doc said I had about half an hour before she's ready to castrate me so I should check up on the kids. Thank you for being here with them, I should have known. I'll go back to Lorelai and I'll let you know when they're both born, OK?"

"You got it handsome." Lorelai's former neighbor grinned as Luke nodded and then turned to look at the priest.

"Watch out for that one." He pointed at Patty. "Doesn't matter if you're wearing a dress, she'll still grab ya."

Dominic laughed until he saw the look in Patty's eyes. "Oh my."

The small army sat another hour when Emily and Richard came barreling in. Well Emily barreled and Richard hurried. Rory stood up to meet them halfway.

"Rory is everything all right? Have you talked to the doctors? What are they saying?" Emily peppered her with more questions when Rory just held up her hands.

"Grandma! We don't know a lot right now. Luke came out a while ago and said they're not even at the pushing phase, so it'll be some time. Let's just sit and wait, we can't make the twins come any sooner." Rory bit back a smile as Emily huffed and Richard sat next to Sookie.

"Is that a roast beef sandwich I smell?" he asked the chef.

Over the next several hours the nurse would come out to update the family plus. Lorelai was progressing nicely and it looked like the twins would be coming that evening. As it inched towards midnight all that were left were the immediate family and Fr. Dominic. No one mentioned the real reason for the priest still being there. On the chance that the outcome was not what they'd hoped for he wanted to be on hand.

At the end of a very long six hours Luke watched as the doctor took his son away to the Neonatal intensive care unit. Dr. Hayward was saying something but again Luke couldn't make it out. Lorelai looked exhausted and was nodding so she must have understood. All Luke could focus on was his son being wheeled out of the room after seeing him for the briefest of moments.

He turned to Lorelai, who smiled as she reached up to his face. It wasn't until she ran her hand against his cheek that he realized that tears were streaming down his face.

"Babe, the doctor said that Nicholas was small but looks good. She thinks he gained enough weight to make the difference. Babe?" Lorelai looked at him worried and he felt himself slowly sinking to the floor.

The next thing he knew was that he was on his back on a table or very hard bed with the doctor looking at him smiling. "Kind of overwhelming eh Luke?"

She was smiling at him but he knew he shouldn't be here. Trying to sit up she pushed him back down. "Hold on big guy, you actually hit the floor with your head so we want to make sure you didn't do any serious damage. Your daughter is on her way up to Lorelai so let's get an x-ray to make sure you're ready to receive her."

"April?" Luke was confused as the doctor smiled gently.

"No, Luke your daughter Lilibet. She's a good five pounds and ten ounces so she should be able to go home with you and Lorelai. Nicholas will be with us for a few weeks I think. He's just at four pounds, so still a better size than he was but not big enough to let him out of the hospital."

Luke felt his stomach contract again. He wanted to be happy that his daughter was large enough to go home, but his son was still going to be here. "Oh, Shit. Did anyone tell Rory about the twins?"

Dr. Hayward smiled, "No Lorelai wants you to see them first so she's holding off telling the masses."

Luke gave a short nod as he waited for the technician to finish. Then they let him go down the elevator to the recovery room that Lorelai and Lilibet were in. As he walked into the room he saw her holding his daughter and his heart threatened to choke him.

Lorelai looked up and smiled softly, "Hey Daddy, want to meet your newest girl?"

He wasn't able to say anything so he just nodded as he approached her. Lorelai held her out to him and he panicked for a second backing towards the door. "Uh, I'm going to let Rory know that they're here."

With a very firm voice in a very soft tone Lorelai stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hold it right there mister! Get your butt over here and hold your daughter."

He looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. "Luke, you can do this."

He shook his head, ""She's so small. How can I hold her without hurting her?"

Lorelai nodded for him to sit on her bed and she placed Lily in his arms. "Bring her to your chest, Luke. She's your daughter. You won't hurt her."

He tentatively held her and she snuggled against him. He breathed in the new baby scent that somehow smelled just like the sugar cookie and strawberry scent from his dream. He looked at Lorelai and again felt the tears running down his face. "Thank you."

She reached over to touch their daughter, neither one wanting to voice the concerns they had for their other child two floors above.


	41. Chapter 41 Avoidance Isn't All Bad

**A/N So for the near future we're going to have small time jumps. I hope someone is still reading this story. I know it's been a bit of await, but I hope to be more consistent. Thank you to all who review, it really helps to have your insights and feedback. So enjoy. **

Chapter 41 Avoidance Isn't All Bad

Luke turned over groggily as the baby monitor started to announce the awakening of his children. It'd been a rough month as Nicholas took his sweet time about gaining weight, but yesterday they were able to bring him home. Actually Lorelai had brought him home. Luke had found every excuse not to pick him up this past month.

In the NICU it hadn't been difficult, Lorelai really needed to hold him since he'd actually nursed part of the time he was there and they didn't want to waste any possible feeding. Luke had stepped up and was getting to be very confident in his ability with Lilibet; but he was still unsure about holding Nicholas.

Swimming up from the deep sleep he'd fallen into after Lily's one o'clock feeding he reached for Lorelai who had already gotten out of bed. Luke recognized the cry as not being Lily so he took his time getting to the nursery. He lumbered out of bed to follow his wife into the room where he saw her picking up Nick. Luke shuffled over to the other crib where his daughter was starting to wake up. Of the two she was definitely the more demanding. Looking up at him with the eyes of her mother she waited exactly two seconds before scrunching up her face and letting out a wail.

Luke laughed at her. "Same feeding schedule as your mother," he whispered. Lorelai looked at him sharply.

"Hey, mister! These are just as much your children as mine. As my lack of anything sugary these past nine months can attest to." Her fingers gently smoothed Nick's forehead as he greedily drank his first feeding of the day.

Luke sighed as he pulled the warmed bottle from the holder and settled into the matching lounger in the room. Lily struggled at first since it wasn't her mother, but soon settled down to finish off the bottle. Lorelai loved watching Luke feed her, he'd been so hesitant the first week or so, but while Nick was in the hospital Luke had been the primary feeder in the early mornings. There was still something nagging at her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. At that moment Nicholas chose to bite down a bit hard.

"Hey!" Lorelai repositioned him to offset the pain he'd invoked. Luke looked up quickly.

"You OK?" She smiled at the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah babe, Nicky just decided that he wasn't getting it fast enough and bit down a little hard." He gave her a quick nod and she knew he was struggling with the pain she was enduring. The episiotomy was healing well, but there was still a lot of pain involved and Luke was worried about her doing anything the first few weeks. She knew he hated pain and weakness and she wished she could make it better.

"But it is what it is," she quietly said to Nick who looked up at her.

Luke had heard and he knew she was disappointed in how he hadn't helped out since the children were born. He worried how he'd manage as a father and he loved both his children, but he worried more about Nicholas than he did about Lily. Snuggling his small daughter he found himself drifting back to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly when he startled awake, automatically feeling for his daughter. When he couldn't find her in his arms he bolted upright exclaiming, "Oh, my God!"

Lorelai ran into the room and stopped short, trying desperately not to laugh. In front of her was her strong husband looking as though he'd faint, as he looked around the chair.

"Uh, babe? I put Lily back to bed about three hours ago." She smiled at her husband who collapsed on his butt with relief.

"Oh, dear God I thought I'd dropped her!" Lorelai stopped laughing when she realized that he was seriously upset.

"Luke, babe, I'd never let you do that. I promise you that when I saw you falling asleep I put Nicky in his crib and then changed Lily and put her back to bed too." She gently rubbed his back as he tried to keep from hyperventilating.

"But what if you weren't here? I could seriously endanger our children!" Luke had his head in his hands and Lorelai hugged him.

"Sweetie, I swear, if I could raise a child as a seventeen year-old runaway, you can do this. I'm here and I would never let you deal with this alone, just like you'll have my back." She continued to rock him back and forth, trying to get him calmed down but he was still upset.

"Lorelai, I can't. I can't do this. We need to get someone here when you're not here, I can't do this on my own." The look in his eyes scared her a bit, and she stood up.

"Luke, you'd better learn to suck it up because our children are _not_ going to be raised by some nanny! These are perfectly healthy children by the grace of God and we are perfectly capable of handling their needs on our own! Now damn it tell me what's this really about?"

Luke was still sitting on the floor when he heard Jess and Rory run up the stairs. "Mom you ok? We heard raised voices and we were worried!"

Lorelai didn't take her eyes off Luke who had dropped his head in his hands. "We're fine, Rory. You and Jess go back downstairs, Luke and I are having a discussion."

Jess tugged at Rory's wrist and she reluctantly turned to go out the door. The excitement and noise level woke both babies who began to cry in unison. Luke automatically turned to Lily when the light went on for Lorelai.

"No Luke!" He turned to look at her in surprise.

"You get Nicky I'll get Lily." She stood with her hands on her hips in front of Lily's crib. Luke looked terrified and she realized that that was the problem. "You can do this Luke. He's just as small as Lily was when she was born, you've forgotten that. Now go pick up your son."

Luke looked as though he'd prefer walking through fire to what she asked of him, but Nicky wasn't calming down and Luke wasn't going to be saved. Feeling his stomach tighten with fear he bent over the crib and put one huge hand behind his son's tiny head and the other underneath his fragile body. Lifting him up over the railing Luke gently pulled him close to his chest. Nicky kept crying and Luke looked helplessly at his wife.

Lorelai smiled sadly and softly said, "He wants to be held on your shoulder. He likes to feel you're chest against his."

Luke tremulously got him situated and felt his body slowly relax. As he relaxed, so did Nicholas and his cries became whimpers. Luke felt his body automatically go into the rocking motion that he'd developed with Lily.

Lorelai picked up Lily and turned to look at Luke who had tears sliding down his face. "Babe? What's going on?"

Luke sighed and shook his head. "I should have known Lorelai. I'm his father and I should have known."

Lorelai carried Lily over and put her other arm around him. "Aw Luke. Nobody knew. Not even Dr. Hayward. If you want to be mad at anybody, be mad at me. I could have seriously hurt both of them by not eating."

Luke looked at her in horror, "Don't ever say that again! It's my fault. I should have been here at the beginning and I was out to make Anna pay for keeping April a secret. I left you and the children alone. It's my fault!"

He poked himself with one hand and Lorelai shook her head. "Damn it Luke. What good is it going to do to lay blame? We're both at fault and yet here we are with two healthy babies. Are you going to continue to beat yourself up? I thought we finished with this."

Luke felt his small son curl into his chest, the tiny form could fit in his hand and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He shook his head, "I feel as though I let my father down Lorelai. I failed him and now I've failed our son."

"Luke, you've not failed anyone. Your dad would've been so proud of you and I'm so proud of you for how you've taken care of Lily while I've been milkmaid to our little boy," she smiled up at him.

"But babe, you've got to know that this is only the beginning of our journey, Nicky and Lily will grow, and there'll be skinned knees and bruises. There'll be doctor shots and dentists, and don't even talk about the first heartaches. If we start worrying about all the pain they'll endure we'll put them in a bubble and they'll never have a life. We're blessed Luke, no doubt about that, but there will be pain in the future. It's part of life." Luke looked at his children and sighed.

"Lorelai, I can't shake this fear, I feel like I'll screw up and they'll hate me forever." Lorelai chuckled at him and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Babe, at some point we will hear the words 'I hate you' come out of one or both of their mouths. At that point you will have received your diploma in parenting. And it's never forever, but it sure feels like it." She smiled at his disbelief.

"You're not going to tell me that Rory…" she cut him off.

"At age three she wanted a My Pretty Pony and mama could barely put food on the table. So in the middle of the PriceRite she has a meltdown telling all those upperly mobile Hartford wives that I'm the meanest mommy in the world. We got on the bus and I held it together until we got back to the potting shed and then I cried for hours. Poor Rory couldn't figure out why her mother was sobbing so she patted my face and told me she'd never ask for a pony again. Which of course made me cry all the harder."

Luke saw tears in her eyes as she remembered the pain of that day. Holding securely onto Nick who had fallen asleep in his father's arms, Luke wrapped his other arm around Lorelai and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. She shrugged.

"Luke, it's OK, it's part of life and the important part is that you get through it. Rory doesn't hate me, I doubt that she even remembers it."

He kept her secure to himself as he nodded, "But you do."

She smiled gently, "Yeah, I remember."

Just then Rory called up the stairs, "Mom, Lilibet's name's spelled wrong on her birth-certificate!"

Lorelai dropped her head to Luke's shoulder and sighed, "Now that'll be a reason she'll hate us forever. Let's go see what's going on. Mine's wide-eyed, but yours is asleep. You want to take him or put him back in the crib?"

Luke looked sheepish, "Actually, I enjoy holding him, I think I'll carry him on down. The porta-cribs are in the living room if we need it."

Descending the stairs they came across Jess and Rory looking at the birth-certificates that had arrived the day before. Neither Luke nor Lorelai really had a chance to look at them so she rolled her eyes and asked, "Ok, so is her name Mildred, Hildegard, or Edward?"

Rory smiled, "No, not that big of a change, they added an 'h' to the end so she's Lilibeth."

Luke startled and Lorelai looked at him, "What Luke? Did you know they were going to change her name?"

He shook his head, "No, but that's what Mom called her when I had dreams about her. I didn't really remember until Rory said it out loud. Mom would always call her Lilibeth. Strange that's all."

Lorelai nodded, "You know it's going to be a lot of red tape to get them to change this? We may have to petition the court even."

Luke looked at her, "Are you suggesting that we change her name?"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged, "Well, maybe your mom was right and we just got it wrong the first time. Besides, Lilibeth sounds pretty too don'tcha think?"

Luke laughed, "Yep and we avoid dealing with the legal system again."

"OK, so due to the apathy of your parents little bit, your new name is Lilibeth. We'd better let Mom and Dad know before they get too many things embroidered."

Lorelai put her daughter in her pumpkin seat and Luke settled into one of the wooden kitchen chairs still holding Nicholas. He still had a lot of fear, but looking at his family gathered together minus April, he felt hopeful for the future. Nicky snuggling into his father's neck helped a little too. Maybe, just maybe things were going to go his way.


	42. Chapter 42 Separation Anxiety

**A/N Sorry for the slight delay, work got nuts this week. But I hope you enjoy this. No real angst, more fluff. Love the reviews so thank you. If I haven't responded personally yet I'll be doing that soon. For those who are unable to get my response know that I really appreciate your taking the time to review. So I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 42 Separation Anxiety

Luke was leaning back in the recliner with Nicholas lying on his legs. The little boy looked up at him, his eyes the mirror image of Luke's. He shook his head and gently compared his thumb to Nick's foot. Luke marveled at the tiny body that he helped create.

He loved these early morning feedings. They'd quickly gotten into a routine with Lorelai getting up with Lily for the midnight feeding and Luke getting up with Nick for the midnight feeding, but also around four in the morning. Then he was up until six or seven. Around that time Lily woke again for her feeding and so Lorelai would come into the nursery and they'd both feed the twins. Then the children would go back to sleep for a few blissful hours. But Luke relished the time alone he had with Nicholas.

His thumb grazed Nick's foot and the boy's eyes widened a bit as he kicked against Luke's hand and then he smiled. Luke stared at him, second guessing the smile, writing it off to gas. But he gently grazed Nick's foot again and again he kicked and smiled. Luke smiled back and Nick's grin grew a bit wider.

"Wow," Luke whispered. "Save that for your mom OK, Tiger? I know she's gonna flip to see that."

Lily had smiled the previous week but Nicholas had not given Lorelai a single smile no matter what zany thing she did for him. He'd just stare at her solemnly. While Luke felt bad that Lorelai didn't get Nick's first smile, he was secretly pleased that he did.

"But don't tell your mom, OK?" he whispered as he put the now drowsy baby back in his crib.

"Don't tell his mom what?" Lorelai smiled from the doorway.

Luke felt a small wave of guilt wash over him before he grinned. "Man secrets," he said.

Lorelai's smile widened. "Oh you boys are gonna form a club now are you?"

Luke smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. "Yep, men only. Come on while these two are getting their morning nap let me feed you."

She'd been able to eat again and Luke had found deep pleasure in feeding her the crap she always wanted, but was unable to eat the past year. She was still off coffee while nursing, but she was able to have decaf. As they walked into the kitchen, the older children were gathering their books.

"Hey Mom, hey Luke. I'll need the Jeep today to go to Hartford and pick up some books. That ok?" Rory asked as she packed her books in her bag.

Lorelai nodded and looked at Jess, "You gonna need a ride home too Jess?"

Jess dropped his eyes to the table and shook his head. "Ah, no, I've got somethin' I'm gonna do after school. Probably won't be home before dinner."

Rory felt her stomach tighten as her mom sighed. "I'll bet it's something to do with a green eyed redhead. You find out her name yet?"

Jess smiled at Lorelai, "Nope, but I think I'm getting close. Lane saw her again and said she had a Kingsford Oxford sticker on her car. So I figure she lives around here somewhere. But Hell, she probably has a boyfriend and just likes to slum."

"Well, I hope you find out soon, the intrigue is killing me." She smiled at her nephew and sipped her decaf. Just then she was aware of the look on Rory's face and she regretted bringing up the girl Jess was enamored with.

Rory picked up her books and headed to the door. Jess must have realized what had happened because he picked up his books and ran after her. Lorelai looked at Luke who was making her breakfast and he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I know hon. It sucks that they're off course right now." She kept looking at her husband who wasn't saying anything but she knew from the years they'd been friends that he was certainly thinking something.

"That was me," he finally said. Lorelai was startled and looked to make sure he was the one talking.

"What babe?"

He turned to look at her and stood with one hand on his hip and the other leaning on the counter. "Rory; that was me. I would watch you run after guys and think, will she ever want a guy like me? Then you'd sweep into the diner wearing your 'date' outfit that would knock a guy on his ass and I'd die a little. I know they're not allowed to date, but I wish they didn't have to have it rubbed in their face when the other's attracted to someone else."

"Oh, babe. I'm so sorry. You know that I never went out with the guy a second time. And look at how we fit. We have an amazing life, four great kids, one great nephew and loads of insane relatives and friends." She moved towards him as she was talking and wrapped her arms around him, gently kissing his cheek. He tightened his grip on her and nodded.

"I know. I just wish they didn't have to have this pain." He kissed the top of her head and turned back to making breakfast.

Lorelai watched him move through the kitchen effortlessly. For a big guy he was so sure in his movements, always aware of what was around him and able to sidestep it with room to spare. She loved these mornings together, when the babies had been fed and the older kids were out the door. She sighed deeply and Luke turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm just going to miss these moments that's all."

He looked at her and frowned. "What moments? Are you going somewhere?"

She smiled sadly, "Back to work babe, you know we talked about that a month ago, Nicky's been home a month, Lily's almost sleeping through the night and I've been gone for almost four months. Time to get back to the grind."

Luke looked stricken, "You can't go back to work!"

She looked at him in disbelief, "I _can't _go back! What exactly do you mean that I can't go back to work?"

"It's too soon! The babies are still too small and with the schedule they're on I can't take them to the diner and you've got so many meetings and things that they'd be left alone in your office too! You can't go back!"

Luke was starting to get a good head of steam up and pace the kitchen. Lorelai stood up with her hands on her hips trying to wrap her head around the archaic thoughts that were coming out of Luke's mouth.

"I mean you're the one who didn't want to get a nanny. You're the one who was so sure we could handle this by ourselves, and now when they need you you're going to be at some meeting or other leaving them to fend for themselves!"

Lorelai felt her back starting to get rigid.

"Hold on Burger Boy! What the Hell are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to set them in the office and walk away from them, I'm sure there are staff that will watch them if I have a meeting or if I have an appointment. Couples do it every day Luke what the Hell has gotten into you!" She stood before him with her hands on her hips fire burning in her eyes.

He looked at her wild-eyed, "I missed it Lorelai! I missed it!"

"Missed what? What Luke?" she was starting to get worried, he wasn't making sense.

"Everything! The first smile, the first step, the first word the first day of school! I missed it all! And it isn't fair! It isn't fair and you take it so lightly! Because you got it! You got it all and I got nothing!" He gripped her upper arms trying to get her to understand but all she could think of was that he'd gone over the edge; one too many sleepless nights.

"Luke they're still babies, we've seen Lily smile, but we've got all the other firsts to go times two! Get a grip babe, you've still got everything!"

He was shaking his head vigorously trying to get her to understand. "You got to see it all you experienced it all and I got nothing! You got everything, Anna got everything and I got nothing! It isn't fair!"

Finally light dawned for Lorelai and she realized that he wasn't talking about missing the twin's first's, he was talking about missing April's.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I know this has to be bittersweet for you. I can't imagine what it's like to see them so small and know that you weren't let in at April's. But hon, you'll be there for the other firsts too. They're not going anywhere."

Luke slumped to the ground and shook his head. "I can't take them to the diner Lorelai, it's too busy for two of them. Maybe one, but two, I'd be scared to death that I'd lose track of one and if you take them to the inn then I don't see them for most of the day and who knows what they'll master during the day. I can't let them go so soon Lorelai. I just can't."

He looked up at her with eyes filled with pain and her heart leapt to her throat. "Aw Luke, babe, I don't know what to tell you. I've been gone so long and Mia wants to sell the inn so if we don't get started on it soon she'll sell to another buyer."

He hung his head and nodded. "I know it's what has to happen. I'm just not ready to let them go. Man today started out so great, Nick smiling for me and our time together and now it just sucks."

Lorelai smoothed his forehead, "I know babe, I'm so sor…wait what? Nicky smiled for you?"

Luke's head shot up and he looked at her guiltily. "Uh, yeah. I was comparing how small his foot was, you know to my thumb and I must have tickled his foot because he got this small grin and I thought, no, it's has to be gas. But then I did it again and he grinned and I smiled and he let out with this big ol' grin. And I told him he had to save it for his mom. I'm sorry Lorelai."

She chuckled and leaned her forehead into his, "Luke you idiot. I don't have to get all the firsts. It's great that your son gave you his first smile. There're going to be many firsts in the next year or so and then they spread out a bit more. I'm so sorry that I have to go back so soon but I really do. Don't you have to get to work on the stuff for Jed too? The big stockholder's meeting is just a few months away."

Luke shrugged, "I've got the basic structure in place. I've been e-mailing Tom while you and the kids nap in the afternoon. We're right on schedule for the June board meeting."

She laughed, "So while we're sleeping you've been working? That's so like you babe. Well at least Jed's got to be feeling better about…..wait. That's it Luke!"

"What's it?" he looked at her confused.

"Luke you hired Hank to run the diner because you wanted to spend more time with your family. You've said over and over what a great manager he is and how you trust him to run it like you do. And you do most of your New York stuff over the internet or teleconferencing right?"

He nodded at her and shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"So stay at home with the babies Luke," she smiled gently at him and he looked confused.

"But you're going back to work?"

She nodded slowly, "I'll go back to work and you can stay at home if not the whole day maybe in the mornings. And then after their morning nap you can bring them to the inn and I'll set you up in an office and you can either keep them with you or if you want to do teleconferencing I can take them with me. All we have to do is make sure our schedules don't overlap; no scheduling meetings or appointments at the same time. What do you think?"

Luke was mulling it over trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "So I'd stay home with them?"

She was laughing to herself how difficult it was for him to get this. "Luke, you want to stay home with the babies, right?"

"Well yeah, with you." He shrugged trying to understand what she was getting at.

"I have to go back to work, but you can take your work wherever you go. So you can either stay home with the twins in the morning and join me at the inn in the afternoon or we can take them to the inn in the morning and they just grow up there like Rory did." She smiled at him. She saw this as the perfect answer. He however was having a more difficult time processing.

"Huh. Well, let's try the morning home thing and see if that will work. Since they're on two different feeding schedules right now it's not a big deal, it's just like having one very demanding kid. But I hate losing the breakfast time with you, do you think you could go in a little later than you use to?"

Lorelai chuckled as he went into negotiator mode. He'd only done this a few times since they'd been together, but she imagined that this was one of the strengths that Tom was always talking about.

"Ok, so I'll let Sookie and Michele know that I'll be in around ten in the morning so we have some time alone and then you'll bring the twins to the inn in the afternoon?"

Luke grinned as he began to understand the negotiations were to his liking. He stuck out his hand and enveloped Lorelai's, "Deal."

She leaned in to kiss him, feeling much more settled about having to go back to work, "Sealed with a kiss. Mr. Mom."

Just as she was about to connect Luke pulled back, "Who?"

But she wasn't letting him go, she continued to follow through as she whispered, "Michael Keaton, very sexy."

"Huh." Was all he got out before they connected. Luke was also feeling much more settled about their future until Lily cried through the baby monitor and Lorelai stood up.

"Well, morning time is over Daddy. Let's get them ready for baths."

Luke stood up and sighed heavily, "Well if we must. You want Lily or Nick?"

Lorelai chuckled, "I'll take Lily. Since you've formed your man club you can take the hit when he feels the warm water."

"Yeah, you just forget to strategically use the washcloth that's all. After he's in the water he's no trouble." Luke guided her up the stairs as he relished the tasks ahead of him.

"So I'm going to stay home with them?"

Lorelai laughed at his processing. "Yep and babe, it'll be the best investment you've ever made bar none."

He nodded, "Good to know."

She stopped on the way up, "So after baths can we finally have breakfast?"

He laughed and nodded, "Never thought we'd find something that'd take you away from food."


End file.
